Ne me parlez pas d'Ange
by Airin-S
Summary: Vous avez déjà entendu dire qu’on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand on mourrait ?Hé bien je peux vous affirmer que dans mon cas c’est on ne peut plus vrai. Ou Drago tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne... semble-t-il...
1. Chap1 Je ne peux pas vous dire

Bijour Bijour. Alors voila, ma première fic. Un Lucius/Drago (parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez de celles là... ) Donc:  
Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling.  
Cette fic met en scène des relations homosexuelles, et au premier plan un iceste. Ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ce genre de fic... passez votre chemin. Les autres...restez et enjoy .

Voila voila...je crois que c'est tout.

Ha non j'oublies...  
En italique ce sont les dialogues, tout le reste ce sont les pensées de Drago vu que c'est un POV Drago...  
là je crois que je n'oublies plus rien...  
enjoy . _  
_

_  
Je ne peux pas vous dire que je t'aime…peut-être._

Vous avez déjà entendu dire qu'on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand on mourrait ?Hé bien je peux vous affirmer que dans mon cas c'est on ne peut plus vrai. Comment je le sais ? C'est simple, au moment où je vous pense je répand mon sang entre mes draps, je viens de me trancher les veines. A 22 ans seulement…J'aurais été pitoyable jusqu'à la fin je pense.  
Mais bon trêve de bavardages, si je revois toute ma vie ce n'est certainement pas juste pour la regarder défiler simplement, peut être qu'on attend de moi que je juge ce que j'ai fait et que je dresse un bilan, positif ou négatif… Peut être. Alors allons y gaiement.

Commençons par le commencement.

Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Malfoy, né de Lucius Malfoy de lignée, sang pur, et de Narcissa Black Malfoy par alliance. Pas de relation stable connue. Deatheater très connu par contre, je suis recherché activement par le ministère. J'ai aujourd'hui 22 ans et je ne compte pas aller beaucoup plus loin. Pourtant me direz vous, avec le pedigree que j'ai, je ne devais avoir aucun problème dans ma prime jeunesse…hé bien si, j'ai eu les problèmes de mon âge.  
Rien de bien violent, jamais battu, toujours bien traité, comme il sied à mon rang…enfin à l'époque. En effet j'ai parfaitement bien vécu jusqu'à mes 16 ans on va dire, à cette époque j'ai été marqué, par Voldemort, mon cher et tendre Maître (mon cul), et ce dernier m'a aimablement (quelle connerie) donné l'ordre de tuer Dumbledor, vous savez, premier ordre de Merlin, mentor de toute une école, directeur de ladite école, hyper sympa au demeurant, bien qu'un peu casse burne. Donc, moi Drago Malfoy, 16 ans tout frais à cette époque devait tuer un mage que même mon Maître n'arrivait pas à approcher.  
Et qui plus est je n'avais, au grand Jamais, tué, de ma vie. Je savais à la perfection lancer des sorts de magie noire, assez puissants d'ailleurs, des sorts de torture, le sort de mort, les trois impardonnables, bien évidemment. Mais jamais je n'avais réellement tué.Et ce ne fut pas ce soir là que je commençais, c'est mon parrain qui a achevé le vieil homme, sous mes yeux, moi qui ne pouvais alors faire aucun mouvement…mais passons.  
Excepté ce petit désagrément j'ai eu une année riche en révélations. Je me suis découvert une attirance toute particulière pour les hommes en général, pour un en particulier. Dès lors que j'ai su que les filles ne m'intéresseraient jamais, je me suis mis à joyeusement sauter tous mes camarades de dortoir à Serpentard, un peu chez les Serdaigles, et mon trophée de chasse, Potter en chaire et en os. Pas mal soit dit en passant le Survivant… mais bon rien d'exceptionnel non plus, j'avais connu mieux, ok j'avais aussi connu pire.  
Donc aucune relation stable d'aucune sorte, j'étais déjà pieds et poins liés, comment vous engager dans une relation qui, vous le savez déjà, est vouée à l'échec plus ou moins rapidement ? C'est impossible. Pourquoi vouée à l'échec ? Hé bien tout simplement parce que je suis un Deatheater. Et les deatheater, par décret de ce connard, ne peuvent avoir de relation suivie qu'avec un(e) autre deatheater, ou un sang pur qui le deviendra.  
Et personnellement celui que j'ai en vue est déjà deatheater, et sang pur jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Mais bon tout à l'heure je vous avais dit que j'avais découvert m'intéresser aux hommes non ? Pas aux garçons. Effectivement je me suis rendu compte de ça il y a…bin au cours de ma sixième année…nan en fait un peu après. Après que j'ai pas pu crever Dumby… A ce moment là j'ai été joyeusement convié par mon parrain à vivre chez lui, au manoir Prince, puisque, étant recherchés nous avions été dépossédés de tous nos bien mobiliers et immobiliers. Et là, comme j'étais un peu cloîtré, j'ai fait des recherches dans sa bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé une sorte de rituel bidon pour ramener les gens de derrière CE fameux voile derrière lequel mon cher cousin, traître je le rappelle, avait été envoyé par sa cousine, Bella, que je supporte tout autant que lui, si ce n'est moins encore…  
En fait non, elle je l'exècre au plus haut point, lui il est assez sympa finalement. Et donc j' me suis dit, tien j' vais m'amuser un peu, et je suis allé sortir mon cousin de derrière ce voile de merde qui était en fait une sorte de passage et de prison vers les limbes… ou un truc à peu près pareil. Le fait est que je me suis littéralement vidé de mon énergie et que c'est lui qui m'a ramené à Severus. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais le fait est là, il l'a fait et bien fait. Donc depuis ce jour il avait une dette envers moi. Et quand il a voulu me « payer » pour l'avoir sauver, je lui ai juste dit :

- _Embrasse moi._

Il s'est exécuté, et ça a été bien plus loin ce soir là, pour mon plus grand plaisir, pour le sien aussi. Enfin je suppose vu qu'il est revenu, encore, et encore… Avant de se rendre compte que c'était plus pour être avec mon parrain qu'avec moi qu'il n'arrêtait pas de venir…Stupide Gryffindor…  
Mais bon le fait est que maintenant ils sont tous les deux très heureux, à s'en foutre plein la tronche puisque, bien qu'amoureux l'un de l'autre comme des gros malades, ils n'arrêtent pas de se crier dessus...C'est lourd au bout d'un moment, et moi je me vide toujours de mon sang entre mes draps de soie noire. C'est marrant j'ai tellement froid mais je sens la chaleur de mon fluide vital tout autour de moi…  
Mais passons. Je continue. Après que mon cher parrain et son cabot se soient mis ensemble, que ledit cabot ai pleinement accepté de devenir Deatheater, plus pour être avec Sev' que parce qu'il avait embrassé les idées de ce taré qui nous sert de maître, hé bin après cela un raid, enfin raid, c'est un bien grand mot on était seulement 5, a été envoyé à Azkaban pour en sortir tous les deatheater encore en état de fonctionnement comme disait le serpent…  
Et parmi eux, mon père. Cet homme fier, que j'aim… que j'admirais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, cet homme là était parti, à ce moment là. Il ne restait plus de lui qu'un homme qu'on aurait dit normal. Un homme qui avait peur… Je suis le dernier à être sortit d'Azkaban ce soir là, j'ai aidé mon père à marcher, nous avions ordre de ramener ceux que nous avions sorti de prison directement au manoir du Maître, seulement je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils le voient comme ça.  
Alors je nous ai directement ramené au manoir Prince, là Severus l'a soigné. Mais avant que je ne les laisse seul ce soir là, il m'a regardé. Ca m'a fait tellement mal ce regard, il est encore incrusté au fond de mes yeux, tellement douloureux…

Je sens une larme chaude couler de mes yeux. J'ai mal, et je justifie pleinement mes actes.

Je me suis donc mis à revivre avec mon père, mon parrain et son amant qui fut le mien…Je n'ai même pas pu revoir ma mère, j'aurais pourtant aimé qu'elle soit là. Mais non elle avait reçut l'ultime honneur d'être exécutée par le Seigneur en personne pour haute trahison, elle était espionne, depuis des années déjà…C'était long…Cette cohabitation a duré trois ou quatre ans, j'ai pris des cours de médicomage par correspondance, sous un faux nom, en restant au manoir. Alternant missions pour le Seigneur, réunions de Deatheater, repas seul, sommeil, cours…et enchaînant le tout encore et encore inlassablement.Jusqu'à un jour où mon père m'a annoncé que le Lord en personne voulait me voir.  
Quel honneur…  
Donc la date prévue je me suis dirigé, aussi dignement que je pouvais vers les appartements de mon Seigneur. Quand j'y suis arrivé, j'ai tout de suite senti une puissance phénoménale, le bouclier qui entourait la pièce n'était même pas assez puissant pour retenir cette magie qui semblait sortir de toutes les pierres du mur.Juste avant que je ne frappe j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir sur mon père. Je crois que surpris n'étais alors pas un mot assez fort, que faisait il là ? Il devait être au ministère… Pour reforger sa réputation, plaider qu'il était sous imperium etc... Mais qu'importait, il a refermé la porte avant que ses bras ne m'entourent les épaules.

A ce moment là j'étais entièrement tétanisé. Lui d'habitude si froid, il me prenait dans ses bras. Sur le moment j'ai rougit assez violemment je pense. Le seul geste que je me suis permis fut de poser ma tête au creux de l'épaule de cet homme si fort qui pour la première fois de ma vie me témoignait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection. Il a murmuré des paroles semblant vouloir dire « pardonne-moi » ou quelque chose du genre et il m'a lâché et a continué sa route sans se retourner.  
C'était tellement étrange. J'ai du rester sous le choc quelques minutes, aussi bien ses gestes que ses paroles avaient été profondément troublants. Et surtout je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me demandait pardon à ce moment.  
Un Malfoy ne demande pas pardon. Il prend simplement. Mais j'ai compris juste un peu plus tard.  
J'ai frappé à la porte de mon Maître, sa voix a claqué m'ordonnant froidement d'entrer. Et je l'ai vu là, Voldemort, changé. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qui était re-  
né quelques années plus tôt. Il n'était plus l'homme chauve, au teint crayeux, au visage reptilien. Non il était devenu, ou redevenu, ce qu'il aurait dut être.  
Un homme dans le force de l'age aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux profondément rouges, animés par la haine, la soif de sang, et avec un corps à se damner. Bin wai Voldemort était loin d'être mal foutu, et c'est sans honte aucune que je l'avoue… Il était beau, du moins physiquement.  
Là alors que je m'étais agenouillé devant lui, comme un bon Deatheater, il m'a dit de me relever, qu'il allait faire de moi un de ses Choisi. Un honneur suprême presque, quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. On ne lui connaissait que peu de Choisi, mon père, Severus, et le couple Lestrange.  
Et là il m'annonce que je vais devenir aussi influent qu'eux, et ce sans que j'ai réellement fait quoi que ce soit d'important, du moins je le pensais… et à ce moment c'était vrai.  
Et là j'ai commencé à faire un magnifique cauchemar, il m'a fait le suivre dans sa chambre, déjà j' me sentais mal en entrant… Mais dès qu'il m'a expliqué la suite du programme j'ai été glacé d'horreur, il me demandait simplement de devenir sa pute ou de mourir. A choisir j'aurais du demander à crever à ce moment. Mais bon en bon Slytherin que je suis j'ai préféré vivre et me donner à cet homme… C'était assez horrible, violent, trop long, sans douceur, en même temps je m'attendais à quoi ?

Mais bon, qu'il n'y mette pas de tendresse c'est concevable, qu'il sorte un martinet ça l'est moins…Mais bon j'ai plié, j'ai obéi encore…et encore…pendant tellement longtemps…Après sa petite séance ce jour là, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je me suis juste affalé sur le lit, en sueur, en sang, souillé jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Je ne me suis réveillé que le lendemain, presque 24 heures après en fait. J'avais horriblement mal au dos et partout où il avait pu poser ses mains sur moi.  
C'est-à-dire sur la quasi-totalité de mon corps. Quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprit ce jour là je me suis levé, j'ai pris mes affaires je suis sortit au plus vite de ses appartements et du manoir pour transplaner directement chez Severus. Là j'y ai vu père qui attendait visiblement quelque chose assis devant la cheminé du petit salon, le salon privé, familial en quelque sorte. Les deux autres étaient en missions vraisemblablement, je ne m'en souviens pas, ça ne devait pas être très important. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas moi qu'il attendait alors je suis passé. Essayant de retenir mes gémissements de douleur…peine perdu. Surtout quand la personne à qui on veut échapper à l'oreille tendue au moindre bruit et surtout quand elle attend le moindre bruit. Alors il m'a entendu alors que je montais l'escalier de marbre pour rejoindre ma chambre.  
Alors que j'étais presque en haut il m'a appelé. Quand je me suis retourné je ne voyais déjà plus grand-chose, je n'avais pas conscience que j'étais aussi faible. Je l'ai vu monter rapidement et me retenir de tomber, j'ai sombré dans le noir au creux de ses bras. A ce moment j'aurais tout donné pour que le temps s'arrête, juste là, pour me permettre de vivre sa chaleur et sa force, sa présence juste pour toujours.  
Mais le Temps n'en n'a pas voulu de ma supplique. Il a repris sa course, imperturbable. C'est comme ça que quelques jours plus tard je me réveillais, allongé sur le ventre, au chaud, j'avais toujours mal mais beaucoup moins, et uniquement au dos. Par contre je pouvais parfaitement dire quelle taille avait les cicatrices que je portais. Elles étaient cuisantes, très douloureuses, et imprimées dans ma peau ad vitam, je les ai encore d'ailleurs. Elles me font encore mal quand j'y repense…

Je me suis donc réveillé, dans la pénombre, c'était on ne peut plus agréable, je n'aurais pas supporté plus de lumière je pense. Et c'est juste au moment où j'ai voulu bouger, histoire de… bin de bouger, de me lever, normalement, comme on sort d'un sommeil normal, que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais simplement pas. Mon dos était complètement bloqué par la douleur que mes blessures me procuraient à chaque tentative de mouvement aussi minime fut elle. J'ai senti une main chaude contre ma nuque, j'ai entendu des paroles qui ne me reviennent pas et on m'a fait boire une potion de sommeil, ce n'est qu'au moment ou j'ai du relever la tête pour boire que j'ai vu mon père. Je crois que ça m'a beaucoup calmé à ce moment, et pourtant ça ne devait pas être le premier sentiment qui devait me venir… Enfin naturellement.  
Mais je n'ai plus rien de naturel. Cependant je me rappelle que mon réveil d'après a été plus mouvementé, déjà je me suis réveillé alors que mon parrain soignait mon dos…encore. A ce qu'il parait je serais resté près d'un mois à dormir. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, quand je me suis donc réveillé, consciemment on va dire, j'étais assez…perturbé. Très en colère aussi, et profondément dégoûté de moi-même.  
J'ai du piquer une joli crise de colère, d'angoisse aussi, de dépit, mais le tout par tristesse je pense plutôt. Mon père venait de me vendre à Voldemort… Sachant qu'il avait été à ma place juste avant. Enfin…vendre, par pour un quelconque argent, non bien sur, juste pour que ce ne soit plus lui… Il ne pouvait plus supporter m'a-t-il dit à ce moment là. Je devais apprendre que c'était pour une toute autre raison, plus tard seulement. Pour le moment je le détestais assez violemment, il avait trahi totalement tout ce qui faisait que je l'aim… que je l'admirais…

Enfin bon pourquoi se voiler la face ? Je suis entrain de mourir alors autant me l'avouer une fois pour toute, de toute façon, personne n'est dans mes pensées, elles resteront pour moi, et pour lui qui sait maintenant… Lui qui sait la honte que je porte depuis quelques années déjà…lui qui sait que je l'aime, bien plus qu'un fils ne le devrait.  
La société sorcière ne différencie pas les couples homosexuels des couples hétérosexuels. Mais elle ne tolère pas l'inceste… je comprend parfaitement, c'est ignoble, même encore pour moi, je n'arrive toujours qu'avec du mal à me faire à cette idée mais bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais je choix n'est-ce pas ? Où en étais-je ? Ha oui…je le haïssais viscéralement à ce moment là, il avait trahit tout ce en quoi je croyais, il m'avait trahi moi, et le tout en me demandant pardon. Il m'avait demandé pardon juste avant de me jeter dans les bras de notre Maître.  
J'ai trouvé ça pathétique, horrible, parce que je le vivais de l'intérieur. Mais après y avoir réfléchi quelques mois, j'ai trouvé qu'en fait, je pense que j'aurais fait de même, peut être pas avec mon propre fils, mais j'aurais fait pareil je pense… Voldemort est trop…violent, il n'est tout simplement pas fait pour pratiquer cet acte qu'on nomme amour et qu'il a réduit à tellement moins. De toute façon on lui a prédit que c'est l'Amour qui le tuerait… en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai compris après je n'en sais pas grand chose mais bon.  
C'est l'amour de sa mère qui a sauvé Potter alors ce serait logique que ce soit ce même amour qui détruise encore une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que c'est assez logique mais bon…  
Donc après avoir légèrement pété un câble à cette époque, et surtout comme je n'avais pas tellement le choix, j'ai continué à aller voir Voldemort, à me donner…encore…encore… A toujours souffrir un peu plus, cachant tant bien que mal les blessures qu'il m'infligeait, je les taisais… Pourquoi ? Maintenant elles sont toutes incrustées dans ma peau si pâle…qui pâlit encore plus à mesure que je me vide de mon sang. C'est fou ce qu'on pense vite quand on meurt…vous verrez c'est amusant… Passons.

J'ai supporté ça à peu près un an, avant de retomber de fatigue, de faiblesse et de douleur en rentrant un soir. Ce salopard venait, en plus du fouet habituel dont il gratifiait joyeusement mon dos, d'utiliser des potions de douleur. Expliquez moi seulement pourquoi il fait ça ? Hein ? Parce que moi, personnellement je n'en sais rien… J'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi…juste pour savoir. Mais bon c'est pas grave, on va laisser courir cette question.  
J'ai bientôt fini mon histoire je vous promet, après je ne vous embête plus avec ça, je vous laisse tranquille.  
Donc en revenant de cette séance de torture (je ne trouve pas d'autre mot qui puisse qualifier ça désolé) je suis rentré éreinté, le dos en sang, la douleur comme de la lave en fusion au travers de mes veines, courant joyeusement, irriguant absolument tout mon corps. Je pouvais sentir tous mes muscles, toutes mes veines, tous mes organes, qui recevaient mon sang de façon naturelle et qui m'envoyaient tous plus de douleur que l'autre.  
J'étais en larme je crois, et pourtant j'essayais toujours de garder mes gémissements, qui devenaient plus des cris dans cette situation, pour n'alerter personne….Ils devaient tous dormir à cette heure pensez-vous, 2 heures du matin. Et pourtant j'ai du en réveiller un qui ma retenu quand je suis tombé évanoui alors que j'essayais laborieusement de monter l'escalier pour aller me laver, et me coucher, oublier quelques heures ce qu'il m'avait fait. Et effectivement j'ai dormi…pendant un mois m'ont-ils dit.  
Un long mois durant lequel j'ai déliré, j'ai beaucoup souffert (je ne m'en souvient pas…pas grave), j'ai crié aussi, j'ai du pleurer… Bref pitoyable à fond. Quand je me suis réveillé il faisait totalement nuit cette fois, j'avais chaud, je me sentait bien, recroquevillé sur moi-même, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture. Un peu comme maintenant, mais en beaucoup mieux. Et cette fois j'ai pu me lever directement, je suis allé, difficilement mais sûrement, prendre une douche, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ce qui, dans mon esprit, venait de se passer…

Ca devait être il y a quelques heures maintenant… Bref, enfin sorti de la douche, habillé, tout ce qui allait avec, je suis descendu. A peine arrivé en bas mon père m'a…invité ( ?) si on peut dire, à le suivre, visiblement il voulait me parler. Je l'ai docilement suivit, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre de toute façon ? En plus je voulais le suivre, passer du temps avec lui, simplement. On est entré dans le petit salon et là j'ai eu, je crois, la plus étrange conversation de ma vie entière avec mon paternel… Le fait qu'il semble un peu nerveux, lui qui est toujours si calme et sûr de lui, doit y être pour quelque chose. Mais bon il a commencé par me demander la raison pour laquelle je m'étais…En fait je vais vous le faire comme en live OK…ça va être plus simple pour moi, peut être, on verra., avec mes pensées du moment en live aussi… Je suis trop généreux, c'est l'absence progressive de sang dans le cerveau ça.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu Deatheater ? _

Franchement comme question c'est un peu violent non ? Alors je n'ai rien répondu, j'ai juste détourné la tête, et, certainement dût à ma récente faiblesse je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir… Bin c'est normal nan, la personne pour laquelle vous avez, tué, volé, assassiné de sang froid, torturé et pour laquelle vous avez accepté de vous prostituer (enfin presque) vous demande la raison de tout ça…

_-Ou pour qui ? _

Je ne sais pas mais il est peut être legilimens, après tout c'est le premier ami de Severus donc ce ne serait même pas étonnant.

_- __Drago répond moi._

Il est drôle en plus, chui certain qu'il veut m'achever rapidement en plus.

_- Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, juste pour savoir si c'est pour la cause réelle ou non. Répond moi Drago._

_- C'est pas pour la cause…_

Alors là, puissant, une vois éraillée au possible, déjà que je ne voulais pas parler fort, c'était réussi mais bon il a du comprendre.

_- Bien…ce que je vais te dire ne doit, absolument, pas sortir du manoir… Tu m'as compris ?_

_- Oui père…_

Et là je commence doucement à avoir un peu peur, il nous a servit à chacun un verre de firewisky, je l'aime, c'est parfait, j'me sens mal…

_- Si je t'ai donné à Voldemort depuis ces années, c'est pou me laisser du temps…_(Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?)_…pour élaborer les nouveaux plans d'attaques, et avoir le temps de les transmettre à Hogwarts_

J'ai envoyé d'une traite mon verre qui était pourtant loin d'être vide, je me suis violemment arraché la gorge, et pourtant je n'en ai rien laissé paraître. Mon père venait de simplement m'avouer, de vive voix, sans détour trop important, qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, que l'on est sensé combattre avec toute l'énergie que l'on peut, et essayer de trouver tous les traîtres à notre joyeuse cause.  
Mais bon passons. Il me regardait bizarrement…

_- Tu te fous de moi ?_

Toujours la voix éraillée de tout à l'heure, mais celle là est un peu plus étranglée encore.

_- Cette guerre a trop duré Drago._

_- Et c'est pour ça que tu trahis tellement facilement ton Maître, que tu me vends à cette ordure, pour te laisser du temps, que je ne te vois pas le moins du monde…_

C'est trop je n'arrive déjà plus à parler.

_-Pardonne moi… Drago. Sincèrement, si je t'ai demandé de me suivre aujourd'hui, c'est pour te demander de te rallier à nous._

A ce moment je crois que je me suis gentiment levé, mais que j'ai assez rapidement chancelé pour me retrouver, encore, dans ses bras. J'ai du pleurer à ce moment, longtemps, sans bouger, juste agrippé à lui.  
C'était tellement difficile à assimiler. Pendant 22 ans on m'avait soutenu mordicus que mon père qui était LE Deatheater par excellence, n'était en fait qu'un traître, qui, comme je l'avais cru, était totalement dévoué à une cause, mais absolument pas celle à laquelle je pensais. Ca faisait mal, très mal, trop peut être. Ceci ajouté à cela, ma vie depuis 6 ans, Voldemort, la guerre, les raids, lui… Alors à ce moment qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'arriver de plus hein ? Alors je suis sorti de l'étreinte de ses bras. Bien sûr que je n'allais pas le trahir, c'était la question silencieuse que me lançaient ses yeux.

_- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais devenu deatheater Lucius ?_

Il scille, jamais je ne l'ai appelé autrement que père, ça doit faire étrange, et j'avoue que l'entendre de ma propre voix ça sonne plutôt pas normal mais bon.

_- C'est pour toi, uniquement._

Jusqu'ici on peut encore croire à un enfant voulant la fierté de son père. Je voix dans ses yeux quelque chose comme de l'incertitude. Alors je me penche sur son visage, et je pose juste mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas, de toute façon je n'attendais rien. Quand je le regarde à nouveau, l'incertitude à laissé place à un dégoût certain, cette lueur que tant ont du voir dans mes propres yeux, quand j'étais encore capable de le faire sans avoir peur d'être réprimandé pour ça. Voldemort oblige…  
Mais bon j'ai vu cette lueur… Je lui ai dit que jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que penser à le trahir et que de toute façon il n'aurait bientôt plus le problème de penser à ce que je pense, de quel côté va mon allégeance, elle lui était toute acquise depuis déjà pas mal de temps, trop de temps pour mon bien j'ajoute avec un pauvre sourire. Et sur ce je suis sorti de la pièce le laissant seul, toujours son regard de dégoût peint dans ses prunelles orageuses. Ca faisait si mal… Alors avec toujours mon sourire collé au visage, sourire qui s'est affermi, jusqu'à devenir presque hystérique, je suis monté dans ma chambre. J'ai pris la dague qu'il m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire il y a 6 ans, pour mes 16 ans. Et me voila, recroquevillé, toujours mon sourire aux lèvre, entre mes draps désormais poisseux de sang. Mais ça on ne le voit pas…  
J'ai envie de rire. Je sais pourquoi on voit défiler sa vie devant ses yeux au moment de mourir…C'est pour que l'on soit sûr d'avoir bien vécu, si on meurt de vieillesse, et pour être conforté dans l'idée que l'on a bien fait en se tranchant les veines. Personnellement je ne regretterais pas le moins du monde. J'ai trop mal pour continuer de le voir vivre, il sera bien mieux quand il ne devra plus se soucier de moi. Je ne suis, après tout que son héritier.

J'ai froid père…  
Je suis désolé, je ne te trahirais pas, je t'ai tellement aimé, trop pour mon bien.  
Il fait trop froid je veux juste que cela finisse…  
Par pitié … pitoyable jusqu'au bout je vous l'avais dit.  
Je souris. Tout est fini papa, je n'ai plus mal, il n'y a plus que toi…  
Pardonne moi Lucius, d'être aussi faible pour être tombé amoureux de toi alors que je ne devais pas. Alors que ce n'était pas possible, pas normal…Alors que tu ne m'aimes pas…pas comme ça…  
Je deviens mièvre… c'est pitoyable vraiment, tu me rends pitoyable, et le pire c'est que j'accepte…ça vient de toi alors j'accepte.  
Mais au vu de ton regard je mérite de mourir non ? Si tu le veux alors j'accepte, et avec joie encore…  
J'aurais seulement voulu pouvoir être dans tes bras à ce moment.  
Pour ma fin.  
Mais on n'a jamais ce que l'on veut n'est-ce pas ?  
Sauf ça…j'ai voulu mourir, et je meure…  
Et je meure heureux d'avoir été dans tes bras seulement quelques minutes avant.  
Je sens encore ton odeur, la dernière qui m'accompagnera, je suis juste heureux que ce soit celle là.  
Je t'aime tellement Lucius, pardonne moi…  
Lucius…j'ai peur…  
Luce…  
Lucius…  
Il fait froid…  
Ou pas…Je ne sais pas je ne sens plus rien…  
Je sais juste que tu n'es pas là, et que tu ne m'aimes pas.  
Je ne regrette pas.  
Je n'ai plus froid, je ne sens juste plus rien, je crois bien que c'est fini cette fois…  
Lucius…je ne te trahirais plus jamais.  
Le noir m'a totalement enveloppé, je me sens bien, j'ai terriblement froid et pourtant…pourtant c'est comme si je sentais tes bras autour de moi qui essaient de me maintenir au chaud.  
C'est parfait. J'ai tant besoin de chaleur, j'en ai perdu tellement, tout autour de moi, imprimé dans ces draps de soie noire, libérée par ton présent de quelques années avant…  
J'ai froid, pourtant tu me tiens chaud, ton souvenir, le dernier que j'aurais de ma vie…  
Il fait noir, je ne sens plus rien…

Voila voila...la fin du premier chapitre.  
Alors je dis tout de suite, j'ai dores et déjà fini de l'écrire cette fanfic. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que je trouve cela énervant de commencer à lire une fanfic que l'on apprécie et pour finir de se rendre compte que l'auteur l'abandonne. Pour palier à ce désagrément j'ai choisi de finir d'écrire avant de publier...Donc voila

Je mettrais le prochain chapitre dans une semaine, sauf avatar au niveau du pc.  
Par contre, même si je l'ai déjà finie, rien ne vous empêche de dire ce que vous en pensez.  
Bien, pas bien... à vous de voir.  
+


	2. Chap2 When angels deserve to die

When angels deserve to die

**Sev91:** Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, les chapitres sont longs donc...c' pas à moi qu'il faut dire courage .'

_When____angels____deserve__ to die_

Dites moi que je suis réellement mort.

J'aimerais tant que ce soit vrai. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux.

Tout ce que je ressens c'est que je suis allongé, recroquevillé sur moi-même. J'ai une main enfouie dans une fourrure chaude, ma tête aussi se perd dans ce cocon de chaleur soyeux.

Il fait tellement bon, j'ai chaud, j'ai oublié la froideur d'il y a si peu de temps.

Tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas être en vie.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de bien être, je me sens tellement calme, tellement serein, tellement bien…

J'entends comme de très loin un grondement, un grognement pour être plus précis, un grognement de fond de gorge. A la manière des loups qui lancent un avertissement à n'importe qui oserait s'approcher trop. Et pourtant ça n'a rien d'agressif.

_- Alors Malfoy on se réveille ?_

Ho putain c'est quoi ça ? Dites moi que c'est pas vrai ! Je sais que j'ai pas fais que du bien dans ma vie mais ne m'infligez pas ça ! Par pitié simplement pas lui.

Potter.

Par Merlin pourquoi il a fallut que j'ouvre les yeux ?

Où je suis ? Première question

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Deuxième

Qu'est-ce qu'IL fait là ? Troisième

Pourquoi je suis pas mort ? Quatrième

Et une suite interminable de questions aussi simples et pourtant essentielles me traverse l'esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Je me dégage du cocon de chaleur apaisante, cette fourrure soyeuse.

Je suis dans un lit apparemment, un lit blanc, d'infirmerie. Un hôpital ?

Et lui il est là, en face de moi. Ce garçon que j'ai connu qui est devenu un homme, qui a grandit au fil des 6 années qui me séparent de cette nuit à laquelle a commencé mon cauchemar.

Deuxième grondement, par Salazar c'était vraiment un loup, un loup blanc.

Cette fois il est clairement agressif, pas envers moi, envers Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ?

Pourquoi je suis là ?

J'essaie de m'éloigner plus, mais je ne sens plus aucune force en moi. Je suis totalement vidé, pourtant je n'ai rien fais.

Je retombe sur le matelas couvert d'un drap blanc, trop blanc.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais. Pourquoi je pleure ?

Je n'ai aucune raison. Je m'en fiche, j'agrippe de mes maigres forces le loup à mes côté et enfoui ma tête contre lui, dans sa chaleur.

Je ne veux pas vire, je ne veux pas être en vie.

J'entends plus ou moins l'autre qui se lève, il appelle quelqu'un, je n'entends plus bien. Tout tourne, tout bourdonne et tremble.

Je sens qu'on me secoue, peut-être.

On me parle, je n'entends pas…

Par peur sûrement je resserre mon étreinte sur le seul point fixe, la chaleur qui émane du loup.

Peur de quoi ?

Il se dégage de mes bras.

Non…reste.

On me fait relever la tête, je sens un liquide épais, âpre, désagréable s'écouler dans la gorge.

Je ne vois pas, je n'entends pas. J'ai peur.

J'ai froid…je me sens partir, j'ai la tête lourde, je retombe une ultime fois sur ce matelas avant de ne plus rien savoir.

J'ai froid, je le ressens pleinement. Le loup est partit depuis bien longtemps…enfin peut-être. Je dis longtemps mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, depuis combien de temps on m'a fait me rendormir, depuis combien de temps je suis réveillé…Depuis combien de temps j'ai voulu mourir…

On me le dira certainement quand je ferais mine d'être réveillé, mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas bouger.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me demande comment je me sens.

Je me sens très mal, comme quelqu'un qui aurait voulu mourir et à qui on a retiré cette possibilité, cet ultime choix. Je me sens mal et j'ai froid…

Cela va faire du temps que j'entends marcher à côté de moi, marcher au milieu du silence. Un silence de mort presque. Excepté quelques voix qui me parviennent par delà une porte à ma gauche… Enfin dans mon dos maintenant.

Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis, je me refuse à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai jamais aimé les infirmeries, les hôpitaux, tout ça… Ca me rappelle que je suis encore en vie et mal en point.

Pitoyable en un mot, jusqu'au bout…

Bon, il va tout de même falloir que je bouge, maintenant que je suis toujours en vie autant le rester…pour le moment. Histoire de leur donner de faux espoirs et ensuite je me jette du haut de n'importe quel bâtiment assez haut pour que je n'y survive pas à coup sûr !

Je roule sur le dos et ouvre les yeux. C'est trop blanc, presque vomitif, et déstabilisant aussi. Je me redresse tant bien que mal.

Alors le lit j'avais déjà compris, un lit blanc d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, détail de plus, le lit est entouré de rideaux, blancs eux aussi…

Étrangement ce genre de lit et de rideaux me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives…

J'écarte les rideaux pour les refermer aussitôt ou presque.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, je suis au beau milieu de l'infirmerie d'Hogwart… La plaie !

Pourquoi ici et pas à Ste Mungo?

Question primordiale.

Pas grave, j'y penserais à un autre moment, mais ce n'est finalement pas plus mal… En fait en y réfléchissant trente seconde c'est une bonne idée, après tout je suis un deatheater connu et reconnu, à Ste Mungo ils ne m'auraient pas soigné ils m'auraient tué…dans d'atroces souffrances, pas que les dementors m'écoeurent un peu mais…si je pouvais les éviter ce serait bien.

Tant bien que mal je réussi à me lever de mon lit, le sol est froid. Je tremble. En fait je me demande si j'ai arrêté une seule seconde depuis mon dernier réveil…Je demanderais plus tard.

J'ai froid c'est horrible, ils m'ont mis une de ces horrible chemise pour handicapé, cloîtrés dans leurs lits…

Je défais le lit et prend la couverture en quête, vaine, de chaleur.

Je vais frapper doucement au bureau de madame Pomfrey, qui sait peut-être qu'elle n'est pas là.

Bingo.

Elle sort à peine ai-je frappé à sa porte. Elle me regarde avec des yeux énormes comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un !

Bon d'accord c'est vrai j'ai tué beaucoup de monde…mais pas dans la seconde…

_-Allez tout de suite vous recoucher monsieur Malfoy ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever !_

Ha c'était pour ça ? Comme si je pouvais refuser, c'est demandé si gentiment, en plus elle me pousse déjà vers le lit que je viens de quitter.

_-Ne bougez pas d'ici je reviens. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas parce que votre père nous a demandé de faire en sorte que vous restiez en vie que vous êtes considérez comme un allié. Il est le seul à soutenir que vous êtes dignes de confiance. Pour l'instant en tout cas._

Oula… J'ai bien tout compris là ?

Mon père a, visiblement, insisté pour que je sois gardé en vie ?

Il veut me tuer lui-même c'est ça ?

Ca doit être ça…de toute façon si ce n'est pas lui c'est moi qui le ferais alors…

_-Monsieur Malfoy_

Oula…C'est la mode de pas m'appeler par mon prénom ?

_-Madame MacGoagall quelle joie de vous revoir !_

_-La réciproque est encore à voir._

Visiblement elle a pas digéré la mort de Dumby…C'est mauvais pour moi.

En même temps tout le monde doit être au courant que je n'ai rien pu faire…Et que c'est Severus qui l'a fait pour moi ? Nan ?

Mais si attendez quelqu'un aura sûrement fait le lien, je sais pas en plus il avait l'air vachement calme Bubus ce soir là.

On aurait dit qu'il l'attendait cet Avada…

Non sincèrement personne ne sait que c'est pas moi qui l'ai tué ?

Elle me parlait la chouette là ou pas ?

_-Monsieur Malfoy j'attends une réponse._

Ha visiblement oui

_-Vous pouvez répété je n'ai absolument rien écouté de ce que vous avez dit en fait._

_- Cessez d'être si arrogant vous n'avez plus aucune protection d'aucune sorte, au moindre faux pas c'est l'allée directe pour Azkaban est-ce clair ?_

_- Oui madame…vous pouvez répété la question à laquelle vous demandiez une réponse puisque, je vous le répète je n'ai rien entendu de ce que vous aviez dit._

_- Que s'est il passé pour que votre père vous amène ici dans l'état dans lequel vous étiez ?_

Ha c'était ça la question…Je répond quoi ? Visiblement il ne leur a rien dit du tout, donc ils ne savent rien de la discutions que nous avons eu, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

_-Ce n'était pas assez visible ?_

_-Je veux vous l'entendre dire. Je veux savoir si c'était bien un suicide._

_-C'était pas assez visible ? Je me répète. C'est pour une vengeance personnelle ? Vous me reprochez quoi ? Oui c'était une tentative de suicide, et malheureusement pour moi ça a bien manqué ! Les raison vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus elles ne regardent que moi. Ne cherchez pas à les connaître, ça ne vous servirait à rien de toute façon. Quant à vos suspicions à mon encontre, oui je suis bien un deatheater ça vous l'aurez depuis bien longtemps remarqué cependant vous pouvez rangez vos baguettes je ne tenterais absolument rien contre vous. A quoi cela me mènerait-il ? Je suis déjà condamné à mort à cause de cette putain de marque !_

Là je leur montre bien visible la marque de mon Maître. Marque noire sur une peau trop blanche en ce moment.

Ma voix s'est brisée au bout de mon discours, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais mis à crier.

Ca me fait mal quand je commence à tousser. J'ai la gorge tellement sèche c'est logique !

_-Minerva sortez je vous prie. Il a besoin de repos vous ne voyez pas ?_

J'adore cette femme. Au moment où elle a parlé elle était déjà entrain de me faire boire une de ses infâmes potions.

L'avantage c'est que je n'ai plus mal à la gorge. Pourtant je me demande pourquoi je ne vois presque plus rien. Ma vue est trouble.

_-Calmez vous M. Malfoy. Respirez calmement._

Par pitié dites moi que je n'ai pas pleuré… Par Salazar je crois que je ferais bien d'aller jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et de m'en jeter tout de suite…

_-Je resterais là combien de temps ?_

_-Le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous remettre sur pieds. J'y tiens. Je vous garderais ici e temps que je jugerais nécessaire à votre rétablissement complet._

_-Je crains qu'il ne vous faille vous faire une raison. Je ne suis pas libre de mes absences. Je ne tiens pas à revenir dans un état pire que celui-là parce que je suis resté hors de sa portée trop longtemps._

_-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Buvez ça, c'est une potion de sommeil._

Ton sans appel, visiblement je n'ai pas le choix. J'obéi… comme toujours. Et je sombre peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve. Réparateur.

Lorsque je reprends conscience il fait nuit déjà. Je n'ai dût dormir que la fin de la journée.

Quoi qu'en dise l'infirmière je me lève, j'en ai assez de rester ici allongé à ne rien faire.

De toute façon ils ne vont pas m'interdire de bouger d'ici ad vitam si ?

Ma décision prise d'explorer le château comme lors de mes rondes de préfet je me lève, prend les vêtements que je portais quand père m'a amené ici. Ils sont propres, plus aucune trace de mon sang dessus…

C'est étrange, ça fait bizarre…Mais bon je ne m'en plains pas le moins du monde.

J'attache mes cheveux… Ils m'arrivent au creux des reins à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai eu envie des les laisser pousser dès ma sortie de Hogwarts. Juste pour voir comment ça ferait…et depuis je les garde longs. Les deatheaters disaient que je ressemblais à un ange… Vous parlez d'un ange. Je dois être à l'opposé de ces êtres purs.

Ils sont exempts de tout crime, je suis un meurtrier, amoureux de son père.

Bel exemple d'ange non ?

Bon fin prêt je sors discrètement de l'infirmerie me disant que si jamais Pomfrey me trouve elle m'accrochera sûrement au lit pour ne plus que j'en sorte.

Je repasse sur les pas que j'ai laissé quelques années avant, je reprends le chemin exact de mes rondes de préfet. C'est étrange, tout est silencieux, à croire que les élèves sont respectueux du couvre-feu maintenant… Ou alors ils ont tous appris des sortilèges de dissimulation, ont tous des capes d'invisibilité, ou alors il y a assez de salles de classe vide pour tous les y laisser…Mais j'en doute.

L'air du château est toujours le même, frai, des courants d'air s'infiltrent sous toutes les portes. C'est tellement agréable. Ce lieu a l'air totalement étranger à la guerre qui est dehors, les raids des deatheaters, les villages pillés….Bien sûr ils doivent tous l'apprendre via la gazette du sorcier, mais ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que de se retrouver en face d'une personne qui n'a rien fait, ou qui vous menace de mort immédiate, et ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait que de tuer cette personne…Merlin, Salazar, les fondateurs, n'importe qui les en préserve…

Après avoir finalement fait le tour complet du château, enfin complet c'est vite dit…j'ai juste fait le tour de ce qui était susceptible de me rappeler quelque chose. Des souvenirs, bons en général, des cours chiants au possible, qui me rappellent que je n'ai pas pu passer mes examens de fin de cycle, techniquement je ne suis pas sorcier reconnu… Mais qu'importe je suis deatheater, ça arrange pas mal de choses.

Donc après avoir promené mon esprit au gré de mes souvenirs je pousse la lourde porte qui mène au dehors. L'air est vif, froid, l'hiver s'annonce rude. J'adore cette saison, froide, sans pitié, tout ce que je devrais être…et tout ce que je dois faire paraître, presque tout ce que je ne suis pas…

Et portant, malgré cet air froid de début novembre, je ressens une vive chaleur, une brûlure au niveau du poignet gauche. Le Maître se lasse de ma personne. Dommage il devra attendre que je prévienne quelqu'un pour qu'il ou elle me laisse sortir. Et vu l'heure qu'il est, environ 3heures du matin, peu de gens vont s'amuser à sortir de son lit douillet juste pour me permettre de rejoindre leur ennemi. Ou alors j'aurais beaucoup de chance, vraiment…

Mais la chance n'est pas quelque chose qui me suit souvent. Alors je laisse cette horrible marque me brûler les chaires du poignet. J'ai beau savoir que cette douleur n'est que fictive… elle semble vraiment réelle.

Je marche jusqu'au lac, il est tellement beau. Froid, lisse, calme, si noir, si froid, si profond, il serait tellement simple de se laisser aller à y entrer pour se laisser porter jusqu'au fond. Mourir de froid et de noyade, on ne me retrouverait que dans quelques jours le temps que mon corps déjà froid remonte à la surface et qu'un des élèves soit traumatisé par la vu d'un deatheater mort au beau milieu du lac…

Ca pourrait être marrant non ?

J'esquisse un sourire moqueur que seule la nuit peut percevoir. Je m'assoie contre le saule pleureur devant le lac, et je le regarde simplement. Essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la douleur devenue lancinante qui me broie le poignet.

La surface du lac se trouble doucement, le vent se lève, la pluie commence à tomber, froide, vive, violente, elle me glace jusqu'aux os.

Pourtant je ne veux pas bouger, à quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon ? Retourner dans le château et donc à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfrey me dise que je ne suis qu'un inconscient ? Pour me faire gueuler dessus par MacGo parce que je serais sortit du château sans permission aucune de sa part ?

Non décidément je préfère crever de froid ici, que de retourner là bas.

Alors j'attends, quoi je ne sais pas mais j'attends.

Je suis frigorifié, je ne sens plus mes doigts. Mes jambes sont repliées contre mon torse, mes bras les enserrant en quête d'une quelconque chaleur que je ne trouve pas.

Je souris, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je sens la pluie ruisseler dans mes cheveux le long de mon dos, le long de mes jambes, le long de mes bras. Et, bien que glaciale, elle n'endigue en rien la brûlure de la marque, cela fait des heures qu'Il m'appelle. Cela fait des heures que je reste sourd à Son appel… Cela fait des heures que je creuse ma tombe.

Il n'appréciera pas que je refuse corps et âme de Le voir… Mon Maître, celui a qui j'ai donné ma vie pour mon amour. Amour que je ne pourrais jamais voir assouvit…

_- Tu devrais rentrer ils te cherchent tous._

Merlin pourquoi me torturer… ?

_-Ils n'ont qu'à continuer, ils sont bien partis père. Je n'ai rien à leur rendre, je ne leur dois rien._

_-Excepté ta vie peut être ?_

_- Je dois vous rappeler que je ne veux plus de cette vie ? Ou alors vous vous en souvenez encore ?_

Je l'entends s'approcher, je garde mon regard fixé sur la surface troublée du lac.

Je sens la lourde cape qu'il porte s'appliquer sur mes épaules.

Surpris je me retourne vers lui. Il est là, grand, beau, fort, il me semble intouchable comme ça. Si froid…

_-Faites moi sortir de l'enceinte de Hogwarts père…_

_-Tu sais que je ne le peux pas si je veux conserver le semblant de confiance qu'ils m'accordent._

Je dénude mon poignet et lui montre la marque qui a présent est très clairement en relief sur mon poignet blafard.

_- Cela fait des heures qu'il m'appelle père…_

_- Pourquoi te laissera-je le rejoindre une fois de plus ? Il sera bien capable de te tuer pour ce retard._

_- Et quand bien même ? Il sera au moins capable de m'offrir l'une des choses que je désire en ce moment…_

Ma voix est faible, une lueur que je n'arrive pas à définir passe dans son regard pour s'évanouir dans le même temps, ou presque.

Il semble réfléchir, peut-être peser le pour et le contre de ce que je lui demande. C'est-à-dire, me laisser aller, de mon plein gré et pourtant contraint et forcé, vers cet homme que je sers pour lui et à qui il m'a donné.

_-Suis moi. Nous devons leur dire que tu pars, ils pourraient croire à une fuite de ta part._

Je ferme les yeux de soulagement. Il va me laisser aller, il sait que je préfère Voldemort à cette vie de réclusion comme une bête en cage entre ces murs de pierre grise.

Alors je me lève, transit de froid, trempé sous la cape qu'il m'a mise sur les épaules, et je le suis sur le chemin jusqu'aux lourdes portes du château.

A peine les portes franchies que je me retrouve au moins 5 baguettes pointées sur moi. Je m'en contre-fiche je me resserre seulement dans la lourde cape noire de mon père, respirant doucement son odeur dont elle est imprégnée. C'est à peine si je ne ferme pas les yeux pour apprécier cette odeur…mais j'ai un peu de dignité, et elle me l'interdit fermement. Je ne les regarde même pas, à quoi bon ?

_- Est-ce que l'on pourrait savoir où vous étiez passé M. .Malfoy ?_

A quoi bon te répondre vieille chouette? Je me sens fatigué au possible, c'est affreux…

_- Le principal est qu'il soit là non ? A quoi bon vous dire où il était, il va de toute façon repartir, et c'est sans appel._

Dire que je suis étonné par ce que vient de dire mon père serait un euphémisme.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'opposerait tant à Mac Go…pour moi…

Je baisse la tête.

_-De quel droit osez vous prendre cette décision ? Votre fils est pour le moment prisonnier si l'on peut dire. N'oubliez pas ce qu'il est, je crois savoir que vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir._

_-J'ose pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il est mon seul fils, et que s'il ne s'en va pas dans les minutes qui suivent il risque très certainement de mourir. De plus il vous met plus en danger en restant ici qu'en partant rejoindre le Lord._

La douleur d'un coup se fait beaucoup plus forte. Je scille serrant mon poignet dans ma main droite aussi forte que je peux, dans l'idée vaine de faire diminuer cette douleur qui se propage maintenant dans tout mon bras.

_-Père…Il s'impatiente sérieusement…Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre mais ça devient insupportable, si je veux conserver un semblant de vie et de raison après son passage il faudrait que je parte sur le champ…_

Je termine à peine ma phrase, je serre les mâchoires, ça fait vraiment très, très mal.

_-Pour la dernière fois je ne vous laisse pas le choix, il reviendra ici après son entrevue, vous avez ma parole mais pour le moment il doit partir._

J'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'inquiète pour moi…Ca fait chaud…Ca par contre c'est peut être dût au bras qu'il vient de passer autour de mes épaules. Il connaît la douleur que je subis en ce moment, cette douleur insidieuse…

Je commence à entendre un bourdonnement qui couvre la réponse de Mac Go. Mais visiblement elle accepte que je parte puisque je sens mon père m'entraîner au dehors pour que l'on sorte de la zone anti-transplanage qui encercle Hogwart.

Dès que nous avons atteint la limite, nous transplanons au manoir Riddle.

Nous allons directement aux appartements du Maître et entrons après avoir frappé.

La levée de la douleur me fait pousser un soupir de soulagement alors que je pose la tête contre l'épaule de Lucius qui me tien toujours.

_-Tu es en retard Drago…_


	3. Chap3 C'est trop d'honneur

_C'est trop d'honneur…_

En retard ? J'ai à peine le temps de me poser cette question.

_-Endoloris !_

Une douleur fulgurante explose dans ma poitrine et se distille dans mes veines au rythme de mon cœur, qui s'emballe d'un coup. Je n'ai même pas l'esprit de m'empêcher de crier. C'est trop dur.  
Des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blancs me perforent la peau, des lambeaux de peau s'arrachent d'eux même. Ou du moins j'en ai l'impression. C'est tellement réaliste.  
Le sort cesse et je retombe, encore ressentant les douleurs qui s'estompent très lentement. Je sens juste un bras de mon père autour de ma taille qui me retient de tomber à genoux devant le Maître.

_-Bonsoir Maître…_

Wouhou…qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça ? Je veux mourir vite visiblement.  
Mais bon c'est pas grave, au moins lui aura la volonté de me laisser crever en paix.

_-Lucius, va t'en._

L'ordre claque. Je pose une main encore tremblante sur son bras qui me tient toujours, lui signifiant qu'il peut me laisser seul. Je vais faire comme d'habitude je suppose, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il soit là, ni qu'il s'obstine à rester contre les ordres. Ca ne servirait à rien.  
Alors doucement il desserre son étreinte et je perds sa chaleur.  
J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme derrière moi.  
C'est presque un miracle que je tienne encore debout, je suis frigorifié, je crève de douleur, et je tiens encore…  
J'entends mon Maître qui s'approche, le bruissement d'étoffe est agréable, presque doux.  
Pourquoi juste des sons ? J'ai fermé les yeux sous le doloris et je me refuse à les ouvrir, je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas voir sa beauté traîtresse, ses yeux sanguins…

Ces yeux hypnotiques, je doute que Potter s'en rende compte mais dans un certain sens ses yeux à lui son pareil… En moins effrayant, sûrement dût à sa jeunesse.  
Toute l'aura, ou du moins les ¾, du Seigneur des Ténèbres passe par ses yeux, c'est impressionnant, et extrêmement déstabilisant. Je sais très bien que si j'ouvre les yeux maintenant je ne pourrais plus les détacher de son regard sanglant, si jamais je ne suis pas tombé avant.

_-Regarde moi mon ange._

C'est son délire ça.  
Je. Ne. Suis. PAS. Un. Ange.  
Quand est-ce qu'ils vont le comprendre ?  
Je n'ai absolument rien d'un ange ! Rien du tout.  
Mais bon que voulez-vous faire à l'encontre du Lord noir ?  
Ce n'est pas possible simplement. Tout ce qu'il est possible de faire c'est d'obéir.  
Je l'entend s'approcher un peu plus et sens son souffle dans ma nuque, la présence de son corps dans mon dos, sa chaleur. Une de ses mains passe sur ma gorge sans serer le moins du monde.

_-Ouvre les yeux Drago._

Je m'exécute doucement, je tremble toujours, j'ai horriblement froid. Tout ce que je vois, comme d'habitude c'est un salon riche, sombre, agréable au possible. Ca ne devrait pas être autorisé à un Mage Noir d'avoir bon goût pour la déco. C'est pas bon pour ses serviteurs. C'est hyper déstabilisant comme vue n'empêche.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis tant en retard ?_

_- Un…problème d'Aurors… Dans l'allée des Embrumes. Je ne savais pas qu'ils viendraient là aujourd'hui._

_- Que faisais tu dans l'allée des Embrumes ?_

_- Je cherchais des ingrédients pour Severus…Pourquoi moi personnellement ? Parce que rester au manoir me pèse assez lourdement, la captivité ne m'est pas une habitude._

_-La prochaine fois qu'il aura besoin de quoi que ce soit dit lui d'y aller lui-même, c'est d'une affaire assez urgente dont je veux te parler._

Oula…je la sens de moins en moins bien celle là.  
Ca doit être la première fois qu'il veut parler le bougre, il fait encore plus flipper quand il a l'air normal. Je pensais pas que ce soit possible mais bon…c'est Voldemort. Il quitte mon dos et va s'assoire dans un de ses fauteuil en cuir noir. Il m'invite d'un geste à faire de même. Sans plus de fierté aucune, le froid a déjà tout remplacé, je me blottit dans le fauteuil qui fait face à mon Maître.

_-J'ai trois petites choses à te dire ensuite je m'en vais. Premièrement c'est une mission, je trouve très désappointant le fait que l'Ordre déjoue aussi facilement nos attaques. Je veux que tu trouves qui est l'espion pour l'Ordre, il doit forcément y en avoir un, ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence banale. _

Il s'arrête deux secondes, le temps que j'acquiesce et puis il reprend.

_- C'était la première chose. Ensuite, je vais partir environ une semaine en Transylvanie, histoire de signer les accords qui traînent avec les vampires durant ce temps c'est toi qui va avoir la direction des deatheater. Je compte sur toi pour qu'à mon retour tout soit encore en état de marche. J'ai quelques exigences, le reste tu t'en chargeras seul. Je veux que le couple Lestrange s'active un peu plus avec les entraînements des nouveaux, j'ai été extrêmement déçu par le dernier raid. Je veux que les espions que nous avons se bougent un peu, qu'ils fassent des rapports quotidiens à Severus et enfin je veux que les plans que ton père mettra en place restent confidentiels. Il sera le seul à en avoir connaissance jusqu'à mon retour._

Je peux tomber dans les pommes là ? Nan il vient de me passer les pleins pouvoir pendant une semaine c'est ça ? Je vais me réveiller dans peu de temps sûrement, c'est encore un délire de ma part je suis sûr…  
Ou alors c'est lui qui délire à plein régime, nan dans toute l'histoire de sa mégalomanie il n'a jamais laissé personne tenir les rennes à sa place même pour une seconde. Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien demandé pourtant…

_-Drago…  
__-Oui ? _

Mais quel con je fais.

_-Pardon. Oui Seigneur, c'est que c'est…inattendu, c'est un honneur Monseigneur. Je…J'essaierais de m'en montrer digne._

Quelle humilité par Merlin je m'étonne moi-même.

_-Tu as plutôt intérêt pour tout te dire. En tout cas si tu ne veux pas te retrouver orphelin. Je ne supporterais aucune traîtrise, surtout de ta part Drago. Tu es, je crois, le seul en qui j'estime pouvoir avoir confiance, tu ne m'as jamais déçu jusque là. Ce serait dommage que cela change n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sûr Maître…_

Il vient de menacer mon père là nan ? C'était bien une menace si je ne m'abuse. Si j'ai bien tout compris je fais un pas de travers et il meurt. C'est un salopard. Si je me demandais pourquoi on dit partout que c'est un fieffé connard j'ai ma réponse. Il avait pas parlé de trois demandes ?

_-Maître…Vous aviez parlé de trois choses.  
__- Tu as raison Drago, j'aimerais que tu viennes habiter ici, au manoir. Ainsi les petits incidents, comme celui qui vient de se passer, ne se produiraient pas n'est-ce pas ?_

Je crois que je n'ai jamais, de ma courte vie, été aussi étonné. Ca doit se voir d'ailleurs. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, je ne peux pas. Ce qu'il vient de dire, de me demander, est totalement… Nan je sais pas, c'est pas possible tout simplement.  
Il vient de se lever souplement, ce mec n'est pas humain, un humain ne peut pas faire ça comme ça…

_-Tu as une semaine pour choisir. _

Il s'approche et se penche sur moi, je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

_-Je ne souffrirais aucun refus mon ange. Reste ici si ça t'arrange pour ce soir._

Suite à cela il se redresse et transplane directement. Il est le seul à pouvoir faire ça dans l'enceinte de son manoir, c'est logique d'un côté.  
Je pense que je suis resté prostré là, dans ce fauteuil à regarder les flammes dans l'âtre pendant plus de deux heures. C'est invraisemblable, ce n'est simplement pas possible, absurde. Et par-dessus tout je refuse. Je ne veux pas venir vivre ici, encore plus à sa portée que je ne le suis déjà. Ce serait un suicide pur et dur si j'acceptais. Cependant si je veux rester en vie un peu encore je dois accepter. En même temps la perspective de rester en vie ne m'intéresse plus tant que ça alors autant refuser simplement  
Bon c'est pas le tout j'ai des choses à faire. Premièrement convoquer les Choisis. Les Lestranges, Sev' et père. Je sors du manoir aussi vite que je peux et dès que je le peux je transplane au manoir Prince.

_-SEV' !!_

Je gueule assez fort, histoire que ça s'entende bien dans tout le manoir. Et peu de temps après je vois mon cher parrain descendre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de toile noire.

_- Si tu n'as pas une BONNE raison pour m'avoir réveillé Drago je te jure sur ce que tu veux que je t'étripe avec tout mon savoir faire.  
__- J'ai une raison plus que valable mon cher parrain, habille toi et rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion des Choisis s'il te plait. Je préviens ma tante, aurais-tu l'obligeance de réveiller mon père je t'en serais reconnaissant._

Mon ton est excessivement mielleux, il me lance un regard interrogateur avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Pour ma part je me dirige vers le grand salon. Je vais directement chez ma tante par poudre de cheminette, Merlin que je déteste ce moyen de transport. Je déteste ce manoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai jamais aimé. Ce n'est pas le problème, un elfe de maison s'est approché me demandant ce que je voulais, je l'ai vite expédié avertir ses maîtres que j'étais là. Dix minutes plus tard je vois ma tante et son très cher mari descendre.

_- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison Drago il est sept heure du matin._

(Ils veulent pas dire autre chose ?)

_- Vous pensez ma tante, j'ai toujours de bonnes raisons de venir vous déranger à mâtine. Vous êtes attendus dans la salle de réunion des Choisis maintenant._

Sans attendre de réponse je repars par cheminée directement dans la salle de réunion.  
C'est une pièce au cœur du manoir Riddle, ronde une table au centre elle ne sert qu'à nous accueillir nous cinq, pas un de plus.  
Mon père et Severus sont déjà là assis et attendent. Peu de temps après mon arrivés les Lestranges apparaissent à leur tour dans la cheminée.

_-Parfait, _dis-je_, Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de vous avoir tous tiré du lit ce matin mais je n'avais pas tant de choix. Le maître est en voyage de négociations en Transylvanie pour une semaine, durant ce temps je suis votre référant. Il ne m'a informé de ce fait qu'il n'y a que quelques heures. Il m'a laissé des instructions assez…floues quant à ce qu'il voulait durant ce temps._

Il n'y a aucun bruit suite à ce que je viens de dire. C'est fou ce que je me sens à l'aise. Les Lestrange me regardent comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser, je sens Severus fouiller mon esprit pour voir si je ne me fous pas de lui et Lucius… est imperturbable comme d'habitude.  
Je déteste cette situation, mais à un point…

_-Continue._

_-Merci père. Donc il exige que les entraînements soient plus importants avec les nouvelles recrues. Il a été déçu du dernier rais auquel il a participé avec les nouveaux. Il veut plus d'informations des espions, et tous les plans de batailles à venir devront rester absolument confidentiels. Il a visiblement hâte que cette guerre se finisse.  
__De plus il a l'intuition qu'un espion se trouve parmi nous et divulgue tous nos plans à l'Ordre. Il m'a personnellement chargé de le retrouver. Je compte cependant sur vous pour me prévenir de quoi que ce soit de suspect de la part de l'un d'entre nous._

_-Un traître ?_

_-Oui Rodolphus, un traître, en bonne et due forme. Quelqu'un a d'autres questions ?_

Et à ce moment je crois qu'un aurait put entendre une fée voler… Pas un bruit c'est extrêmement pesant je dois dire.

_-Parfait, merci d'être venus, j'en ai fini. Le Maître attend des résultats à la fin de cette semaine, nous devons lui en donner._

Sur ce les Lestrange se lèvent et s'en vont rapidement, Severus fait de même peu après.  
Seul reste mon père. Je déteste son regard sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me sonde et c'est on ne peut plus désagréable.

_- Que t'a-t-il dit Drago ?  
__-Comment ça ce qu'il m'a dit, rien de plus que ce que je viens de vous communiquer père._

Je suis hyper convainquant je me surprend moi-même…Même un gosse saurait que je mens honteusement. Je le vois qui se lève et s'approche, quand il s'arrête il est beaucoup trop près. Je baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas croiser son regard.

_-Ne baisse les yeux que devant quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à te tuer Drago Que t'a-t-il dit de plus ?  
__-Je dois aller vire au manoir Riddle…_

Je n'ai pas levé le regard, je n'ai pas envie de le voir. J'ai même fermé les yeux pour ne pas le voir.  
J'ai un micro sursaut quand je sens ses bras se refermer sur moi et m'attirer conte lui. Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait alors que je sens son souffle contre mes cheveux encore mouillés, je sens sa chaleur autour de moi.  
Je ne veux pas pleurer, je garde les yeux fermés.

_- Pardonne-moi Drago, je ne voulais pas que ça s'enchaîne aussi vite.  
__- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner. J'ai décidé de vous suivre, je dois assumer mes actes Lucius… J'ai une semaine pour choisir si je vis ou pas, si j'habite ici ou pas…_

Je fronce les yeux légèrement et me décolle de sa chaleur, mes mains sont posées sur sa poitrine, seule source de ma chaleur pour le moment. J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'enchaîne vite ?_

Il pousse un léger soupire suivit d'un sourire amer.

_-Viens, nous rentrons je te répondrais quand on sera au chaud et que tu ne risqueras plus d'être malade pour la semaine à venir._

En gros je dois prendre mon mal en patience jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de prendre une bonne douche chaude. En même temps ce n'est pas bien grave, je sens que j'en ai besoin, j'ai tellement froid.  
Je le vois s'engouffrer dans la cheminer et, à ma surprise je dois l'avouer, donne le manoir Malfoy comme destination. Je le suis, je n'ai pas tant le choix je pense.  
Une fois arrivé je le vois presque perdu dans ses pensées. Le manoir est comme s'il avait été habité pendant ces années. Pas l'ombre d'une poussière, pas un meuble qui manque, pas un tableau, tous les détails sont là.  
Je me sens bien ici. Pas que je me sente mal chez Severus mais… Mon histoire commence dans ces murs, pas là bas.

_-Prend ton temps Drago. Rien ne presse._

Il a l'air tellement fatigué quand il me dit ça. Lui qui tient toujours à ce que les détails soient réglés le plus vite possible il me laisse le temps qu'il me faut. Je ne le comprends pas en ce moment, pas qu'il ai jamais été très clair d'habitude mais là, c'est pire que d'habitude.  
Je prends le chemin du grand hall, mon regard englobe tout ce qui m'a vu grandir. Tout ce que j'ai du quitter trop vite. Je monte l'escalier de marbre jusqu'au premier étage, vais vers l'aile nord, vers ma chambre…Mon ancienne chambre du moins.  
Maintenant tout appartient au ministère puisque nous avons été dépossédés de tous nos biens, les comptes bloqués… Bien sûr des deatheaters ne peuvent pas vivre dans un manoir, bien que mère ai été espionne pour l'Ordre, que mon père ai suivit sa voie nous n'avons rien récupéré. Nous ne récupérerons certainement même pas la moitié de ce que nous avions à la fin de cette satanée guerre…  
Je pousse la porte de ma chambre, rien n'a changé, absolument rien. Tout est en ordre, comme l'ombre de mon passé enfantin l'avait laissé. Je soupire doucement et me dirige vers mon armoire pour en sortir quelques vêtements. Bien sûr j'ai grandis depuis mais un sort ou deux devraient amplement suffire à rénover tout cela.  
J'ai l'impression d'évoluer dans une sorte de brume, mes gestes sont machinaux, souvent répétés, les mêmes toujours.  
Et pourtant je souris, je souris à cette époque qui a vu mon insouciance. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était que tuer, que d'être utilisé comme un pion, comme un jouet, je ne connaissais pas de rejet, d'aucune sorte, je n'aimais pas… Je ne l'aimais pas lui surtout…Je pense que c'est une précision qui a son importance…

Je laisse couler l'eau de la douche attenante à ma chambre sur moi, elle est chaude, si chaude. Je me fiche qu'elle soit trop chaude, j'ai besoin de sentir cette chaleur. Je m'offre totalement à la caresse de cette eau, je veux juste oublier pour un moment, si court soit il. Juste oublier que je ne suis qu'un serviteur parmi d'autres, que ma vie a peu de chance de se poursuivre encore longtemps, que j'aime le seul homme que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.  
Juste oublier ça…

Et ça marche parfaitement, je sens que je me détends totalement, je ne pense absolument à rien.  
Je me sens tellement bien. Pour une fois depuis près de 6 ans je peux me relaxer tranquillement, sans penser que demain il se peut que je meure… Non rien de ça, ça n'a pas d'importance…  
Je pense que je suis resté plus d'une heure sous cette douche. Au moins je suis calme maintenant, détendu agréablement. J'ai retrouvé des habits que j'aimais bien à l'époque, une veste en soie verte foncée, un pantalon de toile noire. J'ai noué mes cheveux avec un ruban de satin blanc. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver des années en arrière, je me sens fier, puissant, sans aucun supérieur d'aucune sorte.

Je descends les escaliers et me rend directement au petit salon. Un grand feu ronfle doucement dans la cheminée, il est assis devant. Il a retrouvé de sa superbe, le Lucius que j'ai appris à admirer, il est aristocratique, froid, fort, sûr de lui. Pas qu'il ait fondamentalement changé d'attitude vis-à-vis des autres, cependant maintenant il est redevenu Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. C'est difficile de définir le changement qui s'est opéré pendant cette heure.

_- Lucius…_

Ma voix est assurée et pourtant elle n'est pas forte. Je suis posé, tranquille. Je suis celui que j'étais. Il se retourne, plonge son regard anthracite dans le mien. Je ne scille pas. Il est beau…

_-Assied-toi Drago, j'ai une histoire à te raconter. Une histoire qui se finit mal, comme celles qu'elle te contait des fois._

Il parle de ma mère, elle me racontait souvent des histoires qui finissaient mal, c'étaient celles là que je redemandais toujours. Les histoire avec un happy end sont tellement banales je trouve.  
Je prend place dans un des fauteuil, lui se déplace pour venir me faire face dans un autre, seule la table basse, sur laquelle repose une tasse de thé fumant et une bouteille de firewisky, nous sépare.

_-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le Lord t'a toujours voulu dans ses rangs depuis même avant ta naissance. J'étais fier de ce choix, que son choix se porte sur mon fils, le seul que j'aurais jamais. J'adhérais totalement à ses idées, j'aurais incendié et mis à sang n'importe quelle ville s'il l'avait seulement demandé. Au lieu de ça il me demandait ta vie, ton allégeance. Alors je t'ai élevé dans cet unique objectif. Ma fidélité avait déjà fléchi à l'approche de tes 16 ans mais la mort de Cissa a fini de la tuer. Cependant j'ai continué à le suivre sans éveiller aucun soupçon de son côté, pourtant je l'avait déjà abandonné au profit de l'Ordre qui seul m'avait promis que je recouvrirais tous mes biens à la fin de la guerre, et qui me garantissait ta survie quoi que tu fasses._

A ce moment il fait une pause courte, je prend la tasse sur la table et ramène mes jambes contre moi comme je le faisait avant.  
Il sourit…

_- J'ai continué quelques années avant que le Lord ne me parle d'une…arme dont il avait entendu parlé. A ce moment il était déjà trop tard pour que je fasse marche arrière c'était le jour où tu as été convoqué. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de la puissance de quatre personnes, de leur magie, d'un peu de leur essence. Ces personnes ce sont les Choisis. Les Choisis qui ont chacun une fonction particulière, Bella et Rodolphus entraînent les nouveaux, ils sont la force brute, Severus s'occupe de tout ce qui est espionnage il est l'ombre et je suis celui qui se charge des stratégies. Jusque là je n'avais pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il cherchait. Il lui manquait juste celui_ _qui allait obéir aveuglément à ses ordres. Toi en l'occurrence… Il cherchait la dernière pièce à son arme, l'Ange de la Mort._

Là j'ai déjà fini ma tasse et je commence à ouvrir la bouteille. Je sens que je ne vais pas du tout apprécier la suite.

_- Le fonctionnement de l'arme en lui-même est simple : la puissance magique de quatre personne en une dernière. Généralement celui qui devient l'Ange se sacrifie pour une cause quelle qu'elle soit. A la fin de ce rituel l'Ange est totalement vidé de son énergie et aussi de celle des quatre autre qu'il a absorbé. L'Ange devient une sorte de catalyseur, tous les sorts qui lui sont lancés sont décuplés et il peut les renvoyer à sa guise sur qui il veut, mais il faut absolument qu'il les renvoie. Et, à la fin du sort, environ vingt minutes selon la résistance de l'Ange, il fini par mourir. Seulement s'il veut diriger ce monde Voldemort a besoin d'être en vie. Et donc que quelqu'un soit sacrifié à sa place. Ce quelqu'un c'est toi visiblement…_

Je vais arrêter de boire je suis pratiquement à la moitié de la bouteille là, j'ai mal aux yeux, je tremble légèrement pour l'instant.

_-Pourquoi ?_

J'ai une voix horriblement étranglée, elle est éraillée. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça juste un jouet, une simple arme pour un monde que je ne verrais pas

_-Pourquoi moi ?  
__-Parce que tu es conditionné pour obéir au départ. Comme tout Malfoy se succédant tu devais obéir, je t'ai juste appris à ne suivre qu'un maître, un autre que moi, j'ai visiblement échoué en beauté. Et aussi tu devais connaître les quatre autres. Bella est ta tante, bien que je croie savoir que tu ne l'apprécies que moyennement, Rodolphus est un crétin fini et je pense que tu l'apprécies autant que sa femme. Tu adores Severus depuis que tu es capable de le reconnaître.  
__-Je veux voir le livre d'où est extraite cette saloperie de sort._

Je crois que j'ai voulu avoir la voix sûre, je suis certain d'avoir totalement loupé mon coup cette fois.

_-Pas ce soir Drago, tu dois te reposer.  
__-J'ai besoin de voir ce satané bouquin MAINTENANT !_

Je crois que je n'ai pas vu la gifle arriver, je sais juste que j'en ai reçu une à cause de la douleur qui s'étale sur ma joue. Ce sont les règles, ne pas crier. Pardonne –moi père…  
Je ne me sens pas bien, mes yeux me brûlent plus fortement maintenant, je sens à peine les larmes couler.  
Je ne veux pas pleurer, je n'en n'ai pas besoin. J'ai baissé la tête déjà, j'ai fermé les yeux, je ne veux rien voir et ne plus rien savoir surtout.  
Je sursaute quand je sens sa main sous mon menton qui me fait relever la tête et croiser ses yeux.

_- Ne baisse la tête que devant quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à te tuer Drago. Ce que je viens de te dire ne dois rien changer, tu peux à désir renvoyer les sorts qui te sont lancés rappelle toi. _

Il est si proche, juste devant moi, j'ai mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. J'entends ce qu'il dit mais je ne comprends rien. Je ne sais pas quelle langue il parle. Je suis fatigué, je ne veux pas être une arme, quand bien même elle offrirait un monde de paix, un idéal pour n'importe qui, je m'en fous.  
Arrête de parler Lucius ça ne sert absolument à rien.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse. Comme la dernière fois, juste une caresse, histoire de me dire que je peux mourir en paix puisque je n'aurais rien de lui.  
Alors pourquoi je sens la chaleur de sa main sur ma nuque qui me force à prolonger ce baiser ? Je ne pense même pas à réprimer le soupir que je pousse et qui lui permet d'approfondir ce moment.

Je peux mourir je pense.  
Qu'il me demande j'obéirais à tout ce qu'il pourra m'ordonner.  
Ses lèvres quittent les miennes, je garde les yeux fermés quand je le sens me prendre dans ses bras.  
Je veux dormir, je suis bien là, au chaud. Je suis dans un cocon de coton. Je le sens à peine me porter et me déposer sur quelque chose qui doit ressembler un lit. Je pense que je me suis déjà endormis, je ne veux pas me réveiller…  
Seulement il s'en va. Je veux qu'il reste alors je capture sa main je pense, j'ai juste chercher à agripper ce que je pouvais. Je sens le lit s'affaisser à côté de moi, sa main voyage dans mes cheveux. Comment un homme aussi glacial peut-il avoir la peau aussi chaude ?  
J'ouvre les yeux pour sombrer dans deux lacs de mercure. Je crois que je souris, je ne me rends plus compte de grand-chose.

_-Juste ce soir…_

Ce n'est qu'un murmure de ma part avant que je ne sombre complètement dans le sommeil. Je me sens affreusement bien. J'ai chaud, je sais qu'il est là, son bras autour de ma taille, je suis appuyé contre sa poitrine.

Je ne veux pas bouger, il doit être trop tôt encore.  
Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille…alors c'est moi qui me rendors, au rythme de sa respiration lente, profonde, régulière. Et quand j'émerge une nouvelle fois je sens que je vais tuer quelqu'un. Je me les pèle violemment. Il n'est plus là c'est certain, et j'ai froid. J'entends de plus un léger « pop» m'informant impertinemment de la présence, fâcheuse, d'un elfe de maison à proximité.

_-Maître Drago Malfoy est réveillé ?  
__-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
__-Maître Severus Rogue Monsieur, vous demande dans les prochaines minutes Monsieur._

Je crois qu'il est repartit avant de recevoir un truc qui traînait dans la tête. Dommage, ça aurait été bien pourtant… Mais bon puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Je me lève et ne réalise qu'à ce moment que je suis de retour au manoir Prince. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que Lucius m'a amené ici mais bon, j'ai pas eu le choix non plus. Je vais rapidement prendre une douche afin d'être un minimum présentable et descends, direction le salon où il doit m'attendre. Arrivé un peu avant j'entends des voix rapidement identifiées comme celles de Lucius et Severus. Visiblement ils ne sont pas d'accord.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça Cius ?  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Il devait le savoir et je préfère de loin le lui avoir dit qu'il l'apprenne de l'autre taré !  
__- Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir aussi tôt. Tu te rends compte que quand il le saura, notre cher et vénéré maître va avancer toute ses attaques parce qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'attendre que Drago se fasse à l'idée qu'il va se faire tuer pour lui ? Si tu l'avais fermé on aurait eu le temps de le préparer à ça, de lui dire qu'il pourrait mettre fin à cette saloperie de guerre.  
__- Hé bien de toute façon on n'a plus le choix, il le sait, point final. Il devra être prêt plus tôt c'est tout. Maintenant si tu as fini de m'emmerder avec ça j'ai autre chose à faire.  
__- Effectivement tu dois aller préparer tes plans plus sabotés les uns que les autres, quelle occupation magnifique.  
__- Evite le sarcasme tu veux, j'ai pas besoin de ça._

Ils ont arrêté de parler et j'entends Lucius utiliser la cheminée pour aller au manoir Riddle. C'est fou comme j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une arme depuis le début. Merlin sait que je n'aime pas me faire manipuler mais là ça dépasse tout. Je crois ne même pas me préoccuper du fait que Severus est un traître en bonne et due forme. Au manoir je dois être le dernier à savoir je pense. Je m'appuie au mur et me laisse doucement glisser le long jusqu'à me retrouver assis, la tête entre les mains.  
Je crois que j'en ai réellement marre de tout ça. Ca s'est enchaîné si vite…  
La mort de mère, mon activité de pute à temps partiel pour Voldemort, que mon père soit en traître, que je doive mourir incessamment sous peu pour la cause d'un mégalomane, qu'on me cache encore d'autres chose et qu'on veuille me les cacher encore plus maintenant que je connais le début, que mon parrain soit un traître, que probablement Sirius aussi et que je n'en ai rien su… c'est ça surtout, l'ignorance, la mise au secret.

Il m'arrive que des tuiles en ce moment, j'aurais du rester couché ce matin je pense, ça m'aurait pas fait de mal …

_-Drago ?  
__- Ca doit être moi wai…_

Je relève à peine la tête vers Severus et rencontre son regard noir.

_-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
__-Assez pour avoir le droit de demander des explications je pense…_

Après une milliseconde ce réflexion, je reprend, glacial.

_-En fait nan je crois pas, ça pourrait compromettre vos plans foireux. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?_

Il retourne dans le salon et en revient avec un paquet de feuille qu'il me tend.

_-Les premiers rapports.  
__-Tu les as boosté les pauvres  
__-Il y en aura un chaque jours, sur les moindre faits et gestes qui peuvent se faire là où nous avons des espions.  
__-Chouette. J'y vais j'ai un livre à voir._

Sur ce je me lève, très légèrement vacillant, et me dirige vers la cheminée. Me place dedans, ordonne le manoir Riddle et lâche la poudre de cheminette nécessaire. Après l'horrible voyage je me retrouve dans la grande pièce des arrivées. Après avoir dit et prouvé que je suis bien qui je suis au gardien, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. A peine entré je viens m'asseoir à une des table et pense aux Anges. Le principe est très pratique, on pense à quelque chose et les livres en rapports arrivent directement sur la table. Cependant les livres qui viennent traitent effectivement des anges, ça je m'en doutait, mais absolument aucun ne traite de l'Ange que je cherche. Je change la recherche spécifiant, Ange de la Mort au cas où.  
Mais là pareil, aucun résultat acceptable pour ce que je cherche.  
Bon alors…sorts de sacrifice…  
Je crois que j'ai essayé pendant plus de 7 heures de trouver quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ce foutu sort, et rien de rien, nada, niet, que dalle ! Où est-ce que ce taré a bien pu foutre ce bouquin ??... En fait nan…je sais où il est…Je suis con des fois je m'impressionne moi-même. Apprendre que Voldemort avait une bibliothèque au sein du manoir était déjà pas mal étrange en soi, mais savoir qu'il en avait une personnelle c'était carrément renversant...  
Et pourtant aussi renversante soit cette info ce n'est que maintenant que j'y pense… Ha les avantages d'être la pute attitrée du malade de service sont très peu nombreux mais ils existent…si, si je jure.  
Par exemple : l'entrée autorisé dans les appartements du susnommé malade, et l'accès libre à toutes les pièces dudit appartement.  
Et c'est ainsi que, fort de cette révélation, je me dirige d'un pas alerte et joyeux vers la saloperie de porte de mon bien-aimé Maître, que j'entre tout aussi joyeusement dans l'appartement qui a vu des horreurs innombrables j'en suis certain, et finalement, que j'entre dans la bibliothèque perso du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle.

A peine deux secondes après être entré et avoir pensé aux anges je me retrouve avec LE livre que je cherche visiblement. En fait… j'en sais rien c'est le premier qui m'est venu et j'espère juste que c'est celui là.

J'adore vraiment l'introduction…

L'Ange de la Mort

Que personne ne survive à ma volonté

Que personne n'ose me survive

Puisque moi je suis sacrifié

Que plus âme ne vive

Après ma Mort

Moi l'Ange

J'ai dit.

Tout un programme…c'est trop d'honneur Monseigneur…Vraiment…

Vala, vala...troisième chapitre de fini...


	4. Chap4 As you comand my Lord

Pitit disclamer en plus du fait que les perso sont à Rowling, il y a un personnage qui appartient à square enix... insidieusement glissé dans la fic...  
A l'affiche de ce chapitre, lemon, viol... z'êtes préviendus...  
Sinon ça devrait être tout... comme d'habitude enjoy

_As __you__ command __my__ Lord_

C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre d'un livre en si peu de temps…

Depuis cinq jours ma vie est rythmée simplement : levé, réception des rapports d'espionnage et des entraînements, épluchage des deux rapports et transmission à mon cher maître. Ha oui puisque dès le soir où j'ai commencé à lire il m'a contacté via legilimencie pour que je lui raconte un peu ce qu'il se passait, les rapports et tout le reste… Un peu dérangeant le soir vu qu'il y a un sérieux décalage horaire…

Et bien sûr ! À ne pas oublier : la lecture intensive du livre que j'ai trouvé qui se révèle être exactement celui que je cherchais.

Enfin…j'ai un peu zappé toute la première partie puisqu'elle ne concernait que le sort dans lequel le sacrifié (l'Ange) était celui qui jetait ledit sort. Je suis directement passé à la partie où ce sont deux personnes distinctes.

Donc en résume… il faut que l'Ange soit en total accord avec le but qu'on veut lui faire accomplir. Il est entouré de 4 personnes, les Choisis, qui donnent leur énergie magique à l'Ange. Ledit Ange est en fait un catalyseur qui emmagasine et renvoie les sorts qu'on lui lance…

Un exemple : on me lance un Avada (par exemple hein…ça se fera mais bon) le sort me touche mais je ne le subit pas, je retient toute l'énergie du sort et je peux, je dois, le renvoyer, c'est là que ça devient intéressant puisque je peux décider de sur qui je le renvoie.  
Le sort se déroule en plusieurs étapes :

1) Un rituel de connexion entre les Choisis et l'Ange. Il faut trouver cinq cristaux, les Choisis versent leur sang sur le même et l'Ange sur les quatre restant.  
La connexion ne se réduit pas à cela en effet il faut une semaine pendant laquelle des flux de magie pure passeront de l'Ange aux Choisis et inversement. Ils pourront exactement savoir les conditions physiques de l'Ange et lui saura toutes leurs émotions et sentiments…Chouette

2) les temps d'après l'Ange et celui qui a jeté le sort sont connectés l'un à l'autre. Ils sauront l'endroit précis où se trouve l'autre (si celui-ci n'est protégé par aucun sort d'aucune sorte ce qui est rare de nos jours) et pourtant ne devront en aucun cas se voir au risque de rompre le lien… Là j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi mais bon…

3) Après donc une semaine de non contact entre l'Ange et le jeteur ils doivent se voir et le sort se déclenche…c'est une sorte de sort à compte à rebours puisque dès qu'ils se sont vu ils ont une heure ou deux avant que l'Ange ne se transforme en catalyseur.

Et à partir de là rien ne va plus tout s'enchaîne rapidement. L'Ange a exactement vingt minutes chrono pour renvoyer toute l'énergie qu'il a emmagasiné. Pour ce faire il puise dans la force physique et magique des Choisis, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là, sinon il ne supporterait pas la fatigue que ce sort occasionne.  
D'ailleurs il la supporte si bien qu'à la fin des vingt minutes il n'a que deux choix : voler toute la puissance des Choisis pour survivre et donc faire mourir les quatre autre ou ne rien voler du tout et mourir.  
Le point positif c'est qu'il peut emmagasiner une puissance phénoménale et la renvoyer sous n'importe quelle forme et aucun sort ne l'atteindra personnellement. Techniquement mon cher maître va vouloir que j'accumule le plus de puissance pour la renvoyer sous forme d'Avada sur qui vient.

Dans le livre ils disent que le sort n'a été lancé que trois fois. Un seul a survécu et il est devenu fou maintenant…il est bien mort vu les dates. L'auteur n'a pas pu tirer grand-chose des palabres de cet homme…il sait juste qu'il croit…entendre tout ceux qu'il a tué ou quelque chose du même genre.  
C'était pas très clair voir carrément obscure.  
Mais bon la finalité reste la même soit je tue les deux seules personnes à qui je tiens un tant soit peu (Severus et Lucius) soit je meure…  
Mon choix est déjà fait de toute façon alors…  
Ha voui, bémol : l'Ange peut survivre et sauvegarder les Choisis si, et seulement si, le jeteur meurt pendant que l'Ange est catalyseur. Ce qui se passera bien évidemment. Encore faut il qu'on arrive à me lancer un Avada (ça devrait pas être compliqué je vais être la cible d'un bon nombre de personne alors…) et que moi j'arrive à toucher Voldemort surtout. Enfin pas tout à fait…Il faut que Potter me balance un avada, puisque selon la prophétie bla bla bla, l'un des deux ne peut mourir que de la main de l'autre…

Et encore je ne suis pas certifié de survivre…  
Mais bon c'est un risque à prendre non ? Puisque les Choisis sont assurés de vivre eux.

Et puis est-ce que j'ai réellement le choix ? Tuer les seules personnes que j'aime pour me permettre de survivre (et sans garanti) ou alors les laisser vivre et dans le même temps tuer celui qui nous tient…Personnellement j'ai vite fais le choix, même si je dois y rester, de toute façon c'était ce que je voulais au départ non… ?  
Non… ? Peut-être au départ mais…J'en sais plus rien et en même temps je m'en fiche un peu pour le moment.

« Fais ce que doit, advienne que pourra » C'est bien ça la phrase…Alors je ferais ce que je dois et advienne que pourra à ce moment là.

Je suis entrain de faire un rêve vachement réaliste…  
Hier soir je me souviens m'être endormi dans un des fauteuil chez…bin chez Voldemort, je crèche chez lui tant qu'il n'est pas là, ça m'habitue à quand il va revenir. En même temps j'aurais pas dut m'endormir ici…surtout avec un pantalon en cuir, ça respire pas après c'est pas pratique mais bon, j'ai que ça pour le moment.  
Donc retour au rêve réaliste, j'ai l'impression qu'on me souffle doucement dans le cou, c'est hyper agréable. Calmant, relaxant, ça me réveille doucement. Je laisse échapper un soupire de bien être.  
Avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de me retrouver devant, ou plutôt de plonger directement, dans un regard rouge sang, Son regard.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais fais un sursaut aussi violent. Je me suis littéralement éjecté du fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais. Peut être pas bonne idée vu son regard. Il me détaille de haut en bas, lui affalé dans le fauteuil que je viens à l'instant de quitter. Ca c'est pas grave en soi, le fait est que je ne porte QUE le pantalon de cuir susnommé. Forcément c'est un pantalon fait sur mesure… donc parfaitement moulant…  
Il devait pas rentrer dans deux jours lui ?

_-Drago, respire. J'ai l'impression que tu viens de voir un fantôme. C'est vexant tu sais…_

Oups…faute professionnelle… Je baisse instantanément le regard et met un genou en terre. Ainsi que mes plus plates excuses pour le coup, si je veux rester en vie…

_-Pardonnez moi seigneur mais…vous voir de retour si tôt est assez surprenant. Vous qui prévoyiez que les négociations seraient difficiles.  
__- Hé bien non. Elles se sont révélées plus que simples, excepté le fait que je doive accueillir leur ambassadeur demain. En attendant Drago, que dirais tu de boire un verre à ma proche victoire ?  
__- Bien sûr Maître._

Sur ce je me relève… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire absolument pas rassurant ? Pas que d'habitude ses sourires mettent en confiance mais celui là est particulièrement dérageant j'avoue…  
Il disparaît dans l'autre pièce une minute le temps pour moi de m'asseoir de nouveau et de ramasser le livre qui traîne par terre. Celui sur le sort de l'Ange de la Mort. Ce serait bête qu'il tombe dessus maintenant…en même temps où est-ce que je peux le cacher ce foutu bouquin ?  
Alors que je cherche désespérément un endroit où foutre cette saleté de livre je vois un verre à pied tendu par une main relié au bras de mon cher maître apparaître devant mes yeux.  
Je prends la coupe d'une main quelque peu tremblante.

_-Tu as donc trouvé de la lecture Drago… Qui aurait pu croire que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de sort plus mortel que l'avada…et surtout plus dévastateur ?  
__-Vous comptez …l'utiliser n'est-ce pas… ?_

D'un mouvement plus que rapide il se place devant moi, accroupis de sorte à ce que son regard soit directement en face du mien, de sorte que je ne puisse rien faire que le regarder.

_- Mais bien sûr mon ange… Ce sort m'assurera une victoire éclatante. Bois donc à ma victoire Drago. Cet honneur que je te fais d'être l'instrument direct de mon triomphe devrait te ravir.  
__- Bien sûr maître._

Je lui adresse un sourire sadique auquel il répond rapidement.  
Je vide rapidement la coupe qu'il m'a donnée. J'ai du mal à identifier ce qu'il y avait dedans je sens juste une chaleur se répandre rapidement. Je sens plus que je ne vois qu'il me prend la coupe des mains pour la poser, quelque part, n'importe. Qu'en ai-je à faire alors que cette chaleur bienheureuse se répand toujours plus sournoisement vers mon bas-ventre… ?  
Il a ses yeux plantés dans les miens… Comment je fais pour m'en détacher moi maintenant ? J'en ai seulement envie ?  
Je ne réfléchi pas place une main derrière sa tête et l'embrasse, c'est un besoin quasi-vital pour moi. Je veux le sentir contre moi, en moi, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais…

_-Un aphrodisiaque ?_

Ma seule question cohérente. J'ai une voix rauque, emprunte de désir à peine contenu.

_- Pas seulement Drago, pas seulement. Mais qu'importe ?_

Il reprend possession de mes lèvres et m'entraîne dans une danse effrénée à laquelle je n'ai aucune espèce d'envie de me soustraire. C'est vrai…qu'importe ? Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux alors que les miennes sont déjà parties explorer son torse, son dos, retraçant chaque courbe, redessinant chaque muscle. Je gémis alors qu'il approfondit encore notre baisé, si c'est possible…  
Après une lutte absolument pas acharnée je fais disparaître sans plus de cérémonie la chemise sous laquelle j'avais mes mains. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche, je sais que son sourire est victorieux. Il l'est toujours dès que je montre la moindre impatience…  
Et là, j'avoue, ce n'est plus de l'impatience. Je le veux, maintenant !  
Je laisse résonner un gémissement assez…sonore dès que sa main s'attarde sur mon entrejambe qu'il commence doucement à caresser. Il sait que je déteste ça. Enfin non justement il sait que j'adore ça et qu'il me contrôle parfaitement, et c'est ça que je déteste.  
Ne me demandez pas comment mais en quelques secondes seulement je me retrouve nu, sur le lit qui nous a souvent vu moins attentionné l'un envers l'autre…Enfin surtout lui, moi je ne dois qu'obéir.  
Il est d'une douceur que je ne lui ai jamais connu, pourtant ça fait quelques années que je le connais assez de ce côté-là, jamais il n'avait montrer une quelconque tendresse à mon égard…sauf ce soir.  
Il est en moi, profondément, ses va et viens sont sensuels, je ne suis déjà plus que plaisir. Je ne saurais ressentir autre chose à ce moment je suppose. Nos mains sont entrelacées. Il est magnifique, Seigneur…  
Je ne suis qu'une suite de sensations de plaisirs tous plus intenses les uns que les autres.  
Il accélère la cadence de ses coups de rein et je ne retiens aucun de gémissements, cris ou soupirs qui veulent sortir de ma gorge.  
Je ne suis rien au moment où je me libère entre nous et lui est tout ce que j'ai jamais pu vouloir. Ce sont les pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit alors qu'il se retire de moi après m'avoir rejoint dans l'orgasme.  
Il roule sur le côté pour s'allonger de tout son long sur le dos. Moi je ne bouge pas, je récupère lentement de ce que je viens de faire, et surtout pourquoi je viens de le faire ?

Rappelons le je DETESTE Voldemort, d'approximativement toute mon âme si ce n'est plus.Je le sens qui bouge à côté de moi, je le sens et ne le vois puisque j'ai fermé les yeux…comme chaque fois.  
Je sens son souffle près de mon oreille.

_-Tache de dormir mon ange, je te veux en forme demain.  
__- A vos ordres…maître…_

Il sort du lit, à croire qu'il ne sert qu'à ça, il n'a jamais dormi dedans pendant que j'étais là.  
Peu de temps après son départ, le froid m'assaille, je m'enveloppe dans les couvertures et sombre dans un sommeil hanté par deux yeux gris anthracite. Une paire d'yeux que je connais par cœur pour les voir tous les jours dans le miroir, deux yeux dont j'ai hérité, ses yeux à lui…

Un ongle qui glisse le long de ma joue. Mes yeux qui s'ouvrent et qui rencontrent le sang pur du regard de mon maître.

_-Bonjour mon ange… Prépare toi nous avons un invité qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver._

Je ne réponds rien et il sort de la chambre me laissant seul. Je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de temps, je me lève rapidement et vais prendre une douche chaude. Pourquoi faut il que j'ai si froid en permanence ?  
J'enfile rapidement un pull noir assez moulant un pantalon à l'avenant et attache mes cheveux encore mouillés en catogan.  
Je sors de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre pour me retrouver dans le salon, heureusement chauffé, où mon seigneur m'attend. Il n'a pas l'air tellement à l'aise… c'est bizarre, pas qu'il soit hyper démonstratif mais je le sens impatient cette fois ci, il doit y tenir à son invité…  
Invité qui ne tarde pas à venir…enfin venir…entrer dans les appartements sans frapper et en décrochant à moitié la porte.  
Il a l'air assez furax sur le coup.

_- De quel droit m'avez-vous osé m'imposer cette… « Escorte » ?_

Il pointe un doigt rageur vers les deux pauvres Deatheater derrière lui, qui arrivent un peu à la traîne.

_- Mesure normale….  
__- Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos mesures, si il avait dut y avoir une mesure ça aurait été de vous présenter personnellement aux portes !_

Mais il a l'air parfaitement en rogne le bougre… Il doit être particulièrement important pour ne pas être déjà mort en fait…

_- Veuillez baisser d'un ton, vous n'êtes pas ici sur un terrain de chasse où tout vous est permis, vous êtes en ma demeure, j'impose les règles tant qu'elle m'appartient. Le manoir et tout ce qui s'y trouve, vous compris.  
__- Vous devriez d'ailleurs, pour honorer votre part de l'arrangement, déjà être parti ! Annayeva vous attend depuis mon départ._

Je ranime mon attention à ce nom, Annayeva, je n'en connais qu'une…C'est une cousine à moi, une cousine que je considérait comme une sœur, peut être plus, on était si semblables avant qu'elle ne parte. J'ai eu des nouvelles jusqu'à il y a quatre ans où elle ne m'a plus envoyé aucune lettre…Mais c'est possible que ce ne soit pas elle après tout.

_-Drago rien n'a changé. Tu as toujours la charge de ce que je t'ai laissé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Prend soin de notre hôte…_

Sa voix est mielleuse, enjôleuse, presque douce si ce n'était lui. Il m'a murmuré ces mots à l'oreille comme un secret qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec son invité. Il me laisse des frissons alors qu'il transplane je ne sais où.  
Et là…j'aurais voulu qu'il reste. Je me retrouve seul avec « notre « hôte » »… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire du tout. Déjà qui est-ce ? Bonne question non ?  
Question que j'ai du poser à haute voix d'ailleurs puisque je l'entends me répondre qu'il s'appelle Meier.  
Meier ? LE Meier dont elle me rabâchait les oreilles à longueur de lettre ? Le vampire ultime, le plus ancien si on en croit les on-dit. Et visiblement c'est lui vu sa plastique. Elle me l'a décrit en long en large et en travers.  
Assez grand des cheveux d'un blanc pur qui lui arrivent en dessous des épaules, des yeux rouge sang (un air de déjà vu mais en mieux…). Vêtu d'un longue cape que je sais dissimuler des ailes, visiblement aristocrate.  
Après ça il n'y a plus beaucoup de doute sur le fait que ce soir LE Meier qui ait engendré ma petite sœur…

_- Tu es Drago non ?  
__-…Vraisemblablement…_

Mais quel couillon je fais… Rien trouvé de mieux à dire. En même temps elle m'avait bien dit de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux…Facile à dire, au milieu d'un visage aussi pâle comment on peut faire pour ne pas regarder ses yeux ?

_- Anna m'a déjà parlé de toi elle te tuerait si elle savait que tu es encore avec cet homme.  
__- Je sais, elle le hait pratiquement autant que moi et pourtant il ne lui a pas fait la moitié de ce que je subis chaque jour. Je ne cache pas que cette semaine sans lui est un plaisir que je vous dois sûrement. Mais si je vous le dois je ne sais en revanche pas pourquoi…  
__- Il ne t'a rien dit… C'est une sorte de fin aux accords que nous passons. Il reste deux jours là bas et moi deux jours ici et ce en compagnie de la compagne, ou compagnon dans ton cas, de l'autre. Ces deux jours ne servent absolument à rien mais c'est comme une sorte de rituel.  
__- Merci de me mettre au courant… C'est toujours pratique. Bien donc pendant deux jours vous resterez là… Ca va être drôle. Moi qui pensais à une semaine de parfaite solitude je me suis bien trompé. Ca ne fait rien…  
__-Pourquoi restes tu avec lui ?_

Oula…. C'était pas la peine de me couper la parole pour me poser cette question… Je me laisse tomber, littéralement, dans un siège et fais apparaître une tasse de café noir. Plus pour me réchauffer les mains que pour le boire en réalité. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de lui répondre. La seule réponse que j'ai…que j'avais, c'était que je voulais le rendre fier de moi, et rester le plus longtemps avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'il est un traître en bonne et due forme ça ne sert plus à rien. En tout cas ça n'aurait servit à rien si Voldemort ne m'avait pas menacé de le tuer si je faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers…  
S'il n'y avait pas cette menace sur sa vie je serais parti depuis longtemps, n'importe où, mais je serais parti…

_-Pourquoi acceptez vous cette alliance ? Vous y perdrez plus que vous n'y gagnerez… dans tous les cas. S'il perd vous serez encore plus traquez que vous ne l'êtes déjà pour l'avoir aidé, s'il gagne il ne vous laissera pas longtemps en paix, il viendra réclamer votre servitude rapidement. Et ça je peux vous le certifier. Il ne sera en paix que lorsqu'il aura le monde entier sous sa coupe… Vous n'avez aucune raison valable d'accepter…  
__- C'est vrai, au demeurant nous n'avons aucun avantage à accepter, si ce n'est la possibilité d'un festin en libre service. Nous resterons neutre sur le champ de bataille qui finira par l'opposer à ce jeune homme. Nous attaquerons aussi bien ses rangs que ceux d'en face. C'est là notre seul intérêt. Maintenant répond moi, pourquoi restes tu avec lui ?  
__-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ma seule alternative. Mais je n'y penserais plus dans peu de temps…_

J'ai prononcé cette dernière phrase si faiblement… Je me demande encore comme j'ai fais pour avoir une vois aussi lasse pendant que je parlais. Je crois que je vais m'endormir une nouvelle fois dans ce fauteuil… C'est une bonne idée ça. Je sens déjà mes paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Il doit y avoir un truc dans le fauteuil qui pousse à s'endormir… Allé Drago reste éveillé y a quelqu'un là. Je me fais violence pour ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois.

_- Désolé…j'ai eu une nuit, agitée on va dire. Ca fait près d'une semaine que je dors pas intermittence, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts…  
__- Ce n'est rien… Eclaire moi seulement sur ce que tu as dit. Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le choix ? Anna m'a bien dit qu'il était plus que difficile de tenir un Malfoy.  
__- Et elle a raison, en règle générale. Un exemple simple : Vous êtes amoureux. Celui au service de qui vous vous êtes mis pour attirer le regard de ladite personne la menace de mort à la moindre incartade. Et il vous est bien évidemment impossible de tuer ce maître chanteur. Vous faites quoi ? Voici ma jolie histoire. Au service d'un taré fini, pas amour… Pitoyable jusqu'au bout…_

Et là il ne dit plus rien du tout. Un vieux silence pesant s'installe entre nous. Je sirote doucement mon café pendant qu'il prend place dans un d'un des sièges.

_- Je sens que ça va être facile ces deux jours… Parlez dites n'importe quoi, mais, s'il vous plait, dites quelque chose. J'ai du mal à supporter le silence. Parlez moi d'Anna, donnez moi des nouvelles, vous semblez bien la connaître…  
__- Bien la connaître est un euphémisme je crois, elle attend notre enfant. Je crois que l'on peut facilement passer à une appellation autre que la simple « connaissance ». C'est moi qui l'ai engendrée, et même avant cela je pense qu'elle m'aimait, je me demande toujours comment elle fait mais bon, ce n'est pas l'important. Elle est désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles pendant ces dernières années mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était souvent en mission pour nous. Toutes les vampiresses chassent, c'est leur rôle et elle le prenait très à cœur. En même temps elle n'avait pas tant le choix et l'instinct a certainement joué fort dans ce changement.  
__- J'espère seulement qu'elle est heureuse._

Qui je crois tromper en disant ça ? J'ai du avoir un pâle sourire… Il faut que j'arrête de me morfondre sur moi ça devient intenable…

_- Tu pourras t'en rendre compte seul lorsqu'elle viendra._

Je relève vivement la tête et croise son regard de sang. Dès ses yeux croisés je rebaisse le regard, comme si sa simple vue m'avait brûlée… Ils ont le même regard froid et pourtant chaud…c'est difficile à expliquer.

_- Elle doit venir dans deux jours, enfin, elle ramènera ton maître et restera le temps de la finalisation des accords.  
__- Elle restera combien de temps ?  
__- Ce sera à elle de voir. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on ne maîtrisait pas un Malfoy, et elle se tient à ce qu'elle dit. Anna a toujours eu cet esprit libre, c'est agréable, toujours…  
__- C'est vrai, elle a toujours été libre… comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte…_

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ça m'énerve doucement…

_- Bon, vous voulez faire quelque chose de précis ? Non parce que rester là à parler c'est bien mais ça va rapidement m'énerver en fait…  
__- Elle parlait souvent du manoir Malfoy. Disant que c'était une propriété magnifique seulement je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le voir.  
__- Euh… hé bien, direction le manoir… Je vous préviens seulement que mon père et moi-même avons été…dépossédé de ce bien lors de son emprisonnement et suite à la mort de ma mère… Mais bon il a veillé à ce qu'il garde un peu de ce qu'il avait été, même s'il semble un peu mort…_

Sur ces paroles je me lève, il en fait autant.

_- Elle m'a dit vrai en disant que vous ne craigniez pas la lumière du soleil ?  
__- Tout à fait je suis un des rare à avoir assez vécu pour cela.  
__- Parfait, nous devons sortir du manoir. Voldemort a installé des barrières anti-transplanage qu'il est le seul à pouvoir outre passer._

Tout en parlant je suis sorti des appartements de ce sal… de mon chèèèèèèèr et tendre maître. Nous traversons le dédale de couloirs menant à la sortie. Une fois dehors je pose une main sur son bras et nous fait transplaner à l'arrière du manoir. Bien qu'il soit protégé par un gardien du secret, qui n'est autre que Lucius, je doute que les Aurors postés devant apprécient grandement de me voir apparaître là comme une fleur avec un vampire qui plus est.  
Et en plus ça donne un effet assez sympa. Une vue directe sur le parc qui s'étend aux pieds du manoir et qui est parfaitement entretenu. Un immense parc d'un vert glacé, givré par ce mois de décembre commençant, doucement bercé par la lumière du soleil. On voit clairement le début de la forêt qui nous appartenait il y a peu encore, le petit lac près duquel je jouais souvent étant enfant, et qui est désormais gelé. Le saule pleureur au pied duquel je m'asseyait quand je savais avoir déçu Lucius…déjà tout petit je voulais attirer sa fierté sur moi, il ne faisait rien contre mais bon.

Je me rappelle d'une fois, je devais avoir 7 ans au plus, j'avais brûlé l'intérieur d'une pièce, un des salons je crois, je n'avais pas réussi à me contrôler, de la magie instinctive. Ce jour là j'ai du recevoir la plus sérieuse soufflante de ma vie. J'étais en pleurs, pour un gamin de cet âge qui vient de se faire engueuler c'est normal non ?  
Donc en pleur, et bien décidé à m'éloigner le plus possible du manoir, de mon père et de sa déception, je courrais sans cesse jusqu'à me retrouver, je ne sais plus comment, au milieu d'une clairière baignée par la lune et juste en face de trois ou quatre loups… Chose fâcheuse.  
Que voulez vous qu'un gosse de sept ans à peine fasse contre des loups ? Personnellement à ce moment je me suis répondu : absolument rien.  
Faisant abstraction des loups en face de moi je me suis assis au pied d'un arbre, tremblant de froid, de peur sûrement et de tristesse, laissant mes larmes couler doucement, lentement, sans essayer le moins du monde de les retenir. Qui pouvait me voir ici de toute façon ? Et si l'envie prenait à ceux que j'avais dérangé de me tuer je les invitais corps et âme à ce moment.  
Cependant tout ce qui me vint ce fut une petite boule de poils, un louveteau, qui s'était approché et qui avait soulevé de son museau mon bras qui enserrait mes jambes repliées contre moi. Je ne sais pas, et ne le saurais peut-être jamais, pourquoi il était venu vers moi. Mais le fait était là, sans plus y penser je l'avais pris dans mes bras et l'avais serré contre mon coeur, comme je l'aurais fait d'un ami, d'une peluche à l'époque ou de toute autre chose qui pouvait m'apporter un minimum de réconfort.  
J'ai laissé mes larmes aller contre la fourrure chaude et douce du louveteau jusqu'à ce qu'on grondement me fasse relever la tête précipitamment, visiblement la mère de la boule de poils que je tenais n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Plus elle s'approchait, plus je voulais partir vite. Seulement quand un loup, visiblement en rogne, s'approche de vous en grondant et que vous tenez son petit contre vous, que vous avez sept ans, vous ne pensez pas à vous lever et à courir. Vous ne pensez à rien. Sauf au réconfort que vous tenez, ici le louveteau, et vous ne pensez qu'à vous protéger, et cette source de chaleur est votre seule protection donc, au lieu de la lâcher, vous la tenez encore plus étroitement.  
Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais, je ne voulais pas retrouver le froid que j'avais avant d'arriver là, avant que cette petite créature ne vienne se nicher dans mes bras.  
Dernière sommation de la mère qui gronde une fois de plus, elle était… très proche on va dire. J'ai fermé les yeux à ce moment je pense, mais quand j'ai entendu un grondement beaucoup plus grave, et profond que celui de la louve que j'avais devant moi, j'ai sursauté avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de me retrouver face à un loup blanc. Il était magnifique mais quand il a approché sa tête de moi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me recroqueviller un peu plus encore, mais il n'a fait que prendre le louveteau par la peau du cou, me l'enlever des bras et le poser juste devant sa mère qui s'était tue. Ensuite sans que je comprenne bien pourquoi il s'est couché devant moi, une sorte de protecteur face aux loups qui étaient toujours dans la clairière.

Le lendemain j'ai été réveillé par le mouvement autour de moi. J'étais dans ses bras, il me portait traversant le parc, le jour se levait à peine. J'ai du me rendormir je pense puisque je ne me souviens de rien ensuite.

Un bruit de bris et des murmures étouffés me tirent de mes souvenirs. Personne ne doit être au manoir maintenant. Sauf Lucius et pourtant il m'a dit n'y venir que rarement. Et le fait est qu'il y a plusieurs voix.

_- Tu n'avais pas dit que le manoir était inhabité Drago ?  
__- Si et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète._

Je sors ma baguette et le plus discrètement que je peux j'avance vers la porte. L'herbe givrée crisse sous mes pas. Je pousse la porte espérant qu'elle ne grince pas. Merlin a du m'entendre, elle ne fait aucun bruit. Je me retrouve dans un petit hall, les trois torches accrochées au mur s'allument dès que je pose un pied à l'intérieur. Je les éteins d'un mouvement. Je faisais pareil quand je rentrais d'une soirée… sans autorisation aucune.  
J'avance le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à l'entrée principale.  
Le point positif c'est que le dispositif quelque peu mortel d'entrée ne s'est pas déclenché ce qui peut signifier deux choses :  
-il a été neutralisé quand le manoir ne nous a plus appartenu, ce qui serait fort embêtant…  
-il ne s'est pas activé simplement parce que la présence de… ceux qui sont entrés est tolérée… ce qui est moins embêtant mais tout de même…

Les torches éclairent le grand hall d'une façon que j'ai toujours adoré. Ca donne un côté assez lugubre à l'endroit. Imaginez un hall assez imposant, les murs assez sombres, des tableaux sur les murs qui suivent vos déplacements sans parler. Des jeux d'ombres sur les parois en pierre taillée… J'adore ce décor…

_- Alors Malfoy on est venu remuer les souvenirs ?  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ?_

Je suis assez sec dans mes paroles je n'ai pas que ça à faire en fait… J'ai seulement un vampire qui m'attend entrain de rôtir au soleil peut être…peut être pas…

_- Même si ça t'étonnes Malfoy je suis ici sur obligation et ne crois pas que ça m'enchante énormément.  
__- C'est parfait, si tu es si pressé de vider les lieux je t'en prie ne te retient surtout pas. A moins que ton complexe du héro ne soit trop important…Ca ou ton ego au choix._

Je ne parle que pour l'énerver, c'est si facile. Un gryffondor parfait, impulsif, il ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir. Ses nerfs le contrôlent. Et ses nerfs en ce moment, c'est moi qui joue avec…  
Je le vois devenir aussi rouge que les couleurs de la maison à laquelle il appartenait et il me lance un sort, un expeliarmus pour être exact. Sort que je pars facilement grâce à un protego d'une simplicité enfantine.  
Soudain sa voix claque, froide, sans appel, impérieuse.

_- Potter, je vous prierais de ne lancer aucun sort sur ma propriété, et encore moins sur une personne qui fait pour vous ce que vous n'oseriez imaginer. Drago que fais tu là ? Tu devrais être encore au manoir…_

Le Survivant reste sans voix, il faut dire que Lucius peut être très impressionnant dans ce manoir. Un ange miséricordieux entouré des ténèbres de la famille qui l'a vu naître.

_- Je sais, cependant je suis ici sur ordre…Bien sûr pas un ordre explicite néanmoins je me dois de…divertir un invité, un allié de notre cher et tendre maître. Enfin allié c'est vite dit. Néanmoins je me dois toujours d'obéir jusqu'à ce que ce salopard crève…ce qui devrait arriver sous peu, du moins j'ose espérer. Maintenant si cela ne gène personne je vais rejoindre notre hôte avant qu'il ne parte en fumée…ce qui serait dommage. Et surtout suicidaire.  
__- Qui est-ce ?  
__- Anna nous en a parlé à plusieurs reprises, Meier Link.  
__- Dites si je dérange…_

Entrée magistrale de Potter dans une conversation qui ne le regarde pas le moins du monde. Et joliment coupé au milieu de sa phrase absurde, bien sûr qu'il dérange.

_-Les autres ne sont pas encore là Potter, donc oui vous dérangez.  
__- Malfoy faites attention à ce que vous dites._

Il est malade Potty ? Il veut mourir jeune ?

_- Et pourquoi donc ? Que comptez vous faire si je ne fais pas plus attention à ce que je dis Potter ? Vous essayeriez de me tuer à tout hasard ?_

Tout en parlant il s'est avancé dangereusement vers Potter. Merlin que j'aime le voir avoir peur. Pas qu'il le montre, non, sûrement pas, mais son regard change au fur et à mesure que Lucius avance.  
Salazar que ne ferais-je pas pour qu'il soit aussi proche de moi qu'il l'est de Potter en cet instant ? Il l'a acculé contre un des murs et n'est qu'à un mettre tout au plus de lui. Lucius continue de parler mais je n'entends pas, un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles m'en empêche.  
Une main glacée dans mon cou me ramène à la réalité brutalement, tandis qu'une autre sur mon bas-ventre fait instantanément baisser l'érection qui pointait déjà.

_- Tu voudrais donc tant qu'ils soient au courant tout deux en même temps de tes sentiments et de tes attirances Drago ? Reprend toi, tu as deux minutes._

Pourquoi il fait ça pour moi ? Comment il a réussi à arriver jusque là déjà lui ? Je l'ai laissé dehors… Quelles que soient les réponses sur le moment je n'en ai rien à faire. Il arrive à temps. Par tous les fondateurs et le reste pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me face cet effet là à CE moment là ?  
J'aperçois Meier qui se déplace sans un bruit vers Lucius et Potter qui n'ont toujours pas bougé.  
Je vois notre Survivant national sursauter assez violemment dès qu'il voit la haute stature du vampire se profiler dans son champ de vision alors que Lucius reste imperturbable. Il savait déjà que Meier était là, après tout il est l'héritier de ce manoir avant moi, il y est lié…  
Je me fiche de ces détails, je me concentre sur autre chose. Sur l'Ange que je vais devenir, doucement je me dirige vers l'escalier de marbre pour m'y asseoir… mon visage dans mes mains, je ne veux pas y penser. J'en ai marre de tout ça, de cette guerre, de mon amour pour lui, de tout ce que ça implique, de Voldemort qui joue tellement facilement avec moi. D'un peu tout en fait.

_- Drago, ça va ?_

Ho putain pourquoi il a une voix aussi grave aussi celui là ? Il aurait pas pu hériter d'une ou deux tare ? Nan bien sur fallait qu'il soit proche de la perfection… C'est pas grave je délire à plein régime, et il faudrait que je pense à répondre.

_- Oui, t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste eu une nuit…relativement courte.  
__- Hoo pauvre chou, on n'est pas endurant Drago ?_

Je lève doucement mon regard vers Potter qui vient malencontreusement d'ouvrir la bouche. Je laisse planer un silence, amusé pour ma part. Un sourire presque sadique et surtout très entendu je réponds d'une voix doucereuse.

_- Jaloux de mes nuits Potter ? Si tu y tiens tant je te les laisse avec joie. Pas que je déprécie particulièrement les cicatrices mais leur formation est assez douloureuse. De plus mon amant n'est pas une personne que l'on définirait en tant qu'attentive. Alors, sincèrement si tu apprécies tant, la douleur, les humiliations, les nuits blanches à répétition, les cicatrices définitives avec la douleur toujours présente, sincèrement je le répète je te laisse mes nuits. _

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je me suis approché de lui, et plus je parle moins il fait le fier. Arrivé presque contre lui je murmure à son oreille.

_-Et enfin Potter, si par-dessus tout tu apprécies Voldemort je te le laisse de bon cœur, crois moi. Et puis…vu le temps que tu mets à le tuer on pourrait se demander si tu y tiens réellement non ? _

Maintenant plus qu'à attendre la réaction. Pour le moment il est en stand by à cause de mes quelques mots. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en revient toujours pas le pauvre… Il faudrait pas que Saint Potter nous fasse une crise cardiaque ce serait dommage. Il me fait de ces yeux…des billes réellement. Alors pour accentuer son état je me détourne de lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, pour tomber sur le regard, un peu moins moqueur, de Lucius, qui me demande silencieusement ce que je suis entrain de faire.  
Je lui réponds tout aussi silencieusement, en un regard, que je m'amuse seulement. Il ne va pas me refuser ça quand même, et puis c'est pas comme si il y tenait à Potter hein…

_- Alors comme ça le grand Drago Malfoy se retrouve comme pute pour ce…truc immonde._

Il en aura mit du temps à réagir le pote Potter…

_- Immonde tout de suite, tu l'as vu récemment ? Nan je précise parce que depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu…quelques années auparavant, il a bien embelli. Mais c'est subjectif. Et pour en revenir à ton qualificatif bien péjoratif je trouve. Si ce n'avait été moi Potter, tu aurais sans doute parlé de sacrifice je suppose. Je le répète ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais entre temps il ne s'occupe de rien d'autre…et surtout pas des espions de l'Ordre.  
__- Me fais pas croire que tu fais ça pour l'Ordre tu adhères totalement aux idées de Voldemort.  
__- Que j'adhère à ses idées ne signifie en rien que j'accepte ses méthodes… Il est stupide d'agir comme ça, mais bon. Allé Potty, t'as sûrement autre chose à faire que me parler. Je suppose que tu es plus ici pour une réunion des espions que pour tenir compagnie à mon père. Et vu que je ne suis en aucun cas espion pour l'Ordre je vais m'occuper de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici et que, pardonnez moi, j'ai négligé jusqu'ici._

Ce disant, me foutant royalement de la réaction de notre Survivant national, je me tourne vers Meier, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse qui l'engage aussi à formuler une quelconque requête.  
Visiblement lui aussi se moque de ce que Potter peut répondre.

_- Ne vous excusez de rien, c'était plus amusant qu'ennuyant. Mais si le maître des lieux le permet j'aimerais prendre quelque repos. Bien que le jour ne me soit pas néfaste j'ai passé une nuit éveillé.  
__- Je n'ai rien à accorder, si je ne veux pas mourir sous peu je me dois de vous l'accorder. Mais c'est un plaisir. Drago tu lui montres l'ancienne chambre d'Anna, c'est la seule entièrement cloisonnée._

Ce faisant j'abandonne totalement Potter et m'avance vers l'escalier enjoignant le vampire à me suivre. Mais au moment où je commence à monter les premières marche une voix que j'ai détesté pendant quelques années tout de même me stoppe nette.

_- Harry, tu fais quoi ? Ils arrivent là… Ho putain il fous quoi ici lui ?  
__- Weasley si vous ne tenez pas à mourir dans les trois prochaines secondes baissez cette baguette tout de suite._

Je redoute de me tourner, mais bon je le fais quand même pour tomber sur Lucius tenant en joug la belette qui pointe sa baguette vers moi mais qui la baisse assez rapidement. Je pousse un soupire.

_- Heureusement que les tableaux ont un sort de silence, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils diraient…  
__- C'est certain une pute dans la famille, ça fait désordre n'est-ce pas Dargo…  
__- Je te propose de leur demander toi-même mon cher Harry. Que dirais-tu si je levais le sort qui les empêche tous de parler ?_

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. Je ne fais aucun cas des mises en garde que me lance Lucius, je ne les entends plus. Ca ne m'est plus possible. Pourquoi ? Simplement grâce au fait que je sois son fils…Simplement l'héritage du sang.  
Les manoirs de sang- purs sont comme vivants. Ils possèdent une énergie magique qui leur est propre et qui leur est donnée à leur construction. Un peu comme Hogwarts. Dumby sait exactement ce qui se passe dans le château dont il a la charge. Un héritier fait de même avec son manoir. Je fais de même avec le manoir Malfoy.  
Le sort le levé je perçois vaguement la cacophonie que provoquent les tableaux, les diverses insultes proférées à l'encontre des sang de bourbe, des histoires à propos d'une honte familiale de s'être alliés à ces gens… Tout ce tas de bonnes paroles qui, et ça me fait sourire, ne me concernent absolument pas. Mon sourire s'accentue devant la tête effarée de Potter, la belette et son amie le castor qui vient d'arriver. Elle semble presque sur le point de fondre en larme, c'en est jouissif.  
Après quelques minutes de tout ce bruit je replace le sort qui fait taire instantanément tous mes ancêtres, ce qui n'est pas forcément pour me déplaire.

_- Tu as compris Potter ? Ou je recommence ?_

Je me sens dans un état presque euphorique, enfin…non ce n'est pas ça, je pense que je ne sens plus rien ou alors beaucoup moins qu'avant. Comme si j'étais entouré de quelque chose qui met mes sens en veille, entre parenthèse. Comme anesthésié, c'est le mot. Et je me sens tellement bien, tellement puissant, je ressens la magie qui court à travers mon corps, dans chacune de mes veines. J'ai conscience de tout ce qui se passe dans le manoir, je ressens la magie plus qu'avant encore. Je sens l'aura de Lucius, celle de Severus, de Weasley, Granger, Sirius, Lupin je pense aussi, l'âme froide de Meier, tout proche de moi. Et pour finir celle de Potter, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre avec celle de l'autre sang mêlé… Et pour cela je hais profondément la peur qu'il insinue en moi.  
Je n'ai qu'une envie pour le moment, qu'il dise ne serait-ce qu'une chose, aussi bénigne soit-elle, qui me permette de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Je veux le voir souffrir au nom des peines que j'ai enduré, souffrir pour qu'il réalise que j'ai eu mal, au moins autant que lui, souffrir pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne peut pas vaincre Voldemort seul, et surtout pas avec la puissance qu'il a maintenant, pas avec l'aide qu'il a maintenant. Je veux qu'il en vienne à me demander de l'aider, juste pour avoir la joie de lui refuser.

_-Alors Harry…Muet ?_

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, mais la nouvelle qui m'est parvenue aux oreilles est belle. Plus grave, plus profonde, plus dangereuse.  
Il répond…

_- Espèce de taré ! Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est que vous êtes tous des fous dans cette putain de famille, tous aux pieds de Voldemort. Mais rassure toi je suis certain que tu ne dois pas être le seul à avoir fait la putain de ce monstre !_

Exactement ce que j'attendais d'un esprit si faible que celui de ce sang mêlé… Une réaction typique des Gryffondors… Tellement prévisible.  
Mon bras suit ma pensée, il prend ma baguette la point sur ce…Survivant et lance l'Impardonnable de torture.  
Le sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine, il se tortille sur le marbre du grand hall. C'est tellement beau de voir ça, tellement enivrant d'avoir autant de puissance ! J'en rirais presque. Presque, si je n'étais entrain de lui parler. Ma voix s'est faite douce, caressante.

_- Alors Harry, notre Survivant, notre sauveur… Réjouis toi je t'apprend ce qui t'attend si tu t'attaques au Dark Lord. Je te promets que tu n'y survivras pas une fois de plus !_

Je me suis avancé tout près de lui, si près, il est si faible. Je me penche jusqu'à lui pour entendre si jamais il a quelque chose à dire. Ce faisant je maintient toujours le sort.

_Je…ferais de ta vie…un cauchemar, crois moi Malfoy, tu me supplieras !_

J'accentue la puissance du sort, et me recule de lui me redressant, le surplombant totalement.

_-Un Malfoy ne supplie pas, je n'ai jamais supplié, ce n'est pas devant toi que ça commencera ! Et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne sera un cauchemar pour moi. Je vis en plein cauchemar Potter. Ceux que le Lord Noir t'envoie ne sont rien, en réalités ce sont les souvenirs qu'il me vole, ils sont trafiqués pour te faire croire qu'ils sont réels et qu'ils se passent en temps réels, que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui fait tout ce que tu vois. Et pourtant crois moi il n'en est absolument rien ce sont mes souvenirs Potter, tu comprends. Tes cauchemars sont ma réalité. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui fera de ma vie un pire cauchemar que ce que je vis ! Et tu crois toujours pouvoir le vaincre ? Pauvre fou._

Je m'interromps, je me sens tellement fatigué…vidé…Le sort perd de son intensité. Je vois à peine une main qui enserre mon poignet, par contre je sens parfaitement la douleur cuisante qui s'étale sur ma joue suite à une gifle assez forte. Pourtant je ne sors pas de ma torpeur. Le sort a déjà cessé sur Potter, je le vois vaguement se relever, les yeux injectés de sang, une haine pure dans le regard. J'ai à peine le temps de voir cela que je suis retourné et plaqué contre le torse de la personne qui me tien toujours le poignet, son autre main, celle qui n'est pas occupée s'emploie à me couvrir les yeux.  
Pourquoi il fait ça ? Je me sens si faible… si frêle… Après cet afflue de puissance je la sens qui reflue et qui retourne imprégner les murs du manoir. Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille…

_- Laisse la Drago. Ne te concentre sur rien, et surtout pas sur cette force. Écoute ma vois Dray simplement ma voix, rien d'autre.  
__- Tu me paieras ça Malfoy. Ta vie peut être plus horrible qu'elle ne l'est déjà je t'en fais la promesse. Azkaban t'attend pour ce que tu viens de faire. _

Lucius resserre son étreinte sur moi. Je sens l'aura magique de Potter qui grandit, alimentée seulement par la haine, la colère, je sais pertinemment que ça m'est destiné. Leurs puissances se ressemblent tellement. La dernière parcelle de magie s'envole de moi. J'ai froid…Tellement froid. Je tremble, sans savoir réellement si c'est la peur ou le froid qui m'envahi.  
Potter continue à parler inlassablement de ce qui m'attend pour ce que je viens de faire, il y a tellement de rage dans sa voix, dans ses paroles.

_- Severus…Fait le sortir de là maintenant._

Sa voix est dure, pressante. Je sens mon parrain qui s'approche, il est englobé dans la puissance qui émane du Survivant. Doucement, avec réticence je sens qu'il s'en va. Il jette toujours un flot presque continu de malédictions, de menaces sur moi. J'ai peur.  
La main se retire de mes yeux, je sens seulement maintenant que des larmes se sont échappées de mes yeux. Je tremble toujours, j'ai froid, peur… Pourtant je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de faire…

_- Écoute moi Drago… Laisse toi aller_

Je me détends dans son étreinte, contre lui, mes larmes sont intarissables et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

_-C'est bien Drago, détend toi. Tu ne crains rien, plus rien._

Il continue à parler seulement sa voix se perd dans les ténèbres qui me noient. Sa seule source de chaleur me suffit à tomber dans un sommeil étrange, doux et pourtant froid, sans action et pourtant agité au possible.  
Un sommeil dont on veut vite se réveiller et pourtant qui vous pousse à rester endormi…  
Et pourtant vient le temps où je sort très doucement de cette douce léthargie. Ma première sensation c'est l'eau fraîche qu'on m'applique doucement sur le front. Je laisse par mégarde échapper un soupire de plaisir, de bien être, sûrement accompagné d'un sourire. Cependant un mal de tête vient rapidement supplanter cette douceur.

_- Il était temps Drago…_

Severus… pourquoi le mot ''forcément'' me vient à l'esprit ? J'ai joyeusement torturé le filleul de Sirius, je doute qu'il veuille me voir de sitôt, et j'ai puisé assez avidement dans la puissance du manoir sans y être aucunement autorisé par le maître des lieux qui, j'en suis pratiquement certain, ne voudra pas me voir non plus dans les prochaines minutes…

_- Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?_

Quel tact… Merlin le mal de tête ne me va pas.

- _De ton point de vue on est demain soir. Tu es resté endormi pendant une journée et demie.  
__- Quoi ??_

Je me redresse vivement, beaucoup trop visiblement, et prend ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Je sens les mains de Sev' sur mes épaules qui me poussent à me rallonger.

_- Pourquoi es tu si pressé ?  
__- Il doit revenir ce soir... ou tôt demain matin. Je dois être au manoir avec Meier avant lui…_

Seigneur ma voix est tellement faible. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait en jouant comme ça avec autant de puissance… ?

_- Hé bien Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas il devra attendre que tu puises te lever Dray. Je ne te laisse pas y aller dans cet état.  
__- Je n'ai pas le choix Sev'… Je dois y aller, et justement si tu ne veux pas me retrouver dans un état pire que celui-là tu devrais me laisser partir…  
__- De toute façon Meier n'est pas là pour le moment, il chasse. Et la nuit dernière ça lui a pris…Beaucoup de temps on va dire._

Je me détends. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre à part prendre mon mal en patience cette fois ? Je sens que ça va être douloureux ce retour au manoir Riddle…

_- Essaie de te rendormir. Je te réveille dès que Meier revient. Vous partirez à ce moment._

Quelle judicieuse idée. J'acquiesce doucement avant de retomber dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond. Profond mais extrêmement troublé. Je me repasse en boucle la scène d'un peu plus tôt. Le sentiment de toute puissance que j'avais ressentit me revient. Ca me fait presque peur. C'est impressionnant, j'aurais pu le tuer aisément. D'un simple sort… Deux mots… En deux mots j'aurais anéantit tous les espoirs du monde Sorcier, et inconsciemment du monde Moldu mais ça je m'en fiche. Ca aurait été tellement facile…  
Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ?  
La question s'impose à moi au moment où j'ouvre les yeux.

_- Parce que tu aurais perdu l'estime de beaucoup de monde, et surtout de la personne que tu veux garder. Et je doute que tu l'ais voulu à un seul moment.  
__- Je parle en dormant ?  
__- Non, mais comme tout vampire je suis télépathe et tu étais tellement agité depuis quelques minutes que ça en devenait dérangeant pour ceux qui dorment. J'ai essayé de calmer un peu ton état.  
__- Personne ne vous a jamais dit que c'était pas bien d'être dans la tête des gens ?  
__- Si, beaucoup de monde… Mais après tout pourquoi être télépathe si je n'en n'ai pas l'utilité ? Allé, lève toi, on doit retourner au manoir, Anna m'a dit qu'ils partaient dans peu de temps._

Je me redresse d'un coup. Dites moi que c'est pas vrai, je vais tuer Severus, il avait dit qu'il me préviendrait au retour de Meier et vu ce qu'il vient de me dire il est là depuis quelques temps. Je lance un vague j'arrive et part directement dans la salle de bain.  
Après une très courte toilette je ressors, assez présentable.  
Sans adresser une parole au vampire je prends la direction de la sortie arrière du manoir. Dès que j'y suis, j'attends la moitié d'un millième de seconde et je transplane avec Meier dans la salle d'audience du Manoir Riddle.

_- Je crois que je vais compter le nombre de fois où tu es en retard ces temps ci Drago et…  
__- Drayyyyyyyyy !!_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entrapercevoir la salle dans son ensemble ou d'entendre les diverses menaces de Voldemort qu'Anna me saute dessus et m'embrasse… Adorable Annayeva…  
J'ai toujours adoré la façon qu'elle avait de mettre le monde autour de nous très à l'aise par nos retrouvailles. En temps normal quand un cousin et sa cousine se retrouvent ils se font la bise…Nous ne sommes pas normaux, nos retrouvailles à Anna et moi se débutent toujours, et immanquablement, par une jolie pelle en bonne et due forme.  
Ce qui a le don de mettre l'assistance dans une position délicate… Surtout si l'assistance est composé de celui à qui je suis sensé appartenir et du compagnon d'Anna.  
Par contre l'amicale baffe qui suit notre baisé n'était pas prévue.

_- Tu m'avais promit ! Traître !  
__- Je t'ai promis Anna et un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses, je ne t'ai pas donné de délai que je sache !  
__- Non mais tu m'avais dit bientôt.  
__- Qu'est-ce que le temps pour une immortelle ?  
__- Je te hais Drago!  
__- Moi aussi adorable Anna._

J'entends presque imperceptiblement un grondement, très sourd, dans mon dos… Meier certainement qui n'accepte pas forcément que je tienne sa compagne aussi serrée contre moi. Tant pis pour lui elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Ses bras sont passés autour de mon coup tandis que les miens enserrent sa taille.  
Quand elle se dégage de moi, quelques secondes après, pour aller embrasser Meier, je remarque qu'elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Elle est un peu plu petite que moi, gracile, presque frêle. Elle a de longs cheveux rouges cendrés qui lui arrivent au creux du dos. Je souris quand j'aperçois les premières rondeurs de sa grossesse. On dirait qu'elle a toujours 16 ans et pourtant elle a le même âge que moi.

Je me raidis instantanément quand je sens la main glacée de Voldemort sur ma nuque, une marque de possession. Je réprime un frisson de peur quand il me murmure que nous parlerons de ce qui vient de se passer avec Anna.

_- Bien Seigneur Meier, j'ose supposer que les accords sont bel et bien finis à cette heure._

Sa voix est glaciale, si il ne tenait pas à cette alliance je dirais qu'elle est menaçante.

_- Parfaitement, comme convenu nous serons avec vous lors de la bataille finale selon ce que nous avons convenu. Je dois désormais partir mais je souhaiterais qu'Anna reste quelques jours ici. Pour deux raisons principalement. Premièrement cela fait quelques années qu'elle ne me parle que de revoir son cousin, ensuite des troubles sont à l'œuvre chez nous et je préfèrerais qu'elle reste ici, où je la sait à l'abris._

La main du Dark Lord se resserre autour de ma nuque assez douloureusement. Je garde cependant un visage impassible. Cette obligation, car c'en est une, de garder Anna ici, lui déplait très fortement.

_- Bien sûr. Comment refuser cet honneur et cette confiance puisque j'ai cru me rendre compte qu'elle attendait un enfant.  
__- Effectivement et c'est entre autre pour cette raison que je veux qu'elle reste loin des conflits éventuels.  
__- C'est entendu elle restera ici durant votre absence.  
__- Parfait. Drago merci pour la visite et le divertissement d'hier. Anna, au plus vite possible._

Ces quelques mots dit, il embrasse Anna et s'en va. Mais ces quelques mots vont me valoir quelques souffrances je pense… Voldemort a très peu de notions de « divertissement » et personnellement je pense qu'il interprète mal les paroles de Meier…

_- Drago tu me ramènes au manoir j'ai sommeil…  
__- Non désolé Dame Annayeva, Drago ne va nulle part ce soir il a… des obligations qui, je le craint, vont le retenir ici jusqu'à demain…_

Je suis dans la merde.

_- Alors négocions, vous étiez chez nous pour cela. Il m'accompagne jusqu'au manoir Malfoy où il me dépose, ensuite il revient au plus vite. S'il vous plait cela fait bien 6 ans que je n'ai pas vu mon cousin Monseigneur._

Elle lui lance un regard de chien battu parfaitement adorable. Même si je suis certain que ça n'atteindra absolument pas Voldemort il ne peut pas lui refuser cela. Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Se détachant de moi il murmure presque imperceptiblement que j'ai dix minutes au maximum.  
Au plus vite je vais vers Anna la prenant par la taille, comme à l'accoutumée, et l'emmène hors des frontière de transplanage. De là je nous envoie au manoir Prince. Je doute qu'il reste du monde dans la demeure de mes ancêtres.  
Sitôt que je pose le pied au sol je sens ses bras qui me ceinturent, sa tête se posant au creux de mon épaule.

_- Tu m'avais promit que tu ne serais plus avec ce monstre longtemps Drago, tu me l'avais promit !  
__- Je sais Anna, et je tiendrais cette promesse, dans peu de temps je la tiendrais. Dans moins de deux semaines je ne serais plus à ses ordres. Je te le jure Anna, je désire cette liberté autant que toi. Mais pour le moment il faut encore que je reste avec lui…si peu de temps maintenant.  
__- Tu as intérêt à tenir parole. Je ne veux pas que mon fils ait un parrain qui soit aux ordres de Voldemort._

J'ouvre grand les yeux et la repousse un peu de moi pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle a les yeux de la lignée Malfoy. Magnifiques, et pourtant ils sont noyés de larmes.

_- Anna, je t'en prie ne pleure pas. Il naîtra dans un monde sans Voldemort. _

J'essuie rapidement ses larmes de mes pouces.

_- Allé vient. Tu m'as dit être fatiguée, et je dois vite repartir.  
__- Pourquoi on n'est pas au manoir Malfoy ?  
__- On a été…dépossédés depuis que mère est morte. Que veux tu le ministère n'aurait pas laissé une telle propriété dans les mains de Deatheaters… et cela devenait trop dangereux d'être là bas._

Tout en parlant des conditions qui font que nous sommes ici et pas dans le manoir qu'elle a connu, en parlant de la maison dans laquelle elle va être, des personnes qu'elle va y rencontrer, nous avançons vers les portes du manoir. Arrivés là j'ouvre doucement, Sev' doit dormir, Sirius aussi. Quant à Lucius je ne sais absolument pas où il est… espérons qu'il dorme aussi.  
J'accompagne Anna jusqu'à ma chambre où je lui demande de rester. Arès lui avoir dit que je reviens le plus vite possible je redescends, laisse un mot pour mon parrain au sujet d'Anna et transplante de nouveau au manoir Riddle.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis quasiment certain que je vais bien souffrir cette nuit… ? Foutu pressentiments… Arrivé dans le grand hall grâce au transplanage je me dirige au plus vite vers les appartements de Voldemort. Je n'ai même pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvre directement et que je suis… propulsé assez violemment contre le mur d'en face. Enfin propulsé…sympathiquement aidé par la poigne de mon cher maître. Mine de rien il est loin d'être faible le bougre.  
Ma tête heurte de plein fouet presque les pierres froides du mur me laissant étourdit quelques secondes. Le temps pour Voldy d'arriver et de m'aider, si gentiment, à me relever. Enfin… façon de parler, quand a-t-il jamais été gentil… ? Sa si tendre manière de me remettre sur pied, la seule qui lui permette de ne pas trop se baisser c'est de me tirer vers le haut à l'aide de mes cheveux !  
Une fois que je suis sur pied, il se colle à mon dos.

_- Tu es à moi Drago, seulement à moi. Tache de ne jamais l'oublier._

Comme si je pouvais oublier une aberration comme celle là ! Avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit je suis entraîné, de force bien sûr hein…, dans la superbe chambre qui a vu tant de nuit de pure horreur pour moi…Et qui en verra une de plus, j'en suis absolument sûr, ce soir…  
Aussitôt pensé aussitôt fait. Je le sens contre mon dos à nouveau, seul changement, aucun de nous n'a plus de vêtement. Ce qui est assez gênant pour moi. Lui visiblement ça lui pose pas plus de problème, forcément c'est lui l'instigateur du sort, et malheureusement pour moi il semble en grande forme ce soir.  
Ses bras m'enserrent la taille, il les fait lentement glisser sur mes flancs jusqu'à ce que seules ses mains restent sur mon ventre. Dans le même instant, je sens ses mains se refermer me griffant allègrement, ses dents se plantent dans la peau entre mon cou et mon épaule droite, et il me pénètre d'une façon des plus violente.  
Une douleur froide et brûlante tout à la fois me travers de part en part, remontant le long de ma colonne et explosant finalement dans ma tête. Ma vision s'obscurci d'un flash.  
Pourtant de moi aucun cri quant à la douleur qui, même si elle est devenue habituelle, reste affreuse. Avec le temps on apprend vite que les cris de souffrance le motivent. Depuis que j'ai compris ça je préfère amplement me mordre les lèvres à sang que de crier et lui faire plaisir ! Je le sens aller et venir en moi. Tellement violent, brutal.  
Il se passe un temps interminable pour moi avant qu'il ne se libère en moi.  
Une telle honte est si difficile à porter… D'aucun se demandent encore pourquoi j'ai voulu me suicider je suis sûr…  
Alors qu'il se retire de moi, enfin satisfait, du moins je l'espère sincèrement, il me retient de tomber. Sa voix siffle à mon oreille.

_- Tu es à moi Drago, jusqu'à la fin… Je veux que vous soyez tous les cinq présents demain dans la salle des Choisis à 8h30 précise. Je ne souffrirais aucun retard. Amène une dague. Ce sera ton avènement mon Ange, le début de mon triomphe…_

Il me lâche et s'en va, me laissant à genoux dans la chambre noire, si froide…

_- A vos ordres Monseigneur…_

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive vaguement à prononcer avant que les ténèbres ne me submergent et que je tombe dans l'inconscience.

Vala, vala et un chapitre en plus .

En espérant que ça ait plu un minimum...


	5. Chap5 I'd give my heart, give my soul1

_I'd give my heart, give my soul  
__Fir__st week before dying_

Froid…

La première sensation que j'éprouve quand j'ai suffisamment de neurones connectés pour réaliser que je ne suis plus inconscient.  
La deuxième c'est une douleur... intense et généralisée. Même les années passant ça n'a pas changé… Enfin si forcément, au début il était plus attentionné…, si on peut dire ça comme ça…ça s'est dégradé au fur et à mesure…Mais bon…  
J'essaye d'attraper le drap de soie noire sur le lit, histoire d'avoir un peu moins froid et surtout de cacher ce qu'il m'a fait…Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il m'ai touché…Encore… comme toujours. Au premier mouvement que j'esquisse une douleur froide me traverse de part en part, de suite je me recroqueville sur moi-même, serrant les dents. C'est pas le moment de lui faire savoir que je suis réveillé.  
D'autant plus qu'il doit être, si je suis fidèle à moi-même, vers les 3h du matin…  
Je retente d'attraper le drap, la même douleur me prend, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'en faire abstraction.  
Mon bras droit est inutilisable à cause de sa putain de morsure…mais bon, j'arrive à attraper et tirer à moi le drap et à m'enrouler dedans, difficilement.

Sans plus chercher à me retarder, je me relève péniblement et me traîne, en m'appuyant contre les murs, jusqu'à la cheminée.  
Merlin bénisse celui qui a inventé le système des cheminettes.  
Entré dans la cheminée, j'annonce le petit salon du manoir Prince. Après avoir vu défilé les différentes cheminées je retombe chez mon parrain, priant n'importe qui pour que personne ne soit réveillé à cette heure…Même si je ne sais absolument pas quelle heure il est.  
Pour le moment le manoir semble être calme, après que ma vision se soit stabilisée je tourne la tête vers l'horloge qui indique 3h25 ou 30 je ne vois pas encore très bien. C'est flou, horriblement flou.

Laborieusement je marche jusqu'aux escaliers. Arrivé en haut la question se pose d'où est-ce que je vais aller pour ne déranger personne…  
Toutes les chambres de cet étage sont prises.  
En fait, la question serait plutôt… qui déranger ?  
La question ne se pose plus, Anna vient de littéralement me sauter dessus et je sens parfaitement bien ses crocs plantés dans ma jugulaire. Bizarrement ce n'est absolument pas douloureux, ma vision se fait juste un peu plus floue qu'elle n'était déjà. Je sens mes jambes céder sous moi, j'entend à peine Anna laisser échapper un cri de…peut-être surprise, je ne sais pas. Tout est étrangement flou, doux, chaud et glacé en même temps. Je suis adossé au mur juste devant la porte de ma chambre, en sang, un vampire devant moi, une main tentant vainement de freiner l'hémorragie.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne fais plus qu'entendre et ressentir. Des pas, quelqu'un vient, tout le monde cri. J'entends Anna qui s'excuse de ce qu'elle m'a fait.  
C'est pas grave Anna, tu n'y peux rien, je n'aurais pas du rentrer dans cet état sachant que tu étais là…  
On me dit de me taire, de ne pas me fatiguer, j'ai parlé tout haut ? Je nage entre conscience et inconscience c'est amusant. Un rire me prend, irrésistible, il finit par sortir de ma gorge, c'est nerveux, ma voix est rocailleuse.

Elle dit que c'est normal, avec le peu de sang qu'il me reste dans les veines et le poison qui est sur les canines des vampires, c'est normal que je sois dans un état euphorique.  
e réponds que ce n'est absolument pas ça, je rie juste parce que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir la remercier de m'avoir offert une mort si douce. Toutes mes options me conduisaient à une mort douloureuse…sauf celle là…  
La seule à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé…  
Les pas s'éloignant de Severus résonnent dans mon crâne. Il pourrait se déplacer plus doucement et me laisser me vider de mon sang tranquillement non ? Il revient, plus doucement, beuglant au cabot qui partage sa vie de faire ce qu'il demande sans en faire tout un plat pour une fois.  
Ensuite il revient vers moi et me fait boire un truc immondissime ! Merci les études de médicomage : potion de soins internes. Immonde mais ô combien efficace.  
Je la sens se répandre en moi. Couler le long de l'œsophage, arriver dans le ventre, de là s'épandre à travers les divers tissus, soigner les plaies internes… Dommage qu'elle ne soigne que les plaies physiques… En même temps qu'elle se propage je ressens la chaleur douce et pourtant violente du remède. C'est sacrément efficace… trop peut-être. Forcément trop pour quelqu'un qui veut mourir…

O combien efficace mais un effet indésirable et pourtant effectif, le fait est que la potion guérit magnifiquement bien les plaies internes, seulement elle réveille les douleurs endormies des plaies externes. Ce qui fait que les multiples griffures que j'ai au ventre, sur lesquelles le sang s'est déjà à moitié coagulé, et… l'autre, se réveillent. Ce qui fait qu'il me devient assez rapidement insupportable de rester affalé dans le couloir.  
J'esquisse une grimasse et laisse échapper un grognement de douleur. Saloperie de potion, je suis certain qu'il l'a coupé avec une potion de réveil. Je ne ressens plus rien de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais il y a à peine deux minutes.

Resserrant le drap autour de mes épaules avec ma main gauche je me redresse tant bien que mal m'appuyant contre le mur. La douleur éclate à nouveau,  
remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale, arrivant dans le crâne, s'insinuant dans la plaie à l'épaule et celles au ventre…

Mes jambes cèdent, je ne peux même plus porter mon propre poids…et Merlin sait que je n'ai pas celui que je devrais avoir.  
Bien que j'ai ouvert les yeux je ne vois rien du tout, seulement des flash noirs et blancs, des éclaires qui explosent devant mes yeux.  
Deux paires de bras m'enserrent avant que je ne retombe sur le sol. Pendant que l'une d'elle me soutient je sens deux mains fraîches se poser de chaque côté de mon visage, elles passent et repassent sur mes joues. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur le regard ténèbre de Severus… Depuis quand est-ce que je n'entends plus rien ? Je vois qu'il me parle, ses lèvres bougent, je n'entends absolument rien…  
Tout est flou, pas visuellement mais… ne rien entendre c'est…pas possible. Pourquoi ?  
J'essaye de me dégager de l'étreinte d'Anna qui m'empêche de tomber tant qu'elle peut. Elle resserre ses bras autour de ma taille me faisant gémir de douleur… Pas là… Sev' tourne la tête vers sa chambre, il crie visiblement quelque chose.  
Ma vue se brouille.  
J'ai froid de nouveau, mal, affreusement, ça me tire, dans les os, dans la peau…  
Je m'effondre une bonne fois dans les bras d'Anna qui me retient à grand peine. Le visage de Sev', d'habitude si neutre, est marqué par l'inquiétude… C'est si rare…  
Je cesse d'un coup tout mouvement, je sens son aura… Pas maintenant, pas ici... qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
Seigneur pas lui… Qu'est-ce que l'aura de Voldemort fait là ?  
Par pitié faites qu'il s'en aille…

Je tourne la tête vers l'origine de son aura, la chambre de Sev… Je sais qu'il y a une cheminée là…  
Sirius sort précipitamment de la chambre, j'ai à peine le temps de voir Lucius le suivre, entrapercevoir vaguement une tête surmontée de cheveux noirs, avant de perdre totalement pied et de me laisser envahir par les ténèbres qui me font sombrer rapidement vers l'inconscience.

_-… Refuse qu'il y retourne ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois !  
__- Tu ne peux plus décider de ça à sa place tu devrais te faire une raison alors arrête de crier trente secondes s'il te plait… Et arrête de tourner en rond pour rien il ne se réveillera pas plus vite !_

Wouhou ! Mesdames et Messieurs, grand moment, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy en désaccord... c'est beau à entendre. Enfin…ce serait encore mieux s'ils criaient moins fort en fait… Etre réveillé par une engueulade n'est pas des plus agréable…  
Mais bon, le fait qu'ils se crient dessus grâce (à cause de) à moi est assez valorisant je dois dire. J'aurais esquissé un sourire triomphale je pense si je n'avais pas senti une fois de plus l'aura de Voldemort, aussi présente qu'avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

_- Pourriez pas crier moins fort ? Y en a qui essayent de dormir…il est que 8h, même pas…_

Potter ?? Depuis quand ils ont la même aura ?... Non… depuis quand est-ce que je sens son aura aussi fortement ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'abord lui ? Depuis quand il est là ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand il dort chez Sev' ?  
Arrête de te poser des questions Drago…c'est pas bon pour ton mal de crâne…

_- __Sortez de cette chambre_. (Merci Sev'…)  
_- De plus si mes souvenirs sont bons vous avez les capacités de poser un sortilège de silence non ?_ (Merci Luce...)  
_- Nan…mais vous croyez sincèrement que…  
__- Sortez ! Vous n'êtes ici que grâce à Sirius alors obéissez au moins une fois dans votre vie._

Oula…le ton monte, ils commencent tous les trois à se crier un peu dessus… Enfin plus tous les deux. Severus et Potter ne se sont jamais entendus donc… Le moindre sujet un peu tendu et tout part joyeusement en engueulade…  
Personnellement ça ne m'a jamais dérangé puisque Sev' a plus de répartit que le pitit griffon, donc il gagne toujours les débat.

Je me redresse doucement sur les oreillers et ouvre les yeux autant que faire ce peux. Pas facile quand la lumière vous aveugle à moitié…quelle idée de faire se reposer quelqu'un dans une pièce éclairée…  
Alors…situation : Sev' et Harry entrain de se crier dessus l'un en face de l'autre sur le pas de la porte et Lucius…merde…qui me regarde et qui a vu que j'étais réveillé. Dommage pour l'effet de surprise… En tout cas pour lui…  
Je lui fais signe de ne rien faire pour le moment et, avec un sourire presque joyeux, je siffle une bonne fois à l'aide de deux doigts….histoire de leur rappeler poliment que j'existe.  
Un gros silence envahi la pièce dès la fin de mon sifflement. Sev' et Potter me regardent avec des yeux ! C'est magnifique.

_- Tu aurais du prendre une photo Dray… Dommage.  
__- Vous avez raison père…_

Putain que ça fait mal… père… tout ce qu'il restera pour moi… Pour les deux semaines qu'il me reste à vivre.  
Juste deux semaines, 14 jours, au plus 15. Une main sur mon épaule, un regard noir, chaud, tendre et inquiet presque.

_- Ca va Drago ?  
__- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Il est presque 8heure c'est ça ? Les Choisis sont attendus dans la Salle dans moins d'une demi-heure… Quelqu'un peut prévenir les Lestrange ?_

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller contre les oreillers. Pourquoi il a fallut que ce mot franchisse mes lèvres ? Ca fait mal… Tellement…  
Pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur lui et personne d'autre ? Pourquoi pas un gentils garçon de mon âge ou presque ? Ou même plus vieux pas grave…

_- Drago… ?  
__- Sortez s'il vous plait…tous…_

Merci l'éducation, je garde une voix mesurée, juste, presque froide.  
J'entends des bruissements d'étoffes, des pas, quelqu'un chuchote, qui je ne pourrais le dire.  
La porte se referme. Je passe ma main sur mes paupières fermées. Je me sens tellement faible, autant physiquement que mentalement et moralement.

Je me redresse, assis sur le lit. Béni soit Severus Rogue et sa maîtrise parfaite de n'importe quelle potion de guérison.  
Plus aucune douleur physique où que ce soit. Juste une immense fatigue et l'anticipation de ce qui va se passer dans si peu de temps.  
Je me lève, nu comme un vers, et vais directement vers la salle de bain.  
J'entre dans la douche et fais couler l'eau, chaude, sûrement trop. Je crois même ne pas sentir clairement la douleur physique de l'eau brûlante, comparée à la réalité qui me revient en pleine face de ma situation envers Lucius.  
C'est une impossibilité totale. Je suis risible, pitoyable.  
Reprend toi Dray ! Ce ne peut être qu'une passade, un fils amoureux de son père, de mémoire de sorcier qui peut me citer un exemple ?  
Personne je pense… Alors arrêtez de couler larmes d'amertume, je vous en prie, faites que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar, une passade…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous cette douche essayant tant bien que mal de ne penser à rien, surtout pas à lui. Où plutôt de me concentrer sur ce que je vais dire aux Choisis dans quelques minutes, me concentrer sur la cérémonie que mon Maître va célébrer, faire de moi son Ange, son sacrifice pour la victoire certaine de ses idées. Ses idées qui sont aussi les miennes. Les sorciers doivent dominer les mus c'est normal. Nous avons la possibilité et la puissance pour le faire… Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? Le ministère… Rien de plus et encore.  
Je lance un sort de démêlage puis de séchage sur mes cheveux, pas le temps de m'en occuper plus. Je m'habille veillant à ne rien mettre de plus que le nécessaire.  
Pas d'attache, pas de broche, aucun bijou… Les conditions du rituel.  
La seule chose qui ne soit pas vêtement c'est la dague que j'ai récupérée… Celle qu'il m'avait offert et qui a servit il y a si peu. L'envie fugace de m'en resservir comme la dernière fois me traverse l'esprit, mais je la refoule, pas la peine, de toute façon tout va bientôt finir alors autant être utile avant la fin.

Habillé le plus sobrement possible, un ensemble noir, les cheveux lâchés, les traces de fatigue, je l'espère, atténuées de mon visage, je descend l'escalier de marbre pour me diriger vers le salon et la cheminée.  
En entrant dans la pièce Sev' et Lucius sont encore là.

_-On n'attendait plus que toi Drago._

Je hoche discrètement la tête vers mon parrain et les invite à partir avant moi. Ce qu'ils font. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle des Choisis je fais face à ma tante, son mari, mon parrain et mon père…

_- J'ose espérer mon cher neveu que tu as une bonne raison de nous avoir fait venir.  
__- Parfaitement ma chère tante. Très exactement c'est un ordre direct. Vous êtes réunis ici pour participer à un rituel, un sort qui assurera la victoire de notre Maître. Avant tout je vous demanderais tout de vous défaire de vos bijoux, broches, attaches quelconque. Ils sont… si ce n'est dangereux fortement déconseillés pendant l'exécution du sort._

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait. De plus ou moins bonne grâce mais bon le résultat est là. Plus aucun collier, aucune bague, les cheveux déliés… Simples, pour une fois.

_- Bien…dans quelques minutes le Maître va arriver, d'ici là j'espère réussir à vous donner les grandes lignes de la cérémonie. Premièrement il ne faut aucun, et j'insiste sur cela, aucun bruit, aucune parole. Sinon le tout rate.  
__Il entamera les paroles du sort qui débuteront la cérémonie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise nous ne devons rien faire. Au moment où il laissera silence j'accomplirais ma partie du rituel, des cristaux seront posés devant vous chacun représentant un sentiment réciproque personnel. Vous devrez les prendre dès que j'en aurais fini avec, avec tous, j'insiste sur ce point, les cristaux dès que vous les pendrez en main changeront d'apparence. Je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il deviendront je ne le sais pas, il est impossible de le savoir de toute façon. Ensuite il reprendra, la deuxième fois qu'il se taira je vous donnerais une dague vous devrez faire couler un peu de votre sang sur un cinquième cristal. Dès lors que ce sera fait et qu'il aura lui aussi changé de forme vous serez conscient de ma forme physique. Vous ne ressentirez rien, vous saurez seulement.  
__Des questions ?_

C'est fou ça…en moins d'une demi-heure j'arrive à imposer le silence. C'est fort je trouve.

_- Et…C'est tout ?  
__- Tu voulais quoi Bella ? Quelque chose de spectaculaire ? Désolé, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Ce sera pour la bataille finale là je te promets que ce sera grandiose, jamais tu n'assisteras à une tuerie comme celle que tu vivras à ce moment. _

Pauvre conne… Elle m'exaspère c'est impressionnant…c'est pour ça qu'elle est là, elle est la haine, son mari mon indifférence.  
Severus est la confiance, celui entre les mains duquel je serais prêt à mettre ma vie sur sa simple demande, même s'il ne le demande pas d'ailleurs, je suis et serais toujours je pense prêt à donner ma vie pour lui…  
Et Lucius… il représente l'amour… pas besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet de toute manière…

_- Et après ?_(Mais qu'elle se taise…)  
_- Après quoi ?  
__- Après la cérémonie.  
__- Je suppose que la première semaine je resterais ici puisque je ne pourrais pas bouger beaucoup, la seconde j'en déciderais, ça ne te regarde en rien._

Elle me gave avec ses questions à la con. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte de savoir ce que je vais faire après ? Elle n'a jamais pu m'encadrer elle ne me fera pas croire qu'elle se fait du soucis pour moi maintenant.  
Alors je prend les devants au cas où…

_- Et si vraiment ça t'intéresse dans deux semaines tu n'auras peut-être même plus à te préoccuper d'une quelconque façon de moi. J'ai toutes les chances d'y rester.  
__- Mais je ne t'en demandais pas tant Drago…_

Mais non bien sûr, c'est exactement pour ça que ton regard brille et que ton sourire fait trois fois le tour de ta tête… Un grand bruit de choc retentit du côté de la cheminée. Un intrus… ou en tout cas quelqu'un qui veut entrer…  
Oups… Le gardien est toujours actif, il ne laisse passer que les Choisis, même Voldemort n'a pas accès à cette salle d'habitude. Le pire c'est que ça doit être lui. Le pauvre, j'en arriverais presque à le plaindre le gardien n'est pas un enfant de chœur…  
Les autres ont déjà sorti leurs baguettes au cas où ce soit un véritable intrus, ce dont je doute. A mon tour je sors la mienne et lève l'obligation du gardien. On entend un bruit, un autre choc sourd. Les flammes significatives d'un passage par cheminette naissent violemment dans l'âtre, et c'est un Voldemort visiblement en rage qui en sort.

_- Qui a posé ce gardien ?_

Voix trop calme, froide…Pas bon…  
En même pas une seconde il est redevenu absolument neutre. Seuls ses yeux trahissent sa rage profonde. Sa rage envers celui qui a osé apposer le gardien…en d'autres termes moi. Nonchalamment je lève la main pour lui signifier mon forfait ignoble…  
Ses yeux, déjà assez violent à mon goût, ne sont plus que deux fentes noires entourées de rouge sang.  
Je me sens pâlir rapidement, mes yeux se baissent instinctivement presque. On peut dire qu'il n'était déjà pas bien engageant quand on le connaît un peu mais là il est carrément pas approchable, sauf pour les suicidaires.  
Et je préfère attendre de crever en le tuant si possible que de mourir maintenant pour une connerie comme celle là…  
Il prend une inspiration qui n'augure rien de bon.

_- En place Drago, j'espère que tu les as un minimum informé de ce qui allait se passer._

Son ton ne souffre aucune réponse, aucune réplique. J'intime à ceux qui sont les Choisis de se placer d'un côté de la table, je me met en face d'eux. Il me donne les cristaux, je les place sur la table, un en face de chacun de nous. Ce sont des cristaux d'une pureté impressionnante. Parfaitement transparents, polis, taillés…  
Mon Maître vient se placer dans mon dos, je sens ses mains venir sur mon ventre et lui se coller à mon dos.  
Je me raidis, il doit le sentir.

_- Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin Drago et tu le sais…_

Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Peu à peu je sens des vagues de chaleur se propager de ses mains à travers moi.  
Il entame les paroles rituelles, elles sont en Araméen.  
Dès les premiers mots, dont je ne peux absolument pas saisir le sens, je sens une douleur lancinante me parcourir entièrement. Elle se propage des mains du Lord dans tout mon corps. J'essaie de garder une expression neutre, comme j'ai appris à le faire.  
Je sens parfaitement ma puissance courir dans mes veines, elle pulse au rythme de mon sang, au rythme de plus en plus rapide de mon cœur.  
Je serais incapable de dire combien de temps s'écoule, je sais simplement qu'il continue inlassablement de parler, toujours. Et toujours la douleur persiste.  
C'était pas marqué dans le bouquin ça ! Ou alors ça faisait parti d'un des nombreux passages en parseltongue…  
Saloperie de langue !  
Au bout d'un temps qui me semble interminable il fini par se taire, la douleur reflue doucement. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il s'est tu et que je dois faire quelque chose.  
Je sors la dague d'une de mes poches.

Je regarde fixement Rodolphus, pensant à combien il m'est indifférent. Il n'a jamais représenté que le mari de ma tante. Je ne le connais pas, je l'ai tout au plus croisé des fois. Rien de plus, je n'ai aucun contacte... Je ne ressens qu'indifférence envers lui…  
J'affirme ma prise sur la dague et m'entaille la paume droite, faisant couler du sang sur le premier cristal celui qui se trouve devant lui. Dès que mon sang l'a recouvert il prend une teinte grise parfaitement neutre.

Je réitère les mêmes gestes pour Bellatrix, me rappelant parfaitement pourquoi je la hais !  
Cette fois c'est la paume gauche qui pâtit de la caresse de la lame.  
Son cristal lui prend une teinte rouge sang, profonde, signe de la rage certaine que j'éprouve envers elle.

La même chose pour mon parrain. Celui à qui je donnerais ma vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Qu'il me le demande ou pas. C'est lui qui a veillé sur moi durant ma scolarité, dès que j'étais hors du manoir c'est lui qui prenait soin de moi. Je lui dois tellement que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le lui rendre un jour correctement.  
Je m'entaille profondément le poignet droit. Je vois plus que ne sens mon sang couler hors de mes veines. Je commence à glisser dans une douce torpeur.  
Le cristal devant lui se teint en noir, un noir profond au sein duquel dansent des nuances argentées et vertes. Les couleurs de Serpentard… La maison dont il était directeur à Hogwarts…

Enfin…Lucius. Celui qu'il ne m'est pas permit d'aimer comme on aime tout au long d'une vie. Alors j'offre ce que je peux. L'amour d'un fils à son père, toute la gratitude, jamais exprimée, que j'éprouve pour lui… De ce qu'il a fait pour moi, pour mère, pour ceux qui lui sont cher je pense… Plus je pense à cela plus je suis certain de ce que je ressens…ça fait tellement mal…  
La lame glisse sur mon poignet gauche. Une fois de plus je verse mon sang. Cette fois le cristal prend tout d'abord une teinte parfaitement blanche pour faire naître en son cœur une tache touche qui se répand sur toute la surface de la pierre. Le rouge se fonce et devient noir, cependant au cœur, en plein centre du cristal palpite une onde rouge pure, une onde de sang, de passion, de peine...

Ceci fait je lâche la dague. J'ai mal, physiquement j'entends, je ne sens plus mes mains ni mes poignets…  
Je les regarde à travers mon regard qui commence à se brouiller doucement. Je ne vois que du sang… Je repousse à grand peine le fou rire qui me prend. Et dire que Voldemort croit que je fais tout ça pour lui…pour lui…  
Pauvre fou… Je me repose dans son étreinte. Il a au moins ce mérite qu'il est fort physiquement, il peut sans peine me retenir de tomber, et moi je peux me laisser aller tranquillement sans risquer la chute.

Ils prennent leur cristal en main. Partie intéressante. Le cristal prendra la forme de quelque chose que je veux être pour eux …  
Celui de Rodolphus devient un simple bracelet, uni, une simple bande d'argent de ce que je peux voir. Rien d'extravagant…

Pour Bella il se transforme en tatouage. C'est marrant, une dague nimbée de flammes posée sur son cœur. Elle est visible grâce au magnifique décolleté dont elle nous a gratifié aujourd'hui. Elle a l'air tellement vraie cette dague… J'aimerais tellement la tenir réellement et l'enfoncer dans son coeur...jusqu'à ce qu'elle expire une dernière fois.

Le cristal de Severus prend une forme amusante. Une sorte de clou d'oreille, simple. Avec un petit pendentif, comme une larme noire cerclée d'argent vert. Il symbolise sûrement le fait qu'il était, est et restera je pense, j'espère, mon confident depuis mes plus jeunes années…  
Il a été là, à m'écouter, quand je suis entré à Hogwarts, quand j'ai fais n'importe quel choix, quand je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledor… Il a été le premier à savoir ce que Voldemort me faisait... Il a toujours entendu et écouté ce que je lui disais…

Pour celui de Lucius, même le cristal semble hésiter sur la forme qu'il va prendre. Finalement il s'enroule autour de l'annulaire gauche. Un moment je pense à bouger, juste à l'instant où il change pour créer une autre chevalière à l'index et finir par un entrelacs plutôt complexe de lanières fines de cuir noir.  
Le voila donc pour deux semaines avec deux chevalières en platine (enfin c'est ce que j'arrive à voir) liées de cuir, et ce, j'en suis certain, sur au moins l'avant bras entier pour masquer ce que je déteste, la marque qu'il a sur le poignet...

Et désormais lui comme les autres ne pourront pas enlever ces nouveaux items avant la fin des deux semaines… Le Maître reprend son incantation. Sa voix me vrille les tympans avec une force rare. Peu à peu je sens des émotions m'envahir qui ne sont pas les miennes.  
Jalousie, inquiétude, impatience, anxiété, haine, puissance, désillusion, appréhension, … et tant d'autres que je ne peux pas identifier en si peu de temps.  
Toutes me viennent d'un coup, comme une gifle violente. Je me sens étouffé par ces émotions, j'ai envie de vomir, la tête qui tourne. Voldemort s'est de nouveau arrêté.  
Je vois comme dans un rêve chacune des quatre personnes en face de moi s'entailler la main et verser son sang sur le cristal juste devant moi. Cristal qui suite à cette attention prend une couleur banche éclatante et pourtant quelque chose est étrange, troublé, au cœur de la pierre.  
Qu'importe… ?  
Lentement, aussi vite que je le peux tout de même, je tends la main vers cette pierre qui va sceller ma mort d'ici peu.Je trembe. Dès le moment où mes doigts l'effleurent une lumière vive s'en échappe. Pour moi elle est clairement aveuglante, pourtant je la tiens toujours…même si elle commence sérieusement à me brûler la paume.

Je sens les bras de mon Maître se resserrer autour de ma taille. La chaleur du cristal se propage rapidement le long de mon bras pour venir se loger au milieu de mon front et d'exploser créant une douleur extrême.  
Si bien que je ne peux pas retenir le cri de souffrance pure qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Puis d 'un coup tout s'arrête, plus de lumière, plus de chaleur, plus de douleur…Plus rien…  
Dans ce néant de sensation un bourdonnement me parvient. Une rumeur qui enfle démesurément.  
Toutes leur émotions me reviennent dans le même temps : haine pure, horreur, étonnement, aberration, volonté de tuer, dégoût profond, jalousie extrême, peine, presque désespoir, déception, trahison…  
Tant de violence. Je ne sens plus rien, excepté ça.  
Trop fortement…  
J'entends une voix qui me broie la tête. Elle m'appelle. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je vois du sang, que du sang, encore et toujours. Rouge atroce, je ne distingue rien au travers. Peu à peu je me rends compte que je suis à genoux au sol, enserré dans mes propres bras. Je tremble, j'ai si froid, j'ai mal, j'ai tellement peur…  
Je relève péniblement la tête le bourdonnement de leurs sentiments est toujours là, fort, oppressant.  
Je suis tellement fatigué…  
Lentement je tombe en arrière, rattrapé de justesse par deux bras puissants et chaud j'ai juste le temps d'entendre :

_- Dors bien mon Ange…_

Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres à nouveau…

A mon réveil je ne vois rien, ne ressens rien, juste…du calme, une chaleur agréable et homogène. Je suis allongé sur le ventre, dans un lit ma foi plus qu'acceptable. Et, comble de bien être, une main, dont j'ignore qui est le propriétaire, ce dont je me fous royalement, passe et repasse dans mes cheveux.  
C'est fou ce qu'un geste aussi banal peut être agréable au réveil, après une bonne douleur bien violente.  
La question germe peu à peu de savoir pourquoi je ne perçois aucune des émotions des Choisis… Normalement le sort a fonctionné, je devrais tout avoir en tête… C'est étrange, mais tellement reposant.  
Cependant, comme il semble que je sois maudit et que mes seuls moment de tranquillité totale soient… mal vus peut être, un traître frappe à la porte et fait en sorte que la main, qui n'avait pas arrêté son manège à travers mes cheveux et accessoirement le long de mon dos, s'en va !  
Une porte s'ouvre, se referme et la voix, qui appartient à la main, qui se trouve être celle de Voldemort, accorde, avec sa gentillesse légendaire, à l'intrus d'entrer et vite avec ça.  
Je ne capte pas grand-chose de la conversation, excepté des voix indistincte, je serais même bien incapable de dire à qui elles appartiennent. Je sais juste que l'une d'elles est au Lord. Enfin jusqu'au moment où j'entend très distinctement :

_- Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pensez ! Ca fait quatre jours que personne ne l'a revu alors j'exige d'avoir la preuve de sa présence ici !!_

Adorable Anna… Toujours aussi gentille, discrète, agréable. Avec une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux, calme, reposant… Je suis à moitié mort de rire en imaginant la tête de Voldy devant une Anna dans cet état. J'hésite une seconde à me lever tout de suite pour abréger ses souffrance… et finalement je profite encore quelques minutes de la chaleur ambiante.  
De l'autre côté de la porte la dispute est bien engagée. Je surprend le nom de Meier entre quelques cris, des menaces aussi toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres. C'est marrant de voir l'ingéniosité d'Anna dans ces situations.

_- Je vous le répète gentiment je VEUX le voir maintenant !  
__- Et je vous le dis une dernière fois avant de vous envoyer à la mort, il n'est pas en état de voir quiconque !_

Et ça recommence…Je vais peut-être bouger finalement. Avec une lenteur extrême je me lève, me rend compte que mon seul vêtement était le drap sous lequel j'étais. Je cherche quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos et trouve des vêtements à moi… Ils viennent tout droit de chez Sev' c'est ma seule certitude.  
Toujours en écoutant distraitement ce qu'ils disent je m'habille. J'ai des courbatures partout c'est affreux et un mal de crâne qui s'annonce féroce.

Habillé à peu près décemment (pantalon et chemise tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal) je sors tranquillement de la chambre. Arrivé là je m'adosse dans l'encadrement et je les regarde. Ils me font dos tous les deux (si j'assure que c'est possible) et se crient violemment dessus. C'est une chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie : Voldemort hors de sa maîtrise parfaite de soi.  
Je laisse, bien malgré moi, échapper un ricanement on ne peut plus sarcastique qui a le mérite de les faire taire tous les deux. Je n'ai pas le temps de savourer un minimum ce silence que Anna me saute dans les bras me serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Instinctivement je referme mes bras sur elle, comme quand on était petits et qu'elle était triste. Elle venait me voir et on passait des heures comme ça simplement. Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas des heures présentement…

_- Hey Anna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils._

Un peu brutalement elle met ses mains sur mon torse et se repousse de moi me regardant des les yeux fixement, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Ca fait mal tant de douceur…

_- Tu te fiches de moi là… Ca fait quatre jours que tu ne donnes pas un signe de vie après ce qui s'est passé et après ce que Cius et Sev' m'ont dit tu me demandes de pas me mettre dans cet état là ?? Comment tu veux que je fasse ?_

Là c'est à moi de ne pas bien comprendre… J'ai dormi quatre jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu dire pour qu'elle soit aussi sur les nerfs ? Je lui rends un regard d'incompréhension pure en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

_- Tu sais encore rien depuis tout ce temps ? Il ne t'a rien dit ?  
__- Anna… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Elle se retourne brusquement sortant définitivement de mes bras.

_- Vous avez, osé ! Ne rien lui dire ??  
__- A quoi bon ? Ca n'aurait rien changé, et je comptais le lui faire apprendre par l'intermédiaire de ses proches, ce qui va arriver de toute manière alors, arrêtez, pour la dernière fois, de crier.  
__- On n'ordonne pas un Malfoy, tout Seigneur des Ténèbres que l'on soit...  
__- J'en ai pourtant deux sous mes ordres et vous par l'intermédiaire du seigneur Meier._

Mon mal de crâne enfle dangereusement… Allé pour essayer…

_- Monseigneur…  
__- Quoi ??_

Il est hargneux aujourd'hui le bougre…

_- Pourrais-je retourner chez Severus le temps que le rituel prenne fin… ? Jusqu'à votre triomphe… _

Il est sceptique, Seigneur ça ne se voit que trop. Je n'ai qu'une maigre chance qu'il accepte… Enfin, si Anna n'avait pas été là, j'aurais eu de bien piètres chances.  
Elle m'agrippe le bras et, sans laisser un seul moment un quelconque mot franchir les lèvres de Voldemort, elle m'emmène avec elle dans la cheminée et lance le salon principal du manoir Prince comme destination. Arrivé sur le sol ferme je chancelle dangereusement, la vision brouillé, le mal de crâne cent fois amplifié.  
Inquiétude, rage, questions, colère, …tout m'assaille avec une violence presque égale à celle de la dernière fois. On me rattrape juste avant je ne m'effondre et on me fait asseoir sur un des fauteuils de cuir du salon.  
Sans que personne ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, je me recroqueville sur moi-même serrant mes jambes de mes bras, comme un enfant, comme quand j'étais enfant et que j'avais peur ou que j'avais mal, que je ne voulais que personne ne me voie comme ça, aussi faible.

_-Dray ça va ?_

Quelqu'un a d'autres questions à la con comme ça ??

_-Nan ça va pas, espèce de cruche ! Je viens de me réveiller de 4 jours, visiblement quelque chose te bouleverse, j'ai un mal de crâne à m'en éclater la tête et je ressens absolument toutes les émotions de 4 personnes ! Comment veux tu que ça aille ??_

Un vieux silence s'installe. Je relève les yeux et croise le regard orageux d'Anna, ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. Sans réfléchir une seconde je me lève et la prend dans mes bras en répétant sans cesse que je suis désolé, que je n'ai dit ça que sous la douleur, la fatigue et la surprise. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Seigneur que je suis con quand je m'y mets ! Je la sens trembler dans mes bras, jamais je n'ai rien dit contre elle et voila que je commence, ça va être marrant si je continue… Sans bien m'en rendre compte mes bras retombent et mes jambes se dérobent sous moi.  
Heureusement que le fauteuil est toujours derrière moi sinon je me serais affalé joyeusement sur le sol… C'est fou ce que les sentiments et émotions peuvent changer vite… Je n'essaye même plus de décrypter quoi que ce soit qui m'arrive dans la tête, j'aie déjà bien assez mal comme ça.  
Une gerbe de flammes vertes laisse sortir Voldemort de la cheminée. Il est visiblement pas jouasse…

Sans rien dire à personne il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon front, à l'endroit où le cristal s'est changé.  
Doucement, mais sûrement, la douleur reflue, le bourdonnement aussi. Tout redevient calme. Je me sens devenir amorphe, comme entre sommeil et éveil. Cette phase de demi-sommeil… la même chose. C'est agréable au possible. Je me détends totalement dans le fauteuil, je ne ressens plus que la fraîcheur de sa paume sur mon front, et la douce torpeur qui m'envahi peu à peu. Je ferme les yeux doucement me laissant prendre par la chaleur, la douceur, tout ce qui fait que je me sens bien…

Un bras passe derrière mes épaules, un autre sous mes genoux et je me sens porté, sans bouger, comme sans vie, sans énergie. Mais étrangement paisible, calme, relaxé… Pour donner ce que je ressens exactement je dirais que mon âme est au calme…pour une fois depuis si longtemps. Sans que je comprenne bien comment on m'allonge sur un lit, une main s'égare sur mon front. Un soupire de bien être pur s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Lèvres vite ravies dans un baiser qui me laisse sans souffle. J'ouvre fiévreusement les yeux et tombe dans un regard sang. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et débordent de désir.  
Ma main tremble alors que je l'approche de son visage, la passe dans son cou et l'attire fermement une nouvelle fois à moi afin d'entamer un nouveau baiser.  
Plus entêtant encore que le précédent, plus fiévreux, impérieux. J'en ai besoin, ardemment, c'est vital pour moi sur le moment. J'ai besoin de lui, même si je le hais de mon âme entière. Il me fait e sentir bien,calme,en paix avec moi-même.  
Il se détache finalement de moi, à bout de souffle, nos respirations erratiques se mêlent.  
Je sens sa main se poser sur le cristal qui orne mon front, il pose une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement…tendrement ?

_- Dors mon Ange…_

Puis le noir total. Le retour au froid, glacial, la solitude…

Une fois de plus à mon réveil je suis seul, désespérément seul. Il fait atrocement froid, il n'y a jamais eu de feu dans cette chambre, elle ne servait pas à cela… Aux souvenirs du lit sur lequel je suis, de ce qui s'est passé ici, mon ventre se comprime douloureusement. J'ai tout juste le temps de me lever et de me précipiter dans la salle d'eau avant de vomir corps et âme mes souvenirs dans le lavabo.  
Ca aura mit du temps… généralement il suffit qu'il me laisse seul après m'avoir pris pour que je réagisse… En relevant la tête vers le reflet qui se dessine dans le miroir j'ai un mouvement de recul horrifié. Les sorts de dissimulation que j'avais placé sur moi sont partis ! Tous... ! L'image que j'avais créée de moi, ce à quoi je devais ressembler, et ce à quoi je m'étais habitué, tout ça vient de disparaître d'un coup…  
Je ne me reconnais presque plus…  
Si j'avais eu la peau pâle désormais elle était cadavérique, d'un blanc tirant sur le gris passé… Passé, délavé, comme mes yeux, il y a encore quelques années tout ceux que je connaissais me disaient sans cesse qu'ils pouvaient s'apparenter à du mercure en fusion…Aujourd'hui ce ne sont plus que deux iris grises sans vie... Si un jour j'avais été mince je suis devenu maigre…

Un haut le cœur me reprend violemment. Je vomis à nouveau tout ce que je peux, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Rapidement je ne rends plus que de la bile.

_- Drago ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est qu'elle insiste en plus, je l'entends chercher dans la chambre et ouvrir une à une toutes les portes. Problème il n'y a que 3 portes…Déjà celle derrière laquelle je suis s'ouvre.

_- Hé bin ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'app… Par Merlin, Salazar et toute la clique qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dray ?_

Mes épaules s'affaissent de découragement avant même que je n'ai prononcé aucun mot. Je sais que je vais devoir lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, elle ne me laissera pas avant de tout savoir et je peux avoir confiance en son silence si je lui demande.

_- Laisse moi deux minutes j'arrive…_

Sur ce, je vais refermer la porte après l'avoir gentiment poussé dehors… Doucement je me rince le visage, la bouche, pour essayer de faire partir le goût immonde de la bile. J'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser mon regard dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas idée que c'était aussi critique que cela, la dernière fois que je me suis vu sans ces sorts…c'était il y a trois ans je pense. Mais bon, merci la magie et la maîtrise de ces sorts : un sort de dissimulation banale avec réfléchissement d'une image précise, et illusion de matière. Que le Maître croit toujours que je suis ce que je présente. Je crois qu'il le prendrait mal si il voyait à quel point j'en suis arrivé… Ou alors il s'en taperait totalement, après m'avoir fait bien mal pour lui avoir menti pendant des années…

Mais bon, arrivé là de mes super réflexions je sors de la salle de bain. Elle est assise en tailleur au milieu du lit, personnellement je prends place en face d'elle sur une chaise et je commence à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi je suis dans cet état… Dans les grandes lignes je lui explique qu'entre Voldemort, mes…sommeils à répétition suite à mes entrevues avec le lord, les missions que j'ai eu à effectuer, la semaine que je viens de passer, et tout ce qui tourne autour de ça, ajouté à mes sentiments à la con, j'ai rarement le temps de manger…  
Mais de toute façon je me porte bien pour le moment, il n'y a rien de critique non ? Je la vois qui approche ses mains de mon visage et j'ai un mouvement de recul instinctif.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
__- Dis rien Dray… S'il te plait._

Ses mains, chaudes, passent sur mon visage, chaque courbe, chaque creux. Presque distraitement elle parcourt mon cou, mes épaules, elle finit par me prendre les mains. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sonde mon âme, alors je ferme les yeux, je ne me fixe que sur ses mains, sur sa chaleur surtout. Mais j'ai un mouvement de panique quand je la regarde à nouveau.  
Son regard est noyé de larmes que je ne m'explique pas. Sans qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvement je l'attire à moi dans une de ces étreinte que nous avions souvent du temps où elle était encore là et où je n'étais pas tant asservit.  
Au bout d'un moment où elle a sangloté contre moi je la sens se relaxer. Elle se redresse et me regarde essuyant ses yeux rougis avec un sourire resplendissant.

_-C'est pas grave ! Tu m'as promis que ça finirait un jour ou l'autre, et tu m'as dit que ce jour arriverait bientôt alors j 'te crois, et tu m'as dit que le parrain de mon fils serait libre de toute entrave. Alors tout va bien non ?_

C'est beau l'auto persuasion dans certains cas, ça peut sauver l'esprit des gens, et c'est ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui avec Anna je suppose. A bien y penser, c'est surtout sur moi que ça doit marcher, et que ça marche depuis des années. Si je ne m'étais pas convaincu que tout finirait bientôt je n'aurais jamais tenu… L'amour est fort mais l'amour à sens unique et impossible est plus meurtrier qu'autre chose.  
Je sais que ça ne va pas, je sais que je suis trop maigre, que mes sommeils trop longs à répétitions sont mauvais, que mes sentiments envers Lucius me détruisent petit à petit, et je sais que je n'ai qu'une chance sur une infinité de survivre à la fin de ces deux semaines…Mais j'ai envie de croire, comme elle, que tout ira bien…que tout va bien.  
Alors je lui souris tendrement passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux rouges.

_- Tout ira pour le plus grand bien de tous mon adorable… Allé file Sev' doit s'impatienter de n'avoir aucune nouvelle depuis le temps.  
__- Je reviendrais demain et après demain. Severus a des manières très persuasives tu sais __ça…_

Elle me sourit tendrement. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelé « mon adorable », tellement longtemps. Alors qu'elle s'est levée et qu'elle est prête à lancer la destination du manoir Prince je l'interpelle.

_- Juste une chose… Leur dit pas pour mon état. J'ai réussi à leur cacher longtemps, j'ai envie que ça continue encore un peu…  
__- Tout ira pour le mieux, tu changeras dès que ça ira mieux Dray je le sais. Ou au pire je te forcerais à manger !_

Avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes elle me fait un dernier sourire. Elle me laisse dans le froid, c'est amusant dès que quelqu'un que j'aime s'en va d'une pièce j'ai froid… Je réalise à ce moment que je n'ai toujours pas remis les sorts d'illusion sur moi. Lestement j'attrape ma baguette dans un des tiroir de la table de nuit (c'est toujours là qu'il la range quand je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi-même) et replace les sorts.  
Le simple sort d'illusion visuel, et le sort, plus complexe, d'illusion tactile. Je me sens mieux avec ces sorts, je contrôle au moins une chose autour de moi, c'est toujours agréable à sentir. De plus les flux magiques en place tournent et, d'une certaine façon, créent une chaleur, même infime.

Après une rapide douche je me laisse emporter dans les bras de Morphée au milieu d'un lit de soie noire. Pour une fois je n'ai aucun dégoût envers ce pauvre lit qui n'avait rien demandé…

Seigneur…Merlin, Salazar, n'importe qui, faite qu'il n'arrête pas une seconde ce qu'il fait. Je soupire allègrement de plaisir alors que je sens la bouche du Lord me parcourir le cou, son souffle m'électrisant royalement. Sans dire un mot il vient happer mes lèvres en un baiser, qui me laisse à bout de souffle et parfaitement réveillé, dans tous ls sens du termes, et particulièrement une partie de mon anatomie. Dès qu'il a lâché les miennes, ses lèvres repartent à l'exploration de ma gorge, puis de mon torse alors qu'une de ses mains est déjà descendue bien plus bas.  
Appliquant des va-et-vient sur mon membre déjà gonflé de désir il revient m'embrasser avidement. Il se fait exigent dans tout ce qu'il fait, et dans chacune de mes réactions. Rapidement je ne retiens plus aucun de mes gémissement, déjà perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.  
Ses lèvres dévient des miennes jusqu'à ma carotide, ma gorge en entier, elles viennent ensuite agacer mes tétons déjà tendus de désir et de plaisir.  
Alors que je commence à me cambrer sous ses caresses de plus en plus prononcées il ralentit la cadence qu'il m'avait imposé m'arrachant un grognement mécontent. Je vois son sourire à travers ma vue légèrement brouillée.

_- Tu serais impatient mon Ange ?_

Il m'exaspère, on ne fait pas languir un Malfoy, surtout pas dans des moments pareils ! Je l'attrape par la nuque et l'entraîne dans un nouveau baiser, et à ce moment Môssieur se réveille et se rend compte dans quel état tragique il m'a laissé ! Et certainement de l'état dans lequel il se trouve lui-même.  
Il commence enfin à me préparer…  
Il insère un doigt dans mon intimité, ses yeux me sondent. J'en réclame vite plus à grand renfort de mouvements de hanche. Il s'exécute, un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier.  
Trop lentement.  
Je vais le tuer avant la fin je pense s'il continue aussi lentement.

D'un mouvement de hanche je me libère des doigts qu'il avait déjà inséré en moi et m'empale d'un coup sur son membre rejetant la tête en arrière dans un cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur. Avant de me détendre, tout ira bien plus vite et mieux si je suis détendu.  
Mes jambes serrées autour de son bassin, mes bras autour de son cou, il imprime des mouvements de hanche soutenus.

Seigneur, qu'il n'arrête jamais !  
Au rythme de ses allées et venues il me rapproche de ma délivrance, ce plaisirs brûlant, presque douloureux qui monte en moi. Ses coups de reins se font moins amples, plus désordonnés, plus brutaux et me rapprochent inexorablement de l'union complète frappant à chaque poussée ce point qui me fait crier sans retenue.  
Des étoiles commencent à danser devant mes yeux clos alors que je me répands entre nos deux corps. Je suis encore secoués de légers spasmes post-orgasmiques alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur le cristal ornant mon front me faisant jouir une seconde fois alors qu'il se libère au plus profond de moi.

Puis il se retire de moi, doucement, avec précaution… il s'allonge à mes côtés m'ôtant sa chaleur alors que je tremble encore légèrement des sensations qu'il m'a donné pas plus d'une minute avant. Alors que je m'apprête à perdre sa chaleur définitivement, puisqu'il s'en va toujours après, son bras vient enserrer ma taille et rapprochant de lui par là même.  
Je me retrouve le dos collé à sa poitrine, confiné dans un cocon de chaleur qui me ravit et m'emmène au pays des songes.  
Je m'endors, enfin apaisé, je me sens complet, je n'ai plus qu'un envie : rester ici, dans ses bras, pour le temps qu'il me reste. Un doux sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres alors que je laisse filtrer un soupire de bien être…

Je pense que ce ''réveil'' restera un des plus paisibles de ma vie. Il fait chaud, je me sens tellement bien. Aucune lumière ne filtre. Le seul son qui me parvient est celui de la respiration endormie, calme et régulière du Lord à mes côtés. Mes yeux s'habituant au noir ambiant je peux discerner ses traits fins et détendus. Sa poitrine qui se soulève doucement sous sa respiration. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrent son visage comme un voile de ténèbres. En y pensant ainsi il serait tellement facile de l'aimer lui. Il a ce qu'on peut espérer, le pouvoir, la puissance, la force, l'intelligence, il est beau à se damner…  
Ce serait tellement plus simple de l'aimer lui… Et pourtant.  
Non, pas de ''pourtant'' pour le moment.  
Maintenant je vais juste me rendormir, contre lui. Je me blotti dans sa chaleur la tête au creux de son cou alors que son bras se referme une fois de plus autour de moi.  
Et ne rien penser…

Mon second réveil se fait alors que je suis seul…Le lit est froid, je me sens tellement seul… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il ne reste jamais je le sais, pourquoi j'espère toujours ? Je me recroqueville entre les draps de satin noir… Avant de me rendre compte que ça ne sert absolument à rien. Après une douche plus que relaxante et bienvenue je sors de la chambre et me met en quête de mon Maître.  
Maître que je trouve dans son bureau entrain de travailler.  
Comme à son habitude il est assis dans le fauteuil de cuir vert devant un bureau inondé de paperasse avec pour seule lumière une bougie déjà bien entamée. Au moment où il tourne la tête je m'incline.

- _Relève toi mon Ange. Tu n'as pas à me marquer ce respect. Seuls mes serviteurs le doivent, toi en revanche, tu es tellement plus. Ils ne sont que des jouets entre mes mains, toi tu vas m'apporter le pouvoir et la puissance au sommet de tout._

Sa main passe doucement sur ma joue alors que je me relève. Nos yeux se trouvent. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans ses prunelles. On dirait un trouble profond. Je dois être fatigué.

- _Retourne dormir Drago il n'est même pas 5h, tu ne dois partir que dans 3h…  
__- Comment ça trois heures ? On est quel jour ?  
__- Le septième jour. Si l'on ne veut pas que le sort se déclanche prématurément tu devras partir dans trois heures au maximum.  
__- J'ai dormi deux jours de suite ?  
__- Tu as lu le livre non ? Tu savais que tu passerais la première semaine à t'adapter à ton nouveau statut. Amener un corps à supporter les émotions de 5 personnes n'est pas rien mon Ange… Part quand tu veux je te contacterai quand tu devras revenir._

Sans crier gare il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ca a l'air tellement simple d'un coup… Sa main passe sur mon front effleurant le cristal. Je me sens léger, comme si tout allait bien, que tout allait forcément s'arranger. Je me détache de lui, sors de son bureau et utilise la cheminée de la chambre pour retourner au manoir Prince.  
Juste avant cela j'ai pris le livre sur les Anges de la Mort.  
Arrivé dans le salon je m'assoit sur un des fauteuils en cuir après avoir posé le livre sur le table basse, savourant le fait que je ne vais pas voir mon Maître pendant toute une semaine…  
Une semaine de liberté totale…

_- Voyez cela… la traînée rentre à la maison ?_

Ou peut-être pas finalement.

Et de 5 chapitres...


	6. Chap6 I'd give my heart, give my soul2

_I'd give my heart, give my soul_

_La__st week before dying_

_- Tien… la traînée rentre à la maison ?_

Je me redresse vivement dans le fauteuil sur lequel j'étais en train de m'endormir. Je croise son regard, son regard mercure, froid…

_- Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
__- Avec tes frasques d'il y a deux nuit je te trouve osé de poser cette question Drago.  
__- Quoi ?_

J'avoue j'ai du mal à comprendre là_._

_- Dois-je te rappeler que nous ressentons ton état physique ? Tout ce que tu fais nous en sommes conscient. Alors quand tu te tapes l'autre serpent on est plus ou moins vite au courant vois tu__._

Il ne va quand même pas me reprocher de lui obéir ? L'idée au départ j'en n'ai pas trop eu l'initiative et c'est lui-même qui m'a poussé dans les bras de ce tordu et maintenant il vient me le refoutre dans la tête alors que je ne peux rien contre ? Que je fais ça pour lui… Qu'il ne se doute pas de la moitié de ce que je fais pour qu'il ait le temps qu'il lui faut… Qu'il ne sait pas ce que je sacrifie pour ma cause perdue d'avance et sans aucun espoir de vie à la fin ?  
Je refuse qu'il me renvoie une culpabilité dont je n'ai pas du tout besoin maintenant…

Quand est-ce qu'il s'est approché aussi près lui ?Mon regard est obnubilé par ses yeux, il est juste en face, à quelques centimètres à peine. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau si proche, une odeur de Firewiskey…

_- Ou alors cette idée de te mettre dans son lit t'était plus plaisante qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue ? Que tu attendais cela depuis quelques temps, juste une opportunité pour toi d'être important pour lui ? Ou alors tes retours au manoir, en sang, faible, tes convalescences à répétition, c'était par plaisir, par goût ? Je me serais trompé au point d'avoir élever un fils qui ouvre les cuisses à n'importe quelle occasion qui se présente ?_

Il écrase soudainement ses lèvres sur les miennes m'entraînant rapidement dans un baiser profond. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, il me domine totalement. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête, durs, froids, incisifs, tellement violents…  
J'étouffe à peine un gémissement alors que ses mains commencent à effleurer ma peau sous ma chemise.  
Cette réaction de ma part me fait revenir à la réalité.  
Merlin…Je le repousse aussi fort que mon état me le permet, me levant du fauteuil par la même occasion, m'éloignant de lui le plus possible.  
Ses yeux brillent étrangement, il arbore un sourire triomphal.  
Sans que je comprenne comment je me retrouve coincé entre son corps et le mur derrière moi, les poignets prisonniers d'une de ses mains au dessus de ma tête.

_- Tu es à moi Drago, seulement à moi… N'oublie jamais ça. Tu m'appartiens !_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ces mots, exactement ses mots…les mêmes…  
Ses lèvres reprennent possession des miennes avec violence, possessivité. Il se presse d'avantage contre moi alors que j'essaie de me débattre du mieux que je peux.  
Allez échapper à un homme physiquement plus fort que vous, saoul à l'évidence, décidé qui plus est alors que vous êtes fatigué moralement et physiquement. C'est pas bien facile.  
Ses lèvres dérivent des miennes, elles descendent dans ma gorge.  
Par Salazar pas ça, pas comme ça, tout sauf ça, pas encore…  
Par pitié.  
Ma vue se brouille alors que je l'implore d'arrêter ce qu'il entreprend. Il me répond en me faisant taire ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes.  
Les boutons de ma chemise sont déjà d'anciens vestiges. Il parcoure de sa main toute peau découverte. J'ai envie de vomir. Mes larmes m'aveuglent presque.  
De honte, de peur, de tristesse, de douleur, d'appréhension, je fait tellement mal…  
Raffermissant sa prise sur mes poignets son autre main commence à s'attaquer à la fermeture de mon pantalon qui visiblement le gêne grandement.  
Je le supplie une fois de plus d'arrêter, je me débats mollement sachant pertinemment que s'il ne veut pas arrêter je n'aurais pas le pouvoir de le faire changer d'avis.  
Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il reprend possession de ma bouche une troisième fois, sa main se fait plus entreprenante. J'ai envie de vomir…de mourir…  
Dès qu'il délaisse mes lèvres le goût du sang envahi ma bouche. Je les mords pour ne pas crier. Lui crier d'arrêter. Je ne dois pas faire de bruit, ne déranger personne, ne réveiller personne. Personne ne doit savoir, tout ira mieux si personne ne sait…

_- Lucius…qu'est-ce que… ?_

Sev' ?

**Black out**

Un lit. Une couverture chaude. Deux mains qui tiennent une des miennes comme si j'avais été en danger de mort et que je m'en étais sorti difficilement.

_- Drago ?_

Anna… Douce, adorable Anna. Toujours là pour moi depuis l'enfance. Heureuse désormais, pourvu que ça dure.  
J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans les siens. Elle a l'air tellement inquiète.  
J'avance la main qu'elle ne me tient pas pour caresser doucement son visage. A l'instant même elle se jette dans mes bras, sanglotant presque, légèrement tremblante. Elle répète des excuses en litanie.  
Je passe mes mains dans son dos, doucement, attenant qu'elle se calme.

_- Anna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ces excuses ?  
__- Pour ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider…_

Elle relève la tête ancrant son regard dans le mien. Ses prunelles grises sont brouillées par quelques larmes discrètes, les miennes doivent refléter une certaine incompréhension.

_- Pourquoi tu t'excuses de ça ? Tu ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passait et tu n'aurais pas pu le savoir, de plus tu avais autre chose à faire Anna. Je n'oublie ni ta condition ni l'heure qu'il était. Comment de blâmer de chasser pour survire. Douce Anna…_

Ses yeux s'emplissent à nouveau de larmes. Pourquoi ça ? Ses bras se referment une nouvelle fois autour de mon cou alors que sa tête se niche au creux de mon épaule. Je me redresse alors, m'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit la tenant toujours contre moi.  
Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti un minimum utile à qui que ce soit.  
Les sanglots de ma cousine se calment doucement. Dès qu'ils se sont taris elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche alors je ne dis rien, je ne bouge pas, je la  
laisse faire.  
Elle inspire une grande fois avant de parler.

_-J'ai parlé à Severus tout à l'heure… On est tombé d'accord sur le fait que ce serait bien que…que tu prennes un peu de temps juste pour toi. Il m'a dit que tu avais une semaine, avant que le Lord ne t'appelle encore. Alors…Alors j'ai proposé de t'amener avec moi. Meier a du te parler de son ''super'' plan pour la bataille finale…  
__- Le buffet gratuit et à volonté ?  
__- Wai…ça… En fait la délégation auprès de Potty et ses amis c'est moi. Donc je dois aller à Hogwarts. Je me demandais si ça te plairait pas de venir avec moi. Ca te ferait sortir, t'auras du temps juste pour toi… Ce ne serait que pour 4 jours, le temps qu'ils trouvent un joli « oui » à me répondre…Mais ce serait déjà ça.  
__- D'accord._

Sans réfléchir, tout pour ne pas rester là. Trop près de lui. Trop dangereux… Elle semble surprise de ma réponse si vive.

_- T'es…t'es sûr ?  
__- Oui. J'aurais des raisons de ne pas l'être ? En plus j'ai es infos à donner à la bande des saints sur les plans de mon cher et tendre maître. Plus je pourrais l'emmerder, mieux ça ira pour moi. Et quoi de mieux que donner les méandres de ses plans tordus ?_

Un sourire illumine son visage suite à mes paroles. Elle me serre dans une nouvelle étreinte.  
Elle a toujours été très démonstrative de ses sentiments, en tout cas envers moi elle l'a toujours été.

_- Si on se dépêche on aura le temps d'arriver pendant le déjeuner. Et comme Potter est à Hogwarts les parents d'élèves se disent que leurs bambins sont plus en sécurité auprès du Sauveur. Dray, je veux, dans une demi-heure au plus, avoir retrouvé mon Drago. Le Drago fier de tout et prince des glaces, tu te rappelles ?  
__- Comment oublier ? Allé file j'arrive._

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et sort rapidement de ma chambre me laissant seul.  
Seul face à ma faiblesse et ma lâcheté.  
Faiblesse de n'avoir pu lui résister, même mentalement j'avais déjà abandonné.  
Lâcheté de le fuir aussi vite.  
Je me lève titubant presque et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide de la douche et après m'être déshabillé entre froid me réveille d'un coup, comme une gifle au réveil. Sans penser à rien, je me lave rapidement. Faisant partir les dernier vestige de sommeil subsistants  
Au sortir de cette douche je me sens beaucoup mieux, frai, réveillé. J'enfile un peignoir blanc et vais chercher les vêtements que je vais mettre.  
Elle veut le Drago d'il y a 6 ans ? Et bien vaille pour le Drago d'il y a 6 ans.

Je ressors de la penderie avec un ensemble noir, une chemise en soie et un pantalon en cuir. Le tout avec une robe de sorcier gris perle, fermée par une ceinture donc la boucle représente les armoiries de la famille.  
Un M orné d'une rose noire, un cadeau de feu mon grand père. Le seul dont je me souvienne d'ailleurs.  
Et enfin des bottes en peau de dragon, hautement illégales et tout aussi seyantes.  
Pour ce qui est de mes cheveux je les attache simplement en catogan laissant deux mèches hors du lien encadrant mon visage. J'observe le résultat dans un miroir en pied que j'ai… Un de ceux qui n'est pas resté au manoir familial…  
Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas vu comme ça, je retourne en arrière de quelques années, la lueur de fierté dans le regard en moins…  
Je remarque enfin le cristal au milieu de mon front. Il a pris la forme d'une étoile à huit branches, comme une rose des vents. Il brille doucement j'ai l'impression, ou c'est un jeu de lumière…

Tant pis, pas le temps de m'appesantir sur le sujet de toute façon alors… Je descends tranquillement les escaliers. Anna doit m'attendre, j'ai pris un peu plus d'une demi-heure…  
A peine arrivé dans le salon Sev' me fourre un verre de potion encore fumante dans les mains.

_- Bois ça._

Ton sans réplique. Je m'exécute gentiment. C'est immonde. Réellement. J'ai déjà bu des dizaines de potions mais celle là doit être la plus écoeurante je pense.

_- Une potion de révélation de gro… Dis moi que c'est pas ça Sev'… Dis moi que je me trompe…ou que t'as fais une erreur de préparation_

Potion de révélation de grossesse, connue pour son goût franchement ignoble, le fait qu'elle se boive chaude et de suite après sa préparation (cas rare).  
Propriétés : elle indique à une femme (généralement) si elle est enceinte en créant un écran de lumière blanche autour de la main droite de celle qui vient de boire.  
Ce qui m'arrive d'ailleurs. Ce que je refuse tout autant.  
Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas enceint, je n'attends aucun enfant.  
De toute façon il m'en aurait parlé non ? C'est un salaud fini mais il m'en aurait parlé de ça… Un enfant… il peut pas m'avoir mis enceint sans m'en parler non ? C'est trop important pour que je n'aie pas été au courant, pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas…pour qu'il ne me le dise pas…

_- Drago …?_

Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il ne peut pas vouloir d'héritier pour le moment, ça ne lui servirait à rien de toute façon, il ne compte pas déléguer son pouvoir pour le moment. Il veut être le seul maître à bord pour quelques temps encore. Et l'enfant serait une charge de plus pour lui, même si je doute qu'il le choie réellement. Il serait plutôt du genre à le laisser à la garde d'une quelconque nourrisse et de ne venir le voir que pour lui bourrer le crâne de toutes les conneries qu'il a lui-même dans la tête.  
Non ça ne peut pas être le fait d'avoir un héritier, trop improbable…  
Quoi alors ?

_- Dray répond…_

Alors pourquoi ? Ca a un rapport avec la bataille ? Avec l'Ange ? La puissance de l'Ange. Son triomphe. Il faut que je me souvienne… Où est ce foutu livre ? Sans prendre garde à quoi  
que ce soit je me précipite vers le salon où je suis arrivé quelques heures plus tôt.  
Le livre est toujours sur la table. Je le prend et vais directement au chapitre de la puissance de l'Ange. Relisant les quelques lignes j'éclate d'un rire hystérique lâchant le livre. Le salopard… Le fait que je porte son enfant renforce le lien qui nous uni ET décuple ma propre puissance. Il veut tout les atouts de son côté, veut être certain de sa victoire. Le pauvre va tomber de haut. Il n'a fait ça que pour le pouvoir…  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux… Je les avais fermé ?

_- Dray ça va ?  
__- T'inquiète pas Anna… excuse moi d'être sorti comme ça…Je devais vérifier quelque chose. Maintenant c'est fait… On peut y aller quand tu veux._

Je lui offre un sourire faible passant une main sur sa joue. Je me lève, je ne savais même pas que j'étais tombé…qu'importe ?

_- Mais…ça te gêne pas de…'fin d'être enceint de lui quoi…  
__-Pourquoi Anna ? Il m'a donné le meilleur moyen de le tuer. ''Creusez vos tombez, soyez vos fossoyeurs '' il a suivit ces mots à la lettre.  
__- Mais…après pour l'enfant…tu feras quoi ?  
__- Je t'expliquerais tout quand on aura un peu de temps Anna. Pour le moment tu dois aller parler à Saint Potty et sa clique.  
__- Mais Dray…  
__- Je te promets de t'en reparler Anna.  
__- Promis ?  
__- Sur mon âme._

Sur ce je prends le livre et sors du salon traversant le manoir pour sortir.

_Je suis enceint._

Tout à l'heure je vais avoir Potter mes pieds. Je lui apporte la victoire certaine, il ne pourra pas la refuser. Il sera l'outil de ma vengeance et il ne pourra même pas refuser.

_Je n'en reviens pas…enceint._

Anna me rejoint rapidement, ensemble nous sortons et je nous fais transplaner à Hogsmeade. Juste devant le château. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici.

_Si je survis je serais père…_

Je déteste les transplanage, tout juste bon à vous secouer dans tous les sens… Prenant Anna par la main je l'emmène vers les grilles du château. Il n'y a aucun sort anti- deatheater… bizarre… Mais c'est pas plus mal. Nous traversons la petite cours qui nous mène jusqu'aux portes de l'école. Je les ouvre. Seigneur ça parait trop simple. A cette heure tout le monde doit être dans la grande salle entrain de manger. C'est parfait, personne ne préviendra notre arrivée.  
Je pose un regard nostalgique sur les murs qui m'ont vu grandir de mes 11 à 16 ans. Qui ont vu passer tant de sorciers et sorcières… Le château est comme désert mais à mesure que nous approchons de la grande salle la rumeur des discutions s'amplifie.  
Je souris. Un sourire en coin, celui que j'arborais toujours ici. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Je marque un arrêt devant l'immense porte de la grande salle. Ils sont tous entrain de manger, en effectif réduit c'est certain, mais beaucoup sont là. Après avoir déposer un léger baiser sur le dos de la main d'Anna je la lâche pour prendre ma baguette et créer un sort de protection pour nous deux. Rien de bien puissant mais quelque chose tout de même…au cas où.

Ceci fait j'ouvre les deux battants de la porte. Ca fait son petit effet. Toutes les conversations se taisent, la plupart des yeux sont braqués sur nous. Et là, entre la vieille couette et ce balourd de garde chasse, LE grand Harry Potter, baguette en main déjà prêt à me tuer au moindre mouvement que je pourrais mon éternel sourire sarcastique, j'écarte les bras et j'avance. Dans un silence religieux, j'avance vers lui, sans peur, de toute façon qu'il essaye seulement pour voir. J'ai un bouclier efficace et je sais qu'Anna, malgré son apparence, est loin d'être faible au combat rapproché et qu'elle se rapprochera très vite de sa proie si il tente quoi que ce soit.  
Toujours sûr de moi, Anna à côté de moi, j'arrive sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs.

_- Voyons Potter, c'est malpoli de menacer quelqu'un qui vient en toute sympathie  
__- Sympathie ? Depuis quand es-tu seulement capable de ressentir un quelconque sentiment, deatheater !  
__- Rho tu me blesses. Et moi qui étais venu te proposer mon aide. Anna je suis désolé il semblerait que le sauveur du monde veuille se taper le Seigneur des Ténèbre tout seul…_

Sans plus rien dire j'entraîne Anna qui me demande doucement ce que je fais, et qu'elle est là pour une très bonne raison, et qu'elle doit rester à tout prix. Je lui demande sur le même ton d'attendre deux petites secondes.  
A peine arrivons nous devant la porte que j'entends, satisfait :

_- Attends Malfoy !_

Je me retourne faisant mine d'avoir mal entendu, mon regard s'arrête sur Potty qui est devant moi, à quelques mètres.

_- Tu m'as appelé ?  
__- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer ?  
__- Tu me demandes de l'aide ou je rêve ?  
__- Drago arrête, je suis pas là pour ça. Tu t'amuseras plus tard. Harry Potter, enchantée, je suis Annayeva Malfoy, sa cousine, je suis venue ici pour vous proposer une alliance.  
__- Venez avec moi…_

Avisant les regards qui pèsent sur nous il nous fait sortir de la grande salle et nous mène jusqu'au bureau directorial. Là nous attendent déjà la vieille chouette et le loup-garou… il est encore en vie lui ?  
A croire qu'il est coriace… Salle bête. On nous propose de nous asseoir, trop aimable. Après que ça lui fut demandé Anna se lance dans l'explication du pourquoi du comment elle se trouve là. C'est une actrice formidable, je la croirais presque. Elle dit qu'elle a été engendrée contre son gré, que c'était une erreur. Elle s'est habituée à cet état de fait mais quand elle a su que Meier voulait se rallier au Lord elle a pris peur, pour elle et pour son enfant. Forcément les autres compatissent devant son histoire, renforcée par l'explication du monde qui deviendrait le leur si le Lord gagnait la guerre. Donc elle vient proposer les services de vampires, de grandes familles, pour opposer une résistance plus efficace contre le reste de la population vampirique qui sera du côté de Voldemort.  
Elle conclu sur une magnifique promesse qu'elle a fait à son enfant qu'il verrait le jour dans un monde libre de ce tyran, bla bla bla.  
Elle est magnifique, une lueur de détermination pure brille au fond de ses yeux.

Au moins je suis certain que sa promesse est vraie, et j'emploierais ce que je peux pour que cela se réalise. Les trois en face sont…partagés.  
Lupin est presque prêt à sauter à la gorge d'Anna, vu sa qualité de lycan c'est normal, mais le discours enflammé de ma cousine lui pose un problème de conscience, il pèse le pour et le contre sûrement.  
McGo elle a presque la larme à l'œil. Elle est émouvante la pitite Anna, avec ses 18 ans au max, son histoire triste, il manquait plus qu'elle dise qu'elle a été violée et c'était bon pour la vieille.  
Et finalement le héro du monde sorcier, visiblement sceptique. Il ne croit pas beaucoup à ce qu'elle a dit. Le fait que je sois là influence en ce sens, le nom d'Anna aussi le pousse à la méfiance.

Elle doit analyser leurs visages comme moi puisque rapidement elle ajoute qu'elle ne veut pas de réponse dans l'immédiat, mais qu'il lui en faudrait une dans 4 jours au plus tard.  
Ils se concertent rapidement exposant leurs différentes opinions. Mais en fin de compte ils acceptent de réfléchir à la proposition et nous proposent même de nous loger sur place et de pourvoir à nos besoins…  
Que de sympathie, c'est écoeurant.

_- Bon maintenant l'assassin. Pourquoi t'es là._

Oula, mais c'est qu'il m'en veut on dirait le Survivant… Va falloir jouer serré… ou au moins avec un minimum de tact et beaucoup de franchise…

_- Bon alors… mon joli tatouage sur le bras ne joue pas en ma faveur j'avoue, mais le fait est que j'ai du mal à encadrer Voldemort pour…diverses raisons on va dire. Mais bon le fait reste que je compte bien faire en sorte qu'il crève une fois pour toute à la prochaine bataille. Il y a deux semaines il m'a mis au courant d'un projet qu'il avait. Ce projet était un sort complexe, le sort de l' « Ange de la Mort ». Il constitue à transférer une partie de sa propre puissance dans une autre personne qui sera soutenue par quatre autres. Il y a le lanceur, Voldemort qui ne risque pas grand-chose, les Choisis, qui ont deux chances sur 3 de survivre, et l'Ange qui a une chance sur 3 de survivre, et encore. Je serais cet…ange… Dès que le sort s'enclenchera quel que soit le sort que je recevrais__il ne m'affectera pas, j'emmagasinerais simplement la magie du sort. Magie qu'il faudra que je redistribue. Jusque là vous suivez ?_

Il me font signe que oui plus ou moins franchement et ne posent aucune question.

_-OK donc aucun sort ne pourra me faire quoi que ce soit, autant les sorts offensifs que défensifs ou de soin. Même les impardonnables seront inefficaces. Même l'avada ne me touchera pas… Et le Lord compte sur ça. Il veut que j'accumule le plus de magie possible et que lorsque lui-même me lancera l'avada je le multiplie et te le renvoie Potty. Mais cette perspective de le faire vainqueur et de le servir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ne m'enchante pas beaucoup voyez-vous, on ne domine pas un Malfoy. J'ai d'autres projets. Je peux vous donner la date exacte et le lieu de la dernière bataille, tout ce que je demande c'est que tu devances de salaud. Que ce soit lui qui se prenne l'avada que je décuplerais, celui que tu m'auras lancé._

Un silence suit mes paroles. Ca doit être une mode de se taire à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose… Mais bon qu'importe. Ils ont l'air assez surpris, et c'est notre Sauveur du monde sorcier qui se reprend le premier.

_- A supposer que tu dises vrai, ce dont je doute un maximum, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mon avada et pas simplement renvoyer la puissance magique sous cette forme sans mon intermédiaire ?  
__- Parce que je suis au courant de la prophétie qui dit que l'un de vous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit et que le dernier duel sera entre vous, que l'un ne peut mourir que de la main de l'autre. Dans cette histoire je ne serais qu'une assurance de son anéantissement, un catalyseur, un intermédiaire. Tout ce que tu voudras savoir est dans ce livre. A la fin tu en sauras plus que moi et autant que Voldemort, la moitié est __en__ Parseltongue__…_

Je sors le livre de ma poche et lui rends sa taille initiale. Je suis fatigué…  
Pourquoi je suis aussi fatigué ?

_- Dray ça va ?  
__- Quoi ? Ha oui t'inquiète pas Anna, juste un peu fatigué, rien de grave sûrement._

Adorable Anna, toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi… Comment j'ai vécu 6 ans sans elle ? Harry est déjà en train de feuilleter le livre à la recherche de quelque chose qui infirmera tout ce que j'ai avancé. Je lui dit d'une vois que je ne reconnais pas moi-même tant elle est faible que ce qu'il cherche est dans la deuxième partie du livre. J'entends vaguement dire que je resterais avec Anna pendant qu'elle sera là, si elle accepte de passer les quelques jours ici bien sûr… Elle dit qu'elle accepte, du moins je crois. Lupin se propose de nous amener jusqu'à nos chambres.  
Sans que la fatigue ne me lâche une joie sourde et malsaine vient gronder dans mes oreilles… C'est étrange comme sensation… Je sens les mains d'Anna qui me relèvent doucement la tête, je rencontre ses yeux inquiets.  
L'inquiétude me prend à son tour, d'où est-ce que ça vient tout ça ?

_- Dray… ? Dray répond s'il te plait. Tu me fais peur là… Réagis Dray répond moi…._

Tout se stoppe d'un coup. Plus de fatigue, ni de joie, ni d'inquiétude… Pourquoi elle a l'air tellement inquiète, on dirait de la peur… Pourquoi ils me regardent tous, je sais qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu depuis longtemps mais là…

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anna… ?  
__- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Ca fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle et que tu ne réagis pas.  
__- 10 minutes ?  
__- Oui 10 minutes, au moins…_

Une des vitres du bureau explose. Colère. Haine. Envie de meurtre et de vengeance. Dégoût profond. Tout se bouscule et s'entrechoque dans ma tête. Tout ça ne m'appartient pas. Je tremble. Des objets qui sont dans la pièce commencent à voler et à exploser sans raison. Le seul sentiment qui soit mien pour le moment c'est la panique. J'écarte Anna de moi vivement pour me précipiter sur le livre que Harry tient toujours. Je lui arrache des mains et tourne fébrilement les pages. C'est une «_crise de sentiments_ » comme il dit… Un bruit d'explosion plus forte me fait me retourner. Je vois Lupin qui vient visiblement d'être projeté par un sort… Non un retour de sort, je n'ai pas enlevé mon sort de protection… C'est pas grave. Le chaos règne désormais dans le bureau, les tableaux crient au scandale, McGo et le balafré essayent de me maîtriser en m'envoyant divers sorts de désarment, de lévitation. Toute une panoplie de sorts inefficaces pour le moment. Mon état me protège d'à peu près tout.  
Ca crie dans tous les sens. Je trouve la page, Merlin c'est pas trop tôt. Une formule en latin, un mouvement de baguette… Ma vue se brouille, mes jambes cèdent, une douleur sourde se propage dans ma tête, tous leurs sentiments sont présents.

_- Libera me, libera anima mea._

Tout cesse d'un coup. Plus rien, que du noir, du froid, du silence… Tout est si calme, si… simple. Doux Merlin comme c'est agréable. J'ai l'impression de flotter littéralement…

Je commence doucement à me réchauffer, je prends conscience du matelas sous moi et de la couverture au dessus… Encore un lit, génial. Au moins je ne serais pas dépaysé si je perds mes jambes…Pourquoi faut il que je me retrouve dans un lit toutes les 3 minutes ? Que ce soit pour dormir ou non d'ailleurs…Nan la question je pense c'est plus, pourquoi faut il que je m'évanouisse toutes les 3 minutes. Ouais ça va mieux comme question, faudrait que j'y pense un de ces jours, ça pourrait être intéressant non ?

_- Dray ouvre les yeux je sais que tu ne dors plus._

Ouch, ça ça fait mal. Elle a pas l'air contente la cousine. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, une migraine me martèle les tempes et le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie n'aide en rien. Je tourne la tête vers elle, elle est assise en tailleur sur le lit à côté de celui que j'occupe et me regarde droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tien, il fait nuit. J'aurais dormi longtemps ?

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?  
__- Quoi ça ?  
__- Comment ça « quoi ça » ? Te fous pas de moi Dray ! C'est moi qui ai du lancer ton foutu sort de merde ! Les autres tarés étaient trop occupés à essayer de te tuer ! T'as ruiné le bureau de l'autre chouette, pété toutes les vitres et la moitié des bibelots qui y étaient… _(Sa voix se brise)_ Dis moi c'qui s'est passé Dray…_

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Dites moi que c'est pas vrai. Depuis un été pendant lequel elle a tué son père, à cause de moi… et que sa mère s'en est rendu folle, elle ne veut plus toucher à la magie. Sans faire attention à la migraine qui me broie le crâne et aux diverses douleurs qui se répandent à la vitesse grand V dans tous mes muscles, et à la dévastation du bureau directorial, je me lève et vais à côté d'Anna, la prenant dans mes bras. Elle tremble, je lui dis que je suis désolé… que j'aurais du lui en parler, lui parler de cette éventualité. Ce n'était pas certain que ça m'arrive, j'avais une chance sur deux. Soit l'isolement avant suffisamment construit mes barrières mentales pour que je ne reçoive pas les sentiments des Choisis d'un coup, soit l'isolement avait raté. Et il a raté visiblement.  
Le fait qu'elle ait utilisé la magie une fois de plus doit être difficile à supporter pour elle. A l'époque, quand j'étais en cinquième année je crois, je devais m'entraîner sur les sorts de mort et de torture, Anna avait voulu le faire avec moi. Au début c'était un entraînement tranquille, on arrivait plutôt bien les sorts simples. Puis j'ai amené l'idée d'essayer l'avada…On y a passé près d'une journée pour le maîtriser un peu. A la fin je lui dis, ''Pour qu'il soit plus puissant il faut que tu pense que tu veux réellement tuer celui que tu as en face de toi ''.  
Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé c'est que le mannequin d'entraînement était devant la porte. Quand son père est entré le mannequin est tombé et il s'est pris le sort. Un sort parfaitement réussi... Le dernier qu'elle ait jamais lancé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, par ma faute encore.

_- Tu imagines si je l'avais raté… Si j'avais pas été capable de le faire bien…_

Ses paroles éraillées me ramènent au présent.

_- Shuuut Anna, tu n'as jamais raté de sort, je suis désolé que tu ais du faire celui là, je pensais qu'il y en aurait un pour relever l'autre et penser à le faire à ta place… Mais visiblement non. Je te demande pardon Anna, ça n'aurait pas dut se passer comme ça. Mais le résultat est là non ? Tu as réussit, tout va mieux maintenant. Calme toi s'il te plait._

Elle relève la tête vers moi, un sourire presque sadique sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

_- Je rêve où le grand Drago Malfoy vient de s'excuser platement pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas directement fait ?_

Ha…c'était ça. Je lui tire la langue d'une façon on ne peut plus mature et me résout à me recoucher. Je sui s épuisé, je n'ai rien fait et pourtant je suis mort de fatigue. J'ai mal partout. C'est affreux, mais supportable. Je me laisse joyeusement tomber en arrière sur le matelas, les bras en croix les yeux fermés. J'ai tellement sommeil. Quelques secondes plus tard je sens Anna qui se couche à côté de moi, sa chaleur me fait du bien. Rapidement je m'endors sur l'idée que je n'ai plus envie de penser à rien. Juste que j'ai une semaine pour faire exactement tout ce que je veux. La douce chaleur d'Anna m'accueil au réveil. Elle est toujours contre moi, sa tête repose sur mon torse, un de ses bras est passé autour de mon ventre alors que je la tiens dans les miens. Je pourrais bien rester comme ça longtemps je pense.

Alors, que vais-je donc faire de mes 6 jours de liberté provisoire ?  
Déjà réaliser une chose que je n'avais pas pu faire avant. Pas grand-chose en soi mais cela fait longtemps que j'en ai envie. Des tatouages, des runes pour être exact. J'ai assez étudié les runes ici pour savoir que en tatouages elles ont des propriétés intéressantes. Outre ces runes un tatouage sorcier est aussi à envisager, un loup blanc. Ce qui est magnifique avec ça c'est qu'ils bougent et parlent à leur possesseur. Ensuite que faire, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps de faire ça… Je pense m'offrir quelques voyages. Dans le nord, là où il y a des paysages à vous couper le souffle. N'importe où je veux. Cette liberté de mouvement me semble tellement étrange, tellement grisante aussi.

_- Lut Dray…  
__- Jour Anna._

Sa voix est adorable quand elle est encore à moitié endormie. Elle est adorable en elle-même de toute manière.

_- Alors prince des glaces, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de tout ton temps libre ?  
__- J'ai quelques petits projets mais rien de bien concret. Et encore il faut voir si ces abrutis me laisseront sortir d'ici ce qui n'est pas joué. Rappelle toi, je suis le méchant Deatheater_

Elle se redresse un peu, détournant légèrement son regard.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
__- Je…'fin j'aimerais que tu me dises tout à propos du sort de l'Ange Dray… Je veux savoir, et surtout savoir ce que je peux faire. J'me sens mal à cause de ça tu comprends. C'est à peu près depuis que je suis partie que tout est partit en vrille pour toi… Déjà que ta situation par rapport à Cius était pas simple, et l'autre malade ensuite qui s'est acharné visiblement…Je…j' voudrais simplement t'aider, si je peux encore le faire…  
__- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me dois absolument rien Anna. Tout est partit en vrille parce que je n'ai rien su gérer. Je te dirais ce que je sais, mais dans peu de temps ce sera le balafré que tu devras voir pour en savoir plus. La moitié du livre est __en __Parseltongue__, et personnellement je ne le lis pas, mais Potty si._

Elle me sourit doucement et se lève. Rapidement elle en vient à me jeter mes vêtements pour que je me lève.

_- Allé Luciole, la journée commence à peine !  
__- Je vais te tuer ! Et, m'appelle pas Luciole !_

Cette petite peste me gratifie d'un sourire resplendissant alors que je m'habille comme je peux. Rien ne viendra me troubler aujourd'hui. Tout sera pour le mieux. Je suis avec Anna, rien ne peut aller mal alors.

Dès que je suis prêt nous sortons de l'infirmerie. La matinée est simple. On a fait le tour de toute l'école, évitant autant que faire se peut les élèves encore là, il ne faudrait pas leur faire peur les pauvres. Pendant ce temps je lui ai expliqué par le menu tout ce que je savais du sort. Elle m'a parfaitement écouté, et comme tout Malfoy elle a échafaudé un plan pour m'en sortir dans la mesure du possible. Ou pour que l'issue soit moins…tragique dirons nous…

_- J'vais te faire une promesse Dray ok ? Ca va être simple, ce jour là, quand le sort sera fini, je n'attendrais personne, pas même Meier, et je t'amènerais chez nous, au château en Transylvanie. De là, si c'est possible encore, je te garde en vie sans en parler à personne, à par Meier, mais personne d'ici. J'emploierais tout ce que je peux, tout ce que je sais pour ça. Mais si je vois qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir que tu survives je te laisserais, selon les anciennes coutumes des sangs purs ok ?_

J'avoue, je suis resté muet pendant bien une minute devant ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle se proposait simplement de me sauver, ou au pire de faire en sorte que ma vie se finisse le plus dignement possible. Finalement sans rien dire je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je sais que c'est difficile pour elle de me proposer ça. Comment vous défaire de votre propre frère, ou de celui que vous considérez comme tel ?

Après l'avoir remercié pour ça, et pour tout ce qu'elle avait jamais fait pour moi, on reprend notre tour du propriétaire jusqu'à revenir à la grande salle vers 1h de l'après midi. Juste au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte le balafré national m'appelle (me somme) de le suivre sans discuter. Je ne suis pas en position de discuter, et Môssieur n'a pas l'air enclin à parler non plus d'ailleurs… Alors avec Anna on refait le chemin qui nous a mené jusqu'à la grand-salle mais en passant devant l'infirmerie on continue jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.  
D'un coup en entrant je me sens pas bienvenu… Il y a un joli nombre d'Aurors, dont l'ancien Maugrey, une cousine encore, Tonks, Lupin, et d'autres encore… Mais bon pas 50 non plus, juste le nombre qui tient dans le bureau quoi.

_- Mademoiselle, veuillez sortir, ce qui va se passer ici ne vous concerne en rien.  
__- Vous rêvez je crois madame, je ne sortirais pas._

Pour appuyer ses dires elle prend ma main et vient nous asseoir sur un des canapés encore libres qui ont étés installés. Je pense qu'ils ont compris qu'elle ne partirait pas, ce qui n'est pas plus grave. A partir de ce moment un des Aurors je suppose me dit qu'on va me faire boire du véritaserum pour voir si je ne suis pas entrain de me foutre de leur tête et que je ne prépare rien qui puisse tous les perdre. Je suis aux anges, je ne supporte pas ce truc, c'est immonde. Mais bon j'accepte, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils n'ont confiance en personne… Alors j'avale leur horrible potion et je répond à leurs questions toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres. Les questions qui montrent que je suis bien sous l'influence de la potion et que je ne simule rien…Ce qui est totalement idiot puisqu'ils ne savent rien sur moi, mais bon, on va les laisser s'amuser un peu ès avoir donné, mon nom, mon âge, tout mon état civil quoi, ils commencent enfin les questions sérieuses…

-Suis-je réellement un Deatheater ?  
Oui  
-Est-ce que je veux réellement que mon Maître crève ?  
Oui  
-Pourquoi ?  
…Là je dis seulement que j'ai mes raisons… Ils n'acceptent pas une réponse aussi évasive, quand bien même elle serait tout à fait juste. Je leur dis que je ne supporte pas de lui obéir, j'avance l'argument de la vengeance, ils doivent bien gober ça de la part d'un Slytherin non ? Hé bien non, ils n'avalent toujours pas. Je commence doucement à me dire que je n'aime pas cette question.  
Je vois une satisfaction presque malsaine dans le regard de Potter. Le salopard, c'est ça qu'il veut. Que je leur dise que je suis dans le pieu du Lord. Il veut m'humilier le gentil Samaritain ? Alors il jouera seul.

_- Potter, un choix. Je leur dis et tu perds un allier qui peut te dire exactement ce qu'il compte faire. Tu ne me forces à rien dire et je reste. C'est simple comme choix non ?  
- Alors donne moi juste la raison qui t'y a poussé._

(Je le hais …)

_- Par amour, pour sauver une personne, garantir sa survie en tout cas… Ca te va comme raison ?_

Et voila encore un silence. Quoi ? Oui je suis capable d'aimer quelqu'un… C'est pas normal du tout mais possible, et j'aurais préféré ne jamais aimer… ne jamais l'aimer lui… Tant pis. Et les questions recommencent…

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu ici ?  
Pour faire crever ce tordu et apporter une aide, accessoirement me venger personnellement.  
-Comment je suis au courant de la prophétie ?  
Les nouvelles circulent vite au sein du cercle proche du Lord donc j'ai rapidement su.  
-Est-ce que je suis susceptible de les trahir ?  
Je suis susceptible de trahir tout le monde, j'ai déjà trahi je Lord qui, si il le sait me tuera dans d'atroces souffrances, je les trahirais eux si ils me donnent une raison. Mais il y a trois personnes que je ne peux pas trahir.

Là ils font une pause, histoire de se remettre du choc de savoir que je ne leur appartient pas du tout. Que si je suis là c'est uniquement dans mon propre but et pas pour leur cause à la … Leur cause que je ne défend pas le moins du monde. Mais je crois que le fait que je puisse les trahir à tout moment les embête assez… Tant pis si ils refusent. Je n'ai rien à y perdre de toute façon alors… Quoi que je fasse si je me débrouille bien ça doit marcher.

_- Bon…M. Malfoy, je pense pouvoir dire que nous acceptons votre…aide dans cette bataille. Cependant je vous demanderais de rester dans l'enceinte de château jusqu'à la bataille…  
__- Vous rêvez, il n'est pas question une seule seconde que je reste cloîtré ici pendant encore 6 jours. Déjà que j'ai du mal … Quoi ? Pourquoi ils me font ces yeux Anna, j'ai dit quoi encore ?  
__- Dans six jours on sera le 24 Dray. Tu sais Noël, les cadeaux, la paix universelle, la fête des zenfants… Tout ça quoi.  
__- C'est vrai ? Et alors ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A ce qu'il laisse passer ce jour pendant lequel, justement, personne ne s'attendrait à une attaque ? C'est le soir idéal. Personne ne s'attend à quoi que ce soit, ce serait trop cruel c'est sûr. Désolé de vous décevoir mais il est cruel, ce mec est un malade et il n'a jamais supporté Noël… Et il s'attend à ce que ce soit sa victoire donc c'est logique quand on y regarde un peu de plus près. C'est bon je peux y aller maintenant ? Et je ne compte pas rester ici…  
__-Où est-ce que tu veux aller Dray ?  
__- T'inquiète juste un truc ou deux à Hogsmeade et quelques petits voyages avant ma superbe fin._

Adressant un dernier sourire ironique à l'assemblée qui commence doucement à parler de ce qu'ils vont décider finalement, avec toutes ces nouvelles informations, je sors entraînant Anna avec moi. Ils sont tellement choqués du jour de l'attaque qu'ils ne pensent plus au fait que je ne vais pas rester ici…  
Anna me demande ce que je vais réellement faire. Etant sous véritaserum, je lui redis ce que j'avais dit. Que je vais aller au petit village d'à côté me faire faire quelques tatouages, ensuite j'irais voyager un peu partout, merci au transplanage. Pourquoi ces voyages ? Parce que j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu. Elle est bien placée pour savoir que le climat qui m'entoure n'est pas favorable à ma bonne santé… elle sourit mais m'ordonne de lui laisser un soir au moins, une surprise visiblement… Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir du château et de me diriger vers le tatoueur du petit village.

Dehors il neige, le froid est mordant. C'est bon d'avoir froid parce qu'il fait réellement froid, et pas être envahi par un froid qu'on en contrôle pas… Ca change des habitudes. Quelques précautions avant de partir seul à l'assaut du petit village. Quelques sorts de désillusion pour changer mon apparence, je suis un peu trop reconnaissable. Rare sont ceux qui peuvent se targuer d'avoir les cheveux de cette couleur précisément et de cette longueur en même temps… J'ai pas joué dans la discrétion d'accord, mais qu'importe en fin de comptes ? Après quelques minutes de marche j'arrive à destination. Hogsmeades ressemble à une de ces « boule à neige » moldues, un village tout enneigé, calme, quelques personnes qui marchent dans la rue avec leurs enfants pour leurs achats de Noël sûrement. Je ne m'attarde pas et vais directement vers ma destination. Une fois entré une jeune femme me demande d'attendre deux minutes qu'elle finisse quelque chose… Alors j'attends, m'asseyant tranquillement dans un des sièges de l' d'avoir pu penser quidditch ou n'importe quoi d'autre elle revient. Elle a les cheveux bruns, coupés très courts, laissant pourtant une queue de cheval. Elle est plutôt jolie, des yeux bleus sombres, un visage fin, sympathique de vue en somme.

_- Alors monsieur vous venez pour quoi ?  
__- Tatouage de runes, et un tatouage sorcier.  
__- Rien que ça ? En une fois ?  
__- Au plus vite.  
__- Alors suivez moi._

Elle pétille de vie. C'est dépaysant… agréable au fond. Elle nous fait entrer dans une salle assez petite au centre de laquelle se trouve un siège qui s'accommode parfaitement à toutes les positions que peut prendre un patient, un tabouret simple et une table sur laquelle reposent tout un tas d'objets que je ne reconnais pas. En préparant tout ce dont elle a besoin elle me demande précisément ce que je veux.  
Je lui explique, la rune force au niveau du cœur, la rune puissance au creux des reins, la rune feu sur le poignet droit et la rune cœur dans la nuque. Elle me regarde avec des yeux étonnés et un sourire intrigué.

_- Vous connaissez toutes les propriétés de ces runes ?  
__- Oui toutes… et j'affirme que je les veux toutes. Qui sait si je pourrais un jours revenir si je n'en fait qu'une ou deux aujourd'hui ? Qui sait de quoi sera demain ?  
__- C'est sûr mais elles sont très puissantes ces runes… Enfin c'est vous qui voyez. Pour le tatouage sorcier on verra après les runes ok ?  
__- Vous êtes spécialiste.  
__- Parfait, installez vous._

Je m'exécute tranquillement, elle commencera par la rune feu, la plus simple selon elle.  
Cette rune là à la particularité de protéger des sorts de feu et d'en détourner un peu les effets et, tout ce qui est brûlant devient aussi inoffensif. Très efficaces selon les dires de ceux qui en portent. Et si on survit assez longtemps il est toujours possible de pouvoir créer un peu de feu et de pouvoir s'en servir. Pour les autres elle me demande d'enlever ma chemise, encore une fois je m'exécute. Son regard glisse un instant sur mes cicatrices mais elle ne pose aucune question. Je l'en remercie mentalement pour ça d'ailleurs…  
La magie aidant les tatouages en eux même sont très peu douloureux, dérangeants mais pas douloureux. C'est comme si pendant … 20 minutes environ on vous piquait légèrement une zone, c'est très dérangeant, mais somme toute pas douloureux pour autant.

Quand elle a finit les 4 runes, elle pose les sorts qui vont les faire agir.  
La rune force, _uruz_, ne sert pas réellement à grand-chose, elle permet juste un léger regain de force quand on est fatigué, seulement placée sur le cœur elle peut aisément le relancer, et elle agira avant tout sur l'enfant que je porte… Il pourra rester en vie le plus longtemps possible et sera maintenu en vie pendant une heure après ma mort, si je meure bien sûr.  
La rune puissance, _tiwaz_ (d'abord associée au dieu de la guerre) est plus intéressante, elle va puiser, légèrement, dans les forces magiques de ceux qui m'entourent quand moi je n'en aurais plus assez pour tenir. Les deux combinées peuvent me faire survivre sans magie dans le sang pendant trois heures du moment que je ne suis pas seul, protégeant l'enfant je survivrais deux heures et lui le reste.  
La rune feu, _kenaz_, est utile sur la durée. Principalement elle permet de résister aux fortes chaleurs. Avec le temps on devient moins sensible au feu et sur la fin, si on a assez de puissance et si on a appris, on peu parvenir à utiliser et créer du feu. Elle peut aussi être utilisée à ce moment comme torche, une sorte de lumière… Avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'entraînement.  
La rune cœur, jera (la fertilité en fait) ne sert pas à grand-chose quand on ne sait pas pourquoi on se la fait. Elle révèle les âmes sœurs… Il suffit effectivement d'un seul contact de l'âme sœur avec la rune pour qu'elle distille un désir assez fort dans les veines de celui qui la porte. Ainsi il est aisé de retrouver celui ou celle qui nous est destiné. Personnellement je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir mais bon, on peut toujours rêver… Et après le premier contact, en présence de ladite personne elle distille une douce chaleur, et un léger désir accessoirement.  
A la suite des 80 minutes pendant lesquelles elle a tatoué, ajouté aux 10 pour les sorts elle me demande juste une petite pause, me proposant de partager un thé avec elle.  
J'accepte volontiers, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Nous bavardons tranquillement pendant qu'elle prépare et que nous buvons le thé. Elle est intéressante, elle a une bonne conversation, cultivée. J'apprends qu'elle est issue d'une famille de sang pur italienne, qu'elle a fait ses études dans l'école de sorcellerie italienne et qu'elle a voulu s'installer ici pour le changement de décors. Son idée de devenir tatoueur lui est venue grâce à son don pour le dessin disait ses professeurs. De ce qu'elle me dit elle était beaucoup plus douée en dessin qu'en maîtrise de la magie.

Quand nous avons fini elle me propose de faire le tatouage sorcier. Je lui dis que je veux un loup, blanc. Depuis l'enfance j'ai adoré les loups, particulièrement les loups blancs. Peu importe où elle va le faire puisque de toute façon ce dernier va bouger souvent. Elle décide tout de même de me le faire dans le milieu du dos, plus de « surface praticable » et de plus entre la rune cœur et la rune puissance, en face de la rune force, il aura quelques influences intéressantes. Comme celle, entre autre, de parer quelques sorts mineurs et de réagir en face de la personne que j'aime. Toujours utile. Quoique je ne sache pas de quelle réaction elle veut parler. Mais qu'importe en fin de compte ? Ce tatouage-ci aura pris près de trois heures compètes. Et les sorts apposés pour qu'il puisse bouger, me parler, vivre en d'autres termes (si l'on peut dire ça) ont pris environ une demi heure. Elle me dit qu'il ne s'éveillera que dans quelques heures, dès que je commencerais à ressentir de la chaleur au niveau du tatouage il sera éveillé, pas avant. Elle me dit aussi le prix… Je paye, sans lui faire savoir que les comptes sont gelés… Elle s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt je pense. Dommage, elle était plutôt sympathique.

Quand je sors de la boutique il fait totalement nuit. Une nuit éclairée par la lune presque pleine qui se reflète sur la neige fraîche. Je vois le grand château de Hogwarts au loin. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je suis fatigué de ce château, de ce qu'il représente… Alors je me dirige vers les rochers à côté, une sorte de petite falaise balayée par les vents. Je suis bien là, arrivé sur le promontoire je regarde la nuit du vide juste sous mes pieds. Ce serait tellement facile de juste faire un pas et de tomber, de ne plus s'occuper de rien du tout… Surtout pas de la guerre, de Voldemort, de son enfant, de Lucius, plus rien de ça…

Juste moi et moi seul…

Mais non, il faut au moins que je fasse quelque chose d'utile. Je suis fatigué je crois… Je crois seulement parce que ça peut encore être le sentiment d'un autre qui sait ?Je n'ai plus grand-chose à moi pour le moment… Si je survis le sort sur les émotions sera toujours présent ou non ? Comme celui sur mon état… ? Ca serait tellement chiant si il restait… Il commence à neiger… Il fait tellement froid, j'en tremble… Enfin je ne sais pas si je tremble de froid ou d'autre chose. Tien... je pleure… encore. Ca m'arrive souvent en ce moment. Peut être à cause du bébé…je n'ai pas une grande connaissance des grossesses masculines, elles sont tellement rare… Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au château, ni nulle part ailleurs. J'enlève le sort de désillusion, ça n'est plus utile à cette heure je pense…

Tient… un des quatre s'inquiète, fortement… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer ? Je reçois ça si fort, c'en est presque étouffant. C'est pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils… L'inquiétude se meut progressivement en impatience, en énervement relatif… Tout est tellement flou… Vous pouvez pas être clairs avec ce que vous ressentez ? Ca reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que tout retombe d'un coup, accompagné d'un soulagement relatif. Et il est juste derrière moi…

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago ? Ca fait des heures qu'ils ne savent pas où tu es…  
__- Qu'importe Severus ? Qu'importe ? De toute façon je ne suis pas destiné à vivre plus loin que ce Noël alors j'ai bien le droit de m'octroyer quelques petits plaisirs, j'ai le droit d'être un peu égoïste non ?  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu…  
__- Demande à Potter, il en saura vite beaucoup plus que moi à ce sujet…Réfère donc toi à lui._

Je l'entends soupirer dans mon dos. C'est vrai que je ne dois pas être facile à vivre en étant aussi positif. Il a déjà fait tellement pour moi. Pendant toute ma vie il a été là, toujours…

_- Rentre au château Dray  
__- Juste… quelques minutes encore… pas longtemps…  
__- Il est déjà plus de 11h du soir Drago je pense que c'est suffisamment tard… Tu dois être fatigué._

Je me tourne alors pour lui sourire. Le pire c'est qu'il a raison… Il a toujours eu raison. Alors je me lève et je le suis à travers le village désormais assez vide, sur le trajet qui mène au château, dans la cour sous les lumières des quelques fenêtres éclairées, dans le château à travers les couloirs froids, sans un mot jamais, jusqu'à des appartements que je ne reconnais pas. Il frappe. La porte s'ouvre à la volée sur une Anna qui remercie chaudement Severus puis qui me traîne à l'intérieur d'une pièce chauffée, presque étouffante à mon point de vue. Elle s'affaire rapidement, allant d'une pièce à l'autre sans cesser de parler, de me parler. Je n'entend cependant qu'un bourdonnement. Je reste debout devant le feu ronflant, il fait tellement chaud. Cette chaleur s'intensifie dans le milieu de mon dos, le tatouage s'éveille… Je m'assois en tailleurs enlevant ma chemise désormais trempées à cause de la neige fondue, je sens doucement le loup passer de mon dos sur mon épaule droite puis descendre le long du bras. Dès lors je peux le voir, un loup blanc, comme celui que j'avais vu après… la dernière fois où je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie.  
Je repense aux circonstances qui m'ont conduites à cette saloperie d'infirmerie. Mes poings se serrent alors que j'essaie de refouler les larmes qui menacent de noyer mes yeux. Son refus m'a entraîné vers la mort puis ses remords m'ont gardé en vie… Les jointures de mes doigts sont blanches tant je crispe mes poings. D'un coup le loup change de place et vient se nicher autour de mon cou, au dessus de la rune cœur. Je me calme d'un coup. Plus rien… juste du vide, remplit par de la tristesse progressivement. Ca fait mal. Sans grand effort je me traîne jusqu'au fauteuil plus proche pour m'y laisser tomber et de là m'endormir sans plus penser à rien, ou du moins en essayant…

L'odeur des viennoiseries et du café me sort de ma torpeur brumeuse. J'ouvre laborieusement les yeux pour voir Anna assise sur le sol devant moi un plateau contenant un petit déjeuner français complet.

_- Alors enfin réveillé ? Comment va Dray ?  
__-Je pense que j'ai connu mieux…et que j'ai connu bien pire.  
__- Alors tu comptes faire quoi des trois jours qu'il te reste au château ?_ (Tout en parlant elle commence à manger, j'en fais autant, l'estomac un peu noué, le manque d'habitude peut être…)  
_- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger et pourtant je sais que rester ici à ne rien faire va m'emmerder au plus haut point…  
__- Hé bin il te reste plus qu'à me faire visiter le château de fond en combles… J'en ai vu un morceau hier mais ça doit pas être grand-chose, et le parc est grand aussi j'ai vu ça…  
__- Alors vaille pour la visite guidée du propriétaire… Après ma douche si ça te gène pas._

Sur ce je me lève et vais directement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche des plus agréable qui a le don de me détendre un maximum. J'avoue que passer une soirée entière sous la neige n'aide pas à dormir bien… surtout si c'est dans un fauteuil…

Après ça la journée a vite passé, toute la matinée je lui ai montré le château et tout ce que j'en connaissais. Les passages secrets, les dortoirs, la volière, les salles de cours, la salle sur demande, la chambre de préfet que j'ai occupé, et autres méandres de la bâtisse. On a fait un crochet par les cuisines à midi histoire d'avoir un peu à manger et je l'ai emmené dehors, voir le parc, le terrain de quidditch, le lac, et elle a insisté pour aller dans la forêt interdite. Juste avant qu'on y entre j'ai l'impression de voire une forme blanche bouger sous les arbre, mais avant qu'on ai pu esquisser quel mouvement que ce soit on entend au loin…mais pas assez loin je trouve.

_- Malfoy !! Attend j'ai à te parler !  
__- Potter…quelle joie de te voir aujourd'hui…  
__- Arrête le sarcasme tu veux. T'as lu quoi du bouquin que tu m'as passé ?  
__- Tout ce qui n'était pas en __Parseltongue__…  
__- Et tu veux quand même faire ce sort ? Pourtant t'avais dit faire ça…par amour mais, y a que peu de chance que tu survives…  
__- De une je n'ai pas eu le choix, de deux oui j'ai accepté de participer à ce sort, de trois je vois pas ce que mon amour vient faire là et finalement ça ne te concerne en rien.  
__- T'es au courant du partage d'âme ?  
__- Absolument pas et je m'en contrefiche…_

Sur ce je lui tourne le dos et retourne au château, il commence à faire nuit d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je veuille mourir à cause de ce foutu sort ? Il veut quoi à la fin ? Un coup il me hait corps et âme n'accordant pas la moindre crédibilité à ce que je dis, de l'autre il me demande si je suis sûr de ce que je fais… Je le hais. Je ne le comprends pas surtout. Arrivé au château je vais directement dans les appartements qu'on nous a assigné. Hé merde j'ai oublié Anna…elle trouvera bien comment rentrer. Sans plus penser à rien je vais me jeter sur mon lit. Allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, j'essaye de ne penser à rien. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être chiant ce mec… Lui autant que Voldemort.

La nuit s'installe, j'ai entendu Anna rentrer depuis longtemps. Elle n'est pas venue me déranger, ce n'est pas plus mal dans un sens. Quelques heures après, sans faire de bruit je sors de Hogwarts et me dirige vers la forêt interdite. Je m'y engouffre sans penser à rien et je marche pendant des heures, à ce qu'il me paraît en tout cas. Enfin j'arrive à une clairière au centre de laquelle je m'assois. Resserrant ma cape autour de mes épaules je laisse mon esprit essayer de démêler ce que je ressent de ce que les Choisis ressentent, ça peut toujours être pratique non ?

Au bout d'un temps quelconque je réussis à différencier tout ce qu'ils ressentent. Je distingue Sev' de Bella, Rodolphus et Luce. Ca fait du bien, au moins je suis au clair avec ça. Et il suffit désormais que je me concentre un tant soit peu sur l'un des quatre pour savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Comme ça je sais qu'il n'y a que Luce qui ne dort pas. Tous les autres sont dans les limbes du sommeil. Ils sont tellement calmes.  
Un instant je ferme les yeux savourant leur paix, leur calme, jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ma jambe. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois le loup blanc qui était là quand je me suis réveillé suite à ma…tentative, loupée, de suicide. Je sursaute légèrement le faisant se lever. Il me regarde dans les yeux, il a un regard magnifique, profond à s'y perdre… Après quelque seconde à m'abîmer dans ses yeux il se recouche, la tête sur ma jambe comme si c'était naturel….

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi hein ? Quel bénéfice tu peux bien trouver à venir me voir moi ? Tu dois certainement venir pour quelque chose ? Ou alors je me fais des idées et tu fais ça avec tout le monde. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir, je vais finir par sortir des idioties énormes…_

Je me mets tranquillement à caresser la tête de l'animal. Il fait juste bon, je me sens bien. Je sais qu'il fait froid. Je suis entouré de neige il doit donc faire proche de 0°, il commence en plus à neiger donc… Mais qu'importe j'ai une source de chaleur personnelle. Ca fait du bien, le calme… Et d'un coup sans savoir pourquoi je commence à parler de ma vie au loup. Qu'importe s'il entend ou pas ce que je raconte, j'ai besoin de le dire et de l'entendre moi, alors je parle. Toute la nuit durant. Et pendant toute la nuit ma main passe, inlassable, dans la fourrure du loup qui n'a pas bougé. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'est endormi… Je ne sais pas si c'est le même principe pour les loups que pour les humains mais ça fait quelques temps que sa respiration est calme, mesurée, régulière… Si les deux espèces fonctionnent de même sur ce point, il dort.  
Je me permes un sourire, je suis au milieu d'un clairière, paumé dans la forêt interdite, en plein « camp ennemi », sous la neige (puisqu'il a recommencé à neiger, encore) avec un loup endormi sur la jambe… Je trouve ça cocasse pour le pis je n'ai pas le cœur à réveiller ce loup, je conjure une couverture épaisse pour me couvrir. Je m'endors entrevoyant les premiers rayons du soleil qui percent au travers des branchages de la forêt.

Le réveil est…désagréable pour le moins. Passez une nuit dehors, en hiver, au milieu d'une forêt habitée par toute sorte de bestioles bizarres vous verrez, le réveil sera difficile pour vous aussi… Bon au niveau des bestioles je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, la seule qui soit proche de moi, c'est le loup qui, désormais bien réveillé, me fixe intensément. Je lui rend quelques secondes son regard avant de frissonner violement dans ma couverture alors trempée par la neige fondue. Je me redresse tant bien que mal, essayant de faire taire les courbatures qui me lancent dans tout le corps. Je tremble une nouvelle fois de froid, je resserre la couverture autour de mes épaules d'une loup, que j'avais lâché de vue, passe sous ma main libre. Il passe devant moi, me regardant, comme m'enjoignant à le suivre. Bof, au pire je risque quoi ? De m'enfoncer plus avant dans la forêt ? Qu'importe ? Alors je le suis alors qu'il avance sous les frondaisons.  
Il fait clairement jour, je m'en aperçois vraiment quand nous sortons de la forêt. Un soleil haut et froid, hivernal quoi. Il doit être bien midi je pense, ou même un peu plus… D'un pas las, le loup sur mes talons, je traverse le parc qui me sépare du château. Sans prêter attention à rien, je travers le château pour aller directement dans les appartement qu'on nous a assigné, à Anna et moi. Arrivé là je fais disparaître la couverture, allume un bon feu dans la cheminée, prépare du thé chaud, très chaud. Et, une tasse fumante entre les mains, je me défait de mes vêtements mouillés, restant en sous vêtements, sous une couverture sèche pelotonné dans un fauteuil, bien en face de la cheminée et du feu qui ronronne.  
Je suis peut être assez frappé pour passer une nuit d'hiver au milieu de la forêt interdite avec un loup, mais pas assez pour me laisser crever de froid dans un château qui peut m'offrir de la chaleur. Le loup d'ailleurs s'est aussi couché devant la cheminée. La chaleur rapproche les âmes disait l'autre… Je crois que pour mes voyages c'est loupé… Ma dernière pensée avant de m'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil…  
Ce sont deux mains fraîches et un regard sombre de nuit qui m'accueillent au réveil. Severus Snape… Parrain, deatheater, espion, ex- professeur, Choisi pour un sort qui va me tuer, ancien amant de mon père, actuel amant de mon ancien amant, qui est aussi mon cousin accessoirement… Tout un palmarès à lui seul !

_- Tu m'expliques ?  
__- Dès que j'arrive à te voir sans que tu sois flou, j'te promets Sev'…  
__- Au moins tu vois qui je suis c'est déjà pas mal… Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de partir sans en parler à personne…  
__- Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, encore moins à qui que ce soit à l'intérieur de ce château, Anna et toi exceptés….  
__- Mais quand eux savent où tu es, moi je ne m'inquiète pas de le savoir Dray… Réfléchit trente secondes, Si je sais que tu es ici et nulle part ailleurs, je reste calme et ce calme t'est profitable à travers le lien du sort non ?  
_(J'acquiesce)  
_- Alors fait ce que tu peux pour que je reste calme… Bon, il est près de 20h, tu as dormi toute l'après midi, Anna a prévu de te faire sortir ce soir. Je te conseillerais de t'habiller un minimum avant ça, et de prendre une douche aussi au passage Je t'ai ramené des vêtements du manoir…._

Il se relève d'en face du fauteuil et va vers la sortie de l'appartement. Je murmure un merci ensommeillé auquel il répond qu'un jour, un Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il se discréditait à chaque fois qu'il remerciait quelqu'un… Il ajoute que si c'était vrai, à ses yeux nous n'aurions plus aucun crédit ni Luce ni moi. Je souris à sa remarque puis il ferme la porte doucement. Allé Drago, on se lève! C'est la séance d'auto motivation de la soirée !  
Après bien cinq minutes d'intense hésitation je me lève et vais directement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche ô combien efficace et relaxante. Entre temps j'ai le temps de m'apercevoir que le loup n'est plus là. Avec un sourire je repense à une histoire de mère, un esprit de loup ou quelque chose dans le style qui guiderait une personne de son choix et qui le protègerait… Au sortir je trouve les vêtements que Sev' a prit pour moi. J'adore cet homme. Une chemise en soie verte brodée d'argent, un pantalon noir et une robe de sorcier, argentée elle aussi.

_- Drago ??  
__- Chui encore en vie Anna, t'inquiète pas autant ! Dans la salle de bain._

Elle m'amuse. En même temps, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi rire… J'ai découché et elle ne m'a pas vu jusqu'à midi, une heure au moins et depuis je n'ai fait que dormir donc… Elle ouvre la porte à la volée, sur le coup je sursaute en la voyant dans cet état : assez énervée contre moi.

- _Drago Lucius Malfoy, Dray, Luciole, c'que tu veux ! Ne me refais JAMAIS un coup comme ça !!_

Tout en m'invectivant elle m'a acculé contre un des murs et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête avec un sourire presque forcé. C'est une des seules personnes qui sera toujours et à jamais capable de me faire peur à ce point…

_- Bien, maintenant que c'est clair, vient là qu'on s'occupe un peu de tes cheveux !_

Malfoy jusqu'au bout des yeux, elle est capable de se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil et de changer de conversation comme si de rien n'était. Je la suis dans le salon et…environ une heure plus tard elle a réussit à faire ce qu'elle voulait de mes cheveux. La prochaine fois qu'elle vient je leur appose un sort d'illusion pour qu'elle les voie courts ! Mais bon au final ça rend pas mal… Sitôt qu'elle est prête (en un claquement de doigts merci aux pouvoirs vampiriques…) Je l'enserre par la taille et elle nous fait transplaner dans le Paris sorcier, devant LE restaurant qui vous fait perdre 1000 galions seconde…

_- Hé bien, ce ne sont pas les dépenses qui t'étouffent Anna…  
__- Et alors ? Je peux puiser sur deux comptes cher et tendre cousin, celui des Malfoy, dont je suis encore héritière grâce au frère de Lucius, mon père si tu te rappelles bien, et en plus celui de Meier. Il est adorable. Et comme ce restaurant se fiche de qui est deatheater, qui est de l'Ordre, qui n'est rien du moment que le « qui » en question peut payer… Tu n'as absolument aucun souci à te faire._

Gardant un bras passé autour de sa taille je l'embrasse sur la tempe pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée du restaurant. La soirée se passe parfaitement bien, dans un décor feutré aux tons assez sombres et chaleureux avec une lumière tamisée. Tout pour un repas agréable. Anna et moi parlons de tout et de rien, de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que nous avons été séparés, de sa vie, de la mienne. Elle me raconte Meier, sa nouvelle vie de vampire avec tous ses avantages et ses quelques inconvénients (nombre réduit grâce au sang pur de Meier et à son âge). Je lui narre comment ma situation a dégénéré au point où elle en est, Voldemort, la mort de mère, les missions, l'idée du Lord, ma condition auprès de lui, le tout combiné à ce qu'elle sait déjà de mes sentiments envers Luce… Ce qui ressort de cette soirée est que, chacun dans un climat sombre et dangereux, nous avons grandit, sauf qu'elle a su accéder à ce qu'elle voulait alors que moi je cours toujours après et je doute de jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Surtout maintenant que ma mort approche à grands pas.  
Mais je ne m'en formalise pas sur le moment et ne veux surtout pas gâcher la soirée qu'Anna a préparée.

Au matin du quatrième jour, vers 3h nous sortons du restaurant pour retourner à Hogwarts. Je me sens bien, étrangement bien, simplement bien. Pour une fois depuis six ans maintenant, j'ai retrouvé Anna, et c'est comme si rien n'avait changé de la situation. Elle sait tout de moi, comme je sais tout d'elle. Ce retour à la normalité qui était la mienne depuis mon enfance me fait un bien fou… De retour à l'appartement alors que je vais vers ma chambre elle me retient par la main avec un sourire.

_- Comme avant ?_

Je lui rends tranquillement, la suivant jusque dans sa chambre à elle. Comme avant, avant, quand on était beaucoup plus jeunes et qu'on dormait toujours ensemble quand elle venait passer les vacances au manoir et que tout allait bien. Nous discutons encore un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle me dit qu'il faut que ma situation avec Luce bouge un peu, qu'il ne faut pas que je reste à me morfondre comme ça et que, même si je suis un slitherin pur, il faudrait que je trouve un chouilla de courage. Je souris et lui dit que je passerais les deux derniers jours au manoir de Sev', inévitablement je le croiserais, je lui promets de lui parler et de lui dire, au moins avant la fin des 7 jours… avant ma fin à moi… Le sommeil nous prend alors qu'elle se blotti contre moi, je sens et m'endors au rythme de son pouls, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Comme avant…

Je…vais…TUER… l'abrutit qui tambourine à la porte depuis 10 minutes… S'il ne s'est pas lassé pendant les 10 autres que je vais lui laisser histoire de me réveiller correctement.

_- Bouge Dray…Va voir s'teuplait… En plus le pauvre il va se faire mal à force de taper comme un forcené…  
__- Mais bien sûr, princesse… Je suis aussi fatigué que toi Anna, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de bouger, même pour tes beaux yeux.  
__- Tu ferais donc lever une femme enceinte sans aucune gêne ?_

Je le regarde avec un sourire amer.

_- Tu ferais lever un homme enceint Anna ?_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je me lève, enfile quelque chose qui ressemble à un pantalon et vais de ce pas tuer le réveilleur qui n'a pas cessé de frapper sur cette pauvre porte depuis tout à l'heure. A peine la porte s'est entrouverte que Potter s'engouffre dans l'appartement manquant de peu de me foutre à terre. Rapidement il me dit des trucs du genre « Je veux vous voire tout de suite dans le bureau de MacGo », « t'as intérêt à me donner des réponses claires », « et l'autre vampiresse aussi je veux la voir »,… Et encore d'autres joyeusetés… Aussi vite qu'il est entré il ressort, et je claque la porte à sa suite. Ce mec est un malade… Et c'est lui qui doit nous « sauver » du vilain pas beau Voldemort ? C'est à mourir de rire… Mais bon, visiblement on n'a pas trop le choix. Péniblement je me traîne dans la cuisine et prépare un café, noir serré, chaud à crever, et un chocolat chaud avec 2 sucres… De retour dans la chambre je me pose sur le bord du lit regardant Anna encore dans les limbes du sommeil.

_- T'as pas changé de goût niveau café j'espère…  
__- Aime pas le café Dray…  
__- C'est ce que je disais… Le balafré veut nous voir, vite je suppose, vu la façon dont il parlait j'ai eu du mal à tout saisir… Tu sais le langage Gryffindor est une langue à part entière…_

Elle me décroche son premier sourire de la journée, s'assoit et prend son chocolat. On se prépare rapidement suite à cela et direction, avec toute la classe de deux Malfoy en terrain conquis, vers le bureau de la directrice… Elle devrait être reconnaissante, c'est grâce à Sev' qu'elle a ce poste au final… Mais bon, l'ingratitude des Gryffis je suppose.  
Dans le bureau, à peine Anna et moi sommes installés, débute une conversation sur les accords que ma cousine et eux vont passer. Ils ont accepté les conditions qu'elle y a mis seulement ils voudraient que les vampire « du bon côté » aient un signe distinctif. Elle contre bien en disant que si on les remarque des autres, ceux d'en face vont les tuer dès le départ et ça n'aura servit à absolument rien. Donc ils abandonnent l'idée du signe distinctif. Ils demandent combien il y en aura, elle répond assez pour tuer un paquet de deatheater avec un sourire à glacer le sang, si je ne la connaissais pas elle me ferait peur.  
Ensuite vient mon tour. Ils veulent savoir exactement ce que projette le Lord…

_- Hé bien… C'est simple. Je saurais les heures d'attaque, le plan et le lieu, le 24 dans la journée. Il doit me contacter pour tout me dire une heure avant l'attaque. Je suppose qu'elle se fera ici. Quoi de mieux pour son triomphe non ? Attaquer l'école qui lui a refusé un post d'enseignant et qui pourtant l'a formé à ce qu'il est devenu. Potter j'ose espérer que tu sais te battre à l'épée puisqu'il a décidé d'utiliser cette de Salazar Slytherin. Et je t'affirme qu'elle est d'un autre gabarit que celle de Gryffindor… Plus longue, lourde, empoisonnée et plus maniable. De plus elle est capable de lancer quelques sorts très utiles._

Il me regarde comme si j'avais une nouvelle tête qui venait de me pousser. Faut respirer Potter tu sais, ça aide à survivre. Difficilement il prend la parole.

_- Euh…wai… Ton père m'a donné quelques cours de combat à l'épée mais… Je dois dire qu'il est très doué dès qu'il s'agit de faire mal. Mais bon je ne pense pas que ça soit suffisant. Mais de toute façon tu avais dit que je n'aurais presque pas besoin de me battre et selon le livre c'est à peu près vrai.  
__- Si on veut effectivement, seulement tu devras quand même rester en vie. Et tu devras aussi me lancer un avada, ce qui n'est pas rien je te le rappelle. Donc entre temps tu devras continuer à te battre contre : des deatheater, des vampires, des elfes noirs, des trolls, des loups-garous, et je crois que c'est tout, le reste a refusé les accords. Et bien évidemment contre le Lord lui-même. Donc ne dis pas que tu n'auras pas à te battre. Il est vrai que la fin du combat est déterminée, préméditée, assurée mais tout de même. Ne crois pas que ce soit une partie d'échec sorcier Potter. C'est la vie de bien plus que toi que tu mets en jeu.  
__- Vous avez dit des loups-garous monsieur Malfoy ?  
__- Oui, j'ai bien dis loups-garous Mrs Mac Gonagall… Pourquoi ?  
__- Hé bien…nous avions des accords avec certains d'entre eux et je supposais…  
__- Pardonnez moi de vous couper mais vous supposiez très mal, les loups-garous sont avec le Lord, et ceux qui ne le sont pas, sont neutres. Excepté bien sûr s'il y en a qui sont déjà là. Le rassemblement des troupes se fera dans les deux prochains jours. Donc le manoir où le Lord réside sera surprotégé. Bon si vous avez fini j'aimerais bien sortir, le château est un peu oppressant pour moi._

Et voila le grand retour des carpes. Ils sont tous bouche bée, des yeux comme des billes… C'est amusant à voir.

_- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser filer comme ça Malfoy ?  
__- Je ne crois pas j'en suis certain. Vous ne me retiendrez pas ici j'en fais le serment, je ne le supporterais pas et le Lord risque de ne pas apprécier de ne pas me voir venir le jour prévu. Au pire on se fait cette décision en duel. Un duel à l'épée, histoire que je jauge un peu ce que tu peux valoir grâce aux entraînements de Lucius. Ca te tente ?  
__- Si je gagne tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que le Lord t'appelle.  
__- Si tu perds Potty, je m'en vais dès le combat fini. J'impose les anciennes règles.  
__- C'est quoi ?  
__- Il ne t'a pas donné les anciennes règles ? C'est très simple : tous les coups sont permis, mais le duel n'est pas à mort, juste à l'abdication de l'autre. Rien de bien dangereux, donc avec sorts, avec coups foireux, feintes tout ce que tu veux, tant que l'autre reste en vie. Ca va ?  
__- Parfait. Dans dix minutes dans la Grand-Salle.  
__- A tout de suite Potty._

Entraînant Anna à ma suite je sors du bureau laissant les quelques personnes qui y étaient…un peu perdues je pense. Rapidement je retourne à l'appartement et demande via cheminette à Severus mon épée. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu celle là… Toute en argent, la lame est gravée ainsi que le pommeau. Juste des lignes courbes entrelacées. Un ouvrage des elfes, cadeau de Luce, pour il y avait 3 ans… à Noël… Le combat a donc eu lieu dans la Grand-Salle. Le baron sanglant comme arbitre. J'avoue, après près d'une heure de combat, Potter se défend pas mal. Mais que sont quelques entraînements, contre une vie d'entraînement ? Même avec le meilleur maître il n'aurait rien pu et je ne dis pas ça, uniquement, pour me vanter. Et en plus les runes sont très efficaces, je n'avais pas envisagé cette manière de les utiliser mais les sorts sont plus forts et les coups plus précis…  
Donc à l'issue d'un superbe combat, que je remporte, ils me laissent partir. Merci Merlin je n'aurais pas pu rester un jour de plus je pense. Avec Anna nous sortons donc de l'enceinte anti- transplanage de la résidence et, avant que nous ne nous retrouvions devant le manoir de Severus, j'aperçois le loup blanc qui a entendu toute ma vie l'histoire d'une nuit. Et vaguement à ce moment il me fait penser à Luce…

En arrivant dehors avec Anna on se rend compte qu'il doit être plus ou moins midi, ou midi passé… Elle se pelotonne contre moi alors que nous remontons l'allée qui conduit jusqu'à la porte du manoir, elle n'a jamais supporté le froid de l'hiver. Le manoir est étrangement calme quand nous entrons. C'est, inhabituel, on va dire… Qu'importe nous les verrons bien assez tôt.

_- Eum…Dray, je devrais retrouver Meier ce soir vers 10h je pense mais au manoir Riddle…  
__- D'accord… Il ne nous reste donc plus que quelques heures à passer ensemble. Vous irez où après ?  
__- On restera chez l'autre malade jusqu'à la bataille… Ca ira ici pour toi ?  
__- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'arriver ? Je suis avec ceux qui sont ma seule famille… C'est mièvre de dire ça, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Sans toi ni eux, je suis seul. Allé t'en fait pas, j'ai promis que je parlerais à Luce, je le ferais, ça s'arrangera sûrement ne t'inquiète pas…_

Au moment même où je fini ma phrase je ressens une pression au niveau de la poitrine. De la peine, de la peur, de la déception aussi… De Severus et Luce c'est tout ce que je peux savoir. Ca m'étouffe presque. Ca fait mal. Mes jambes cèdent sous moi. J'avais pourtant tout mis au point, ça ne devait plus m'arriver ce genre de truc… Quelques secondes plus tard leurs sentiments s'estompent me libérant la gorge. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur faire ça ? Je croise le regard d'Anna en relevant la tête, je lui souris difficilement alors qu'elle m'aide à me remettre debout. La seule explication que je lui donne c'est qu'ils ont eu une nouvelle qui ne leur a pas bien plus… Le bruit d'un arrivage par cheminette.

_- Comment tu veux que je reste calme ? Il va se laisser tuer par Potter pour…  
__- Pour ce qu'il veut et croit juste Lucius. Tu n'as pas à interférer dans ses décisions ! De plus c'est trop tard.  
__- Il reste mon fil Severus.  
__- Je t'en prie arrête avec ça. C'était ton fils avant qu'il ne grandisse et qu'il ne choisisse ce qu'il voulait faire. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu ais été un père très présent dans sa vie. Et puis ça t'arrange de dire ça maintenant. Je pense me souvenir qu'il y a peu tu n'en voulais pas tant de ce statu_

Oula… ça crie dure… Avec Anna, comme quand on était enfant et que n'importe qui haussait le ton, on s'approche doucement du salon dans lequel ils sont arrivés. Pour écouter la suite. Suite qui ne vient pas puisqu'au moment où nous arrivons devant la porte elle s'ouvre sur Luce.

Je bloque.

Comment il fait pour être aussi beau ? C'est pas possible. Mes yeux rencontrent le mercure de son regard qui se glace dès qu'il me reconnaît… Son visage est fermé, rarement je ne l'ai vu comme ça. Sans plus un regard il passe son chemin, tout ce que j'entends c'est la porte d'entré se fermer violement. Apparemment pas aussi violement que sa colère qui explose à l'intérieur de ma tête. Sa colère entre autre chose (déception, une certaine rage, et toutes ces joyeusetés) m'aveugle totalement, me coupe de tout ce qui peut m'entourer. Toute sensation, tout sens simplement, tout m'est retiré. Ne reste que sa colère et ma douleur. Tout ce qui reste… Avant les ténèbres et le calme tortueux de l'inconscience… encore.  
Ma respiration forte et désordonnée me réveille plus tard, en sueur, dans mon lit, Anna à mes côtés. Elle s'évertue à appliquer des compresses fraîches sur mon visage, je sens ses mains qui tremblent.

_-Réveille toi Dray… j' t'en prie réveille toi…_

Pourquoi elle a l'air si inquiète ? Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer. Ma respiration se calme, tout redevient normal. Je bouge légèrement, ouvrant les yeux, pour voir Anna qui semble inquiète. Non, elle ne semble pas elle est inquiète. Ca se voit trop. Pourquoi elle se fait tant de soucis pour moi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça de sa part. Peut être les hormones dues à sa grossesse… Qu'importe.

_- Depuis quand je dors Anna ?  
__- Hein…De…Depuis quelques heures. Il est 23h là… Dis moi que ça va Dray, dis moi ce qui s'est passé… Ca fait des heures que tu délires dans ton sommeil. Sev' est mort d'inquiétude, Sirius aussi, moi aussi…  
__- Faut pas vous mettre dans cet état pour si peu. C'est pas la première fois que je m'évanoui et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. C'est à cause du trop de… de la force des émotions de Luce tout à l'heure. Ca m'a, déstabilisé… Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. D'ailleurs si je ne m'abuse tu devrais déjà être avec Meier, file c'est un ordre.  
__- Mais…Dray… Toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu t'en contre- tapes de la peur que tu viens de nous faire et tu me dis d'aller retrouver Meier à peine réveillé tu te fous de moi ?  
__- Annayeva… Ecoute moi deux minutes. Je vais bien, c'était passager, ça va mieux, j'ai juste besoin de manger un peu, de repos et demain je serais comme neuf. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter tant… Je ne me rappelle pas que tu ais été si maternelle avec moi il y a 6 ans. Alors ne change rien aux habitudes que tu avais alors et concentre toi sur le père de ton enfant qui en ce moment même t'attend avec Voldemort je te le rappelle.  
__- Mais…  
__- Pas de mais, file Anna, je vais bien je t'assure, crois moi un peu.  
__- T'es un Malfoy, on ne peut pas te croire.  
__- Tu peux croire un Malfoy quand sa vie est aussi en sécurité que la mienne peut l'être. Va t'en Anna !  
__- T'es impossible Dray…  
__- Moi aussi je t'aime Anna._

Après avoir vérifier, encore, que j'allais bien, elle consent à sortir, me disant tout de même que au moindre problème Severus est en bas et qu'il ne dort pas, et même s'il dormait ajoute-t-elle souriant. Dès qu'elle est sortie et qu'elle a refermé la porte je me laisse retomber joyeusement en arrière sur les coussins. Elle est fatigante…adorable mais fatigante… Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné, je vais bien, c'est bon…pas besoin de me couver…Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je me suis évanouit que forcément je suis une pauvre petite chose fragile… Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, ce coup ci en plus j'avais des raisons de ne pas me sentir bien…on le serait à moins je pense.

Finalement après quelques minutes de silence, agréable somme toute, je me lève…doucement, pour pallier aux vertiges qui ne manquent pas de m'assaillir dès que je fais mine d'aller un peu vite… Donc, je me lève, vais me rafraîchir et me remettre les idées en place. Quand je descends je suis vêtu d'un pantalon noir, une chemise noire aussi, et une longue veste d'intérieure, accordée au reste. Le manoir est vide à première vue, pas qu'il soit particulièrement plein en règle générale mais là… Finalement je trouve Severus dans un des salons, le salon principal, assis devant la cheminée éteinte. Il doit sûrement attendre Sirius… Il est assis dans un grand fauteuil, un coude posé négligemment sur le bras de ce dernier, tenant un verre de whisky à moitié vide…

_- C'est pas bien de boire…  
__- Tu devrais dormir Drago, il est près de minuit.  
__- J'estime avoir dormi assez longtemps depuis que je me suis évanouit tu ne trouves pas ?_

Tout en parlant je me suis avancé jusqu'à lui. Et, comme quand j'étais tout enfant, je m'assois par terre et pose la tête sur ses genoux. Il a sourit à mes derniers mots et pose son verre pour passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me sens bien là, juste comme ça. Je ne saurais pas dire pendant combien de temps j'ai hésité mais finalement je lance juste un mot à Severus…

_- Devine…_

C'est une sorte, j'insiste sur « une sorte », de jeu entre nous. Il sait que j'ai quelque chose à dire, mais quelque chose que je ne veux pas dire de vive voix. Alors je lui fais deviner ce que je veux dire, il me pose des questions et si je ne réponds pas il continue… On part du principe du « qui ne dit mot consent »

_-C'est donc ce soir que je saurais qui fait soupirer mon filleul je me trompe ?  
_-…  
-_Je le connais.  
-_…  
-_Gryffindor ?  
-__J'ai un minimum de reste de fierté Severus…  
-__Slytherin donc. J'ai toutes les chances de le connaître._

Il continue comme ça pendant quelques minutes s'échinant à dénommer tous les slytherin qu'il connaît.  
Sauf un…  
J'avoue c'était marrant de le voir chercher pendant longtemps des fois le nom d'un ami que j'avais à Hogwarts, de tous les Deatheater qui sont sortis de Slytherin et les autres. Cette discussion, lorsque nous nous taisons, me laisse un sourire sur les lèvres.

_- Lucius_

Le nom qu'il fallait pour plomber l'ambiance. Le seul, l'unique. Je détourne le regard de Severus. Je savais qu'il trouverais, au fond ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en contact avec énormément de monde… Sa main retrouve son chemin à travers mes cheveux, comme si ça ne lui importait pas plus que ça.

_- Parle lui Drago  
__- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord avec Anna pour que j'aille le voir ou je me fais des idées ?  
__- Elle m'a parlé, et je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Ca se voit que cette histoire te travaille, alors va le voir.  
__- Et pour lui dire quoi ? '' Salut papa je t'aime'' Tu me donnes combien de temps avant de me prendre un avada Severus ?_

Il soupire doucement, je crois que je l'énerve… En même temps je m'énerve aussi faut dire…

_-J'irais le voir Sev'… C'était déjà prévu, mais pas aujourd'hui. Demain. J'ai envie de profiter de mon avant dernier jour de liberté loin de ce Voldemort… Pour le moment je veux juste dormir..._

C'est fous ce que le sommeil vous tombe vite dessus dans ces cas là. Je n'ai même pas le temps de bouger histoire de m'assoire mieux que je suis emporté dans les bras de Morphée.  
Quand j'ouvre les yeux il fait toujours nuit. Severus lui par contre s'est endormi. Il y a deux possibilités au fait qu'il n'ait pas bougé :  
1 : Il a eu pitié de moi et il n'a pas voulu bouger de peur de me réveiller  
2 : Sirius n'est toujours pas rentré.  
Personnellement je penche pour la deuxième solution et lance rapidement un sort d'insonorisation sur la cheminée histoire que son cher et tendre ne fasse pas de bruit en rentrant. Déjà qu'il va se faire joyeusement engueuler il ne faut pas rajouter à son retard le fait qu'il réveille mon parrain… Auquel cas il aurait vraiment du soucis à se faire…

Là de mes réflexions je me dis que j'ai bien fait de lancer ce sort alors que Sirius sort de la cheminée suite à une grande gerbe de flammes vertes. Enfin…sort de la cheminée c'est vite dit, il est à moitié vautré, l'air pas réveillé.  
Il pose son regard sur Severus, sur moi et hausse un sourcil. Je pousse doucement la main de Sev' qui était restée sur ma tête et me redresse. Je lui dit joyeusement qu'il va se faire tuer dès que Sev' sera réveillé, il me répond que ce n'est pas forcément la peine de le réveiller tout de suite. Il me souhaite bonne nuit avant d'aller prendre Severus dans ses bras pour le porter dans leur chambre. Et tout ça sans le réveiller… Pour ma part je prend sa place dans le fauteuil et m'installe pour dormir plus confortablement. Au moment où je replonge j'entend Sirius qui redescend, visiblement il a oublier quelque chose. Me voyant à moitié dans les vapes il pose une feuille sur la petite table et repart sans bruit.  
Au bout d'infructueuses minutes à chercher le sommeil (infructueuses puisque mon esprit est tourné vers ce bout de parchemin sur la table) je me redresse, choppe ledit bout de papier et le lit, histoire de satisfaire ma curiosité. Et là je me dis que j'aurais pas dut… C'est Potter, Monsieur veut me voir au plus vite à Hogwarts pour me parler d'un truc qui le taraude depuis qu'il m'a revu… Hé bin il ira se faire voir plus loin, je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Je conjure de l'encre et une plume et griffonne rapidement au dos de la feuille que si c'est réellement urgent il peut venir lui-même…mais pas avant 10heure demain matin.  
Du fond de mon fauteuil j'appelle mon hibou, lui attache le mot à la patte et me laisse retomber doucement dans le sommeil.

Le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux me tire agréablement de mon somme. La journée commence bien pour une fois. Le manoir est calme, je me sens juste bien, résolut à aller voir Lucius aujourd'hui dès que j'aurais fait ce que je veux. A savoir : un petit déjeuner convenable, une douche, une petite sortie dans les jardins au nord du manoir. Et après ça j'irai tranquillement, qu'importe ce qui arrivera. Après donc ledit déjeuné et ladite douche, le tout plus agréable l'un que l'autre, je redescends pour sortir. Mais bon... point noir dans cette journée qui commençait bien : Harry Potter, visiblement pas joyeux, attend dans le hall… Et au vu du regard qu'il me jette c'est moi qu'il attendait…

_- C'est pas la ponctualité qui t'étouffe Malfoy.  
__- On peut dire de même pour toi et la politesse Potty… Mais je doute que ce soit pour échanger des civilités que tu es là_

Ha oui…Je viens de me rappeler son fichu mot d'hier soir…c'est pour ça donc.

_- Donc dépêche toi et demande ce que tu veux savoir j'ai d'autres projets pour la journée vois tu.  
__- Je veux juste savoir quel est le sort permanant qui tourne autour de toi…  
__- Ha… C'est dommage de t'être déplacé jusqu'ici pour repartir bredouille… Si j'ai ce sort c'est pour une excellente raison, qui ne te regarde pas le moins du monde._

Tout en parlant j'ai fini de descendre les escaliers et disant mes derniers mots je passe à côté de lui sans lui accorder un regard.

_- Impero_

Quoi ? Comment ça « impero » ? Le temps de me retourner le sort a pris fin…Enfin je crois, il y a toutes les chances pour ça. Je suis à genoux au sol devant lui, j'ai horriblement froid, il me regarde avec des yeux effarés. Je sens un champ de protection autour de nous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_- Alors… c'était ça… ? En plus de te faire sauter pas l'autre serpent t'es même pas foutu … T'es pitoyable Malfoy. Tu comptes survivre comment à la bataille dans cet état ? On dirait que tu vas te briser un os juste parce qu'il y a un coup de vent trop fort._

A partir delà j'ai décroché de son monologue. La seule raison qui pourrait le pousser à dire ça c'est que j'ai défait mes sorts de désillusion. Je desserre mes bras, que j'avais ramené contre moi, effectivement les sorts ont cessé…  
Je vais le tuer…  
Je me contre tape qu'il continue à parler, il est bien lancé dans son délire. Je me relève, assez près de lui je pose mes mains sur ces épaules, à ce moment il commence à se dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va plus, au moment ou je lui balance mon genou dans le ventre et où il se plie en deux, il doit être certain que quelque chose a changé dans son délire. Une fois qu'il est à terre je m'installe sur lui et lui envoie, avec toute ma reconnaissance, mon poing en travers de la tête. Et c'est avec joie que je vois sa lèvre se fendre. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se rendre bien compte que, même à moitié mort de faim, j'ai encore un minimum de force, mes mains ont déjà trouvé le chemin de sa gorge et serrent au plus possible. Qu'importe qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, qu'importe si je reçois le baisé des dementors pour ça, qu'importe tout, je n'ai rien à perdre, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il meurt maintenant.  
Je le vois qui s'agrippe à mes mains pour les desserrer de son cou.

_-Drago arrête !!_

Je tourne la tête…Sev' ? Qu'est-ce que… Hé merde. J'ai relâché mes mains de sa gorge et ce salopard en profite pour me balancer son poing dans la tempe. Il m'envoie au sol à côté de lui, sonné, avant de m'envoyer son pied dans le ventre. A ce moment tout change dans ma tête, je me recroqueville sur moi-même les mains serrées sur mon ventre. Une voix dans ma tête me murmure qu'il va s'occuper de mon petit, je sens une chaleur quitter ma nuque et voyager sur ma peau jusqu'à mon ventre. Mon tatouage sorcier … Une des propriété, veiller à la santé de son porteur…  
Il va bien…  
Qu'importe je ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas bouger, j'ai assez bougé pour le moment. J'ai froid. Je sursaute au moment où une main se pose sur mon épaule, me fait relever la tête. Je ne veux pas voir, j'ai les yeux fermés. La main voyage de ma joue à mon front, à ma nuque. J'entends qu'on me dit que tout va bien. Je refuse, tout ne va pas bien. Je me dégage de l'étreinte et ouvre les yeux pour trouver Severus devant moi, la mine inquiète et en colère à la fois. Il a du sang sur la main… Je fronce les sourcils, une de mes mains quitte mon ventre pour toucher ma tempe. Je saigne ? Je redresse la tête, l'autre balafré est toujours là, retenu par son parrain certes mais toujours là. Je ne réfléchis pas, je prends directement ma baguette et m'apprête à lui lancer n'importe quel sort qui puisse faire mal.  
Je suspends néanmoins mon geste…Non, ça ne serait pas bon pour le bébé… Par Merlin il faut que j'arrête… tout se met à tourner. Je sens les bras de Severus se refermer autour de moi avant le noir complet.

Mémo à moi-même : faire en sorte de ne pas se retrouver dans un lit toutes les heures… essayer de viser les deux heures entre chaque évanouissement… Je souris amèrement à mon propre cynisme… C'est ignoble, je crois bien que je commence sérieusement à perdre le peu de raison qu'il me restait… Je me redresse doucement sur le lit, l'expérience a montré que se relever brusquement entraînait une chute rapide… donc j'y vais doucement pour une fois. Une fois assis j'ouvre les yeux, ô ma chambre…comme elle me manquait…  
Je me lève sans autre forme de procès et, après un rapide détour dans la salle d'eau pour remettre en place les sorts de désillusion, je sors de cette saleté de chambre que je vois trop ces temps-ci. En bas je trouve Severus comme hier dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, seul.

_- Excuse-moi pour le réveil en fanfare Sev'…  
__- Ce n'est rien… ce n'est pas comme si on dormait encore de toute façon, à 11h tu penses…_

J'esquisse un sourire. Je regarde l'horloge qui m'indique qu'il est bientôt 14h, pour une fois je n'ai pas vraiment dormi longtemps, c'est rare. Et bizarrement je me sens bien. Je sens mon tatouage quitter une fois de plus ma nuque et venir doucement sur ma joue, c'est drôle on dirait vraiment de la fourrure…

_- Je… Hum, je vais… Si tu me cherches je suis au manoir ok ?  
__- Tu es sûr ?  
__- Non, mais qu'est-ce que je risque, et s'il faut attendre le moment où je serais sûr je ne risque pas d'y aller. Alors je me dis qu'il ne me reste qu'un jour entier de liberté, sans compter cette après-midi, et que si j'ai une chance c'est maintenant non ?_

Il se retourne avec un sourire que je lui ai rarement vu.

_- Quel optimisme, c'est rare ces temps-ci. Je te préviens s'il se passe quelque chose ici.  
__- Que veux tu, dans deux jours à la même heure je ne suis pas certain d'être encore en vie alors…_

Sur ce je commence à partir vers le hall quand sa voix m'arrête de nouveau.

_- Il ne sait pas pour tes sorts Dray… Tu comptes lui dire ?  
__- Je ne sais pas… Je verrais sur le moment._

Un dernier sourire et je disparaît dans ma chambre prendre mon balais et tout de suite direction le manoir Malfoy…Si l'on excepte le vent glacial et les quelques jolies averses que je me suis prise…. Le voyage a été parfait. Juste le temps de me changer les idées et de ne pas penser à ce que j'allais dire ou faire une fois devant lui. Je ne suis pas courageux de nature alors là… En plus pour ce qui concerne les sentiments c'est une catastrophe, en même temps ça c'est de sa faute, l'éducation qu'il m'a donné ne donnait pas dans le sentimentalisme ni dans l'épanchement public donc…

Qu'importe je vois le manoir, droit devant. C'est enchanteur comme endroit en y repensant…  
Un grand manoir, recouvert de neige pour le coup, avec à ses pieds un domaine, comprenant une forêt, un lac (gelé pour l'occasion) et plusieurs hectares laissés vierges. Sauf la roserai de mère… Je baisse mon altitude quand j'aperçois les grilles, enfin baisse…juste assez pour passer au dessus quand même. Je remercie mon sort d'invisibilité qui me permet de passer au dessus des Aurors qui sont en faction le long de l'allée. Pensez donc, un Deatheater seul dans son manoir…il ne peut qu'en inviter d'autres et entreprendre une action meurtrière…quand bien même il se serait rangé… Qu'importe.  
Je fais le tour pour entrer par la porte nord.

_-Expeliarmus _

Quoi ?? Le rayon rouge me frappe en pleine épaule. Je lâche mon balai et commence à tomber comme une pierre. Un sort d'attraction me permet de le récupérer de justesse… trop de justesse en fait. Ma chute n'est que ralentie à deux mètres du sol, avant de, douloureusement, toucher terre je rencontre avec force le mur. J'entends un craquement des moins engagent alors qu'une douleur vive se répand dans mon épaule droite. Une fois bel et bien au sol, un peu sonné quand même, je ne demande pas mon reste et entre directement refermant à moitié la porte derrière moi. Les torches s'allument à mon passage jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au grand hall. Arrivé là je me permet de m'arrêter trente secondes et de sortir ma baguette…ça peut toujours servir, après tout, je suis toujours un Deatheater en cavale… Comment et qui a pu me balancer ça alors que j'avais un sort d'invisibilité ?  
Je me retrouve donc face à :

_- Weasel…  
__-Malfoy quelle bonne surprise, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?  
__- Je suis chez moi que je sache… Ce qui est plus étonnant c'est que _toi_ tu sois là._

Il ne répond pas en enchaîne directement les attaques. Je pare du mieux que je peux, mais avec une épaule en moins c'est à moitié facile… Il se défend bien maintenant qu'il est devenu Auror en plus le salop…

_-Blasting curse !_

Mais il est malade !! J'évite rapidement son sort d'explosion qui finit dans le mur derrière moi. Pauvre mur, il a réussit à faire un joli renfoncement.

_-Incarcerem !_

Avant que j'ai pu bien comprendre ce qui se passait des cordes sortent du sol et du (pauvre) mur et m'entravent poignets, chevilles, bras, jambes... tout ce qui aurait pu me permettre de bouger en somme. De ce fait je me retrouve les bras en croix, ce qui tire agréablement sur mon épaule, qui émet encore un craquement, plus léger certes…mais douloureux toujours. Je réprime un gémissement de douleur, vais pas lui faire ce plaisir quand même… La belette se rapproche, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage. Je le regarde, méprisant, même si je ne suis pas forcément dans de bonnes conditions pour jouer encore à ce jeu.

_- Relâche moi Weasel…  
__- Ne compte pas là dessus. Je te rappelle que, bien que Harry te croie capable de nous faire gagner cette guerre, ce dont je doute, tu es toujours un deatheater. Et de ce fait tu n'as rien à faire ici, pour toi c'est direction le Ministère._

J'entends un grondement sourd derrière le rouquin qui se retourne rapidement, me dégageant la vue sur un spectacle plus que réjouissant pour moi. Le loup, qui visiblement me suit, ou je ne sais quoi, est simplement en train de menacer la belette. Ce dernier n'en mène pas large, pourtant il pointe sa baguette sur le loup. Et je crois qu'à ce moment je n'aurais pas voulu être là… Ou alors c'est le coup de Potty qui m'a fait plus de mal que prévu… l'animagus, puisque c'en est un, se révèle être Lucius…ô joie … Le rouquin doit être aussi surpris que moi puisqu'il recule assez violement. De ce fait, puisque je suis derrière lui il me bouscule allègrement. Ma tête rencontre avec force le mur de pierre. Un flash de douleur. Un vertige. Mes jambes qui cèdent. La douleur diffuse partant de mon épaule me rappelle à l'ordre alors que je tire sur les liens en m'affaissant. Pas un mouvement, la douleur me rappelle qu'il ne faut pas que je bouge…Ou du moins pas que je tire sur mon épaule droite. Merci les entraînements deatheater, pour une fois, 'ne pas montrer ses faiblesses', déjà que j'avais été entraîné au manoir de part mon éducation.

_- Sortez d'ici Weasel.  
__- Je sors… Mais pas seul, il vient avec moi. Je le ramène au quartier des Aurors.  
__- Il reste ici, vous partez, vous n'avez pas autorité séant. Et, si d'aventure cela vous gênait, vous pouvez toujours en parler à Potter, qui vous répondra qu'il n'est pas besoin de le ramener. Sur ce, dehors, tout de suite._

Je crois que ses paroles s'accompagnent d'un geste de menace. Je n'arrive pas bien à voir. Tout danse entre les flashs autour de moi… Je ferme les yeux espérant arrêter tout ce mouvement. C'est presque pire, je les rouvre rapidement. La belette n'est plus là, il est remplacé par quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant. Je vois difficilement Luce qui lance un sort, finite incantatem je suppose puisque mes liens s'évaporent dans la nature. De ce fait je me retrouve contre lui, sans pouvoir tenir debout, ni éveillé bien longtemps je suppose…  
Ma tête me fait mal, j'entends un bourdonnement désagréable en continu… je n'entends rien d'autre. Mon monde vacille puis se stabilise. Ma tête repose au creux de son épaule, il a passé un bras au creux de mes genoux, l'autre en travers de mes épaules… Il sent bon… Mes paupières se ferment seules, elles sont tellement lourdes. Le sommeil commence doucement à me tirer à lui. Je me laisse doucement aller, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- Drago ! Reste avec moi, ne t'endors pas._

J'aurais demandé pourquoi si j'avais eu la force de le faire. Je suis tellement fatigué. Ses mains sont sur mes joues. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, je n'ai vraiment ni l'envie ni la force réelle de le faire mais bon… Il tient à ce que je reste éveillé, autant lui montrer que je ne dors pas complètement… Pour le moment en tout cas. Je me rend compte à l'instant que je suis dans un des salons, sur un canapé, assis, il est en face de moi à ma hauteur. Il a l'air tout sauf rassuré. Pourquoi ça reste un mystère je suis juste un peu fatigué, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Si ? Ses yeux sont magnifiques, tourmentés. Ca fait bizarre… Tout est cotonneux autour de moi, je me sens bien, engourdit un peu, comme en demi-sommeil… D'ailleurs mes paupières recommencent à se fermer d'elles même. Je dors juste un peu, ça ira bien après…

_-Aguamenti._

Espèce de malade !! Je me retrouve trempé des pieds à la tête. Elle était froide en plus l'eau, je tremble légèrement. Tout ce qui avait pu être agréable avant a bien disparu. J'ai froid, mon épaule se rappelle à moi, une douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne s'est aussi gentiment déclarée.

_- C'est bon ? Tu m'entends ?  
__- Je te hais…  
__- C'est déjà ça. Tu me laisses te soigner ou tu veux t'évanouir avant ?  
__- Quoi ?  
__- Tu as une épaule démise, et tu saignes de la tête Drago…_

Je fronce les sourcils sans rien dire. Doucement je mets là mais sur la source de douleur à l'arrière de ma tête. Effectivement, je saigne… Salopard de rouquin, la prochaine fois que je le vois il est mort… Pas que la perspective d'être au centre de l'attention de Lucius me déplaise fortement, c'est plutôt tout le contraire, mais le fait d'avoir été faible devant lui est plus gênant déjà. Ceci dit, je n'ajoute rien quand il applique une compresse sur la plaie et qu'il remet mon épaule grâce à un sort. Ca fait diablement mal mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me plaindre maintenant. Je me sens juste fatigué, et j'ai froid. Il ne dit rien, moi non plus. Je ne me sens pas bien, mal à l'aise, gêné. Il sait tout, puisque je lui ai raconté. Dès qu'il a jeté le sort qui referme ma plaie à la tête il sort du salon. Je me permet un soupire.  
Il sait _tout.  
_Pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas su mais… c'est dérangeant, c'est moi qui devais lui dire… Bon techniquement c'est ce qu'il s'est passé mais je ne savais pas moi, que c'était lui ce loup…Comment j'aurais su ? Parce qu'il était tout le temps là pour m'aider ? Parce qu'il savait toujours où j'étais ? Qu'importe de toute manière. J'ai vraiment froid, sa saleté de sort m'a bien réveillé sur le moment mais là j'ai froid. J'allume la cheminée, enlève chemise et pantalon, conjure une couverture et m'enroule dedans. Il revient… Merde. Je fais tout pour ne pas croiser son regard, même lorsqu'il me tend une fiole de potion. Potion sans rêve. Je décline la proposition disant que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, juste de me réchauffer. Il insiste. Sa voix me fait chaud, j'ai envie qu'il reste à côté de moi. Juste là… Il me fait chaud, il me fait du bien sans rien faire, juste en étant là… Je suis stupide. Finalement je prend cette maudite potion et m'allonge doucement. Le sommeil me submerge plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

Il fait bon quand je me réveille. De ce que je sens, je suis dans un lit, le feu dans la cheminée dispense une agréable chaleur, d'autant plus que je suis enseveli sous une magnifique couverture. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est et je m'en tape, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis bien, même s'il me reste encore moins de temps qu'avant, avant de mourir. Alors je savoure, assez longuement, cette douce torpeur dans laquelle je suis. Finalement je me décide à me lever. C'est là que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas…seul dans ce qui se trouve être le canapé du salon métamorphosé en lit. A genoux sur le lit je le regarde, Lucius, les yeux fermés, le visage détendu, la respiration régulière. Visiblement il dort. Pourquoi là ?  
Par Morgane il est beau…  
Je me penche doucement, hésite une seconde, puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. L'espace d'une seconde avant de me redresser, il a la peau tellement chaude par rapport au froid que je ressens tout le temps… C'en est presque grisant. Je décide de partir à ce moment. S'il ne me voit pas quand il se réveillera ce n'est pas plus grave finalement, de toute façon il sait déjà ce que j'étais venu lui dire alors…Je sors le plus silencieusement et doucement du lit, pour me souvenir qu'effectivement je m'étais déshabillé avant de m'endormir…

_- Tu comptes retourner chez Severus ?_

Je sursaute au son de sa voix et me retourne rapidement. Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Puis il ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers moi en se redressant sur son coude.

_- Pourquoi tu es venu si tu voulais repartir sans que j'aie eu le temps de te voir ?  
__-Je… Je, voulais te parler mais… Tout ce que je voulais dire tu le sais déjà alors… Ca ne sert à rien que je reste. Je n'ai pas plus que ça envie d'essuyer un refus net et catégorique. Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu que ça n'arrive pas mais…Je n'ai rien pu contre. Et ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être réciproque de toute manière. J'en suis la preuve vivante non ? Et ça se voyait que tu l'aimais mère alors… Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas voulu, je le jure mais… Et de toute façon… Même de mémoire de sorcier je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une relation comme ça. Et…ce n'est pas normal. Alors ne parlons même pas de la réaction de la société, sans parler du ministère, sans parler du fait qu'il y ait peu de chances que je sois encore en vie dans deux jours à peine. Je suis réellement désolé… Je ne l'ai pas voulu, sincèrement. Et en moins de trois minutes je pense avoir bafoué toutes les traditions de la famille…_

Là, j'ai la tête baisée, les yeux fermés, j'ai froid, je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux rien voir je sais que ça fera mal si je regarde quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ?

_- Severus a raison…Tu parles trop et trop vite. Maintenant que tu as fini je peux avoir mon mot à dire ?  
__- Non…Je préfère pas… J'ai pas envie que…  
__- Tait toi._

J'entends la couverture glisser, faites qu'il parte… Je retire ça, faites qu'il n'arrête jamais… J'explique, loin de partir, il a passé une main sous mon menton, m'a fait relever la tête et maintenant me donne un des meilleur baiser de ma vie je pense… Et je fais quoi là ? Je m'en tape, je ne veux pas savoir. Mes bras passent autour de son cou sans que je les contrôle le moins du monde. Le baiser s'approfondit jusqu'à ce qu'il demande l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, permission vite accordée. Je ne peux, et ne veux surtout, rien faire contre lui. Nos langues commencent une danse douce, tendre, je me noie rapidement dans cette étreinte. Quand il se sépare de mes lèvres je pose la tête contre son épaule, je ne veux pas savoir et je ne veux pas le voir.

_- Je peux parler maintenant ?  
__- …  
__- Comme je le disais tu parles trop et trop vite. Tu n'as pas eu le choix de décider qui aimer, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Et je t'avoue plus que sincèrement que j'aurais essayer de tuer le premier qui se serait amouraché de toi parce que tu es à moi Drago. Et tu le sais. Tu n'es né, au départ, que parce que mon père a voulu que la famille ait une descendance. Cissa et moi étions amis, des amis très proches depuis Hogwarts mais, jamais rien de plus, elle était déjà engagée ailleurs avec quelqu'un d'autre. On a toujours été très proches et il fallait qu'on montre à tout le monde l'image d'un couple marié normal, sans donner l'idée que ce n'était que de l'amitié. Ta naissance au début a été forcée, ensuite dès que tu as commencé à grandir ça a changé, tu étais là parce qu'on l'avait voulu, pas à cause de père… Tu te souviens, quand tu avais 7 ans, cette fois où tu avais fait de la magie instinctive ?_

Je hoche la tête doucement, buvant ses paroles.

_- Ce jour là tu avait activé la rune cœur que je m'étais fait tatouer il y avait déjà des années. Ce que j'ai compris à ce moment, je le refusais catégoriquement, c'est pour ça que je t'en ai voulu, bien que tu n'ais réellement rien fait. __Voila pour le fait que je sache que tu es à moi, et l'explication du pourquoi je semblais aimer ta mère réellement. Ensuite de mémoire de sorcier une relation père/fils, entre frères, cousins qu'importe, incestueuse en définitive a été acceptée dans les lois, seulement il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle a été oubliée et n'a pas été abrogée. C'est pour ça que les alliances pures ont été crées. Quant aux traditions de la familles je m'en fiche complètement, la société sorcière également, le ministère n'a rien à dire non plus.  
__-Mais…Je vais mourir dans…  
__- Non, il y a des chances que tu ne survives pas, nuance. Et il y a des probabilités que tu restes en vie et c'est uniquement en celles là que je veux croire, et que je veux que tu croies._

Je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux glacés. Une seconde j'hésite, une partie de moi se dit que c'est trop beau pour être vrai… cette partie est trop Huflepuff et donc est bâillonnées rapidement alors que je reprend possessions des lèvres de Luce. Il me rend mon baiser et l'approfondit, plaçant sa main dans ma nuque.  
Au même moment une bouffée de désir pur et violent me prend, je gémis contre sa bouche, me colle à lui du plus que je peux, j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi, avec moi, en moi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Je l'aime et je veux lui prouver de n'importe quelle façon possible, la rune vient de me démontrer que je ne trouverais personne d'autre qui serait mieux que lui…Une âme sœur réellement. Sans lâcher ses lèvres je m'installe mieux sur lui, assis une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ses mains descendent dans mon dos, retraçant chaque cicatrice. Une larme s'échappe de mes paupières contre de mon gré. Il doit le sentir puisqu'il arrête notre baiser, ce à quoi je ne réponds que par un gémissement de frustration, sa chaleur me quitte si vite. Il me regarde, une question dans les yeux alors que je baisse les miens.

-_Elles…font encore mal…_

Il ne répond pas, reprend mes lèvres avec les siennes, tendrement, doucement. Elles ne font pas réellement mal, c'est un mal à l'âme. Je me perds contre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'allonge m'entraînant contre lui, dans sa chaleur.  
Sans desceller nos lèvres mes mains se font baladeuses et cherchent tout contact avec sa peau, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise me laissant libre accès à son torse. Je le déleste de ce morceau de tissus superflu. A ce moment je vois le cristal qui a servit au sort. Je croyais que les lanières de cuir se seraient arrêtées au coude. Absolument pas elle ont remonté tout le bras, se clairsemant au dessus du coude et pourtant elles arrivent jusqu'à son cœur. Malgré cela j'ai l'impression qu'il irradie de chaleur sous mes doigts froids. Je cesse le baiser faisant suivre à ma bouche le parcours de mes mains, descendant toujours plus. J'explore tout ce que je trouve. Sa peau pâle, les boutons de chaire que je m'amuse à faire durcir sous des assauts successifs de sussions ou mordillements. Une fois chose faite j'ai la satisfaction d'entendre sa respiration se faire plus erratique à mesure que je continue à descendre. Ses, pantalon, sous vêtement et autres incommodités vestimentaires ont disparut rapidement.  
Poursuivant ma descente je me retrouve vite à la hauteur de son désir que j'ai la satisfaction de voir érigé par mes soins. Puisque nous avons été sentimental tout à l'heure…nous allons faire honneur à notre maison maintenant. A savoir, le faire demander puis exécuter sa volonté _ensuite _seulement. Cette résolution prise je dépose mes lèvres sur son aine, les fait dévier doucement, légèrement sur sa hanche droite, prenant soin de rester assez proche de son sexe et trop loin cependant. Du coin de l'œil je vois ses mains se crisper sur les draps alors que ma langue visite l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que j'entends quelques gémissements étouffés de la part de Luce. Décidant de jouer encore un peu, en le poussant à bout je remonte vers sa virilité et pose mes lèvres dessus, donnant des fois quelques coups de langues. Je sens ses hanches se mouvoir, ondulant doucement, demandant plus implicitement. Plus que je n'accorderais qu'à demande explicite. Alors je continue ma douce torture sur son membre.

_- Tu comptes jouer encore longtemps ?_

Merci Merlin de m'avoir retenu de gémir juste au son de cette voix. Rauque, saccadée, essoufflée. Je relève la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Ses yeux d'habitude glacés, froids, d'un gris mercure, sont désormais orageux, presque noirs, obscurcis par un désir ardent. Je lui souris, un sourire qui sous-entend 'Ho oui je comptes jouer très longtemps, aussi longtemps que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je veux'. Sitôt cet interlude passé je retourne à ma tâche qui est de torturer mon futur amant avec tout mon savoir faire jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce… Ou qu'il montre quelque chose comme, puisque je sais qu'il ne demandera jamais grâce…

_-Drake…_

Comment c'est possible de gémir comme ça… ? Ça devrait être interdit ! Décidant que j'ai assez joué en fin de compte j'engloutis d'un coup sa virilité. Il se cambre laissant échapper un léger cri de surprise et de plaisir. Content de mon effet, j'amorce un long va et viens me délectant des sons qui s'échappent de sa gorge. Je continue comme ça pendant quelques minutes, contentant mon côté un peu sadique de le voir toujours au bord de la libération et de la lui refuser. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement je décide de finir ce petit jeu. Sans prévenir j'imprime un mouvement plus intense et rapide sur sa verge, ce qui a pour effet de le faire se rendre dans un râle de plaisir. Alors qu'il reprend sa respiration je remonte doucement le long de son corps, déposant mes lèvres au hasard sur sa peau blanche légèrement recouverte de sueur. Sa peau si chaude… Jusqu'au moment où je retrouve ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec dévotion, avec tout l'amour dont je peux faire preuve…  
Sans que je m'en rende réellement compte il a inversé nos positions, je me retrouve allongé sous lui, mes mains derrière sa tête alors que les siennes sont parties dans l'exploration de mon ventre. Je gémis alors que ses lèvres dérivent vers ma gorge.  
Mes yeux se sont fermés de plaisir. Ca fait tellement longtemps… que j'attends, que je l'attends lui, que je n'ai pas été caressé aussi doucement… Mon esprit se perd dans les limbes du désir sous les sensations qu'il fait naître au bout de ses doigts. Je gémis de plus belle, me tortille de plaisir alors qu'une de ses mains se rapproche dangereusement de mon désir et que de l'autre il me présente trois doigts que je m'empresse de sucer sans pudeur, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à secondes plus tard il remplace ses doigts par ses lèvres.

J'écarte presque inconsciemment les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès à mon intimité quand un de ses doigts s'insinue en moi. Plus l'habitude d'être préparé. Ca change… de…l'autre… Je sens une larme s'échapper de mes paupières closes alors qu'il insinue un deuxième doigt. Pas de douleur… non…du moins pas physique. Ca me fait mal de penser à… à _lui _maintenant… Je passe mes bras autour de son cou me rapprochant au plus de lui, me collant à sa chaleur.

_- Fais moi oublier, maintenant Luce… Je t'en prie…_

Je murmure à moitié suppliant. Je me fiche de ma fierté, de tout, sauf de lui. Je le veux en moi maintenant… Il finit rapidement de me préparer puis retire ses doigt et doucement entre en moi. Peut être par réflexe, mais surtout à cause de la douleur je me crispe complètement. Il stoppe tout mouvement. Une main me fait ouvrir les yeux tandis que l'autre s'est posée sur mon sexe et commence à me caresser. Mon tatouage depuis le début a suivit ses mains sur mon corps, irradiant de chaleur et de désir. Je croise son regard confiant, doux. Je veux savoir…

_-Tout ira bien Drake, fais moi confiance._

Il me susurre ces mots comme s'ils étaient les plus précieux du monde au moment où j'ouvre mon esprit à ce qu'il ressent. Toute une palette d'inquiétudes bénignes, de l'attention. Rien de comparable au désir et à la tendresse qui m'étouffent presque tant ils sont présents. Je me noie dans ses sentiments, son regard, les frissons et le plaisir qu'il fait naître chez moi. Je bouge mon bassin me cambrant un peu plus, je veux le sentir en moi. Maintenant. Entièrement. Je rejette la tête en arrière alors qu'il atteint ce point au plus profond de moi, me déconnectant de tout ce qui pouvait ne pas être lui. Je noue mes jambes dans le bas de son dos, joint mes mains aux siennes entrelaçant nos doigts, scelle mes lèvres à ses jumelles étouffant mes gémissements de plus en plus violents et forts à mesure que ses coups de reins me rapprochent des étoiles. Nos bouches se séparent. Je crie désormais sous ses assauts, répondant à ses gémissements qui m'attisent toujours plus.  
Sentant monter de plus en plus la jouissance j'ancre mes yeux dans les siens. Du moins j'essaye. La simple vu de son corps en sueur me surplombant, en moi, se mouvant souplement me suffit presque à me libérer. Ce n'est pourtant qu'en arrivant à son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes, mais par-dessus tout, ses yeux mercure en fusion qui semblent me sonder, que je pars littéralement.  
Je crie son nom me répandant entre nos deux corps en sueur, alors que lui se déverse en moi dans un dernier cri d'extase totale.

Encore dans les méandres du plaisir je le sens qui se retire de moi. De peur qu'il me laisse je m'accroche à lui, désespérément, lui murmurant de rester encore en moi. Je lui demande avec des suppliques dans la voix. Ses lèvres se posent au creux de mon cou alors qu'il abandonne l'idée de se séparer de moi.  
Heureux je referme mes bras autour de lui. Je n'ai plus froid j'ai juste besoin de lui. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou, sa chaleur contre moi, ses mains qui continuent doucement de me caresser les flancs.  
Entouré comme ça de chaleur, de sérénité je m'endors un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Je lui donnerai mon cœur, et mon âme, sur sa demande…


	7. Chap7 I promise

**Mumtaz**: Mersoui de suivre... l'en faut du courage pour lire...tout..

**Sati-san**: Aaaaaalors ^^ Arigato déjà pour ta review ^^ ça fait plaisir de voir que ça plait tant*.* Ensuite, pour Ron...effectivement mais j'ai du mal avec les griffondors en général donc(à part les jumeaux, Sirius, Remus, et Charlie...)... Lui ou un autre. Pour ce qui est du lien...c'est à voir dans le chapitre qui vient. Pour la fin, l'issue... je crois que je vais à moitié te décevoir...mais c'est à toi de juger à la fin...

Pitite précision sur ce chapitre, il va y avoir des dialogues télépathiques, ils sont en **gras**, différenciés des dialogues à haute voix en _itaique. _Voila ça excepté...  
Arigato à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent la fic (un exploit d'avoir suivit jusque là déjà mais bon ^^)  
Enjoy ^.^

_I promise_

Faites que ce moment dure une éternité, au moins… Ca doit être un des réveils les plus agréables que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. J'explique : je suis entouré de chaleur, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Luce qui respire doucement. Son souffle caresse ma nuque. Son bras gauche est enroulé autour de ma taille et repose sur mon ventre où a aussi élu domicile mon tatouage. Le feu est éteint depuis longtemps mais tant pis, il fait assez chaud pour le moment. Je laisse passer un soupire de bien être. Je me sens tellement bien, c'est tellement simple…

Je me sens tellement bien. Il faudrait que le temps s'arrête, là, maintenant, pour ne plus jamais reprendre. Je me serre un peu plus contre le corps chaud de Luce, resserrant aussi mon bras autour de sa taille.

Lentement j'ouvre les yeux, j'avais raison le feu est mort, il fait noir dans le salon improvisé en chambre. Qu'importe il fait assez bon pour moi. Relevant la tête je croise les yeux de Lucius qui me regardent, qui me couvent presque. Avec un sourire je viens happer ses lèvres. Bonjour à ma façon. Façon qu'il semble apprécier, sa main sagement posée sur ma taille migre vers ma nuque pour approfondir notre échange. Je me redresse, histoire de profiter au mieux de ce corps exhalant une chaleur si agréable au matin.

Problème…

'Pop'

Salopard d'elfes de maison à la noix… je vais faire un génocide…

_- Il y a quelqu'un qui attends la maître dans le salon bleu, Maître Lucius monsieur…_

Couinement caractéristique de l'elfe de maison qui va bientôt mourir. Il soupire, délaissant mes lèvres trop rapidement à mon goût.

_- Qui est-ce ?  
__- C'est Harry Potter Monsieur, il ne semblait pas content d'être là et de devoir attendre pendant que Winkle allait chercher le maître._

Je me tends dès la prononciation de ce nom. Ce que Luce ne manque pas. Alors doucement il reprend possession de mes lèvres, me laissant pantelant juste à ce contact. Le moment pendant lequel je retrouve la chaleur de cette étreinte, il en profite pour se lever, le fourbe.

Je grogne pour la forme et me laisse retomber sur le matelas m'enroulant dans la couverture. Quand je redresse la tête ré ouvrant les yeux par la même occasion je tombe directement sur la magnifique chute de rein de mon amant, et, chose intéressante, sur la rune cœur dont il m'avait parlé. Elle ressort noire sur sa peau pâle… Contraste accentué par le pantalon, noir également, qu'il a enfilé le temps que je ne regardais pas. Elle m'hypnotise littéralement. Sans bien m'en rendre compte j'ai déjà posé les lèvres sur ce tatouage. Juste pour savoir. Juste pour connaître… Il frissonne. Au moment ou mes lèvres quittent le bas de son dos il se retourne et je me retrouve plaqué contre son corps les mains perdues dans ses cheveux alors que ses bras m'enserrent, nos lèvres soudées les unes aux autres se livrant un combat sans merci. Combat que je perds avec délice… Il me délaisse une nouvelle fois, allongé sur le lit, pour seule chaleur celle de la couverture que je replace sur moi. Il finit de s'habiller. Il pose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_- Je vais le tuer je reviens amour._

Vous voulez que je fasse quoi moi là ? Rien je ne fais rien, à part sourire béatement. J'exulte. Il m'aime, il n'a rien rejeté de ce que je ressentais, pire il accepte tout sans condition…  
Toujours avec mon sourire je m'étale de tout mon long dans le lit, ne remontant la couverture que jusqu'à ma taille. Je lance un rapide _incendio_ pour redonner vie au feu et j'attends, le sourire aux lèvres toujours.

Les bras en crois je me laisse doucement plonger dans une torpeur agréable. Le seul bruit dans la pièce c'est le bois qui craque dans le feu, de là aussi vient la seule lumière, c'est plus que suffisant… Mes yeux se sont fermés, je ressens l'énervement de Lucius à travers les murs du manoir. Je le sens approcher de trois manières différentes… Par la rune qui m'indique à quelle distance il se trouve à peu près, par le sort de l'Ange qui me dit que son énervement s'accroît au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, et grâce au manoir… C'est la façon la plus nouvelle pour moi, je peux presque le voir traverser les couloirs.  
Lui et l'autre balafré… Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Résigné à ne pas paraître tout à fait nu devant cet emmer… ce Gryffindor de première, j'attrape paresseusement ma chemise et un pantalon qui traînaient là. J'ai le temps de les passer, de m'asseoir et ajuster la couverture autour de moi que la porte s'ouvre sur Luce l'air le plus heureux du monde, ironie quand tu nous tiens.

_- Hé bin, en plus de la ponctualité, on t'a pas appris la décence Malfoy ?  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à la guéguerre contre toi ce matin.  
__- Les informations précise que tu as promise, sur l'attaque de Voldemort._

Vous voulez plomber une matinée qui avait bien commencé ? Appelez Potter, il est doué. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Je les rouvre quand je sens une agréable odeur de café chaud me chatouiller les narines, je vois Winkle me tendant une tasse fumante. Ma sauveuse… Je prends la tasse avec un sourire alors qu'elle s'éclipse. J'hasarde un coup d'œil sur Lucius qui s'est assis avec un naturel désarmant dans un des fauteuils présent.

_- Je n'ai pas de réponse pour le moment… Il doit me donner les informations dans la journée. Dommage que tu te sois levé pour rien, toi qui devrais te reposer pour ce soir…  
__- Tu dois avoir quelques informations non ? Comment est l'épée de Slytherin ? Ce qu'il compte faire, j'en sais rien moi ! Vous êtes amants tu devrais savoir des trucs !  
__- Je n'ai pas le troisième œil, tout ce qui se passera pendant la bataille je ne peux pas le prévoir. Pour ce qui est de l'épée…_

J'attrape un objet quelconque qui traînait et le transforme. Je me retrouve donc avec une épée bâtarde, légère, le manche a la forme d'un serpent surmonté d'une émeraude. La lame est en argent ciselé, un travail d'artiste vraiment… Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer quelques secondes avant de la tendre à notre sauveur national.

_-L'émeraude fonctionne comme un amplificateur de puissance, chaque sort est boosté, l'impact multiplié par deux au moins. Il y a un poison à effet long sur toute la longueur. Une entaille, et tu auras l'impression qu'on distille de la lave dans tes veines, jusqu'à ce que ça atteigne le cœur et te fasse l'effet d'un doloris à pleine puissance. C'est assez amusant à voir j'avoue. Sinon elle a toutes les vertus d'une épée de duel normale : maniable, légère, résistante, peut-être plus que la normal ceci dit. Enfin bon ça tu devrais le savoir non ?  
__- Euh… Ouais… Et…  
__- Excuse moi, j'ai oublié de préciser, l'épée ne répond qu'au descendant direct de Salazar Slytherin lui-même et si quelqu'un d'autre la prend il reçoit un magnifique sort de magie noire. Le même qui a été apposé sur les Horcruxes tu vois le genre._

Il semble fasciné par l'épée qu'il tient entre ses mains, il la regarde sous toute les coutures, l'admire presque. Même si je comprends un peu sa réaction je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver stupide de s'extasier comme ça devant cette arme. Je lui fais comprendre par un aimaaaaable soupire. Il s'apprête à parler alors que Winkle arrive dans un 'pop' sonore.

_- Monsieur Severus Snape vient de passer les barrières de transplanage Maître Lucius Monsieur.  
__- Parfait. Potter vous venez avec moi, Drago habille toi et rejoint nous._

Alors que Potter a déjà tourné les talons et est sortit de la pièce, abandonnant l'épée qui reprend sa forme, Luce glisse sa main sur ma nuque engendrant un frisson particulièrement agréable le long de mon dos. Je baisse légèrement la tête appréciant le contact chaud de sa main, je sens furtivement se lèvres contre les miennes avant que ses pas et la porte ne m'annoncent qu'il est sortit.

Seulement à ce moment je laisse ma rage contre ce prétentieux sang-mêlé transparaître. Mes mains se crispent autour de la tasse à moitié vide, mes mâchoires se serrent, je le hais… Comment ose-t-il venir me demander des comptes après ce qu'il a fait hier seulement ? Après avoir bafoué la seule règle qui me tenait à cœur, après m'avoir humilier profondément devant mon parrain et mon cousin, après avait fait s'enfuir ma dignité. Et tout ça grâce à un sort en traître, un sort pour lequel il devrait être condamné par les lois sorcières et duquel il sera exempté de toute faute… Parce qu'il est le Survivant, celui qui vaincra, grâce à moi… Je le hais… Ce soir mon Maître mourra…lui aussi si j'en ai l'occasion. On n'humilie pas un Malfoy impunément… De plus il m'a rappelé ma condition face à ce sale sang-mêlé qu'est Voldemort… Mais bon, l'heure n'est pas aux plans d'exécution…

Rapidement je me lève, m'habille et remet en ordre le salon, le canapé reprend sa forme, le feu meurt lentement…

La minute d'après je suis assis dans un fauteuil du salon bleu, la lettre de Voldemort entre les mains. Lucius me fait face, assis dans un autre fauteuil, Severus est debout à côté de la cheminée et Potter attend impatiemment que je me décide à défaire le cachet qui scelle mon destin. Et c'est ce que je fais, j'ouvre cette foutue lettre, je la parcours des yeux rapidement prenant en compte les informations importantes… Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le Seigneur Noir au moins, c'est qu'il ne s'étend pas sur des inutilités… Il m'informe que l'attaque aura lieue à un peu moins de minuit, devant Hogwarts, je devrais donc être au manoir Riddle une heure et demi avant (10h30 donc) et que si j'ai des adieux à faire aux Choisis que je les fasse maintenant puisqu'il veut que son héritier survive… et pour ce faire je dois moi-même rester en vie…

Je le dit à haute vois, sans pour autant lire la lettre que je replie comme elle l'était avant d'être décachetée et que je repose sur la table basse.

Un léger silence s'installe doucement dans le salon. Ils réfléchissent tous. Personnellement je me demande comment va se dérouler la suite des événements… Jusqu'à 10h30 aucun problème je vire tout le monde et je profite au mieux que je peux de Lucius… Mais c'est pour après, avec Voldemort…  
Là c'est un flou total.  
Au moment où je vais demander à Potty de quoi il retourne (vu que lui a tout lu ce foutu livre, du moins j'espère) il me devance demandant à me parler seul à seul.

J'avoue…j'appréhende et Severus n'a pas l'air enchanté du tout de me laisser avec lui. Mais bon…là je suis au manoir familial, Luce veille sur moi je suis certain, et ce n'est pas comme si on allait aller loin non ?  
Alors je nous fais sortir du manoir jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dans le parc. Là il m'explique exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Dès que je verrais le Lord je n'aurais d'yeux que pour lui, et principalement pour sa puissance. Je serais de plus en plus conscient de ses désirs et de moins en moins des émotions des Choisis. Par contre eux restent toujours sensibles à ma condition physique. Cela durera environ une heure, et c'est un maximum. Suite à cela j'aurais tous mes esprits jusqu'au déclanchement final du sort.  
La suite je connais à peu près. 20 Minutes à accumuler de la puissance pour me prendre son avada et le renvoyer sur ce qui sera feu mon maître.

Après qu'il m'ait dit ça, je lui dis qu'il doit bien connaître le chemin de retour. Je lui lance un « A plus à Hogwarts » sarcastique qui ne doit tromper que les Gryffis…

Je reste enfin seul. Seul face à ce qu'il vient de me dire et ce que ça implique. Seul face au parc gelé du manoir. Certainement le dernier hiver que je vois s'étendre sur ce domaine. Seul avec la peine qui me broie le cœur. Je n'ai pu dire la vérité à Lucius que pour mourir juste après, quelle ironie… Pour cette fois, cette dernière demi-journée je décide de supprimer les sorts, quitte à perdre tout honneur qu'importe à ce moment ? En plus ils m'étouffent ces sorts. Ils ne sont pas naturels.

Alors je les enlève… Retrouvant mon corps trop maigre, le rendant une dernière fois visible. Mes yeux me font mal au fur et à mesure que je m'approche du lac et du saule qui a vu nombre de mes peines étant plus petit.  
Arrivé là je reste juste debout, droit, contemplant l'étendue immobile et givrée d'eau. Je sais que sous la surface évoluent 5 sirènes, des strangulos, et tout un tas de végétations dangereuses. Je souris pauvrement. Les larmes qui s'échappent de mes paupières ne le font que pour geler rapidement sur mes joues. Ca fait mal mine de rien…

Je suis stupide, il gèle et tout ce que j'ai sur moi c'est le strict minimum de décence. Sans finalement bien comprendre la douleur qui me compresse la poitrine je m'assoie au pied de l'arbre, enserrant mes jambes de mes bras en quête vaine d'un peu de chaleur. De la chaleur… si il y a bien une chose qui m'a déserté depuis que je suis au service du Lord c'est bien ça. Enfin… pas tout à fait, depuis que mère est morte précisément… Ca revient presque au même. Ma tête vient se poser naturellement sur mes bras. Je fais le vide, ne pensant à rien.

Peu à peu s'excluent de mon esprit tout ce qui a un rapport avec le sort, avec le fait que je vais certainement mourir laissant Luce (qui retrouvera quelqu'un forcément, il n'a pas besoin de moi en fin de compte, il a tout pour lui, fortune, beauté, charisme, culture, puissance,…), Anna (qui vit avec Meier, qui va bientôt avoir un enfant, elle non plus n'a pas besoin de moi), Severus et Sirius (qui se suffisent à eux deux seuls). En fait je ne laisse personne, tous peuvent très bien vivre sans moi, le seul qui ne pourra pas c'est le bébé que je porte…

La douce chaleur, faible chaleur, de mon tatouage vient se nicher justement au creux de mon ventre. C'est grâce à lui sûrement que je dois mon apaisement. Le vide qui règne dans ma tête. Je dois être aussi calme que le lac que je contemple. Ca fait du bien… Une idée germe soudain au fond du calme de mon esprit. Lentement je me lève, métamorphose mes chaussures en patins à glace et je me laisse porter sur le lac. Ce qui est bien c'est qui est assez grand pour que je n'aie pas à m'inquiéter des bords alors que je glisse les yeux fermés. Je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié de faire ça, j'ai toujours trouvé ça sans grand intérêt, mais là ça me détend. Pour le moment du moins.

Au bout d'un temps que je ne compte pas j'ouvre les yeux, je commence à avoir froid. Tournant un peu histoire de repérer le manoir je me dirige vers la rive. La rive où m'attend un loup blanc, allongé me fixant de ses yeux acier… Dès que je pose pied sur la berge il reprend sa forme originelle. J'avoue je préfère celle là. Exceptée la lueur dans ses yeux. De l'inquiétude, du questionnement, une certaine tristesse… peut-être. Il approche sa main jusqu'à la poser sur ma joue. Sa peau est tellement chaude…

_- C'était donc ça que tes sorts masquaient…_

Je mets moins d'une seconde à me rappeler que j'ai levé les sorts et à me reculer de lui m'excusant sans cohérence. Mais rapidement il m'attire entre ses bras me faisant taire. Il me murmure que tout va s'arranger dès que Voldemort sera dans la tombe. Qu'il savait déjà que c'était des sorts de dissimulation, ce qu'il ignorait c'était pourquoi, il m'avoue aussi qu'il s'attendait à bien pire. Je me détends au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, je me réchauffe dans son étreinte, alors qu'il nous ramène au manoir.

Le reste du temps on ne fait que parler. De ce qu'il se passera après sa mort, quand nos problèmes se seront enfuit.

Moi je deviendrais neuro-médicomage. Lui pense qu'il travaillera au ministère. Pas dans un département définit mais à un post unique. Celui qui vise à chercher toutes les informations possibles sur les deux parties qui s'affrontent devant le Wisengamot. Ainsi il aura toutes les informations sur tout le monde. Mais ça uniquement dans un premier temps. Ensuite il pense accéder à une position bien plus influente tout en gardant ce métier là. Il murmurera aux oreilles du ministre des idées qui nous feront connaître des moldus. Les idées de supériorité des sorciers. Ce qui est vrai et qui sera dans notre plus grand intérêt.

J'aime l'entendre parler d'avenir. Sa voix me berce alors que ma tête repose sur son épaule et que ses bras m'enserrent.

Je me sens tellement bien et pourtant. Pourtant je ne peux empêcher un sentiment de désespoir m'envahir à l'idée qu'il fera tout ça sans moi. Sans moi puisque je serais mort à ce moment là… Ca me fait mal et ça me réconforte en même temps de l'entendre parler de ça… Alors je le laisse parler, je ne dis rien. Les yeux fermés j'écoute religieusement, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Je suis dans un état de demi-sommeil. Plus tout à fait éveillé, pas encore complètement endormi…

Il demande à Wilkle de nous apporter à manger sur les 7h. Dès lors le ton se fait moins chaleureux, plus tendu. Il ne reste que trois heures avant que je ne rejoigne l'autre malade et ça nous le savons tous les deux.

A la fin de ce repas pris en silence je m'arrache de ses bras et de sa chaleur demandant un peu de temps pour me préparer un je monte à l'étage, prend une douche, replace les sorts, m'habille. Tout ça avec un automatisme alarmant, presque effrayant. Mon esprit est vide, ou alors je me sens tellement mal que je ne pense à rien d'autre.

Suite à cela je me mets à écrire une lettre à Luce, pour après la bataille, quand il reviendra au manoir…Seul. Sur ce parchemin je lui demande de me pardonner sans trop y croire moi-même. Comment peut-on pardonner à quelqu'un d'avoir nourrit des espoir sachant qu'ils étaient voués à mourir ?

Je lui demande donc ça, aussi de ne pas attendre, de ne pas _m_'attendre. Même si je survis, je ne sais pas quand ni si,je me réveillerais, si je serais comme maintenant, si je me souviendrais. Alors plutôt que de lui infliger ma perte qu'il ne m'attende pas, qu'il fasse ce qu'il a prévu pour lui sans espérer plus… Je pense à m'arrêter quelques minutes quand mes larmes commencent à diluer l'encre sur la feuille. Je suis pathétique d'écrire ça, égoïste aussi. Comment je peux lui demander ça ? Parce que je veux qu'il vive ? Qu'il soit heureux ? Je sais que s'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne suis pas mort je ne le supporterais pas. Mais étant son âme sœur il n'y a que peu de chances qu'il retrouve quelqu'un et pourtant j'aimerais tant… Je suis tellement contradictoire, tellement brouillon, confus jusque dans mes pensées…  
Finalement je lui demande de ne pas chercher à savoir si je suis en vie. Ce serait vain et fatiguant pour lui. Et de toute façon, à trop espérer on en meurt et je ne veux pas ça pour lui. Je sais c'est égoïste mais je m'en fiche je veux qu'il me survive…  
Je fini tout de même cette lettre, lui demandant encore une fois un pardon que je n'espère même pas, et je signe. Bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement besoin de le faire.

Quand je l'ai cachetée je lui appose un sort qui fait qu'il ne pourra trouver cette lettre qu'après la bataille, je programme une heure. Demain vers midi. D'ici là il ne sera pas complètement certain que je sois mort et peu sûr que je sois en vie. Elle flottera à hauteur des yeux devant le lac.

Cette lettre enfin finie je vais effacer les traces de mes pleurs et je redescend. J'avise l'heure et me rends compte qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps… Alors je veux être heureux, encore une fois avant la bataille. Je veux qu'il m'aime, peut-être pour la dernière fois de ma vie…

En bas je le trouve entrain de lire assis dans un fauteuil. Doucement je m'approche lui enlève le livre des mains pour le poser sur une table qui traîne et viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux l'embrassant comme si c'était ma dernière fois. Ce que ça risque d'être. Il me rends mon baiser presque avec dévotion puis il y met fin. Ses mains tiennent mon visage, il me regarde dans les yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Drake ?_

Je ferme les yeux, baissant un peu la tête. Puis le regarde à nouveau avec un sourire doux.

_- Je t'aime Luce…_

Sans attendre aucune réponse je pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes mais il nous arrête bien vite. A ce moment je crains d'avoir fait quelque chose qui lui déplait.

_- Redis le…  
__- Je t'aime tellement._

Puis notre étreinte reprend. Ses mains se font entreprenantes et passent réchauffer la peau de mon torse, de mon dos descendant jusqu'à ma taille. Dès qu'elles arrivent là il nous fait transplaner dans une des chambres. Il est allongé, moi au-dessus de lui. Nos bouches ne se descellent pas, nos langues ne cessent pas de se livrer bataille. Rapidement nos vêtements ne sont plus à nos yeux que des vestiges insignifiants, plus gênants qu'autre chose.  
Enfin nus l'un sur l'autre je peux me laisser frissonner au contact de sa chaleur. Laissant des gémissements de plaisir s'échapper de ma gorge alors que ses lèvres ont migré vers mes clavicules et suivent un chemin connu d'elles seules le long de mon torse, traçant des arabesques fantastiques qui me font voire des étoiles derrière mes paupière closes.  
Je frémis de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirige vers mon bas ventre où vibre mon excitation. Il m'arrache un hoquet de surprise quand il me prend entièrement en bouche, profitant de ce que je ne suis occupé que par ses lèvres pour insinuer un premier doigt en moi.

Je lui suis offert corps et âme. Ne suivant que mon désir et ses volontés. Alors qu'un deuxième doigt se faufile dans mon intimité, mes mains se meuvent presque d'elles-mêmes. Mes doigts plongent timidement dans ses cheveux le priant, si ce n'est de m'accorder la délivrance, de se faire moins torturant. Le feu qui me broie les reins me devient limite insupportable tant il est excitant, pressant.  
Son troisième doigt finit de me préparer sans qu'il ait accédé à une de mes prières muettes. Une larme de plaisir s'échappe de mes paupières closes alors que je peine à articuler des suppliques sans queue ni tête. A peine ai-je commencé à murmurer pour cette délivrance qu'il délaisse mon désir remontant à mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé, se collant d'avantage à moi.  
Sa main se faufile entre nous, me caressant, m'amenant à un orgasme attendu. Dans le même temps profitant des étoiles qui me voilent les yeux, il retire ses doigts et entre en moi entièrement me faisant crier de plaisir pur.

Il me tuera d'amour… Seigneur quelle douce mort…

Je referme mes bras autour de ses épaules, m'habituant à sa présence en moi. Quelques secondes après j'amorce un premier mouvement, prenant appui pour me lever et me laisser retomber sur son membre que je sens au plus profond de moi. Je ne suis plus que désir brûlant entre ses bras alors qu'il s'enfonce toujours plus profondément en moi, m'amenant toujours plus près du ciel que j'entraperçois au fond de ses yeux voilés par le plaisir.  
Nos gémissements et soupirs envahissent rapidement l'espace de cette chambre. Cette musique restera pour moi la plus belle que j'entendrais jamais. La seule que je veux retenir. Mes soupirs se transforment en cris désordonnés alors qu'il atteint et s'emploie à toucher le centre de mon plaisir.  
Quelques minutes de ce traitement me suffisent pour rejoindre le ciel orageux de ses yeux et me répandre entre nos deux corps en sueurs l'emportant avec moi.  
Je me laisse alors retomber mollement entre ses bras alors que lui-même s'allonge dans le lit prenant soin de nous recouvrir d'un drap. Il me tient serré contre lui et j'aimerais, à cet instant, survivre pour pouvoir voir demain entre ses bras.

Cette pensée me fait revenir du royaume où il m'avait emporté. Comme un enfant cherchant à être rassuré je me serre un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou, cachant mon visage qui doit refléter parfaitement la peine que je ressens.L'idée de lui dire, à peu près, ce qu'il découvrira demain dans la lettre que je lui laisse, chemine dans ma tête depuis quelques minutes alors que nous retrouvons une respiration plus calme.  
Autant lui dire tout de suite…

_- Luce… ?  
__- Oui ?  
__- J'aimerais que tu me promettes deux choses…_

Il m'écarte de lui cherchant le regard que je détourne de ses yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
__- S'il te plait Luce…  
__- Vas y.  
__- Premièrement que tu ne m'interrompes pas dans ce que je vais te demander ensuite.  
__- Si la deuxième demande est aussi simple ça devrait aller.  
__- Lucius…  
__- D'accord. Je te le promets…  
__- Merci… Ce soir, tout à l'heure, quand le sort va se terminer… Je sais, et je veux croire, que je survivrais. Seulement il y a beaucoup de chances que ça ne se passe pas comme ça… Il y aura trois cas de figure. Soit je vis, tout va bien, on rentre et on vit en essayant au mieux d'oublier Voldemort et le reste… Soit, et c'est possible, je tombe dans un coma dont la durée est très aléatoire. Dans ce cas j'ai déjà vu avec un ami qu'il m'amène chez lui et veille sur moi. Si on ne me retrouve pas sur le champ de bataille ne me cherche pas. J'ai tout organisé avec cette personne et elle ne dira à personne où je suis. Ni toi, ni Sev', ni Sirius ni même Anna… Me chercher ne fera que te fatiguer et entretenir un espoir peut-être vain et je ne veux pas ça… La troisième solution est…que je meure. Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, continue à vivre. Fais ce dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure mais ne m'attends surtout pas. N'attend pas un fantôme qui ne reviendra pas… C'est tout ce que je te demande Luce. Je n'ai pas envie de causer ta perte si jamais je meure. Laisse moi au moins cette idée que tu vivras toujours…_

Le silence qui suit mes paroles est très, très gênant pour moi. Je doute qu'il me réponde. Et effectivement il ne dit rien. Il se dégage de moi et se lève simplement, et s'enferme directement dans la salle de bain. En même temps j'aurais fait la même chose je pense… Mais bon je ne vais pas m'appesantir là-dessus ce n'est pas la peine. Je me lève me rhabille et sors puisque je sais qu'il ne sortira pas avant que je ne sois plus dans la chambre.

C'est en sortant que je remarque laquelle c'est. Sa chambre personnelle. Comme mère, ils avaient une chambre commune et une chambre personnelle chacun… Je n'avais jamais pu entrer dans celle là…  
Mais bon, trêve de pensées. Je monte les étages qui me séparent du grenier. Là je matérialise une échelle que j'appuis sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui se trouve dans le toit. Depuis quelques années, depuis que je ne peux plus aller dans les bras de mère, je monte sur le toit du manoir et je regarde l'horizon, par delà la forêt. La seule chose que je distingue c'est le phare sur la côte… Une fois sorti je referme la lucarne et je m'assois, les jambes le long du toit, et je regarde ce phare qui brille doucement au loin. Dès cet instant je me force à ne penser à rien, comme tout à l'heure, mon tatouage m'aide une fois de plus. Morgane que c'est apaisant. Je pousse un léger soupire en fermant les yeux. Et là j'attends.

J'entends les Aurors chargés de la surveillance du manoir transplaner pour rejoindre Hogwarth je suppose.  
J'entends des voix étouffées qui proviennent des étages en dessous.  
Je ressens que Severus et Sirius sont arrivés. C'est amusant la perception qu'offre le manoir de ses occupants. Et dire que je ne pourrais pas m'accoutumer à cette sensation… Dommage. Tient…Lucius vient me tenir compagnie. Je le perçoit qui monte à l'échelle, j'entends qu'il ouvre la fenêtre, je l'entends sourire…puis soupirer.

_- Je te le jure sur ce qui peut m'être le plus cher après toi Dray… Même si tenir une telle promesse sera difficile, si jamais j'ai à la tenir. Ce que je ne veux pas. Tu as intérêt à survivre on est d'accord ?_

Je ne réponds pas, à la place, je me penche et l'embrasse avec douceur. S'il savait combien j'ai envie de lui obéir… et de survivre, juste pour le revoir… Avec la même douceur il me répond, plaçant aussi sa main dans mon cou, sur la rune. Il m'envoie des frissons le long du dos. C'est tellement agréable… Je délaisse ses lèvres à contrecoeur. Je lui souris avant de passer devant lui pour redescendre dans le grenier. Je sais qu'il est l'heure de rejoindre un des futurs morts de cette guerre, et non des moindres… Cette simple constatation me fait sourire en coin. Dans deux heures au maximum il sera mort définitivement.  
Luce me rejoint rapidement et nous descendons tranquillement les escaliers de la demeure. Je lance un rapide « A tout à l'heure » à Severus et Sirius en passant devant le salon où ils sont et sors jusqu'aux barrières de transplanage. Alors sans le regarder, pour qu'il ne voie ni la douleur ni le mensonge dans mes yeux je prends parole.

_- Luce… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer là bas, pendant une heure. Je sais juste que je ne pourrai absolument rien faire contre lui et que je serai d'accord avec tout ce qu'il voudra. Du moins jusqu'aux dernières 30 minutes. Alors je te demande pardon tout de suite, je ne sais pas si on pourra se revoir avant la bataille. Sincèrement je ne sais rien de ce qui va se passer… Mais déjà désolé pour tout…_

Il ne répond rien, juste avec un léger sourire un prend mes lèvres des siennes. Avant de demander l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue. Je lui accorde rapidement alors qu'il place une main dans ma nuque et qu'une des miennes vient se nicher seule dans le creux de ses reins.  
Ses lèvres migrent vers mon oreille et me soufflent doucement.

_- Va-t'en vite. Plus tôt tu me laisses, plus tôt tu me reviens. Et si je ne te retrouve pas tout à l'heure je te dis à demain Draco.  
__- Oui… à demain…_

Je ne crois absolument pas à mes paroles alors je transplane directement devant le manoir Riddle sans un regard de plus pour mon âme sœur, celui que je vais perdre dans moins de deux heure.

Dans les règles de l'art je passe le portail en fer forgé qui ne laisse entrer que ceux qui portent la marque. Je marche, droit et fier, le long de l'allée qui mène jusqu'à la porte en chêne massif. D'un sort muet et sans baguette je fais s'ouvrir les deux battants. Sans qu'il y ait un seul bruit malgré les personnes présentes je pénètre dans le grand hall. Les portes se referment dans mon dos. J'ai toujours adoré les mises en scène.  
Alors que je m'avance vers l'escalier pour rejoindre les étages supérieurs et les appartements du Lord, j'entends un bruit de course rapide. Avant d'avoir pu poser un pied sur la première marche c'est une Anna essoufflée qui me saute dans les bras du haut de l'escalier. Enfin… saute, c'est un grand mot, elle s'est laissée tomber sur moi après être passée par-dessus la rambarde et a ralentit sa chute grâce à ses ailes qui se referment dans mon dos à l'instar de ses bras.  
Cette fille est malade… Elle me dit, essoufflée et à moitié morte de rire qu'elle adore l'immunité diplomatique que lui confère Meier, ça lui permet d'emmerder Voldemort.  
Apercevant ledit Meier qui me fixe comme si il allait me tuer dans la seconde je repousse un peu Anna, assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans le yeux, mais pas assez pour être « légitimement assez loin » selon les conventions.

_- Anna chérie, je doute que tu veuilles te mettre Meier ET Lucius à dos en me témoignant aussi visiblement ta joie de me revoir. Garde ça pour le privé je t'en prie._

Un rapide éclair d'incompréhension passe dans son regard avant qu'elle ne réalise la portée de mes paroles. Alors elle resserre son étreinte de plus belle. Je souris en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je tente un contact télépathique. Dès que j'ai su que les vampires y étaient sensibles je me suis exercé. Ca n'est pas bien différent de la legilimencie.

**- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta joie Anna mais… On fera toujours comme tu as dit à la fin du sort non ?  
****- Oui Dray on fera ce qui est prévu sauf que ce sera Meier qui t'emmènera, il est bien plus rapide que moi, vous joindrez le portauloin beaucoup plus rapidement que si c'était moi qui te prenais en charge. Mais je t'en prie Dray, ne pars pas vaincu à cette bataille. Pas maintenant que tout s'arrange enfin avec Lucius…**

Je souris discrètement. A ce moment je sens la présence de Voldemort qui se rapproche rapidement. Il doit s'impatienter de mon retard, encore une fois…  
Je desserre les bras d'Anna d'autour de moi, lui souris la regardant dans les yeux et dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

_- Je ne pars pas vaincu adorée, je pars réaliste et conscient de ce que je vais faire. _

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je monte le grand escalier pour arriver au second étage, celui qui dessert les appartements du Lord. Mais ce que je vois arrivé en haut me coupe littéralement le souffle. Il est là, debout, fier. L'aura noire de puissance pure qui l'enveloppe semble suinter des murs pour venir s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau. Il rayonne de puissance et de magie noire. C'est magnifique, magnifiquement dangereux, je sens ça aussi… mais je m'en fiche comme de mon premier balais !  
Seulement la seule chose que je puisse faire devant tant de force déployée autour de la même personne c'est m'incliner. Lentement je pose un genou à terre, la tête baissée, le regard rivé au sol. Je le sens plus que je ne l'entends approcher. La noirceur qui l'entour m'enveloppe au fur et à mesure que ses pas nous rapprochent.

Sa main sous mon menton qui me fait relever la tête et rencontrer ses yeux est chaude… tellement chaude.  
Sans que je contrôle bien mes gestes il me fait me relever. Je ne peux détourner mon regard du feu qui brûle au fond de ses prunelles. Bientôt il nous fait entrer dans ses appartements.

Dès que la porte se referme dans mon dos je reprends mes esprits, et ma respiration que je ne me souvenais pas avoir suspendue… Lui entre temps s'est déjà assis, un livre à la main. Il a l'air tellement désinvolte que c'en est troublant. Je n'ose faire le moindre geste, j'avoue, je ne sais pas quoi faire… La porte contre mon dos me semble glaciale et pourtant elle ne l'est pas sous mes doigts plus qu'une autre fois. C'est très étrange comme sensation. Tout à cette découverte je ne remarque le regard brûlant de mon Maître, que lorsque je relève la tête.  
Il a un léger sourire en coin, un sourcil levé, puis il replonge dans son livre.

_- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu as une heure et demie à rester dans cet appartement, bien que je doute sincèrement que tu veuilles en sortir._

Je le hais…effectivement l'idée même de sortir d'ici me semble on ne peut plus stupide. Alors pour faire simple je vais prendre un des livres que je n'ai pas encore lu et tente de me concentrer dessus. Pendant les dix premières minutes ça a été, à peu près. De légères envies de venir près de lui mais pas plus. Ensuite c'est devenu un peu plus… fort on va dire. Pensez, vous êtes détendus, et autour de vous, vous sentez, ressentez, voyez des flux d'une puissance dont vous n'avez jamais osé penser. Forcément, la puissance, tant utile que magique, vous attire au plus haut point. Sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Ajoutez à cela que celui d'où émane cette puissance brute est beau à se damner et négligemment assis dans un fauteuil tout tranquille entrain de lire un livre. Ajoutez encore une paire d'yeux magnétiques, d'un rouge sang profond, au fond desquels brille une lueur de pure folie, où tourbillonne une soif de pouvoir sans pareille, et qui ne vacille pas une seconde alors qu'elle vous regarde fixement.

Quoi ? J'ai loupé le moment où il a levé les yeux de son livre en fait… Pas que je m'en plaigne le moins du monde, j'ai toujours apprécié ces yeux. Pleins de haine, de pouvoir, … Mais ce soir ils m'hypnotisent plus qu'à l'accoutumée… Son aura, présente depuis le début, semble m'appeler à aller vers lui, irrésistiblement. Sans me rendre bien compte de ce que je fais alors je m'approche de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais juste que j'ai envie… Et lorsque je suis assez près de lui, je regarde une dernière fois les éclats de sang qui brillent dans ses yeux et pose religieusement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Pourquoi je n'en sais rien, j'ai juste envie… Je souris alors qu'il répond à mon baiser, l'intensifiant, insinuant sa langue dans ma bouche, jouant avec son homologue. C'est naturellement que je viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux quand son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille. Tout à l'air tellement simple, normal, cohérent. A bout de souffle, les idées embrumées, je délaisse ses lèvres pour dévier doucement le long de sa mâchoire, de sa gorge. Mes mais s'activent à défaire sa chemise alors que mes lèvres suivent le même trajet. Je sens son regard brûlant posé sur moi alors que ma bouche atteint son ventre. Une de ses mains se glisse dans ma nuque, m'incitant à aller plus vite que je ne le fais pour l'instant. Je suis désormais à genoux devant lui, et j'ai quelque mal à cacher le sourire qui étire doucement les lèvres face à l'excitation plus que conséquente de mon Maître. Relevant les yeux vers lui je rencontre deux lacs en fusion qui ne souffrent aucune hésitation de ma part. Obéissant docilement je dégage son membre tendu à l'extrême de sa prison de cuir. Tortueusement je fais aller et venir mes lèvres le long de sa verge. Au vu des (rares) gémissements qu'il laisse échapper il semble apprécier. Ce simple constat, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, me rend fier. Je n'ai en tête qu'une idée : lui plaire au plus. Alors je cherche par tous les moyens à lui arracher d'autres gémissements de plaisirs. Je sais que j'ai réussis quand sa main se pose sur l'arrière de ma tête pour m'enjoindre à plus, et qu'il se met à parler parseltongue. Rarement il l'a fait, et dans ces rares fois il était…satisfait et frustré à la fois. Le bonheur pour tout Slytherin qui se respecte. Faire languir. Le problème avec le parseltongue par contre…c'est que, pour moi, c'est un sacré aphrodisiaque. Rapidement j'accède à sa demande implicite, accélère les allées et venues sur sa verge. Quelques minutes de ce traitements et il se rend dans un sifflement des plus excitant. Sa semence douce-amère tapisse ma bouche, et ma gorge lorsque je l'avale. Je sens alors sa main sous ma gorge qui me fait me relever, il me réinstalle sur ses genoux, s'emparant de mes lèvres presque au même moment. Ses lèvres dévient progressivement de ma bouche à mon cou, suivant le dessin de ma jugulaire. Ma tête est renversée dans sa main, mes yeux à demi-fermés, je ne sens plus que le plaisir qu'il me procure avec seulement ça. Au moment où je rends les armes, totalement abandonné entre ses bras, il se lève, me retenant contre lui. Je passe mes jambes autour de a taille alors qu'il nous mène à la chambre.

Il m'allonge sur ce lit, ce lit qui en a vu bien d'autre de notre part à tous les deux. Alors que je sens ses mains me parcourir entièrement, je me rends compte que nos vêtements ont disparu grâce à un sort. Je me cambre et me tortille sous ses mains pour plus. Et pour moins aussi… La sensation de sa peau contre moi est dérangeante et réellement agréable. C'est très déstabilisant. Sa peau sur moi brûle et elle est froide en même temps. Un peu comme lorsque vous vous brûlez avec de l'eau. D'abord vos nerfs ne comprennent pas la forte chaleur et vous envoient du froid, avant de vous brûler réellement. C'est la même sensation alors pour moi.

Mais qu'importe, sa bouche est repartie à l'assaut de ma gorge, ses mains s'activent toujours sur mon corps cherchant à me rendre fou je pense… Mais sa bouche remonte jusqu'à mon oreille pour me murmurer de me retourner et de m'agenouiller sur le lit.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais j'exécute… Une fois dos à lui je le sens quand même, son aura et sa chaleur irradiant littéralement. Je me laisse à fermer les yeux et savourer ses mains qui me parcourent le dos, les bras, le ventre, le torse, n'importe où du moment qu'elles peuvent passer, me caressant tortueusement, beaucoup trop lentement, trop doucement, ce sont des caresses aériennes… Je veux qu'il cesse. J'ai envie de lui, en moi, comme je n'avais jamais pensé le vouloir. Avec une force que je ne croyais pas possible envers lui.

_- Maître…_

Je murmure, suppliant pour qu'il achève la torture qui m'enflamme les reins à son simple contact. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que deux lanières de cuir ne viennent s'enrouler autour de mes poignets me faisant lever les bras, écartés en crois, dos à lui dans une position plus qu'indécente. A nouveau ses mains sont sur mon ventre, il se colle à moi, son torse contre mon dos. Je renverse la tête sur son épaule, totalement soumis par volonté… ma volonté…

Ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes hanches. A partir de ce moment je pense que tout n'est plus qu'une suite de sensations…

Il me prend, violement, s'enfonçant en moi d'un seul coup de rein. Mon cri instinctif de douleur pure est bloqué à la porte de mes lèvres lorsque je sens les siennes dessus. Sa langue envahissant un terrain déjà conquis des dizaines, des centaines de fois par le passé. Pendant le même temps une de ses mains s'est déplacée jusqu'au cristal ornant mon front, se posant dessus avec possessivité. Ce contact envoie une décharge de plaisir pur ne faisant que recouvrir la douleur. Les deux sensations se mélangent, se heurtent, me font mal, autant l'une que l'autre en luttant pour la suprématie sur mon esprit. Des larmes de douleur, d'impuissance, de plaisir… débordent de mes yeux.

Puis peu à peu, la douleur se dissipe, sa main se retire de mon front, ses lèvres s'en vont des miennes. Ma tête retombe mollement sur son épaule. Ma respiration est saccadée, erratique, difficile, enrouée…

Il repose des lèvres sur mon cou, les laissant vagabonder quelques secondes avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

_- Tu es parfait Drago…_

Ses mains sur mon ventre, un coup de rein qui me fait tirer sur les liens à me faire saigner.

_-… mon œuvre… mon triomphe… ma gloire… mon ange…_

Il ponctue chacune de ses paroles d'un coup de rein plus fort que le précédent, m'envoyant douleur et plaisir à la fois. Je me perds totalement. J'aime ça, et pourtant je ne voudrais qu'une chose : qu'il arrête… et qu'il continue à la fois.  
Tout en contradiction. Tout comme la douleur me tirant des larmes et le plaisir me faisant crier, qui m'envahissent en même temps. La chaleur glaciale de sa peau. Au bout d'un moment je n'entends plus rien de ce qu'il dit, je sais qu'il parle toujours, accompagnant ses allées et venues en moi par des mots futiles sûrement…  
Pendant encore quelques minutes il continue de me prendre, violement peut-être, et pourtant… Après un dernier coup de rein qui me fait jouir l'emportant peu après moi et qu'il se retire… Il laisse un grand froid derrière lui.

J'ai froid… autant au fond de mon corps qu'au tréfonds de mon esprit… je tremble. De froid, d'épuisement, physique et mental.  
Je n'en peux plus. Alors quand les lanières de cuir me retenant disparaissent je m'effondre sur le lit, sans un mouvement pour me retenir.  
Tant bien que mal je me recroqueville sur moi-même cherchant la plus infime chaleur qui ne me parvient pas du tout. Je continue à trembler comme une feuille la tête enfouie entre mes bras. J'ai envie de pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi… j'en ai juste envie.

Je sens le sort de nettoyage qu'il lance sur moi. Après cela j'ai encore plus froid, je me resserre encore plus. Jusqu'au moment où je le sens m'enlacer. A ce moment j'arrête de trembler, retrouvant la chaleur froide de sa peau. Le froid brûlant de son contact. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parle je me détends. Au fil de ses paroles je commence à comprendre ce qu'il dit. Ses mots prennent un sens.

_-… verras, tout sera plus simple après. Demain. Tu resteras avec moi, je ferais de toi quelqu'un de tellement important. Tu auras le pouvoir que tu désires, tout ce que tu voudras.  
__- Je ne désire que vous servir Maître…  
__- Je sais Drago, ça changera. Le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux. De plus, avec l'enfant que tu me donneras, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'occuper de beaucoup d'autre chose. Ce qui vient de se passer était extrêmement important, j'ai transféré une partie de mon âme dans l'enfant que tu portes. Si je viens à mourir il restera encore de moi sur cette terre. Je veux qu'il reçoive une éducation qui sierra à son rang, au rang d'un Sang- Pur Drago. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse le confier. Toi en qui j'ai assez confiance pour ça.  
__-Merci Maître…_

Je me sens partir vers le sommeil. Pourtant il faut que je reste éveillé, je sais qu'il va dire des choses importantes pour après.

_- Demain, demain tout changera Drago. Je prendrais le pouvoir, tous les sorciers me suivront, ceux qui ne le feront pas seront tués. Les muggles… ils sauront enfin que l'on existe et ils subiront les années de silence et de souffrance qu'ils nous ont infligé. Et cela au centuple. Et tu seras à mes côtés mon ange n'est-ce pas ? Et tu seras là pour toujours. Toujours magnifique.  
__- Co…comment ça ?  
__- Le sort. C'est une sorte de récompense à ceux qui y survivent. Le corps atteint sa perfection esthétique, et la garde jusqu'à sa mort. Mais je serais immortel Drago et je ferais en sorte que toi aussi tu le sois. Tu resteras à mes côtés. Pour toujours. Toujours à moi, et à personne d'autre. Tu m'appartiendras jusqu'à la fin des temps mon ange._

Sur ces paroles il desserre ses bras d'autour de moi et se lève du lit. Me replongeant dans un froid transperçant.

_- J'ai fait préparer des vêtements pour toi. Ils sont dans la salle d'eau. Il te reste environ 40 minutes avant que le sort effectif ne se déclenche. Je t'attends dans 30 minutes dans la salle d'audience._

Après cela il murmure un sort d'habillage sur lui et sort sans plus rien dire, sans un regard. Et moi je reste là… dans ce lit trop froid. Seul. Je recommence à trembler. J'assimile les paroles qu'il a prononcées. Pour toujours… Quelqu'un un jour a dit : « L'éternité c'est long, surtout vers la fin »  
Je pense que ce sera trop long pour moi. Enfin l'idée de le servir jusqu'à la fin des temps ne me déplait pas tant que ça, mais quand même…c'est long… l'éternité…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans ce lit qui se refroidit de son absence, mais bon vient le moment où je me les gèle assez fortement. M'enroulant dans le drap je me lève, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante dans mon bas-ventre et dans mes poignets que je constate ouverts à cause d'avoir tiré sur les liens.  
Au fur et à mesure de mes pas (peu nombreux il faut l'avouer) jusqu'à la salle de bain, un sentiment me gène de plus en plus sans que j'arrive à définir ce que ça peut être. Poussant la porte je commence à identifier précisément du dégoût, de la honte, une honte implacable, qui me tord l'estomac, à tel point que je parcours les derniers mètres me séparant du lavabo rapidement avant de rejeter tout ce que j'ai pu manger récemment.

Essoufflé je relève la tête vers le miroir, les mains appuyées sur les rebords en faïence. Mauvaise idée, je croise mon regard blafard, puis dérive vers l'étoile sur mon front. Alors les images de ce qui vient de se passer, de ce que j'ai dit, fait, ressentit, me reviennent en pleine figure avec une intensité atroce. Une fois de plus mon estomac rend ce qu'il contenait encore. Je finis à bout de souffle, des larmes de dégoût pur débordant de mes yeux. Cette fois je ne relève pas les yeux. Je pars directement sous la douche que j'allume au maximum, de l'eau glaciale sort. Qu'importe la couleur rouge que ma peau prend. J'attrape le savon et comme je peux essaye de faire partir ce sentiment de saleté que j'ai, imprimé sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Qu'importe les griffures que je me fais qui commencent à saigner doucement. Qu'importe les larmes de faiblesse. Je veux juste arrêter de ressentir… _ça  
_La sensation de ses mains sur moi, de lui…en moi. Sans prévenir, je vomi une fois de plus. L'eau emporte les reste de ce que pouvait, encore, contenir mon ventre, plus de bile qu'autre chose, avant que je ne tombe à genoux dans le bac de douche, les bras resserrés autour de moi.

Et Lucius ?

Merlin me vienne en aide… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire ? Comment j'ai pu faire ça… ? Comment j'ai pu _lui_ faire _ça _? Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé…  
En plus de mes actes, mes paroles et pensées me reviennent en mémoire. Je ferme les yeux jusqu'à en avoir mal. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Ca fait tellement mal… Je me sens si sale, tellement honteux. J'étouffe dans mes propres sensations et sentiments. Même à travers mes paupières clauses et l'eau froide de la douche je sens mes larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. Amères, brûlantes…

Des coups frappés à la porte des appartements me sortent de ma torpeur désespérée. Je relève la tête d'un coup, guettant le moindre bruit qui indiquerait que la personne s'en va.

_-Drago je m'en tape je rentre, je sais que t'es là._

On va dire que j'ai pas de chance… Pourquoi il a fallut que j'aie une cousine aussi collante par moment ? Et surtout qui vient aux moments où il faut pas … Rapidement je me lève, sors de la douche et enfile un peignoir. Je refuse qu'elle me voie comme ça. Que je sois nu au pire, ce ne sera pas la première fois, mais avec des griffures un peu partout… tout de suite c'est moins habituel… J'entends déjà ses pas dans l'appartement. Rapidement je sors de la salle de bain, égarant le moins possible mes yeux sur le lit défait et sors de la chambre au moment où elle s'apprêtait à y entrer. Je lui souris levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Pressée de me voir ?  
__- Oui. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Tu ne connaîtrais pas une salle dans ce fichu manoir qui serait plus calme et moins chargée de magie qu'ici ?  
__- Laisse moi le temps de m'habiller, trente secondes, et je nous amène dans un endroit plus calme ok ?_

Elle acquiesce. Je retourne rapidement dans la salle de bain et enfile à la va vite les vêtements prévus par Voldemort. C'est un ensemble en peau de dragon blanc… Plus illégal et rare que ça on ne fait pas. Sinon, un pantalon moulant seyant à la perfection, les bottes qui vont avec. Pour le haut il est en plusieurs pièces. Un débardeur a haut col auquel sont liées de longues manches. Je précise que lesdites manches sont liées par des chaînes…  
Bon l'un dans l'autre ce n'est pas trop mal. Je l'aurais bien gardé, juste pour le coût de l'ensemble mais bon… La personne de qui viennent ces vêtements me fait y renoncer directement.  
Ainsi vêtu je sors de la salle de bain, regardant le moins la chambre, comme précédemment et rejoins Anna assise dans le salon. Elle ouvre grand les yeux devant ma tenue. Je lui fais gentiment comprendre de ne rien dire.

_- Bon. De quoi tu voulais absolument me parler ?  
__- Pas ici Dray, s'il te plait. J'aime à moitié cet endroit…_

Je soupire. Ensemble je nous emmène par cheminette jusqu'à la salle des Choisis. Je m'assois tranquillement l'invitant à faire pareil. Mais quand je lève les yeux vers elle, elle est toujours debout avec un grand sourire. Je le sens mal là…  
Elle sort un petit blason d'une de ses poches et le pose au centre de la table. Je reconnais les armoiries Malfoy. Je m'apprête à parler.

_- Mon cher Drago ! Je suis ici en tant que la première héritière, étant la fille du premier patriarche, aujourd'hui témoin et messager. Je suis ici de la part du patriarche, ton père, pour ouvrir une session en trois étapes. _

Elle pose une main sur le blason

_- J'en appelle aux esprits défunts des Malfoy de sang et d'alliance depuis le début de la lignée. J'invoque vos esprits pour demander votre accord. Entendez mon appel, répondez._

A ce moment un grand vent se met à souffler dans cette pièce pourtant fermée complètement. Des sphères de lumière s'échappent du cœur du blason et viennent flotter autour de nous un peu partout dans la salle. Leurs intensités diffèrent quelque peux d'une sphère à l'autre. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler…

_- Nan s'il te plait Dray… Mesdames, Messieurs, ancêtres et protecteurs de la famille, je suis ici ce soir pour demander votre accord. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'honneur d'être nommée messager pour le patriarche. Conformément aux lois des Sangs Purs, je vous demande votre accord pour officialiser l'Union Pure de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, dernier patriarche, et de son fils Drago Lucius Malfoy, dernier Héritier._

Il y a un grand silence là. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis totalement déconnecté en fait… Certaines des sphères prennent forment humaine. Je reconnais le premier de la lignée qui soit connu en tant que Malfoy, je vois grand-père, et d'autres que je n'ai vu qu'en tableau et dont le nom m'échappe pour le moment  
Une union pure. Merlin pourquoi …? Pour expliquer c'est un peu la même chose qu'un mariage, à ceci près que c'est au sein d'une même famille avec un degré moindre que _« cousin au 2__nd__ degré ». _C'est en gros un moyen officiel (et oublié) de contourner la loi des mariages.

J'entends grand-père s'opposer fortement arguant que c'est une honte pour la famille, qu'il faut un héritier. Absent je réponds qu'il y aura un héritier quoi qu'il arrive, et c'est là que je lâche, comme naturellement, que j'attends l'enfant de Voldemort. Et encore une fois, soulèvement de cris de protestation. Plus nombreux, cette fois. Mais je m'en contre-fiche, assis sur la chaise j'ai la tête entre les mains.J'accroche vaguement les paroles d'Anna qui demande le silence et une réponse claire. Pendant le retour au calme où tout le monde est repartit version boule de lumière, je réfléchis.

Je ne _peux_ pas accepter. C'est égoïste je sais. Mais quoi ? Je préfère refuser maintenant que l'enchaîner à cause de ma mort. Effectivement, non, je ne crois pas à ma survie comme lui. Je suis quasiment certain que demain je serais mort. Et si j'accepte il ne pourra jamais se refaire une vie, une demande d'Union Pure acceptée équivaut à l'Union en elle-même. Et ce genre de lien ne peut pas être brisé, même avec la mort d'une des deux personnes. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Et puis c'est la meilleure solution.  
Si je meurs il pourra vivre comme si il ne s'était rien passé.  
Si je survis il n'aura qu'à renouveler sa demande dans 5ans. (Les demandes d'Union doivent être espacées de 5 ans en cas de refus pour être certain que les sentiments du demandeurs sont toujours là)

Ma décision est prise en même temps que la leur.

_- Annayevah, première Héritière, le conseil a tranché en faveur de la demande du patriarche. Nous acceptons officiellement l'Union Pure de Lucius et de son fils.  
__- Je vous remercie. Maintenant. Drago Lucius Malfoy, acceptes-tu la demande d'Union Pure que te fais Lucius ?_

Pardonne moi Luce…

_-Je refuse _(Merlin m'aide) _J'expose mes raison ancêtres et messager. Demains je serais sans nul doute mort. Je suis désolé de vouloir le laisser libre dans ce cas. Le cas échéant rien ne nous empêchera de rien plus tard. Et j'avoue préférer que cette Union, en cas de survie, se fasse dans un climat autre que celui-ci. Je veux la paix pour cette Union et le calme. _

Le silence suivant mes paroles me pèse énormément. Je viens de refuser un privilège de Sang Pur. Je viens de lui refuser une des choses que je veux le plus au monde. Je plonge ma tête entre mes mains soupirant fortement, me retenant de retirer tout de suite les paroles que je viens de proférer.

_- Euh… Bon…Hé bien… Il…Il ne me reste plus qu'à demander au dernier lié de venir laisser l'alliance à Drago. Même avec son refus ce joyau lui revient de droit, étant le dernier demandé. Ca prouvera aussi, dans 5 ans si le patriarche refait sa demande, l'identité vraie de Drago. Seul un lié pouvant porter cela._

Une des sphères prend la forme d'une jeune femme. A son poignet je vois briller un bracelet léger. On dirait une rose enroulée, les épines sont les maillons qui forment la chaîne. Les pétales sont le fermoir du bijou. Ce qui est le plus fascinant je pense c'est que le bijou semble en or mais…il est coloré. Les couleurs de la famille, vert pour la tige, les épines sont rouges et les pétales noirs…  
Elle me fait un sourire aimable, encourageant presque. Elle défait le bracelet et le pose sur la table juste à côté du blason. Puis reprend sa forme de sphère…

_- Mesdames et Messieurs, ancêtres, je vous remercie de vous être déplacés de votre sommeil. La session est avortée au premier stade par refus du demandé. Si la demande est reformulée vous serez rappelez. Je vous remercie une dernière fois de la peine que vous vous êtes donnés et vous renvois à votre repos._

Peu à peu les sphères perdent de leur intensité et disparaissent, nous laissant seuls, Anna et moi. Elle s'approche vivement contournant la table, récupérant le blason et le bracelet. Sans rien dire elle s'accroupit devant moi et attache le bijou à mon poignet gauche (sur la marque). Une fois fermé il émet une petite lueur argentée. Je l'entends qui soupire, déçue sûrement. Puis elle me prend dans ses bras, toujours muette. Elle sait que parler ne servira à rien ce soir. En se relevant elle m'entraîne avec elle.

_- Anna… Tu vas dire quoi à Lucius ?  
__- Ce que le protocole me demande de dire. Que tu as refusé. Les raisons resteront entre toi et moi. Si tu veux les dire, c'est ton droit, mais moi je ne dirais rien je n'y suis pas tenue. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi courageux pour refuser Dray !  
__- Ce n'est pas du courage Anna, c'est de l'égoïsme, et de la faiblesse…_

Sur ce je détourne les yeux et l'invite à partir.

_- Il ne doit plus me rester beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver Voldemort. Va annoncer mon refus à Luce… et prend soin de toi.  
__- D'accord Dray. Et ma promesse tient toujours, je ne te laisserai pas là bas. Alors à tout à l'heure._

Après ces quelques paroles elle entre dans la cheminée et je la vois disparaître dans les flammes vertes. Avant de moi-même m'y engouffrer, retour le manoir Riddle.

Arrivé je m'aperçoit qu'il n'y a… personne, ça fait très… vide en fait. Il n'y a personne, nulle part. C'est presque flippant. Déjà que le manoir n'était pas des plus accueillants au départ, maintenant c'est pire. Et là je commence doucement à sentir une peur sourde monter en moi. Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous s'il ne sont pas là ? Dans les couloirs, les salles, les laboratoires, personne. Le manoir est désert…  
Ho non… Merlin… Il s'est passé combien de temps depuis qu'il ma dit « Je t'attends dans 30 minutes dans la salle d'audience » ? Par pitié, n'importe qui, faites qu'il se soit passé moins que ça… Tout en pensant je me dirige le plus rapidement que je peux vers la salle d'audience. La plus grande du manoir. Celle où il fait ses réunions les plus importantes, lorsqu'il convie tous les Deatheaters. J'arrive enfin devant la porte et me fige, la peur au ventre. J'entends sa voix qui résonne, je sens sa puissance suinter des murs, je sens aussi la tension et l'exaltation de ceux qui sont présents. Tous…tous les deatheaters, et sûrement avec eux les principaux alliés de Voldemort comme Meir, Greyback, le seigneur elfe et d'autres encore… Je n'ai jamais été courageux, mais là je redoute au plus profond de moi sa réaction face à mon retard… Mais, prenant conscience qu'il sera peut-être moins en colère si j'arrive avant la fin de la réunion, je respire un grand coup et pousse les battants de la porte.

_Respire_

Le silence se fait dès que la porte est ouverte et que tous ont pu voir qui j'étais. A l'intérieure de l'immense salle circulaire se côtoient des dizaines de deatheaters. Sur l'estrade je vois Voldemort, ses alliés à ses côtés. Il s'est tu à mon entrée et désormais me regarde fixement.

_- Tu es en retard Drago…Approche_

Quand je vous disais que je le sentais très mal… Lentement, alors que la foule se fend j'avance vers le trône de Voldemort. Arrivé aux premières lignes je le sens… Lucius. La rune m'avertit qu'il est là, tout proche. Douloureusement je ferme les yeux me forçant à avancer jusqu'à m'agenouiller devant le Lord Noir. Même alors je reste le plus digne possible. J'ai trahi mon amant physiquement et mentalement il y a peu, autant que je fasse encore un minimum honneur à mon père… Alors je me relève et croise les yeux carmin de celui qui croit tenir un Malfoy. Un sourire froid et cruel étire lentement ses lèvres. Un silence de plomb s'abat sur la salle quand il commence à parler.

_- Que vais-je donc pouvoir te faire pour que tu comprennes que je ne supporte aucun retard Drago ?_

A ce moment je réfléchis au plus que je peux pour m'éviter un cruciatus particulièrement vicieux.  
_Attention à ton petit…  
_Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de me faire faire un tatouage magique…

_- Quoi que vous fassiez Monseigneur cela aura des conséquences fâcheuses sur l'enfant…  
__- Bien… Nous verrons donc cela plus tard. Prend place._

Après que les chuchotements de surprise quant à mes paroles se soient apaisés, d'un geste vague du bras il me désigne une place vide à ses côtés, à sa droite, sur l'estrade. Sans montrer d'hésitation je monte sur l'estrade et me tient debout, si proche de lui… J'en ai envie de vomir. Je regarde le vide devant moi, un point imaginaire sur le mur en face, tout pour ne pas risquer de croiser le regard de Luce. Je ne le supporterais pas je pense. Déjà que l'avoir trompé honteusement après notre première nuit et notre dernier jour j'ai du mal à l'accepter alors en plus que je refuse sa demande… Il doit me détester et surtout ne pas comprendre, ce qui doit renforcer son dégoût de moi… Comme je le comprends… en tout cas c'est ce que je ressentirais je crois.  
Honte, déception, trahison, …  
Enfin le discours de Voldemort sur le plan de bataille se finit. Il assure à tout le monde que la victoire est à portée de main, la suprématie des Sang Purs, blablabla… Cette ordure est un sang-mêlé et prône les Sangs Purs… Mais bon, un taré de plus dans l'histoire de la magie…

Il ordonne finalement à tout le monde de transplaner directement sur le site d'Hogwarts et souhaite une bonne chance à tous, ce qui m'étonne au plus haut point. Je les vois tous plus ou moins rapidement disparaître dans un craquement sonore caractéristique. Enfin je croise ces yeux gris mercure. J'ai l'impression de passer des heures à me noyer dans cet océan qui ne reflète rien. Et je crois que c'est cette indifférence qui me fait le plus mal. Alors fermant à nouveau les yeux je m'apprête à transplaner moi aussi quand une main se pose sur mon épaule et que la voix du Lord m'ordonne de rester ici encore 10 minutes, pour être certain que le sort soit déclenché. Il dit qu'il créera ainsi un effet de surprise.  
Avant de disparaître lui-même je l'entends dire :

_- Tu es magnifique Drago… _

Ses lèvres se pressent alors sur les miennes brièvement avant que je ne me retrouve totalement seul dans cette sale qui résonne alors encore un peu d'un transplanage massif. C'est à ce moment seulement que je tombe à genoux, la vue brouillée par les larmes sûrement. Je ne sens rien… Ou si peu. Mais malgré ça, malgré le fait que Luce ne veuille sûrement plus rien savoir qui me soit proche, malgré que j'aille à la mort, malgré le fait que j'abandonne Anna, malgré les rêves que j'avais, malgré tout ça je souris, comme un dément. Oui je souris parce que ce soir, _ce _soir, Voldemort mourra. Cette pourriture ira embrasser les morts. Cette seule pensée me fait sourire. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que Lucius aurait voulu qu'il meurt, seulement pour venger mère, seulement pour faire chier Potter une dernière fois en lui volant _sa_ vengeance, seulement parce que je verrais la peur une fois dans ces yeux rouge qui m'ont fait perdre ce que je voulais le plus et ce qui m'était le plus important.

Uniquement parce que c'est un des seuls choix que je ferais sans que personne ne puisse m'arrêter et que ce choix n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seul. Pour une fois dans ma saloperie de vie je ferai une chose qui ne me sera dictée par personne…

Tout en pensant à cela je sens une puissance déferler en moi. Puissante, immense, impressionnante, terrifiante. Cette puissance qui est en moi, je sais qu'elle n'est pas mienne et pourtant… Pourtant je sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir la contrôler. Cette force me permettra de détruire en une fois la menace la plus grande de notre siècle. Cette magie me donnera enfin la paix. Je ne serais plus tiraillé par mon amour pour Luce et les choix que j'ai du faire par rapport à lui. Je n'aurai plus jamais affaire à Voldemort. Plus jamais je ne décevrai personne. Alors mon sourire dément se mue en rire qui emplit au fur et à mesure la salle d'échos.

Je me lève chancelant un peu sous l'affluence de cette puissance et transplane. Pourtant je ne vais pas à Hogwarts, je retourne une dernière fois au manoir Malfoy. Une dernière fois pour chercher deux choses : la dague qu'il m'a offert et mon épée. Potty avec sa dextérité légendaire et malgré les quelques leçons qu'il a reçut ne tiendra pas 5 minutes devant Voldemort.

Pourquoi la dague ? Parce que je compte l'emmener avec moi… elle a servit une fois pour me suicider, elle servira cette fois à tuer l'enfant qui grandit hideusement en moi. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Si je survis, cet enfant, je veux le tuer de mes mains…

Ayant trouvé les deux armes je traverse le manoir jusqu'à la porte principale. Au passage je m'arrête, étonné par le reflet que j'ai vu dans un des miroirs. C'est à peine si je me reconnais. Mes yeux se sont tellement éclaircis qu'ils semblent blancs, l'étoile sur mon front est rouge sang et pulse au rythme de mon cœur. Et plus que tout j'ai retrouvé la détermination qui faisait briller mes prunelles. Je m'adresse un sourire avant de sortir et d'aller cette fois si devant l'école qui aura vu mes 6 ans d'insouciance.

J'arrive sur une des collines qui encerclent le château. Le scène qui se dévoile à mes yeux est effrayante et me fait sourire comme rarement. A quelques dizaines de mètres sous moi se déroule une bataille sans merci. Je vois les Aurors se battrent farouchement contre les Deatheaters. Les sorts fusent de toute parts. Les corps noirs s'effondrent sur le parterre de neige blanche. L'odeur du sang monte à mes narines. Je vois dans le ciel l'oeuvre de Meier, une bonne centaine de vampires volent et fondent sur leurs proies en contrebas. Les cris résonnent fortement. Et toute cette puissance qui se dégage de là. Pas seulement la puissance des sorts, non, la puissance aussi des âmes des sorciers morts. Cette puissance là je la capte facilement. Elle se fond dans mes veines faisant s'accroître ma force. Je me sens tout puissant maintenant. Rien ne peut m'arrêter je le sais. Le sort me protège.

Alors sans peur, j'avance, droit, fier, sûr de moi vers le centre de cette boucherie. Une pensée alors s'insinue dans mon esprit. J'avais déjà vu une fois ou deux Voldemort voler. Avec la puissance que j'ai accumulé je devrais pouvoir en faire autant non ?

Alors j'essaye, je me concentre sur ce que je veux et rapidement je sens un vent me soulever de terre, je souris de plus belle. Cette force est magnifique, je la vois danser autour de moi, courir le long de mes veines, faire battre mon coeur plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Je me sens moi dans ce que j'ai de plus ambitieux, et égoïste. Alors, fort de ma capacité nouvelle je m'élance vers le champ de bataille. Je le survole, repérant rapidement les Choisis, 4 puits de puissance distincts. Ensuite Voldemort, la force motrice du sort, il cherche Potter des yeux. Je surprends Anna en train d'égorger un Deatheater. Et enfin Potty qui se dépatouille comme il peut avec les sorts qui fusent, ses amis à protéger, Voldemort à trouver, peut être me cherche –t-il aussi qui sait ?

Alors je fais voir Anna qui a repris son vol pour chercher une autre proie. Arrivé à sa hauteur je prend son visage en coupe pour qu'elle me regarde et plonge mes yeux dans ses prunelles orageuses et souriantes de sang frais.

_- Je compte sur toi douce Anna. Ma vie est à toi, tu en décideras comme bon te semblera._

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer je l'embrasse sur le front et m'éloigne rapidement. Le vent hurle dans mes oreilles, la neige commence à tomber en doux flocons sur le champ de bataille détrempé de sang et de neige fondue. Et ce sol de sang et d'eau je m'empresse de le sentir sous mes pieds. Au milieu des jets de couleurs diverses je marche. Je veux faire mes adieux à ceux qui pourraient me regretter un moment ou un autre.

Je sens plus ou moins les sors qui m'atteignent, c'est…douloureux et pourtant la douleur reste fugitive…c'est tellement étrange. Pourtant un moment je me reçois ce qui dut être un _incarcerem._ C'est signé la belette ça. Alors je me retourne pour faire face à Ronald Weasley.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Malfoy ?  
__- Comme toi je suppose Weasley… je suis au milieu d'une bataille décisive pour la plus grande guerre de notre temps.  
__- Te fous pas le moi le deatheater ! Tu devais aider Harry ! A moins que tu n'ais mentit, comme j l'ai toujours su !  
__- Tu es pathétique. _(Je baisse la tête)_ Ca doit t'importer peu mais ce soir je vais mourir, je pensais voir une dernière fois ceux à qui je tiens… Mais tant pis puisque tu insistes je vais de ce pas offrir mon âme à Voldemort._

Je relève la tête et lui tourne le dos. Sur ce coup j'avoue, je fais allègrement appel aux bons sentiments des Gryfis. Ils n'ont jamais supporté les paroles chargées d'émotion d'un condamné à mort résigné. Je n'ai pas fait un pas que :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes la fouine. Jamais tu n'auras de sentiments pour personne.  
__- C'est peut-être vrai. Qui sait ? Mais merci. Si je n'ai aucun sentiment qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire d'aller mourir maintenant ou un peu plus tard ? D'aller aider Potty de suite ou dans quelques minutes ? Merci, t'as raison je vais faire ce que j'ai prévu. A plus Weasel-bee._

Et sur ce je transplane directement près de Severus. Je l'ai localité facilement grâce à la magie qu'il m'envoit sans le savoir réellement je pense.

Il ne m'a pas vu et se bat avec acharnement contre un deatheater quelconque. J'ai envie…besoin de lui parler maintenant. D'un geste je déploie la magie qui circule dans mes veines pensant à un avada. Un éclair vert jaillit de ma main et vient frapper directement l'homme encagoulé qui s'effondre sur le coup, mort. Je souris alors que Sev' se retourne me dévisageant, incrédule.

Alors je m'approche et pose une main sur son épaule droite, créant pour nous deux une sphère d'intimité. C'est une sphère grise, opaque, qui fonctionne comme un sort de protection. C'est tellement facile pour moi maintenant.

Il me regarde toujours étonné.

_- Bonsoir cousin… Je voulais te dire au revoir, te parler une dernière fois… (Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler) Ecoute moi Je ne survivrai pas à cette nuit. J'aurais aimé que tu prennes soin de lui pour moi.  
__- Bien sûr Drago mais… Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu vas mourir ce soir ?  
__- Je t'en prie ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'il restait de moi quand Potter a fait tombé mes sorts de dissimulation. La puissance du sort de l'ange va me tuer aussi sûrement que le ferait un avada. Et surtout je ne résisterai pas, je refuse de donner vie à l'enfant de ce monstre, d'autant plus qu'il lui a transféré une partie de son âme. Si le sort ne me tue pas je le ferais moi-même. Alors qu'importe ce soir je serai mort Sev._

Il semble abasourdit par ce que je viens de dire. Peut être aussi par mon calme, mon défaitisme, ma résignation, mon suicide… Je n'en sais rien. Il se reprend et hoche la tête. Il accepte mes intentions, sans rien dire. Je soupire de soulagement, j'ai toujours mis une grande importance dans son opinion. Je souris croisant son regard de ténèbres.

_-Je vais te laisser, j'ai un psychopathe à tuer._

Je me retourne et commence à défaire la sphère d'intimité.

_- Attend ! _

Je lui refais face.

_-Pourquoi « cousin » ?  
__- Tu vas passer le reste de tes jours avec Sirius, et de part ma mère c'est mon cousin. Tu l'es donc au même titre que lui, par alliance. Ca me semblait logique non ? Même si ce n'est pas officialisé magiquement j'entends. Pour moi ça l'est déjà. Allé… Adieu Severus !_

Sur ce, sans plus rien attendre, j'annule la sphère et transplane. Où je ne sais pas, je me retrouve en plein milieu d'un duel. Je me prends d'ailleurs beaucoup de sorts offensifs. Ca fait de plus en plus mal. Ca commence par un impact douloureux qui se prolonge par un fourmillement désagréable jusqu'à être assimilé dans mon sang. Le sort va prendre fin, il faut que je me dépêche. Le plus vite que je peux je repère Lucius et transplane à ses côtés. Je fais la même chose que pour Severus, J'abats ses adversaires (3 si j'ai ben compté) et créé la même barrière de protection.

J'inspire une bonne fois et sans le regarder je prends la parole.

_- Pardonne moi. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…j'aurais du le prévoir, j'ai été stupide de me laisser aller comme ça à plonger tête la première dans sa puissance. J'ai été trop faible pour résister, je suis désolé. Potter m'avait prévenu en plus que j'allai être sujet à ça, mais… mais j'ai pas réussi à me protéger suffisamment pour résister… Mais dès ce soir il ne sera plus rien. Ce sera…comme…un cadeau de Noël acidulé. Je voulais…juste t'aimer, mais même ça je n'ai pas réussit… _

Je le sens excédé et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre je sens ses lèvres se presser impérieusement contre les miennes, demander l'accès à ma bouche dans leur fougue. Je suis trop surpris pour faire autre chose que m'abandonner à notre dernière étreinte. Je ne sens mes larmes que quand il les essuie de ses pouces. J'ai les yeux fermés quand nos lèvres se séparent.

_- Ne dit plus rien Drake. Tu parles toujours trop et trop vite. Demain sera un autre jour. Il ne sera plus là, et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose auquel tu as été contraint que ce soit par magie ou par force, ça reste ce que c'est. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça alors que c'est moi qui t'y ai poussé…_

Il a fini sa phrase dans un murmure avant de reprendre mes lèvres d'un baiser doux, chaud. Je soupire et laisse échapper un gémissement de bien être. Une de ses mains dévie sur ma nuque alors, instinctivement, la mienne se pose sur sa rune cœur. Un frisson de plaisir s'écoule dans mes veines à ce moment. Luce se détache de moi et plonge ses prunelles au fond des miennes.

_- Je t'aime Drago alors, s'il te plait, fait attention à toi. Je veux te revoir dormir à côté de moi demain matin.  
__- Je ferais ce que je peux Luce…_

Rapidement je me défais de son étreinte et annule le sort transplanant par la même occasion. Si j'étais testé je n'aurais pas pu repartir. Ses yeux sont trop puissant, ils me lient à lui si bien que je ne peux m'en détacher que difficilement.

Les sorts pleuvent toujours. Je m'en prends souvent. Venant des Aurors surtout. Les Deatheaters n'ont pas de raison de m'attaquer… du moins pour le moment. Je sens une colère sourde déferler dans tout mon corps. Je les hais tous ! Rapidement je renvoie quelques sorts puissants, meurtriers sur les Aurors et les Deatheaters qui m'entourent. La réaction est immédiate, ils se mettent à m'attaquer tous. En tout cas ceux qui m'entourent. Et je les en remercie profondément. Ils me donnent la force de tuer celui qui m'a ruiné, de prendre ma vengeance, ma douce vengeance…

Cependant les sorts font de plus en plus mal, je localise Voldemort ce constat fait et me dirige vers lui. Potter et lui sont en train de se battre à coup d'épée et de sortilèges plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Les amis de Potty sont tous là, l'entourant tous aux prises avec des Deatheaters. Mais un moment le Lord dit quelque chose qui doit perturber assez fortement notre héro puisqu'il baisse sa garde… Pas bien. Le Lord ne s'en prive pas, il lui envoie un _doloris_ bien sentit. Potter se plie de douleur en criant alors que Voldemort s'approche dangereusement.

C'est à mon tour d'entrer en scène je crois. J'arrive aux côtés de mon _Maître. _Il sourit et annonce à Potter que l'heure de sa mort est arrivée, que l'ange de la mort va bientôt le prendre. Je sus à deux doigts de lui dire que le Potter je l'ai déjà pris mais bon… je m'abstiens. Il ajoute qu'avant il veut le voir souffrir un peu. Il stoppe son sort de tortue, Potter retombe au sol douloureusement.

Et lorsque le Lord va abaisser l'épée qu'il a levé au dessus du gisant elle est bloquée par la mienne, que je tiens sans grand effort. J'ai l'avantage de la surprise. Je créé de nouveau cette sphère d'intimité, cependant de l'étend, elle nous englobe tous trois et éloigne grandement les autres, de 50mètres au moins.

Avec calme je me place devant la Survivant, qui survivra une fois de plus et affronte le regard rubis de celui qui a cru tenir un Malfoy jusqu'au bout.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Drago, écarte toi.  
__- Non. Vous êtes trop fier pour vous rendre compte des traîtres qui pullulent dans vos propres rangs. Vous êtes pitoyables. Jusqu'au point de ne vous rendre compte de rien à mon sujet. Moi qui partage votre couche depuis tant d'années. Vous me faites pitié !_

A ce moment il a très bien compris et se met en garde et sans attendre m'attaque. Moi. Le traître. Du mieux que je peux je pare les attaques. Je ne fais cela que pour laisser le temps qu'il lui faut à Potter de se rétablir un peu. Pendant le combat je le contact mentalement. Du moins j'essaye.

**- Potter bon sang ! Lève toi !  
****- Pourquoi… ?  
****- Connard, je ne tiendrais pas indéfiniment !  
****- Tant pis… Il est trop puissant, tu n'y feras rien…moi non plus…  
****- Mais merde Potter réveille toi et lance moi cet avada qu'on en finisse !  
****- Je ne veux faire aucune autre victime, toi au même titre qu'un autre…**

C'en est trop. Utilisant la puissance accumulée je repousse le Lord aux barrières de protection assez fortement pour qu'il se retrouve sonné au moins une minute. Pendant ce laps de temps je me rue sur cet inconscient et le relève tout ce qu'il y a de moins doucement. Je lui lance une gifle qui lui laisse la marque de mes doigts sur la joue. Ca a au moins le mérite de le réveiller.

…

Putain… Merlin, ça fait mal… C'est pas moi qui l'ai réveillé finalement… Mais _lui_… Baissant la tête je vois une lame, en argent pur, luisante de sang… de mon sang… qui me traverse de part en part. Elle se retire. Ca fait mal… Voldemort n'était pas content… Il me l'a bien fait comprendre.  
Le goût métallique et froid du sang envahit ma bouche. Je souris difficilement regardant au fond des prunelles vertes.  
Le Lord se met à rire, puis il parle, je n'ai que faire de ce qu'il dit. Le poison fait déjà son effet. Devant mes yeux je revois Luce, les quelques heures de plaisir et de bonheur que j'ai pu passer dans ses bras… Tout ça est mort…définitivement.

_- Je suis déjà mort Potter…un avada… de plus…ne changera rien…_

Sans me regarder plus il me lâche…oui il m'avait retenu pour que je ne tombe pas sur lui suite au coup en traître de mon cher maître. Il se lève et refait face au Seigneur Noir, tremblant de rage.  
Et il se lance lui aussi dans un discours sur la cruauté de Voldemort, sur sa folie, blablabla. Tout un tas de ramassis de conneries propres aux Gryffindors bien pensants et bourrés de bons sentiments! Il lui débite sa haine viscérale, les milliers de meurtres qu'il a perpétré et le reste. Personnellement je m'en contre tape… ça devient lourd, et douloureux. Je sens mes runes et mon tatouage à l'œuvre, ils essaient d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Ca fait très mal. Le poison se distille dans mes veines laissant un flot de douleur peu supportable.

J'en ai marre…

Je murmure un _impero_ à l'intention de Potter et lui ordonne de me lancer ce putain d'avada. Lentement les yeux dans le vide il se retourne et me lance le sort de mort. Le rayon vert m'atteint. Ça fait mal. Je sens la puissance que j'ai accumulé qui veut s'échapper, je perds le contrôle rapidement. Alors j'envoie le Golden boy voir ailleurs d'un sort d'expulsion et, me retournant, libère tout… toute la puissance, celle accumulée et la mienne jusqu'à me vider totalement de toute chaleur.

Tout est flou, je comprends à peine ce qu'il se passe. Je vois une explosion verte, de la couleur d'un avada. Elle se restreint aux proies du dôme que j'ai créé. Alors que je me sens de plus en plus faible. J'aperçois une forme s'échapper de moi. Translucide, elle a la forme d'un ange, un ange couleur avada… Je vois une petite sphère d'un blanc éclatant la suivre sortant de moi, je suppose mon âme… Alors ça fait ça ? Je ne ressens plus rien, mais je vois toujours. L'ange vole doucement vert un Voldemort tétanisé, les bras ballants, les yeux grands ouverts reflétant la peur, l'incompréhension et le refus de mourir. Par transparence je vois un sourire venir orner les lèvres de l'ange alors qu'il ouvre grand les bras et les referme sur le corps de celui qui fut mon tortionnaire. Il se raidit entre les bras blancs et fermes de sa Mort, puis s'affaisse sur lui-même, les yeux ouverts toujours.  
Alors que l'ange disparaît je crois distinguer deux sphères, pas plus grosses que des billes, mon âme et celle de Voldemort, elles se sont lancées dans un combat je crois… Je ne vois pas très bien. Je n'entends plus qu'un bourdonnement assourdissant, celui de mon cœur. Puis la douleur foudroyante du poison qui l'atteint. Je crie…je crois… Mon cœur s'accélère encore plus, je le sens qui va bientôt s'arrêter de trop travailler, de faire trop d'effort.

Avant de tomber dans le néant, je sens une petite chaleur s'insinuer en moi, deux bras forts m'enserrer, et une voix chaude et grave me murmurer que tout est fini…

Puis le blanc… Tout est blanc…


	8. Chap8 Pardonne moi

**Paprika Star: **Ne suis contente si je t'ai un peu fait changer d'avis par rapport à ce genre de pairing. Ça me prouve aussi que ce que j'écris est lisible. Merci à toi d'avoir lu aussi, même (surtout) si ça ne te tentais pas au départ ^.^ Merci aussi pour les compliments. Etant ma première fic, ça fait d'autant plus plaisir ^.^ En espérant que la suite plaira autant que jusque là.

**Originel:** Si je peux couper là...la preuve. Mais bon voilà la suite (désolée, j'ai complètement oublier de poster mercredi...trop de choses à faire ça ne se reproduira plus). Et ne panique pas! Dis toi que la fic est déjà finie, donc que tu sauras la fin...mercredi prochain (si je n'oublie pas...). Merci aussi de trouver cette fic aussi bien ^.^

_Pardonne moi_

Il fait froid. Tout est blanc. Rien ne bouge… Je me retrouve seul devant une étendue blanche sans fin. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne sais pas si je suis en vie ou non. Je ressens que je suis debout…enfin je crois. C'est tellement étrange. Ou alors je ne suis plus qu'un esprit. Ça serait plus en adéquation avec ce que je sens. Je ne sens plus rien, voila pourquoi ça colle avec cette hypothèse. Je crois voir une étendue blanche mais je n'en sais rien. Par contre ce dont je suis certain c'est que j'ai froid. Je ne sais pas s'il _fait _froid, mais _j'ai _froid. Alors tant qu'à être là, autant se donner l'illusion de bouger…

Je me mets en marche, j'avance, du moins peut-être… je crois. Je ne sais pas. Une autre chose que je ne sais pas c'est, depuis combien de temps je suis là. Ça pourrait faire des siècles comme une seconde à peine. Le temps, l'espace, la matière, tout est abstrait pour moi en ce moment… Je suis peut-être même mort, et donc penser ne me sert plus à rien. Par contre si c'est ça ma mort… ça ne va pas être drôle tous les jours.

Un Enfer blanc, voila où je suis. J'avais entendu parler d'un Paradis blanc, mais là… Là rien ne m'approche d'un quelconque paradis…

Je ne ressens aucune fatigue non plus. J'ai froid, je suis engourdi, mais nullement fatigué. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de marcher… Je vais devenir fou…

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. Ça paraît tellement long… tellement court…tellement… tellement rien ! C'est trop dur… Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre seul, isolé,… En même temps je ne sais pas si je vis encore. Tout ça n'est peut être qu'une illusion de mon esprit… Mais si j'ai encore un esprit…je ne suis pas mort… Peut-être… En même temps on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe après la mort… Je peux être en vie, ou mort, ou entre les deux je n'en sais rien du tout. Ça me fait tellement peur…

Ne pas savoir est extrêmement perturbant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, où je suis, en vie, mort, depuis combien de temps… ? Toutes ces questions qui restent sans réponse… et qui le resteront longtemps je pense…

Peut-être pas si longtemps que ça.

Un peu plus loin, dans ce blanc devenu normal, bien que toujours effrayant, je distingue une nuance. Une forme qui dénote d'avec le reste. Alors je m'approche, et plus j'avance, plus je sens un espoir monter en moi… Et quand j'arrive à la hauteur de ce… cette variation dans le blanc je tombe à genoux serrant contre moi (du moins je crois) un loup blanc. Je soupire, pleure peut-être. Mais ça ne compte pas, de toute façon personne n'est là pour me voir, sauf lui, ce loup. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'animagus de Lucius, il est différent et au fur et à mesure que je le regarde et que je sens sa chaleur je me rends compte que c'est mon tatouage… Je crois. Il me protège, chaud, toujours près de moi. Ça ferait si peu de temps que je suis là ? Les tatouages sorciers sont très rapides pour trouver l'esprit de leur porteur et rester avec eux…

Si peu de temps… Merlin me vienne en aide…

Au moins je sais que je suis vivant… c'est déjà ça. Malgré tout cette constatation ne m'aide pas le moins du monde. Je suis toujours perdu dans mon enfer blanc et infini…

Alors je décide de recommencer à marcher. Avec la présence rassurante du loup à mes côtés…

Rassurante mais…éphémère. Au bout de…je ne sais pas combien de temps. La présence de mon tatouage, sans s'effacer, me paraît plus lointaine. Moins forte, moins…présente, alors à quoi bon continuer de…_marcher_ ? Il est toujours là je le sais, je le vois, mais, je ne le sens plus à côté de moi. Je retrouve le froid et l'incertitude du début, bien qu'un peu moins...

La bataille me semble tellement loin et tellement proche à la fois. Je pourrais redire avec précision tous les détails dont j'ai été témoin et pourtant…pourtant ça me semble être un souvenir déjà si lointain, si perdu au fond de ma mémoire…

Quand je disais que ce blanc allait me rendre fou. Je n'ai plus aucun repère spatial, temporel, plus rien. Le froid est revenu totalement. J'aimerais tellement être mort réellement, ne plus ressentir ça… et être certain de savoir pourquoi…

Au bout d'un moment…combien je ne saurais le dire mais bon… qu'importe en fin de compte ? Donc au bout d'un moment le peu de chaleur que diffusait encore le loup s'estompe, encore plus qu'avant.  
Reprenant conscience… C'est dur à expliquer… Ce n'est pas que j'ouvre les yeux mais que je revois, sans avoir fermé les yeux et sans les ouvrir…

Qu'importe !

Donc … le fait est que je le vois s'éloigner de moi… Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul encore une fois, j'ai déjà passé assez de temps seul pour qu'il me laisse encore… Je me lève et le suis. Je reprends la route derrière lui.

Inlassable et sans fatigue, je suis mon …_guide_ (?) encore et encore et encore à travers cet univers blanc qui n'en finit pas. Et qui ne finira probablement jamais. Je commence doucement à perdre le peu d'espoir qui me restait, déjà que je n'en conservais pas beaucoup…

Déjà l'espoir d'être mort s'est évanoui avec l'apparition du loup. L'espoir de sortir s'étiole au moindre de mes pas…

Quoi que… pas totalement peut-être. Plus loin j'aperçois un déchirement dans le décor, comme si on avait pris un couteau pour déchirer dans le vide. Cette ouverture est noire, haute, droite, étroite… je ne sais pas… je vois juste que c'est peut-être un moyen de sortir. Surtout quand le loup me fait signe d'entrer dans cet…espace. Il m'y incite. Alors j'y passe la main gauche. Pour la retirer tout de suite. Ça brûle atrocement.

A peine la main passée c'est comme si elle passait dans un four ! Déjà que le contraste avec le froid ambiant est violent… Si le reste procure la même douleur, je refuse, je préfère presque rester ici…  
Quoi que… à bien y réfléchir… rien ne peut être pire qu'ici et au pire on s'habitue à tout non ? Même à la douleur, j'en sais quelque chose… Avec l'autre malade qui me servait de…_Maître. _Alors rassemblant le peu de courage que j'ai (en fait ma curiosité plus que mon courage) j'avance directement dans cette brèche sans hésiter une fois.

C'est…horrible, indescriptible. J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire de partout. Qu'on enfonce des milliers, des milliards d'aiguilles sous ma peau, tout en les chauffant à blanc, en les faisant bouger dans tous les sens.  
L'impression que du feu et de la glace coule dans mes veines en même temps. J'ai mal…  
Horriblement mal. A en crever.

Par contre j'ai conscience d'avoir les yeux fermés, je ne vois que du noir, d'être allongé, je sens un matelas et des draps. Tout me fait mal, mon corps entier, le matelas, le drap, les petites mains qui sont serrés autour de ma main gauche, la tête reposant sur ma poitrine.

J'ai mal, quand j'essaie de parler ma gorge s'arrache, ou m'en donne l'impression. Quand la personne s'en est rendue compte j'entends ses pas sur un sol en pierre, une porte qui grince, un bruit de course. Puis le silence de nouveau. Calme et douloureux.

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière m'agresse tout de suite, à peine une paupière levée. Les bruits de course reviennent, ils sont plus nombreux, plus bruyants, plus douloureux. Une voix parle, trop forte, je ne comprend rien du tout. J'ai mal… redonnez moi mon enfer blanc, il vaut mieux que celui là… Je tente à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux… Mais ce n'est que pour tomber dans deux prunelles rouge sang… Puis je retrouve le noir…

Un noir apaisant. Le noir de l'inconscient…

Et au milieu de ce noir…deux yeux…rouges. Ses yeux. Rieurs, agressifs, dangereux, effrayants. Puis les yeux s'éclipsent et laissent devant moi des scènes que j'aurai préféré oublier pour toujours. Je revois tout…depuis le début de mon calvaire avec Voldemort. De la première fois, tremblant de peur et d'appréhension me demandant quel sera mon sort, le sort d'un nouveau Choisi, un nouveau favori du Lord…A la dernière fois, tremblant d'envie guidé par son désir et aveuglé par un sort… Et tout ça en passant par les nombreuses innovations du Seigneur en matière de torture, les fouets divers et variés, les potions de douleur, les cruciatus, d'autres sorts de magie noire… Mais le pire je crois c'est que, généralement lors d'un rêve…le corps et l'esprit occultent la douleur, et ne font que montrer les événements…mais là non. A chaque coup de fouet, chaque pénétration, chaque coup simplement, je les sens. Dans ma chaire, dans mes os, l'odeur du sang me frappe de plein fouet…

J'ai mal, rendez moi mon enfer blanc, par pitié, il est cent fois plus supportable que celui-ci. Je crois atteindre un paroxysme de douleur quand deux mains glacées se posent sur mon visage… Et plus rien… Juste une sensation d'engourdissement désagréable. Je suis réveillé ? Je n'en sais rien…  
Les mains quittent mon visage, laissant une impression de…manque, de froid… j'en ai assez de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe… de ne pas savoir si ce que je ressens est vrai ou factice. Je suis peut-être encore inconscient, peut-être seul mon environnement a changé, je suis peut-être mort après tout… ce n'est peut-être qu'une phase de mort…

Bon, alors, finalement je n'étais pas mort, pas encore, puisque je viens de me réveiller…

_- Tiens, tu émerges enfin ? Il était temps…_

Ho putain c'est quoi ça ?? Je connais la voix, impossible de remettre un nom dessus…

_- Je vais t'aider, Meier, Meier Link. _

Super… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, à bouger ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

_-Une question à la fois s'il te plait. Un esprit va beaucoup plus vite qu'on ne le pense. Alors respire un peu et laisse moi t'expliquer. Après la bataille pendant laquelle tu as réussit avec perte et fracas à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu t'es évanoui. Tu es tombé dans ce qu'Anna appelle un coma magique, je ne vois pas la différence d'avec un coma normal mais qu'importe. Pour ta question, où tu es, tu es chez moi, en Transylvanie. Tu n'arrives ni à bouger, ni à ouvrir les yeux, ni à parler pour la même raison que tu as mal. Tu es resté dans ce coma pendant 5 ans, ton corps a oublié comment vivre en quelque sorte. Curiosité satisfaite ?_

… Waow… 5ans ? Merlin comment ça se fait… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces années ? Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir bouger de nouveau… ? Merlin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…

_- Essaye de respirer calmement et de te calmer un peu Drago s'il te plait, c'est difficile de te suivre. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour la simple raison que je ne m'y intéresse pas, Anna te donnera des nouvelles de chez toi. Pour ton avant dernière question en revanche c'est simple et c'est pour cela que je suis là._

Comment ça ?

_- Il faut réhabituer ton corps à bouger. Pour cela il te faut une rééducation complète, pour bouger, parler, voire à nouveau. Pour cela tu as deux solutions. Une beaucoup plus douloureuse que l'autre. La première, une rééducation normale, avec des exercices progressifs, sur une période de 6 mois au moins. La deuxième solution… Est extrêmement plus douloureuse… Ce serait de te faire boire mon sang, une fois chaque jour. Ajoutant à cela des exercices, mais ça ne prendrait qu'un mois, deux au grand maximum. Mais comme ce sera du sang mort, ton organisme le rejettera violemment. Ce faisant il se rendra compte qu'il est vivant, et ça accélèrera ton rétablissement._

Il me faut quelques minutes avant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il vient de me dire, faisant, au mieux, abstraction des douleurs lancinantes qui me traversent le dos, le ventre et les poignets.

_-Drago !_

Quoi ?? Ça va ce n'est pas comme si je n'écoutait pas ou que j'étais ailleurs si ? J'ai juste un peu mal, c'est lancinant, c'est de ma faute si ça m'obsède ?

_- Ça fait bien cinq fois que je t'appelle. Tu as mal parce que ton _rêve_, en tout cas ton sommeil a ré ouvert toutes les plaies qui étaient dues, plus ou moins directement, à Voldemort. Donc ça fait, les plaies diverses et variées dans ton dos, celles aux poignets dues à votre dernière entrevue, celle de sa dernière attaque sur toi, l'épée qu'il t'a passée au travers du corps et pour finir…celle due à la naissance de ton enfant._

Merlin, même après sa mort il réussit à me faire mal, faudra le tuer combien de fois pour que ça s'arrête ?  
_Stand by_… Comment ça mon enfant ? Quel enfant ? Par pitié, Merlin, Morgane, les Fondateurs, même Gryffindor si ça lui chante, ne me dites pas que son enfant est né… Pas ça, tout sauf ça. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce calvaire… cette honte… ces tortures…_ ses_ tortures…  
Ses prunelles sanguines s'imposent à nouveau à mon esprit, renvoyant toutes les horreur qu'il m'a fais, et qu'il m'a faite faire. Non, je refuse. Qui que soit cet enfant, je refuse qu'il vive. Je refuse qu'il revienne… Jamais… Par pitié…

Sans que je comprenne bien comment, je sens une main m'agripper la gorge me forcer à relever la tête. Quelque chose dans ma bouche, on me force à avaler, c'est immonde. Je vous en prie, je n'ai rien fait…  
J'en ai marre. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas mourir simplement ? C'était trop demandé ? J'ai mal…  
Je sens quelque chose de chaud m'envelopper doucement. C'est calmant, j'ai peur… ça fait mal…

_- Respire calmement Drago. Je viens de te faire boire une potion calmante un peu améliorée. Elle va faire s'endormir ton corps et ton esprit va rester éveillé le temps que tu voudras, ensuite tu dormiras complètement. C'était le seul moyen de te calmer un peu. On était certain que tu allais réagir comme ça dès que tu saurais pour l'enfant. _

C'est juste un peu normal. Après tout, quoi de plus irrationnel que d'avoir un peu peur quand on vous annonce que l'enfant que vous avez eu suite à un viol, le même enfant qui renferme une partie de l'âme du plus grand taré de notre temps est en vie…. ? Non franchement j'ai du mal à voir !

_- Arrête le sarcasme tu veux. Cet enfant vivra si tu n'en veux pas Anna le gardera. De plus elle a voulu le tuer quand tu le portais encore, seulement on ne pouvait pas approcher de toi en voulant du mal à cet enfant. Quand il est né on a aussi essayé, même résultat. Il se créé une barrière de protection magique autour de lui, et il était trop jeune pour faire de la magie instinctive donc ça venait forcément de toi._

Bien visiblement ce que j'ai pensé vous est passé au dessus… Cet enfant héberge l'âme de Voldemort ! Il a sa puissance, ses pouvoirs sûrement, ses aptitudes, qu'en sais-je ? Je refuse qu'il vive… Je n'ai pas pu le protéger.

_- Peut être pas consciemment, mais le fait est là. Peut-être une sorte d'instinct qui sait ? Donner la vie révèle beaucoup de choses Drago crois moi._

Le silence revient tranquillement, apaisant. Je ne sais que penser… Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, il est beaucoup trop dangereux, il renferme sans le savoir sûrement la plus grande menace de notre temps… En même temps il n'a rien fait… Il ne sais rien, peut-être même qu'il est sous le contrôle de ce malade… Je suis perdu, j'en ai marre… C'était plus simple avant, dans mon enfer blanc, rien à faire, rien à penser, tout était tellement calme…

_- Drago… Je te laisse réfléchir à propos de ton rétablissement. Tu verras plus tard pour cet enfant, tu as le temps. Repose toi surtout. _

Sans que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit j'entends le bruit de ses pas, la porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme puis le silence. Encore. Mais bon ça va me permettre de réfléchir un peu en effet. Pour mon rétablissement c'est très clair j'accepte la manière la plus rapide, même si je dois avoir mal, c'est la façon la plus rapide pour retourner chez moi alors je prends. C'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire je suppose.

Et là, là j'ai mal. Je réalise que ça fait 5 ans que Lucius a dût m'oublier déjà. Cinq ans que j'ai disparu et que personne là bas n'a aucune nouvelle. Si je suis en vie ou non, si je reviendrais un jour… et je remarque que les 5 années qui viennent de passer n'ont été qu'un long sommeil pour moi. Rien d'autre. Je m'endors à 22 ans et me réveille à 27… Alors que pour tout le monde le temps a passé normalement… C'est, déstabilisant pour le moins… En fin de compte je ne sais pas si je suis toujours aussi partant pour la rééducation en un mois seulement. Que ce soit en un mois ou en six la différence pour eux ça fera quoi ? Rien…  
Et pour moi… ? Je n'aime pas attendre… On oublie ce qu'on vient de dire et on en reste sur l'idée d'un seul moi… Ca sera mieux non ? Pour l'enfant on verra le moment venu aussi… J'ai déjà peut-être une idée…

Maintenant, trouver comment dormir totalement…  
En essayant de faire le vide je me retrouve dans un univers neutre. Ce n'est ni blanc ni noir, ni gris…ça n'a aucune couleur, c'est très troublant mais calme et très agréable. Et devant moi, mon tatouage, la tête inclinée sur le côté me regardant dans les yeux, calme lui aussi. Je m'assois en face de lui en tailleur.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire… ?  
__- Ce dont tu as besoin de savoir sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton entour proche pendant que tu dormais, durant ces 5 années.  
__- Alors fait moi voir._

Il cligne des yeux, s'avance et prend appuis sur les jambes jusqu'à ce que sa tête se retrouve très proche de la mienne, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Et dans le bleu presque transparent de ses prunelles je vois, un peu trouble, ce qu'il s'est passé… Depuis le début.

Je vois Meier, sur le champ de bataille, me porter hors des combats qui se sont calmés. Je le vois utiliser un portauloin pour nous deux, notre arrivée à la forteresse. C'est plus une forteresse qu'un château.

Plus tard, toutes les démarches qu'ils ont fait avec Anna pour stabiliser mon état, soigner mes plaies, me redonner la magie que j'avais perdu, faire que mon corps supporte d'être en vie. C'est là que je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus mes sorts d'illusion.

Je vois ensuite la naissance de l'enfant. Une fille… J'entends Anna me parler d'elle dans mon sommeil, me dire comment elle grandit, comment elle s'en occupe. Sa relation avec son propre fils, ils se comportent comme nous dit-elle. J'apprends qu'elle ne parle pas. Sauf en parseltongue dans ses songes. Anna a donc fait en sorte de lui apprendre la langue des signes. Elle lui a raconté qui j'étais. Cette enfant est incroyablement avancée pour son âge. Elle comprend, ou du moins le montre, ce qu'on lui dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé, elle maîtrise sa magie, n'utilise que des sorts sans baguette. Pas d'une intensité extraordinaire, pour son âge on va dire, mais elle ne fait pas de magie instinctive.

Anna passe son temps à me parler, jusqu'à ce que l'image se brouille. Je vois alors une grande agitation autour de moi. Anna s'inquiète, Meier s'impatiente. Ils se dépêchent tous les deux, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je revois ensuite ma cousine qui pleur, me disant de ne plus jamais lui faire aussi peur, que j'ai failli mourir cette fois-ci.  
Plus tard je vois une petite fille entrer dans la chambre où je suis elle ne dois pas avoir beaucoup plus de 4 ans… Les cheveux blancs, la peau pâle, les yeux rouges…de son père… Elle s'approche, monte sur le lit et s'endort contre moi.  
Je vois le loup qui s'éloigne de moi.

_- La suite ressemble à ce que tu viens de voir. Ton petit est venu te voir dès qu'elle en a eu le temps. Tu as manqué 5 fois de mourir, gravement. Une fois à la date de la dernière bataille, une pour la commémoration de la mort de ta mère, une pour la naissance de ton petit, une pour la première fois où tu as connu ton âme sœur, et la dernière fois pour le début de ton cauchemar. Mais seulement, c'était aléatoire, ils ne savent pas encore ce qui a déclenché ces crises.  
__-C'est vrai qu'elle ne parle pas… ? Ma fille…  
__- Pas à proprement parler non. Elle parle. Parseltongue quand elle dort et que son esprit est soumis, et normalement quand elle est seule, quand il dort.  
__- Comment ça ? Je ne …comprends pas…  
__- Quand son esprit est dominé par sa deuxième âme, le seul moment où ton petit est faible, quand elle dort, lui se réveille et lui fait voir tout ce qui vous a concerné. Et lorsque lui s'est endormi, seulement en ta présence quand elle est contre toi, sa deuxième âme est réduite au sommeil et elle peut parler. Cependant, elle a toujours refusé de parler. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. _

Je ne pense plus. Je le regarde simplement. Je suis fatigué. Ça ne _pouvait _pas être simple après tout… Mais en même temps. La réincarnation de Voldemort dans le corps de ma fille, Lucius qui m'a certainement oublié, ou refait sa vie, moi qui suis invalide, pour le moment et plus pour trop longtemps j'espère, totalement dépendant de Meier. Je ne supporte pas d'être redevable, j'ai beau être slytherin, je paie mes dettes… la plupart du temps en tous cas… En fait je ne supporte pas d'être dépendant et totalement à la merci de quelqu'un. Je sais, Meier ne me veut pas de mal, ou du moins Anna ne le voudra pas, mais tout de même. Je me sens horriblement faible, et je ne supporte pas. J'aurais dût être mort à l'heure qu'il est ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple !

_-Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort… ?  
__- Tu as deux runes sur la peau qui sont très fortes. Et je suis là aussi. Les runes Puissance et Force ont_ _travaillé longtemps, ardemment pour te garder en vie. Elles ont privé beaucoup de monde d'une partie de leur potentiel pour restituer le tient avant ton coma. J'ai dû coordonner ça. Ça nous a pris longtemps. Nous avant puiser dans la rune Feu pour arriver à ce résultat. A ce que tu te réveilles. Mais… nous n'avons rien pu faire pour la rune Cœur, elle est en dormance, elle doit être réactivée. C'est pour ça. Tu es resté en vie parce que tu t'en étais donné les moyens bien avant cette bataille. Nous n'avons fait que suivre les instructions._

Il baisse la tête et fini par se coucher. Je me déplace et vais me coucher contre lui, espérant gagner de la chaleur, j'ai froid…

_-Je vais t'endormir, mais quoi que tu fasses, laisse une chance à ton petit, que je ne l'ai pas sauvé pour rien_ _au moins._

Ainsi c'était lui… Un noir doux et chaud s'élève autour de moi, m'enveloppe, me protège. C'est tellement agréable. J'aimerais tant rester ici longtemps. Au calme…

Mais visiblement Merlin en a décidé autrement… Peu à peu je prends conscience de me réveiller. J'ai mal un peu partout mais pas fortement. Je suis comme engourdit. C'est très désagréable et pourtant je ne laisserais aller ces impressions pour rien au monde.  
J'ai mal, mais c'est agréable… je vire masochiste…  
Qu'importe, j'essaie de me concentrer pour ouvrir les yeux. Et c'est à ce moment que je réalise ce que veut dire « tu étais dans le coma pendant 5 ans ». Je peine à ouvrir les yeux et quand finalement j'y parviens le peu de lumière qui est dans la pièce m'agresse les rétines. Réaction immédiate : je ferme les yeux.

J'essaie de bouger, presque même réaction. J'ai mal. Je ne sais fichtrement pas pourquoi mais j'ai très mal.

J'entends des pas approcher, la porte s'ouvrir, mes yeux derrière mes paupières perçoivent un changement de luminosité qui disparaît rapidement avec la fermeture de la porte. Une main fraîche glisse dans mes cheveux, c'est horriblement agréable. Je laisse filtrer un soupire de satisfaction, je n'ai jamais pu résister à ça…  
Et puis les mains (elles sont deux maintenant) dévient et viennent voler sur mon dos. Et ça fait mal, je me crispe, avant de gémir de douleur. J'ai compris le message : pas bouger… ça fait mal. Les mains se baladent et je sens quelque chose dans mon dos qui glisse, qui apaise aussi mes quelques douleurs.

Puis les mains reviennent et m'allongent sur le dos, précautionneusement. Mais ça ne fait pas mal. Juste le tiraillement sur mes muscles est douloureux, plus mon dos. Et les mains partent sur mon ventre. J'avoue je me crispe, d'anticipation, je crois que j'aurais du mal à m'y faire…après Voldemort. Mais les douleurs disparaissent aussi… enfin mes poignets, même manège, même résultat…

D'autres pas se rapprochent, plus vite, la porte s'ouvre…

_- Sélène qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sors de cette chambre !_

Meier ??? Qui c'est ça Sélène ? J'entends un bruit d'étoffe rapide.

_-Je sais qu'il a mal, mais, s'il te plait ne t'en occupe pas. Pour le moment il a besoin de calme et de repos. Je sais que tu veux le voir, mais attend quelques temps qu'il soit en mesure de bouger de lui-même. Il viendra te voir je lui parlerai de toi. Tu devrais dormir à cette heure._

Autre bruit de tissu, c'est quoi le délire… ? J'ai du mal à suivre.

_Je ne le répèterais pas une fois de plus Sélène va-t-en. _

Visiblement ça marche des pas s'éloignent, la porte se referme. Je ne supporte pas d'être aveugle comme ça, ça m'exaspère ! J'esquisse un mouvement de la main histoire de signifier à Meier que je suis réveillé. Ce qu'il constate puisqu'il approche.

_-N'essaye pas de bouger pour le moment. Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien. Tu as décidé quel chemin nous allons suivre les mois qui viennent ?_

La méthode la plus rapide. Je me fiche de souffrir, je ne supporte pas d'être dépendant fut-ce d'Anna, alors vous que je ne connais qu'à travers ce qu'elle a dit… C'est-à-dire surtout physiquement.

_- Foutue éducation Malfoy, jamais soumis, jamais dépendant,… _

Jamais démonstratif, jamais amoureux, jamais faible, toujours supérieur en quelque situation que ce soit, jamais triste, et encore moins en public. Merci je sais. Je me contrefiche de ces concepts, je veux sortir d'ici, je me sens faible, assez humilié pour le moment et je déteste avoir des dettes surtout envers quelqu'un qui fait partie de la famille… Et, par-dessus tout, je ne supporte pas de ne rien savoir. Qu'importe la façon dont je dois sortir d'ici, je veux que ce soit le plus vite possible…

_- Parfait, on commence maintenant si tu veux._

J'acquiesce douloureusement.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, il se passe la même routine pendant 3 semaines environ. Chaque jours il vient, commence par de l'acuponcture. Il me plante des aiguilles un peu partout et envoie de légères décharges électriques qui font réagir mes muscles. Ensuite, la partie la plus agréable selon moi, il me fait des massages. Le pied total, ce mec est très doué. Ensuite il me fait bouger par moi-même, me demande de plier une jambe, un bras, etc.… Il me fait parler aussi, pour réhabituer mes cordes vocales. Tout ça, ça va dans l'ensemble ce n'est pas excessivement douloureux, ni difficile. Le pire ce sont mes yeux, je n'y vois toujours rien. Ou très flou, chaque once de luminosité me brûle les yeux. Je ne peux les ouvrir que sous un bandeau.

Mais donc voila pour la partie où nous faisons quelque chose, ensuite, à la fin des exercices il me fait boire son sang. J'avoue je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir apprécier ce passage mais paradoxalement son sang, bien que mort, a un goût extraordinaire. Particulièrement agréable, mais c'est tout aussi traître. Dès que le sang se propage dans mes veines il glace mon sang, une fois arrivé au cœur, c'est comme si la glace fondait sous l'arrivée d'un torrent de lave. La différence est horrible, la sensation l'est à hauteur. Bien souvent j'ai dut oublier tout honneur, toute fierté, j'en ai crié et pleuré… C'est une des choses que je ne souhaite à personne… Sauf peut-être Voldemort… mais lui c'est autre chose.

Mais dans l'ensemble c'est supportable. Une fois endormi je parle à mon loup, il me raconte ce qu'il se passe, les réactions que j'ai, les améliorations que je fais.  
Il me dit aussi que mes yeux ne vont toujours pas mieux qu'avant et que ma jambe gauche aura plus de difficulté à se remettre que le reste de mon corps, peut-être que j'aurais du mal à marcher correctement le reste de ma vie… Séquelles du coup d'épée de Voldemort et du poison sur la lame. Visiblement le coup qu'il m'a porté a touché une vertèbre, et le poison a été assez rapide pour atteindre les nerfs optiques avant que Meier et Anna ne s'en occupent…

Mais dans l'ensemble tout va bien. Je n'ai presque plus mal quand je bouge. Mes articulations craquent encore régulièrement mais ce n'est plus douloureux. Tout va bien non… ?Bien sûr j'excepte le fait que je suis aveugle de ce qu'il se passe outre les murs de la chambre, outre les murs de la forteresse, outre la mer, chez moi… chez Lucius… Lucius qui s'il a suivit ma dernière demande aura déjà oublié que j'ai existé, aura oublié que je l'aime toujours, et sera avec quelqu'un qu'il aime un tant soit peu… Mais il sera heureux non… ?

Par Merlin ! La captivité et le manque d'activité me font devenir Hufflepuff ! C'est affreux !

En ce glorieux jour je décide de me lever de mon propre chef et d'aller seul jusqu'à la salle de bain. Et forcément c'est à ce moment que Meier se décide à arriver. Il m'annonce qu'il a peut-être une solution pour mes yeux et qu'il vient de recevoir un accessoire qui pourra m'être utile. Il dit aussi que j'ai quasiment fini ma rééducation, il me suffira de bouger normalement. Pour mes yeux il dit qu'il va essayer de voir si en y laissant tomer quelques gouttes de son sang ça ne marcherais pas, et il m'affirme que ça ne peut pas être pire…ce qui n'est pas faut.

Pour ce qui est de son foutu accessoire, il va être utile, c'est sûr, mais jamais je ne l'avouerais…et encore moins devant lui. C'est une canne, pour m'aider à marcher. Elle est lisse au toucher, la bonne taille, faite sur-mesure sans aucun doute, la tête est sculptée à l'effigie d'un loup. Dès qu'il me l'a donnée et que j'ai réalisé ce que c'était je l'ai renvoyé de la chambre, sifflant un remerciement acide du genre :

_- Merci de me rappeler mon handicap cousin…_

Sarcastique au possible, avec tout le fiel dont je suis capable. Je sais pertinemment que ça me sera plus qu'utile… Je sais que ma jambe est loin d'être guérie, que je boiterais sûrement encore un bon bout de temps… mais ce morceau de bois est une preuve de ça. Tant que je ne l'avais pas ça restait assez abstrait… Mais là…je ne peux plus avoir de doute…Ma décision de me lever est annulée. Je ne veux pas bouger avec…ça. Alors je me recouche tranquillement, discutant un peu avec mon tatouage, pour passer le temps en essayant de dormir. Tout à ma discussion je ne sens la présence d'une autre personne que lorsque celle-ci se couche contre moi, la tête sur ma poitrine, c'est l'enfant. Sélène… Je sens son petit bras sur mon ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi distraitement je passe une main dans ses cheveux. A peine ai-je commencé mon geste qu'elle se redresse vivement. Comme apeurée.

Alors ma main vient se poser sur sa joue. Je lui demande de se calmer un peu, que je ne lui ferais rien. Alors elle se calme, du moins je crois et pose sa petite main sur mon front. Je sens quelque chose d'étrange, au niveau de mes yeux. Pour voir ce à quoi cela rime je les ouvre et tombe en face de deux prunelles rouges encadrées de cheveux blancs, ou presque. Elle sourit, timidement. Je remarque qu'elle est assise sur le lit. Un grand lit, large.  
Pour la première fois je peux observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, bien que pour le moment elle soit plongée dans une semi obscurité.

La porte est en face de moi, une grande porte en bois, à ma droite, une armoire contre le mur, pas très grande, mais bon et une immense fenêtre, les rideaux tirés. A ma gauche un bureau et une autre porte. Je ne sais pas où elle mène mais bon. La chambre est très spacieuse, haute de plafond. Je retombe sur le visage enfantin qui se tient devant moi. J'ai liés les éléments entre eux depuis que je suis là, j'ai eu le temps, c'est ma fille. L'enfant qui est le plus dangereux au monde, inconnu de ce dernier.  
Et malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais voulu cet enfant, que je sache qu'elle est dangereuse, qu'elle abrite l'âme de mon plus grand cauchemar, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver touchante. Elle a l'air tellement fragile, frêle… Je ne peux me résoudre à la détester, c'est assez incroyable. Alors je pense que mon idée s'appliquera, mais pour ça il faut que je rentre en Angleterre…

Je me redresse en lui souriant doucement et la prend dans mes bras, de ce fait sa main quitte mon front et je me retrouve une fois de plus dans le noir. Je sens son petit corps contre le mien, je sais ce qu'elle est et pourtant… pourtant il y a ce quelque chose qui me dit que je suis son père, qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort, qu'elle et tout à fait quelqu'un d'autre et que je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.  
Elle est calme dans mes bras, détendue. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entends sa respiration qui se fait calme et régulière, elle s'est endormie. Me rallongeant, la gardant contre moi je plonge à mon tour dans le sommeil. Un sommeil doux, bercé par des yeux rouge enfantins et rassurants.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais aussi bien dormi je pense… Sélène est recroquevillée contre moi, elle est adorable, je l'avoue. Je suis couché sur le côté, un bras passé autour d'elle. Elle parait tellement fragile. Elle frissonne, alors je rabats la couverture sur nous, elle se calme. Ça me dérange de ne pas pouvoir la voir normalement… Mais bon Meier dit que ça va pouvoir s'arranger avec son nouveau délire pour mes yeux… J'espère réellement que ça va marcher…

Ça doit être la première fois depuis que je suis là que je me sens réellement serein. Je ne vais pas demander à ce que ça dure longtemps, je sais que ça ne dure jamais… Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir demandé pourtant.

En la regardant je me souviens des fois où Meier la trouvait ici, que ça ai été dans mon sommeil ou durant mes phases de réveil. A chaque fois il la renvoyait dormir, dans sa chambre… Je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller… En faisant le plus doucement possible je me lève. Une fois debout je vacille un peu, faisant appel à mes souvenirs je me dirige, m'appuyant sur les murs, jusqu'à l'armoire. Une fois rendu je cherche à tâtons des vêtements, qu'ils soient à moi ou non qu'importe… j'enfile ce qui me tombe sous la main. Ça ressemble à des vêtements que j'avais chez Severus…du moins au toucher et à la forme globale.

J'en ai marre de rester cloîtré dans cette chambre sans rien faire. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée de marcher comme je vais le faire, seul, mais je m'en fiche royalement. Revenant au lit comme j'en suis parti, je me saisi de la canne que mon très cher cousin m'a apporté, je le hais, et le plus silencieusement possible m'approche de Sélène.  
Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et quand je la sens bouger un peu lui chuchote :

_- Sélène, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. Tu seras mes yeux, il faut me montrer où elle est. D'accord ?_

Je la sens hocher de la tête. Dans un mouvement que j'entends seulement elle noue ses bras autour de mon cou. Instinctivement, ou presque, je passe un bras sous elle pour la soutenir et elle vient se nicher contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule. Je me redresse m'appuyant assez lourdement sur la canne, je vais tuer Meier… il a tellement raison…

Portant mon léger fardeau je sors de la chambre, vu le changement de luminosité il fait jour, bien que, certainement, les rideaux soient fermés dans les couloirs. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance Sélène tire d'un côté ou de l'autre pour me faire suivre les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre je suppose. Je dois totalement m'en remettre à elle. Après quelques minutes elle m'arrête. Descend de mes bras, je l'entends ouvrir une porte et elle revient se nicher contre ma poitrine comme si de rien n'était. Je souris. Tellement innocente…

J'avance dans ce que je suppose être sa chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. A ce moment elle pose sa main sur mon front et me fait voir. Une chambre d'enfant normale. Avec un lit, des jouets, quoique peu nombreux, une grande fenêtre, une armoire, une commode. Et une porte de communication entrouverte. Évitant les quelques objets au sol je vais la déposer ente ses draps. A peine a–t-elle touché le matelas qu'elle dors déjà.  
Je m'assois sur le bord de son lit, je me sens soudainement très fatigué, trop pour retourner jusqu'à ma chambre, d'ailleurs le parcours m'échappe. Alors je reste là, m'allongeant contre ma fille…

_- Ça a mieux marché que je ne l'espérais.  
__- Pourquoi donc Meier ? _(Je le hais définitivement)  
_- Vos deux chambres sont assez éloignées._

Et il me réveille pour ça ? Je soupire et me redresse. Je sens les petits bras de Sélène accrochés à moi et fini par simplement m'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

_- Ouvre les yeux Drago, et essaie de les garder ouverts le plus longtemps possible._

Je m'exécute et me force, malgré la trop forte lumière à garder mes paupières levées le temps que je ne perçoive plus que le rouge de son sang. Etrangement je ne peux plus fermer mes yeux après ça. Et je vois. Pas comme si j'avais retrouvé une vue parfaite, non, bien sûr. Je vois les contours des choses, en noir et blanc. C'est trouble, troublant mais déjà mieux que la cécité totale. Je coule un regard vers Meier et retient un sursaut.  
Forcément il ne peut pas être comme le reste… Je pense voir son aura. Je le vois lui, nimbé d'une sorte de fumée rouge sang. Je tourne les yeux vers Sélène et le même phénomène se produit sauf que là je ne peux m'empêcher de me défaire de ses bras, au plus vite. La peur au ventre, le cœur battant.

Là c'est une certitude je vois les aura pour les créatures magiques et la magie pour les sorciers. Elle est exactement comme Voldemort. Une magie volatile, noire, profonde et envoûtante. Et malgré cette beauté je suis terrifié, malgré moi j'ai peur, de cette enfant qui dort paisiblement, et ça simplement parce qu'elle est bien trop puissante et que cette puissance ne lui appartient pas ! Au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter cette malédiction, cette tare, ce fardeau… ?  
Quand je reprends mes esprits je suis hors de la chambre, adossé contre un mur, Meier me regarde bizarrement.

_- Ça marche… Du moins partiellement. Mais j'arrive à voir. Merci Meier…_

Pendant quelques minutes il ne dit rien. Et moi je repense à ce que je viens de voir. C'est terrifiant, c'est bien le mot, terrifiant. Cette puissance est celle de l'âme…non, d'un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, et c'est dans ma fille. Une enfant si jeune, innocente… Et voila une bonne raison de plus d'haïr ce monstre, même mort il est encore nuisible. Ça renforce ma détermination, j'exécuterai le plan que j'ai en tête… Pour elle…

_-Suis moi Drago, je te mène voir Anna. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle attend de pouvoir te parler à nouveau. Cela fait bien deux ans que je lui interdis de venir dans ta chambre. Elle se laissait aller à ne s'occuper que de toi pendant tous le temps libre qu'elle avait. Elle oubliait presque de dormir pour te veiller, attendant un quelconque signe de ta part qui indiquerait un réveil ou une crise. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle me hait pour ça._

Je le suis alors péniblement à travers un vrai dédale de couloirs, de portes, de salles. Je remarque que tous les rideaux sont grands ouverts et qu'il fait nuit. Une nuit froide, la lune et les étoiles sont bien visibles. Ca se voit que ce n'est pas l'Angleterre… Puis nous arrivons devant une porte à l'aspect normal d'avec le reste. Mais au moment où il va ouvrir la porte on entend une course dans le couloir. Avant que j'ai pu déterminé ce qui arrivait ça a sauté dans les bras de Meier. Et tout deux commencent à parler sans que je puisse rien comprendre. On dirait du parseltongue sans que ça en soit. Sûrement la langue vampire, je n'en sais rien.

Le gamin, puisque c'en est un, a un peu l'air énervé, il crie à moitié. Il est étrange. Je déduits à ses aura, vampire et sorcière, qu'il est le fils d'Anna et Meier. Une aura bleue grise, assez volatile mais faible niveau magie, bien plus puissante du côté vampire.  
Meier écoute presque sans en avoir l'air ce que dit le gamin et à sa première phrase le gosse se tait et se tourne vers moi, puis baisse la tête et descend des bras de son père. Il commence doucement à partir dans le sens inverse de sa venue, l'air déçu. Meier a du lui refuser quelque chose visiblement. Je lui demande quoi, il me répond que le gamin voulait sortir voir une chasse mais qu'il ne peut pas sortir vu qu'il doit s'occuper de moi.  
Et c'est là que j'ai décidé de l'envoyer chier. Il est sympa le cousin, mais un peu trop collant à mon goût, je ne suis pas en porcelaine je vais bien et il va me lâcher.

_- Hey, attend, Endymion c'est ça ?_

Le gosse se retourne et me regarde comme si j'avais 3 têtes.

_- Comment vous savez mon nom ?  
__- Une histoire avec ta mère. Je te laisse ton père. Je me débrouillerai seul si besoin est je demanderais. Je ne suis pas fragile à ce point Meier vous pouvez me laisser. Si j'ai un problème je demanderais à Anna. Sortez, vous vous occupez trop de moi. A chaque fois que j'ouvre un œil vous êtes là, ne faites pas comme Anna et allez avec lui._

Le gamin a un sourire qui lui fait trois fois le tour de la tête et me regarde avec des yeux brillants. Après un soupire Meier se décide enfin à partir avec son fils et me laisse, enfin. Une fois qu'ils sont partis tous les deux, qu'ils ont disparu au détour d'un quelconque couloir, j'ouvre la porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés.  
J'entre dans une pièce immense. Tant au sol que par la hauteur. Elle me fait penser à la grande salle de Hogwarts…en plus grand. C'est très impressionnant. Contre les murs je _vois _des armes, de jets, de point, armes à feu, magiques, … des armoires aussi, des pièces d'armure. Une salle d'entraînement donc. A en juger aussi par les personnes qui se battent les unes contres les autres. Et sans connaître pourtant leurs auras je sais qu'Anna n'est pas de ceux là. Alors je lève la tête.

Je me fends d'un sourire. Elle est belle. Une aura puissante, grise anthracite, maîtrisée. Elle vole agilement, je vois ses ailes blanches, je ne me rappelle pas si c'est bien le cas. Elle se bat contre un homme, elle est sans arme, juste ses mains et ses griffes. On dirait une danse. C'est juste beau à voir comme ça. Avec la vision dont je bénéficie. A un moment son partenaire met fin au combat et appelle une femme qui était restée au sol. Les deux reprennent le combat alors que l'homme descend vers moi. Avant que j'ai pu esquisser un geste je me retrouve une épée sous la gorge.

_-Donnez moi une raison de ne pas vous tuer de suite._

Là, personnellement, j'avoue, je n'ai pas de réponse, j'ai oublier d'y penser en fait. Alors pas Malfoy pour rien je lui souris.

_- Peut-être parce que vous feriez une grosse erreur ?  
__- De quel genre ?  
__- Du genre tuer la mauvaise personne.  
__- Mais encore ?_

Je soupire. Il m'énerve, je n'ai jamais eu de patience… Portant deux doigts à mes lèvres je siffle assez fort pour que ça résonne dans la pièce entière.

_- Anna ! J'ai un petit problème tu voudrais pas venir ?_

Exclamations outragées de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, pression plus forte de la part de celui que j'ai en face de moi. Puis le silence vient, complet, pesant.

_- Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à la Grande Dame ? Vous…  
__- Suffit !_

Levant la tête j'aperçois Anna qui descend doucement, se laissant porter par ses ailes. Arrivée au sol elle écarte, loin de la plus douce façon, l'importun qui me menace de plus en plus et s'approche de moi. Si près que je vois ses yeux. Ses yeux qui expriment de l'étonnement pur, de la joie, du soulagement, et qui perlent de larmes. Avant de bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes, sa langue jouant avec sa cousine. Je souris refermant un bras autour se sa taille alors que les siens m'enserrent la poitrine.

Le silence autour de nous est toujours le même en ces circonstances : étonné, pesant, presque révolté aujourd'hui. Je souris quand elle lâche mes lèvres et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. A ce moment seulement j'avise que ses ailes se sont refermées sur moi. J'avise aussi par-dessus l'épaule d'Anna le nombre de personne qui ont les yeux braqués sur nous. Ils doivent être une cinquantaine… De ce que je peux voir en tout cas. Et aucun n'a l'air sympathique à mon égard…

_- Anna… Je ne voudrais pas te déranger mais… Premièrement un Malfoy ne se donne pas en public comme tu le fais, deuxièmement, tu serres très fort et je sors à peine du coma, troisièmement je pense que ces gens voudraient une explication non ?_

Comme brûlée elle se détache de moi, comme si j'allais me briser dans l'instant.

_- Ho… Désolée Drago. Je… ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Meier m'a interdit de venir te voir depuis trop selon moi et….  
__- Anna ! Respire. Je suis là, tout va bien comme je te l'avais dit. Je ne vais pas m'envoler tout de suite. Et selon ce que Meier m'a dit il a eu tout à fait raison de t'interdire de me voir, ça n'aurait servit à rien qui plus est. Vu les yeux que c'était, je suppose que c'est Sélène qui a vu mon réveil… Mais bon, loin de moi l'idée de déserter la compagnie de… tout ce beau monde mais si tu avais un autre endroit où on pourrait parler j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait._

C'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle semble se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Elle se retourne vivement vers tous les autres qui nous regardent fixement. Rapidement elle donne des ordres, du moins je suppose, dans la même langue qu'on utilisé Meier et Endymion plus tôt. Bien sûr… la langue des Seigneurs. Une langue qui se transmet par le sang, que ce soit de naissance ou par engendrement, c'est une langue qui fait que les vampires qui appartiennent à un même clan obéissent. Ils la comprennent mais ne peuvent pas l'utiliser. Après qu'elle ait parlé je vois les autres se disperser dans la salle et reprendre leur entraînement. J'ai du mal à comprendre mais qu'importe. Anna m'entraîne à sa suite dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs et nous arrivons dans un salon. Il fait bon, chaud…enfin. Je me laisse guider jusqu'à un fauteuil profond. C'est avec un certain plaisir que je m'assois enfin. Ma jambe gauche me lance douloureusement. Je ferme les yeux et me détends, je me sens en sécurité, entouré. Je me laisse à flotter dans un cocon diaphane, on me met une tasse de thé fumant dans les mains, je respire profondément la fragrance qu'il dégage. Je suis presque chez moi. Ca fait si étrange… Mais qu'importe.

Je commence à boire et explique par le menu ce qu'il s'est passé à Anna depuis mon réveil. Dès la fin de mon récit elle en veut à Meier. Plus désormais de lui avoir caché que j'étais réveillé que de l'avoir tenue éloignée de moi pendant quelques années. Je la raisonne en lui disant que je lui en aurai voulu à elle de m'avoir vu dans cet état… Après cette courte discussion je lui dis que j'aimerais me reposer. Au moins un peu, avant qu'elle ne m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début de mon coma.  
Elle me ramène à ma chambre, assez loin en vérité. Finalement, je suis exténué par le peu que j'ai fais, une fois Anna partie je m'effondre sur le lit et m'endors presque aussitôt.

La semaine qui suit est rythmée au son des entrevues que j'ai avec Anna qui me raconte la situation chez moi. Le ministre est une femme. Le pays s'est bien reconstruit après la chute de Voldemort. Potter est dans un coma magique identique au mien. Beaucoup de deatheaters sont encore en liberté. Les aurors sont débordés.  
Sirius est devenu avocat, défenseur des causes perdues, surtout des (anciens) enfants de deatheaters. Severus est directeur adjoint de Hogwarts et de nouveau professeur de potions.  
Lucius…Lucius a fait comme il m'avait dit. Il est devenu celui qui renseigne le Wisengamot sur ceux qui vont en procès. Il a visiblement énormément de travail mais s'en sort admirablement grâce aux connaissances qu'il a des personnes traînées en jugements. Des deatheaters pour la plupart donc forcément. Et il est en passe de faire admettre une loi pour faire connaître les sorciers aux muggles… Ca va faire du changement !  
De plus un détail amusant. Tous les deatheaters ont perdu la marque à l'exacte moment où le Seigneur s'est éteint, étreint par un ange de la mort. Son ange…pathétique…

Pendant un petit mois j'occupe mon temps entre Anna, Sélène, des exercices pour me réhabituer à bouger et l'apprivoisement de ma magie. En effet mes runes ont rétabli ma magie non pas comme elle était à l'origine mais comme elle était à mon entrée dans le coma. Ce qui fait que je peux, plus facilement on va dire, faire de la magie sans baguette. Le fait que je vois ma magie aussi est très utile. Et j'ai aussi commencé à utiliser ma rune feu. C'est assez amusant je dois dire. Ma vue s'est également beaucoup améliorée. Je commence à faire des distinctions de plus en plus précises entre les couleurs qui ne sont pas les auras.

Et depuis hier j'ai pris la décision de retourner en Angleterre. Sélène et venue me voir. Elle ma demandé quand je comptais repartir, elle voudrait bien voir en vrai ce dont parle Anna. J'ai peine à croire que l'âme de Voldemort se balade dans son corps. Mais bon ! Ce n'est pas parce que ce tordu est encore à moitié en vie qu'il le restera pour longtemps. Il va bientôt mourir définitivement et dans son entièreté. J'en ai fait part à Anna qui a accepté. Pour ce qu'elle en dit je suis prêt à partir, je n'ai plus besoin de soins constants, et j'en suis parfaitement heureux !

Alors c'est après 2 mois en gros qu'avec Sélène je nous fais transplaner devant le manoir Prince. Ma petite regarde autour d'elle avec émerveillement, me suivant d'un peu loin, marchant lentement prenant le temps de regarder comme si elle gravait chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Ca me fait sourire intérieurement. Arrivés devant la prote au bout de l'allée je frappe. Un elfe vient nous ouvrir je le toise, comme j'en ai l'habitude…

_- Bonsoir Monsieur, Milly est désolée Monsieur mais ses maîtres ne sont pas là, pour le moment.  
__- Où sont-ils ?  
__- Monsieur, ils sont dans leur deuxième demeure Monsieur, chez l'époux du Maître Monsieur._

Je recule d'un pas. Ils sont mariés ? L'elfe referme la porte sur le regard intrigué de Sélène, qui me fixe ensuite de ses grands yeux rouges. Je la prends dans mes bras et nous fait transplaner à Grimaud Place. Ce manoir sera toujours aussi lugubre… Mais nous avons de la chance il ne pleut pas pour une fois. Toujours Sélène dans les bras je monte les quelques marches du perron.

_- Sélène… Il se peut que ceux que nous allons voire réagissent étrangement._

Elle desserre ses bas de mon coup et commence à signer.

_**- Pourquoi ?  
**__- Anna t'a raconté non ? Cela fait plus de 5 ans qu'ils croient que je ne reviendrais jamais. Ce sont des amis proches… Il y aura mon parrain, Severus et mon cousin Sirius, ils vivent ensemble et, j'ai habité avec eux deux pendant plusieurs année. Je n'ai prévenu personne que je risquais de revenir. Donc, ils vont peut-être croire à un fantôme.  
__**- D'accord.**_

Je souris et la repose à terre avant de frapper. A l'intérieur on entend des bruits, quelqu'un qui descend les escaliers rapidement tout en criant « j'arrive ! ». Sirius n'a pas changé. La porte s'ouvre sur mon cher cousin qui perd le sourire qu'il avait en même temps que sa phrase de bienvenue et les couleurs de son visage. Après 3 secondes d'inactivité totale il claque la porte, blanc comme un linge. Sélène rit doucement. On entend Sirius crier à Sev' qu'il y a un problème devant la porte. Il l'accuse d'avoir versé quelque chose de louche dans son café ce matin. Je souris, alors que ma fille rit clairement. Les bruits de pas s'approchent de nouveaux, les deux sont là.  
Severus ouvre la porte alors que je relève la tête du sourire de Sélène. Nos yeux se croisent. Lui d'habitude pâle, perd encore de la couleur. Il est livide.

Leurs deux auras sont magnifiques, elles sont en symbiose. Vert et doré se mélangent harmonieusement si bien que je ne saurais dire à qui appartient l'une et à qui l'autre. Elles sont calmes pour le moment.

Severus s'efface pour nous laisser entrer, ce qui m'étonne au plus haut point. Il est d'habitude tellement sur la défensive. Il doit avoir une solution prévue, ce ne serait pas lui, ce n'est pas possible. Une fois à l'intérieure, la porte claque, réveillant instantanément le portrait de la mère…de l'hideuse mère, de Sirius. Elle se met à pester assez violemment contre les traîtres à leur sang (Sirius), les Sang mêlés (Severus), et tous ceux qui comptent parmi leur proches. Elle remarque que je suis là, et commence à crier sur moi et mon histoire avec Lucius puis, plus grave, sur Sélène. J'avoue que c'est très agaçant. Alors dans un élan d'animosité je crie, plus fort qu'elle puisqu'elle se tait de suite mes paroles commencées.

_- Tante Walburga ! Avec tout mon respect ma tante je vous prierais de vous taire ! Insultez votre fils et mon parrain tant qu'il vous plaira, complaisez-vous dans les insultes à mon égard tout en vous souvenant que vous vous être mariées avec votre cousin au troisième degré. Mais je vous interdit de lever ne serait-ce qu'une parole envers ma fille.  
__- Impertinent ! Et de quel droit poseriez vous cet interdit à mon encontre ?  
__- Simplement ma tante parce que cette enfant est celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je doute fort lors de son prochain retour qu'il acceptera ces insultes. On ne peut décrocher ce tableau du mur, cependant je suis certain qu'on peut le brûler. Alors taisez vous, une fois pour toute._

Elle ouvrit simplement des yeux ronds avant de prononcer faiblement mes noms et prénoms, puis les rideaux se refermèrent brusquement. Je soupire. Fatigué par mes deux transplanages d'escorte, ma dispute, ma jambe qui me lance. Bien que je me doutais que ça n'allait pas être extrêmement joyeux, je m'attendais à autre chose pour mon retour. Sélène tire sur ma main pour attirer mon attention. Je lui souris posant la main sur sa tête. Elle est adorable. La main que pose Severus sur mon épaule me fait sursauter assez violemment. En me retournant je croise de nouveau ses prunelles sombres. Je recule échappant à sa main.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir pour que je puisse prouver, ou du moins faire croire que je suis celui que je présente… ?  
__- Rien Drago… Rien. Nous avons ensorcelé cette mégère pour qu'elle voie qui sont réellement les personnes qu'on lui présente. Puis, l'ascendance de cette jeune fille nous suffit amplement, nous sommes les seuls à savoir cela._

Je baisse la tête soupirant de fatigue et de soulagement. J'entends vaguement que j'ai l'air exténué, qu'on parlera quand je serais réveillé…plus tard. Sans que je m'en rende compte je suis déjà couché dans un lit chaud et je sombre vers le sommeil.

A mon réveil je suis reposé, calme, serein. Tranquillement je me remets en mémoire les événements qui font que je suis dans cette chambre puis me lève. Je ne reconnais pas la chambre. C'est normal…je ne suis presque jamais venu ici… Courageusement je me lève et pars en quête d'une salle de bain et de vêtements propres. Sitôt tout cela trouvé je prend une douche bienfaisante. Suite à cela je descends tranquillement, entendant quelques bribes de conversation. Je souris dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Sélène se démène comme elle peut pour faire comprendre ce qu'elle raconte à un Severus qui n'a certainement jamais appris la langue des signes et un Sirius qui n'a sûrement pas daigné suivre les cours. A peine m'a-t-elle vu qu'elle saute à bas de sa chaise et se précipite vers moi. Je la rattrape difficilement, sollicitant trop tôt ma jambe. Je ploie et me retrouve un genou à terre, Sélène dans les bras.

_- Fait_ _attention, ne me saute pas dessus de cette façon Sélène. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas supporter ça…  
__**- Désolée père… pas fait exprès, ne me rappelais plus.  
**- Essaie seulement de t'en souvenir ma puce…_

Elle acquiesce puis s'échappe de mes bras. Je salue le reste des personnes présentes et demande juste le temps de prendre un petit déjeuné avant de tout leur expliquer en détail depuis le début. Ce que je fais. Cela nous prend toute une journée. Une longue, très longue journée. A la fin de mon récit il est presque 10h du soir. Sélène est endormie contre moi. Je suis fatigué moi aussi. Mais au moins ils ont accepté et ne me tiennent pas rancune, du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent. Et je veux le croire…

Juste avant de monter je leur annonce que je compte aller voir Lucius le plus tôt possible. Juste le revoir au moins. Cependant, une semaine passe avant que je ne me décide. Ils m'ont appris qu'il avait sombré de plus en plus dans son travail, ils ne le voient presque plus et n'ont plus accès qu'au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Et ils m'ont prévenu. Ils soupçonnent que Luce ait un amant. Cette information me fait bien plus mal que je ne leur ai laissé paraître. La rune, bizarrement, a régit, elle a chauffé, assez fortement. Je ne sas pourquoi mais je ne m'en inquiète pas sur le moment.

Je suis donc là, seul, devant le manoir, devant la grande porte en chêne massif orné du blason de la famille. Je frappe, c'est étrange de frapper à la porte de chez soi. Et au bout de 5 minutes d'attente sans aucune réponse j'entre doucement. Le manoir semble, à première vue, comme avant, sauf qu'il est étrangement froid, et paraît tellement vide… Je parcours tout le rez-de-chaussée et les pièces où il peut être en bas. Ne le trouvant nulle part je me décide à gravir l'escalier. Cette tâche s'avère assez difficile. Et une fois de plus je remercie mentalement Meier pour m'avoir donné cette foutue canne… enfin arrivé au premier étage, l'envie me prend d'aller voir ma chambre. Elle n'a pas changé, tout est à sa place, comme si j'étais parti la veille seulement. Un souvenir me revient. Moi, à moitié ivre, endormi et Luce contre moi, un bras autour de ma taille. Je souris puis repars dans ma recherche. Au détour d'un couloir je remarque que la porte de sa chambre est entrouverte. A ce moment je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas commencé par là… Cela paraît évident. Lentement je m'approche et sur le pas de la porte me fige complètement.

Il est là en effet… Mais loin d'être seul. Je me sens trembler, mais comme si ce n'était pas mon corps. Il est là…avec un autre. Un homme… un…muggle. Il n'a aucune aura de magie ou de puissance. Lucius par contre rayonne des couleurs de la famille, gris et noir. Il…Ils sont…en train de… _baiser. _C'est le seul mot qui me vient. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge, mes mains tremblent, la rune sur ma nuque se met à chauffer de plus en plus.

Cette… sous-espèce a la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller, le bassin surélevé et les mains bloquées par un ruban à la tête du lit. Il gémit alors que Lucius s'enfonce en lui de plus en plus fort. Il gémit son nom comme une litanie. De plus en plus fort. Mon sang bourdonne dans mes tempes. J'entends un bruit faible sur le sol. Détachant douloureusement mon regard de la scène j'aperçois le bracelet d'alliance qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis sa demande, 5ans plus tôt. Sitôt que je relève la tête, l'orgasme ravage ce muggle qui ne se retient pas le moins du monde de crier « Luce ». Quelques secondes plus tard j'entends qu'il se rend lui aussi. Je ne fais plus qu'entendre puisque je suis en train de partir. M'enfuir qu'importe. Pourvu que j'arrive loin d'ici… Loin de son nom crié, loin de cette odeur, de ces images, de ce goût amer qui me reste dans la bouche et de cette douleur qui me broie le cœur et me brise la nuque.

Sitôt hors des limites je transplane 12 Grimaud place… Sans rien dire à qui que ce soit je m'enferme directement dans la première salle de bain que je trouve, la plus proche, pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Sans même prendre la peine d'enlever mes vêtements je vais sous une douche glacée. Je tombe à genoux rapidement, me serrant dans mes bras. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ces images, des ces sons, de ces odeurs, de ce cauchemar. Ca ne peut être que ça, un cauchemar. Rien de plus. Je vais me réveiller, c'est certain. Ca ne peut être que ça. La douleur s'amplifie jusqu'à me traîner dans l'inconscience.

Je reprends mes esprits dans un lit, froid. Je ne ressens la présence de personne. Mais j'ai atrocement froid. Les souvenirs reviennent dans ma tête à une vitesse telle que j'ai à peine le temps de me relever et de tourner la tête afin d'éviter le lit pour vomir une nouvelle fois. Quand j'ai fini, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour les refermer aussi sec. Il y a trop de lumière. Je me sens très mal. Le sens des images que je revois me vient. Il a un amant. Sûrement sérieux. Stan…Stanislas peut-être, c'est du moins ce que j'ai cru entendre en partant du manoir. Je tente une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Avec plus de succès cette fois. Pourtant ce que je vois ne me mets pas du tout à l'aise. Je reconnais l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts. Comment, pour l'amour de Merlin, suis-je arrivé ici ?  
Je tente aussi de me lever de ce lit, peine perdue de nouveau, je retombe sur les oreillers en gémissant de douleur. La rune cœur est comme en feu. Je la sens brûler ma nuque entière, l'intérieur de ma gorge.

_- M. Malfoy ? Vous êtes enfin réveillé !_

Par pitié ! Abrégez mes souffrances maintenant ! Ou faites la taire. Qu'importe. Je la sens approcher, lancer un sort de nettoyage sur le sol et elle pose sa main, glacée, sur mon front. La garce. Ca ne fait qu'empirer ma douleur. J'essaie comme je peux d'échapper à son contact.

_- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on vous apporte ici en se portant garant de vous jeune homme, alors arrêtez de bouger un peu, que je vois ce qui ne va pas.  
__- Ce qui ne va pas ? Jetez un œil à la rune que j'ai dans la nuque vous verrez ce qui ne va pas.  
__- J'ai déjà vu cela oui. Je me demande par quel phénomène elle a pu se mettre à saigner. Mais qu'importe. Buvez-moi ça._

Elle me fait avaler une potion infâme, pour changer, et me dit qu'elle va prévenir Severus. Je sens mes nausées reculer et se calmer, ma douleur à la nuque par contre elle se propage, je sens la migraine poindre…

Examinons la merveilleuse situation : Je suis revenu chez moi après 5 ans de coma, je ne vois qu'à moitié, j'ai une jambe qui est mal guérie, je dois faire en sorte que l'âme de Voldemort sorte de ma fille, Severus et Sirius sont marié et Luce… père a retrouvé un amant… O joie…  
Je pense que dès que j'aurais défait Voldemort de Sélène je partirais…J'ignore où, peut-être chez Anna pendant un temps. Je suis un ancien Slytherin…de part ça je suis lâche. Je n'aurai jamais la courage d'aller le voir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus. Et puis je peux faire passer ça pour de la générosité non ? On dira que je n'ai pas voulu troubler le bonheur qu'il a trouvé dans les bras d'un putain de muggle…  
Personne ne le croira je pense… Pas même moi…  
Allongé sur le lit j'entends vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer sur un bruissement d'étoffe. Bonjour Severus…

_-Drago qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Moi ça va presque bien, rien de grave, je m'en remettrait et toi?

_-Drago répond…_

Nan…je vais faire mieux que ça je pense. Négligemment je tends un bras vers lui. Hors des couvertures il fait encore plus froid. Il saisit ma main. Dès lors je me concentre et lui envois mon souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Simplement le revoir me fait mal ! Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblent des heures le souvenir prend fin. Je récupère ma main alors qu'il reste muet. Alors, sarcastique, je relance la parole.

_- Au moins tu es certain qu'il a un amant maintenant non ?  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
__- Rien ! Absolument rien ! Je vais faire ce pourquoi je suis revenu, en partie et puis… je pense que je vais quitter l'Angleterre. A quoi bon rester ?  
__- Tu ne vas rien essayer ?  
__- Non. Non je ne préfère pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Lui demander de refaire sa vie et revenir au bout de 5 ans pour tout chambouler.  
__- Comment ça ?_

Et je lui raconte la lettre. Tout ce que j'ai demandé à père juste avant de partir pour le manoir Riddle, puis pour la bataille. Je ne peux pas lui demander de faire marche arrière… Ce serait trop égoïste. Même si je suis un slytherin je refuse ça. Mais qu'importe. Ma rune me lance une fois de plus.

Et là je réalise, je sais pourquoi elle fait ça…  
C'est une réaction normale si l'on peut dire. En fait quand deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent et se reconnaissent, comme ça a été le cas pour moi, celui qui s'est fait le tatouage en dernier devient dépendant de l'autre. La rune du dernier tatoué, si l'un est infidèle, réagit sur celui ci. C'est une sorte de poison à retardement. Il doit me rester peu de temps avant qu'elle ne m'achève vu la douleur qu'elle dispense déjà.  
Je souris, je n'aurais pas à partir loin finalement. Juste chez Anna…

_- Drago ?  
__- Excuse moi Sev je pensais juste à ce qui allait se passer. J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs… On est à Hogwarts non ?  
__- Oui pourquoi ?  
__- J'ai…quelque chose à faire avec Sélène. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais utiliser la bibliothèque, j'ai quelques recherches à faire.  
__- Bien sûr. Que comptes-tu faire ?  
__- Je… voudrais retirer l'âme en trop chez Sélène…_

Il acquiesce. Il me dit qu'il a encore un peu de travail, et que je peux faire ce que je veux, du moment que je reste dans l'enceinte du château. Sitôt dit il sort et me laisse seul avec le silence et mes projets. C'est très simple. Transférer l'âme de Voldemort de Sélène à moi, ensuite me débrouiller, en tant que deatheater, pour me faire arrêter, jouer assez bien pour recevoir le baiser du dementor… Et survivre joyeusement. Ca semble bien comme plan non ? C'est le seul que j'ai…

Deux jours plus tard mes recherches sont finies. Ca aura été plus rapide que je ne le pensais… Dans l'heure je demande à ce que Sélène soit amenée ici et avec elle je transplane au manoir Riddle. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Il n'est presque plus que ruines. Les aurors ont dut s'amuser à détruire ce qu'ils pouvaient. Portant ma fille j'entre sur la propriété, grâce à la marque que j'ai toujours, et d'un pas décidé vais jusqu'au sous-sol.

Pas les cachots, plus loin encore. Les derniers sous-sols du manoir. Aucun son, aucune lumière ne peut parvenir ici. C'était la salle de cérémonie privée du Seigneur. A notre entrée de flambeaux s'allument, Sélène sursaute et se serre plus contre moi. Elle irradie de peur. Mes pas résonnent dans la salle vide.

Une grande salle circulaire, des colonnes tout le long des parois. Au centre il y a un renfoncement dans le sol, circulaire aussi, un pentacle parfait est dessiné dessus. Je dépose Sélène au centre et m'assois moi-même, lui faisant signe de faire pareil.

_- Sélène, je vais lancer un sort qui va enlever l'âme que tu as en trop. Tu comprends ?  
__**-Non…désolée.  
**__-Ce n'est rien. Anna t'a parlé de ton autre père si ? Hé bien il voulait être sûr que, si il mourait pendant la bataille, il pourrait quand même revenir. Donc il a fait en sorte, avant que tu naisses, de  
diviser son âme… Il en a coupé un morceau pour te le donner.  
__**- Alors il faut que je le garde… c'est un cadeau.  
**__- Non….non Sélène c'est…ce n'est pas un cadeau. Il n'a fait ça que pour lui. Il n'a pas du tout pensé à toi. Il ne te connaissait pas à l'époque. Et il veut reprendre son morceau d'âme tu comprends. Et quand il l'aura, il va revenir et tout redeviendra comme avant. Comme ce que je ne veux pas pour toi. La période d'avant sa disparition a été très dure, il était très méchant Sélène…  
__**- Et toi tu veux reprendre le morceau ?  
**__- Dans un sens oui, je veux le reprendre.  
__**- Et après ?  
**__-Après…après je demanderais à quelqu'un de me le prendre et de le détruire. De casser ce morceau, comme ça il ne pourra plus du tout revenir.  
__**- Alors... Je verrai jamais mon autre père… ?  
**__- Je…désolé Sélène mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je suis là moi. Et je resterai toujours._

Elle me tend son sourire enfantin. Elle hoche la tête me signifiant qu'elle est d'accord avec ce que je dis. Je fais apparaître des bougies à chaque branche du pentacle, elles s'allument d'un même souffle. Sélène a un air inquiet sur le visage.

_- Reste calme ma chérie. Tout ira bien d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance non ?_

Elle hoche la tête une nouvelle fois et se détend un peu. Je commence alors l'incantation en latin. Tout se passe calmement au début. Mais dès que le sort commence à être réellement lancé tout change.

Je vois la puissance de Voldemort se déployer autour de Sélène et des sortes de cordes faites de magies s'enrouler autour d'elle comme si cette magie voulait rester à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle ne semble se rendre compte de rien, elle ne sent rien et je ne sais pas si elle voit quelque chose mais j'en doute. Soudain l'ombre même de Voldemort se tient derrière sa fille. Il est comme dans mon souvenir…en plus transparent mais bon. Ses bras s'enroulent autour des épaules de Sélène et c'est à ce moment, au moment où il sourit l'air de dire que je ne l'aurais jamais que je reprends l'incantation. La rune me brûle soudain, alors que j'arrive à la fin, que je vois de plus en plus l'âme de ce malade quitter ma fille pour s'immiscer en moi, par tous mes pores.

Elle brûle de plus en plus et, les dernières paroles prononcées je vois une petite sphère blanche et lumineuse sortir de Sélène. L'âme à proprement parler. Elle voyage doucement, trop peut-être, de ma fille à moi. Elle, Sélène, me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Puis la sphère se fond en là ce n'est plus une simple brûlure que me dispense cette fichue rune mais, c'est comme si on m'enfonçait un tison chauffé à blanc dans la nuque. Je ne prends même pas la peine de crier. Les cris servent à extérioriser la douleur, là, ce n'est même plus la peine, crier ne suffira pas. J'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur.

De loin au milieu du bourdonnement de mes tempes j'entends des bruits de course, plusieurs personnes. Puis des gens qui parlent. J'entends des questions. Je sens qu'il y en a un qui s'approche, ils sont dans mon dos, de toute façon je ne vois rien. Par contre je sens bien lorsqu'il y en a un qui me dépasse et se dirige vers Sélène. J'ouvre les yeux, qu'importe qui il est, comme je peux je me redresse et attrape son bras. Je murmure faiblement « Pas elle ». Il se dégage de ma main et continue à avancer. Sans réfléchir je concentre ma magie et murmure un _expulso_. L'homme vole à travers toute la salle pour aller finir sa course dans un des murs. Je suis étourdit encore quand je croise le regard de Sélène. Il a changé. De rouge sanguin il est passé à un violet améthyste.

Dans la seconde qui suit, je sens une pression au niveau de ma gorge. C'est bizarre je reconnais très vite la pointe d'une baguette. L'habitude peut-être… Je tourne un peu la tête, de façon à voir qui me tient en joug tout en gardant un œil sur Sélène qui commence à s'inquiéter, qui ne comprend certainement pas. Celui qui me tient en joug est un aurors, je me demande bien ce qu'il fait là, mais au final ce n'est pas plus mal. Il parle, enfin sûrement vu que ses lèvres bougent, mais je n'entends plus rien du tout. Plus le moindre son que ce soit. Il appuie plus fort, menaçant plus. Sans trop réfléchir je signe, comme Sélène faisait. Je dis que je n'entends rien du tout. Et vu la réaction de l'autre il ne comprend pas du tout… Un autre vient le secourir. Il lui dit quelque chose puis signe à son tour.

_**- Vous êtes sourd ?  
**__**- Non mais pour le moment je n'entends rien…  
**__**- Que faites vous ici, cette propriété est interdite, comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ? Seuls les aurors le peuvent.**_

Je souris ne répondant rien. Je relève doucement ma manche gauche dévoilant la marque sombre, elle ressort encore plus dans cette luminosité. Et elle me brûle assez fortement elle aussi. Les deux qui sont en face de moi écarquillent les yeux et se reculent, me menaçant toujours de leurs baguettes. Sans plus faire attention à eux, je parcours les quelques pas qui me séparent de Sélène et la prends dans mes bras. Elle niche sa tête rapidement au creux de mon épaule et je la sens sangloter, c'est la première fois. Elle semblait si calme avant… et maintenant… Je la serre plus contre moi, oubliant totalement les autre gus. Je ne veux plus rien voir ni entendre tant qu'elle n'est pas calmée. Je me fiche des aurors du ministère, je me fiche de l'endroit, je veux juste qu'elle respire normalement et qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Au bout de quelques minutes je la sens se détendre. Cependant d'autres douleurs naissent. Dans mon dos, mon ventre, les poignets le front. Je sens quelque chose couler, ça fait mal, ça tire, ça brûle. J'ouvre les yeux. Je croise le regard scandalisé, effaré des aurors qui me regardent. Je ne comprends pas, mais je pose Sélène, gardant tout de même sa main dans la mienne. C'est là que je vois, je vois pourquoi j'ai mal, je saigne. Comme c'est original… !  
Je relève la tête vers celui qui sait signer. Une seconde je lâche la main de ma fille.

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez au juste ?  
**__**- Vous… devez aller à St Mungo. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? **_

Celui –là conjure un miroir. D'accord… Je comprends bien mieux maintenant, visiblement c'est comme à mon premier réveil chez Meier, toutes les plaies dues au Seigneur des Ténèbres doivent s'être rouvertes. Mais en plus le cristal (je l'avais oublié celui là) sur mon front est d'un rouge sanguin parfait, il pulse au rythme de mon cœur, et saigne lui aussi.  
Je souris, puis m'agenouille devant Sélène, je lui ferme les yeux et pose mes mains en coupe autour de son visage.

**-Sélène ?  
****-Oui ?  
****-Tu te rappelles comment j'ai fait pour nous amener ici ?  
****-Oui.  
****-Je vais le refaire, seulement tu seras la seule à arriver. Je veux que tu préviennes Sirius et Severus d'accord. L'un des deux peu importe. Tu leur expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ils comprendront ma chérie. D'accord ?  
****- Veux pas partir sans toi…  
****- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.**

A peine ai-je fini de lui transmettre ces pensées que je me concentre et l'envoie au Grimaud place. Je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité là bas, et que personne ne la cherchera non plus dans cet endroit. Ca m'épuise, je reste au sol, je vois presque les aurors qui s'approchent rapidement, puis je tombe dans le noir total.

Achevez-moi… Si quelqu'un dans ce monde a une once de pitié envers moi. Je vous en prie, achevez-moi. Je ressens la douleur à travers toutes les fibres de mon corps. Et bien sûr comme je suis allongé sur le dos, ça n'arrange rien du tout. Je ne peux pas bouger d'un pouce. Dans un élan de masochisme je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Et…miracle j'y arrive sans avoir à les refermer dans la seconde. La pièce est totalement sombre, il y a cette odeur d'hôpital qui me fait dire que je suis à St Mungo. Les volets et rideaux sont fermés, mais dehors il fait jour, c'est sûr. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'oublier les douleurs lancinantes que je ressens. Il va bien falloir que je bouge si je veux être jugé comme il se doit pour recevoir ensuite le baiser d'un dementor et qu'il enlève enfin cette âme pour toujours…  
Je tente de me lever une fois, mais retombe rapidement sur le matelas, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur. Pas moyen. Bouger me fait mal, rester allongé de me fait mal, surtout sur le dos… Je suis dans une situation pas possible…

La porte et le visiteur font un brui incroyable en entrant dans la pièce. C'est affreux. La porte crisse sur le sol, les gonds grincent affreusement. Les pas sont lourds, le tissu froissé émet un bruit ignoble. La porte se referme, même manège de sons infernaux. Puis le visiteur s'approche. Ma tête va exploser… J'entends la personne prendre une chaise et s'asseoir. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux.  
C'est…inhabituel. C'est Severus, jusque là aucun problème la chose étrange c'est que… je vois sa magie, couler dans ses veines… Enfin dans ses mains seulement… Un entrelacs de vaisseaux sanguins verts et dorés. C'est magnifique mais déroutant… Difficilement je me redresse. A la vue de mon avancée laborieuse Sev' m'aide, sympa mais douloureux…  
La première question qui me passe par la tête…

_-Où est Sélène… ?_

Ho Merlin… Je suis pris d'une quinte de toux violente. J'en viens même à cracher du sang. Parler simplement m'est insupportable. Je suis en décomposition ça n'est pas possible autrement ! Non content de devoir cracher mes poumons à chaque mot prononcé il faut que ce soit d'une voix éraillée, faible et rocailleuse…  
Je suis moribond… Et ça fait mal !

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est arrivée a Grimaud place en un morceau et elle nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, là elle est avec Sirius. Drago…tu es fou c'est officiel, et en plus de cela tu es inconscient et tu ne réfléchis pas. Ou alors tu es en contradiction avec ce que tu dis.  
__- Pourquoi… ?_ (Nouvelle quinte de toux)  
_- Arrête d'essayer de parler s'il te plait. Le sors que tu as lancé, non content d'être un sort de magie particulièrement noire ameutant les aurors comme la joie un dementor, est mortel une fois sur deux ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu aurais laissé Sélène orpheline. Et…rappelle-moi tu voulais que Lucius ignore ton retour non ?_

J'acquiesce.

_-Bien maintenant, souviens-toi tu travail de Lucius._

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. Je suis un con fini ! Il sait que je suis là, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais je m'en fiche ! Il sait… Moi qui voulait éviter ça. Je ne veux pas le revoir, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis là, à moitié mort, mais à moitié seulement. Merde ! Il avait trouvé quelqu'un… Et je viens tout massacrer. Et je vais me faire massacrer, il va m'en vouloir à mort… Ou pire… il va feindre royalement, comme il sait parfaitement le faire, l'indifférence totale… Et ça je ne pourrai pas le supporter… De la haine ça je peux encaisser, même de lui…mais pas de l'indifférence. Je vais mourir. Tuez moi, ce sera encore moins douloureux je pense…

_-Hum…Drago. Je pense que je vais avoir une autre mauvaise nouvelle. L'autre jour. Enfin il y a 5 jours, pendant que tu faisais des recherches à Hogwarts. Il m'a donné ceci, disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir, que nous pouvions en faire ce que bon nous semblait avec Sirius. Je ne l'ai pas monté à Sirius justement, je me demandais ce que c'était simplement… et si ça avait une importance pour…_vous_._

J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et me retiens avec le plus grand mal de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais je pense que mes larmes parlent pour moi. Il tient le bracelet d'alliance. Ca fait_ très_ mal. Tant moralement que physiquement. Ma rune refait des siennes et brûle de nouveau. Je la sens qui saigne à nouveau.  
On frappe à la porte. Je tourne la tête du mieux que je peux à l'opposé, qui que ce soit je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes larmes. C'est déjà assez humiliant de les montrer à Severus… Ce dernier se lève d'ailleurs, allant ouvrir. Je l'entends sortir et parler à voix basses avec le nouveau venu. Ils entrent tous deux quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne veux voir personne… Laissez moi par pitié. Laissez moi …

_-Salut Dray._

Sirius…super. Rien de mieux que celui qui a trouvé son bonheur pour me ruiner le moral une fois de plus.

_-Je…j'irai parler Cius. Il ne peut pas faire ça… Rejeter ça c'est rejeter trop de chose. Il va se mettre à dos toute la famille. D'autant plus que si j'ai compris son… amant… est un muggle…  
__-Il… ne se mettra à dos…qu'Anna… Il reste le…patriarche de la famille… Personne…ne contestera… quoi que ce soit… Crois moi…Et Anna… n'aura pas de poids… Elle est sorti de la famille… au moment….où elle a été…engendrée… Ca ne changera rien…Que tu ailles le voir… Siri…_

La nouvelle quinte de toux m'arrache la gorge et les poumons. Le drap blanc se colore de rouge, de mon sang. J'entends de loin Severus appeler une infirmière, ou un médicomage qui que ce soit avec des compétences. Sirius essaye de me faire respirer sans y parvenir. Le goût du sang est immonde. Mêlé de larmes c'est horrible… Des points blancs, noirs, colorés, tout, volent devant mes yeux au hasard. Puis je sens une piqûre et tout s'arrête. Plus mal, plus de toux, juste du flou, des points blancs, et l'impression de nager, de perdre pieds… Puis les points blancs s'en vont, et ma vision redevient plus normale. Le mal reflue. L'impression de ne rien contrôler aussi… Puis la douleur lancinante revient, sourde, en arrière plan presque. Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau je vois un médicomage. Il m'ordonne de ne plus essayer de parler ajoutant qu'il tient à me garder en vie jusqu'au jour de mon jugement pour que je finisse comme « la vermine qui a suivit Celui-qui-a-été-vaincu ». Textuellement, mot pour mot. Suite à cela il sort.

_-Drago. Rappelle moi la devise des Sangs purs…  
__-Toujours…pur…  
__-Merci, c'est la devise de ma famille, je te parle en général.  
__-Tout…pourvu que ce ne soit…ni un muggle…si un Sang Mêlé  
__- Parfait. Lucius semble avoir oublié ce précepte, je vais juste le lui remettre en mémoire._

Sans que je puisse essayer d'ajouter quoi que ce soit il sort sans un regard en arrière. Je le sens mal, j'ai le droit ? Il est malade. Mais bon, dans peu de temps tout sera fini. Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer. J'entends distraitement que Severus part, il me dit qu'il reviendra dans pas longtemps. Et pendant une semaine ils sont venus me voir. Je leur ai fait comprendre que je me fichais totalement de ce procès et que je n'avais pas besoin d'avocat. En tout cas pas pour le moment. Ils ont dût me croire plus fou que je ne l'étais déjà… Point positif je n'ai pas entendu parlé de père. Même si Sirius est allé le voir, ça n'a rien changé, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal je dois dire.

Le procès en lui-même se passe du mieux possible. Je reconnais entièrement les accusations à mon encontre :  
- être un deatheater  
- avoir servit le Seigneur des Ténèbre (pillages, meurtres,…)  
- adhérer totalement à l'idée que les sorciers son supérieurs aux muggles.

Et cela suffit amplement pour me condamner le jour suivant au baiser du dementor. Je jubile. Je crève de douleur mais je jubile. Ce malade va être détruit jusqu'à la dernière partie de son âme. O joie.

Au fil des jours qui ont passé pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital la douleur dans ma nuque n'a cessé de croître. C'en devient presque insupportable. Si mes autres plaies ne s'étaient pas refermées je crois que j'aurais sauté par la fenêtre histoire d'abréger mes souffrances. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça et je suis toujours en vie.

Pour le moment précisément je suis sur mon lit à l'hôpital. Oui le procès s'est fait rapidement on va dire, il n'était pas prévu donc ils ont trouvé un créneaux horaire pour le faire et ne m'ont pas demandé mon avis. En même temps je ne faisais rien donc ça arrangeait tout le monde. Et je parle avec Sélène. Enfin je parle et elle écoute. Je lui dis grosso modo ce qu'il va se passer demain. Omettant sciemment le fait que les dementors sont normalement mortels. Et je lui dis aussi qu'elle restera au manoir, à grimaud place. Je refuse qu'elle voie ça. C'est compréhensible non ? Elle me fait la tête le reste du temps pendant lequel elle reste là. Et moi je souris. Je souris parce que la magie que je vois dans ses mains est pure, d'un gris mate. Et qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'immense aura noire que je voyais auparavant. Elle finit par s'endormir dans le fauteuil qui est près de mon lit. Plus tard Sirius vient la chercher et me laisse seul pour ma dernière nuit avant d'éradiquer totalement Voldemort de cette terre. Il fait une tête d'enterrement, comme si j'allais mourir. Ce qui est techniquement vrai mais bon, lui ne sait pas que c'est totalement faux.

Et le jour fatidique arrive enfin ! Je suis debout au milieu d'un cercle de contention. J'ai les fers aux poignets. Des fers magiques bien sûr qui m'interdisent de pratiquer la magique sans baguette. Je suis droit, fier, presque hautain devant les personnes qui sont réunies là. Des journalistes, des témoins, des officiels du ministère, le ministre lui-même, et d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas, et ne reconnais pas non plus, des anonymes venu voir la fin du dernier descendant Malfoy.

Le silence est pesant. Puis le ministre se lève et prononce les chefs d'accusation, la conclusion du Wisengamot et la sentence choisie pour l'occasion. Je souris de tant de cérémonie alors que la seule chose qu'ils veulent c'est me voir mort. C'est amusant non ? Non… ? Tant pis je trouve ça drôle pour ma part. Puis le ministre s'adresse directement à moi. Etrange mais bon.

_-Monsieur Malfoy, une question, toute dernière avant vos dernières paroles. Que représente cette mort pour vous ? Un soulagement, de la déception ?  
__- Ce qu'elle représente pour moi ? _

Je réfléchis trente secondes. Jamais on ne m'avait posé une question aussi stupide. Je souris narquoisement au ministre.

_- C'est un cadeau madame. Un cadeau de Noël acidulé…avec 5 ans de retard…_

Elle hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension. J'entends dans la salle des paroles d'étonnement, de stupéfaction, de dérision. Personne ne comprend. C'est normal. Ce cadeau acidulé, je l'ai promis à père il y a de cela 5 ans, sur le champ de bataille avant de l'embrasser pour la dernière fois de ma vie sans nul doute.

_- Hum…Bien Monsieur Malfoy. Une dernière parole avant que nous fassions entrer le dementor ?  
__- Oui…Oui une dernière parole. Je demande pardon. A ceux à qui je fais peur pour le moment. Et a celui dont j'ai bouleversé la vie en revenant. J'ajouterais que tout ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, je l'assume et j'en suis fier !_

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre à ma dernière phrase, tous demande avec véhémence l'exécution de la sentence. Je souris. Puis soudain tout se fige. Un froid glacial se répand dans la salle d'audience. Un froid qui m'ôte toute joie. Je sens le dementor dans mon dos, il approche, froid et lent. Plus il est près, moins je suis certain de mon idée. Je ne sais pas s'il ne va pas prendre mon âme au lieu de celle de Voldemort. Je désespère de revoir un jour le sourire de Sélène, de revoir le bonheur qui entour Severus et Sirius, de revoir un jour le soleil ou la lune, le jour ou la nuit. Je redoute de ne plus être qu'une enveloppe vide de tout sentiments et de toute réaction… J'ai peur. Mais je reste digne. Je ne scille pas, je ne bronche pas, le dos droit, toisant ceux qui croisent mon regard. Ne trahissant pas la peur qui me ronge les entrailles. Plus le froid s'avance, moins j'ai mal. C'est agréable je retrouve une sensation connue, le froid de l'âme. Ce froid familier qui ne m'a quitté que dans les bras de père depuis que j'étais devenu un favori de Voldemort.

Puis le dementor entre dans mon champ de vision. Ce n'est qu'une forme vaguement humaine recouverte d'une longue cape noire. Je lui souris ironiquement. Mentalement je demande, je prie, pour qu'il prenne l'âme qui n'est pas attachée au corps. L'âme de Voldemort, l'âme étrangère. Je ne sais s'il m'entend. Je n'en ai cure…

Puis je vois, comme lors de la bataille, deux sphères de lumière, deux âmes. La mienne et la sienne. Puis le dementor s'arrête. Je plonge mon regard dans le vide sous la capuche de l'être. Peut-être faut il que je choisisse. Je m'étonne d'avoir des pensées alors que mon âme est hors de mon corps… mais qu'importe je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois choisir ? L'âme qu'il va prendre ou bien celle qu'il va laisser… ? Un murmure me pousse à choisir celle qu'il laissera.

Je regarde alors les deux sphères se livrer un duel, en fait elles se tournent autour se percutant par fois. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je crois distinguer une différence. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion, mais je crois voir autour de l'une d'elle des entrelacs noirs. Comme la magie de Voldemort. Rapidement, du plus rapidement que je peux au vu du froid qui me consume, je me concentre sur l'autre âme donc. Je sens alors son souffle froid commencer à aspirer cette âme, la sphère voyage vers lui inexorablement et la douleur en devient de plus en plus insupportable. Au milieu des douleurs qui refont surface je rabats mon esprit sur l'autre sphère espérant le plus possible, sans trop y croire, qu'il changera d'avis.

Et il change d'avis. Contre toute attente de ma part. La sphère qui représente sûrement mon âme revient doucement vers moi, lors que l'autre prend le chemin inverse. Les filaments noirs s'agitent alors, ils grandissent agrippant mon âme comme pour la retenir, l'emmener avec elle ou pour ne pas se faire prendre. Je ne sais pas. Mais ça fait mal. Puis le dementor respire une fois de plus et je vois l'âme de Voldemort virevolter, lâcher la mienne et disparaître sous la capuche noire.

Puis…juste du froid, et du silence. Je vois le dementor qui s'en va, me laissant seul, à genou sur le sol. Seul et endoloris, engourdi par le froid, tremblant de peur, de soulagement, de froid sûrement aussi. Je ne sais pas bien…

Puis la clameur. Les gens sont outrés, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis encore en vie alors que la sentence a bien été exécutée. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps pour au final n'aboutir à rien. J'en entends même qui se proposent pour me tuer eux-mêmes, mais de façon beaucoup plus certaine. J'essaie de bouger, mais mon corps ne répond plus. Je ne peux pas faire un seul geste. Le ministre ordonne le calme et me demande ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne sais quoi répondre. Qui me croira si je dis que le dementor a bien aspiré une âme mais celle de Voldemort. Cet homme que tout le monde croit mort depuis 5 ans, terrassé par Harry Potter ? Alors je me contente de répondre, comme je peux, d'une vois éteinte et éraillée :

_- C'est…un cadeau de Noël acidulé, et en retard de cinq années…_

Puis je tombe dans l'inconscience et je retrouve mon enfer blanc. Ma plaine blanche à perte de vue, le froid ambiant, la sensation de solitude et d'impuissance totale. D'un côté c'est extrêmement réconfortant, d'un autre j'ai envie de sortir d'ici avant que trop de temps ne passe…  
Je revois le loup et je souris. Je sais que je ne serais pas seul qu'importe le temps que ça prendra. Alors sereinement, sachant que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, qu'il me montrera le chemin quand je sortirais du coma, je viens me coucher près de lui. Et je ferme les yeux. Enfin…je fais tout comme, le résultat je vois toujours du blanc mais avec l'impression d'avoir les yeux fermés…En gros…

Mais cette fois le loup me fait signe de le suivre plus vite que la fois précédente, alors je m'exécute, oubliant ma peur de revoir père, d'affronter Severus et Sirius qui n'ont pas dût apprécier le coup du dementor, et affronter Sélène qui n'aura peut-être pas bien compris le tout… Mais bon, soyons un peu courageux, une fois dans notre vie, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Nous marchons longtemps avec le loup jusqu'à la déchirure dans mon espace blanc. Je passe une main, comme la première fois, et la douleur est bien moindre, je ne sens que de légers picotements, comme engourdis. Alors je passe entier, remerciant mentalement le loup avec un sourire.

Je me réveille. Ca sens l'hôpital… St Mungo, la joie… Qu'importe je suis en vie, réveillé. Que demande le peuple ? Avec appréhension j'ouvre un œil, et le referme en soupirant de soulagement. Visiblement mon coma a été beaucoup moins long que le premier. Je n'ai pas de réaction de douleur très prononcée à peine les yeux ouverts. J'essaie de bouger, tout va plutôt bien on peut dire. Enfin pas trop de mal quoi. Je souris paisiblement. Finalement ça aurait pu se passer bien plus mal que ça. Je me laisse entraîner paisiblement par le sommeil, ne me souciant pas de ce que sera mon réveil. J'ai du temps pour penser à ça plus tard.

Dans mes songes je demande au loup ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'aurais dormi que 2 mois cette fois ci. J'ai eu la visite de Severus et Sirius. De Sélène. D'Anna, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est déplacée mais visiblement elle l'a fait. Et de père… Lui non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu. Le loup me dit qu'il a repris quelque chose à Severus. Il aurait repris une rose. J'ai du mal à saisir ça mais bon. Je verrais plus tard je pense.

Mon second réveil se fait tout en douceur, au son d'une sorte de dispute entre Severus et quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais qui.

_-Je me fiche de vos recommandations ce ne sera pas un medicomage stagiaire qui m'empêchera d'entrer dans cette chambre.  
__-Monsieur je vous en prie. Monsieur Malfoy a besoin de repos son réveil est bien trop récent pour que quiconque l'approche. De plus je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours sous arrestation du ministère. Et de plus… hé non vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer !_

La porte s'ouvre avec plus ou moins de violence. Je dis plus ou moins puisqu'elle n'est pas encastrée dans le mur…enfin pas totalement.

_- Quel empressement juste pour me voir Severus…je suis touché._

Il se tait pendant qu'il referme la porte sur le stagiaire bruyant, prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté du lit. A peine ai-je ouvert les yeux qu'une gifle cuisante s'abat sur ma joue. C'est chaud. Ca doit être la seule chose qui me réchauffe en ce moment. Si ça n'était aussi douloureux je lui dirais merci. Mais c'est très douloureux. En plus il se tait et s'enferme dans un mutisme désagréable. Un silence lourd s'installe entre nous.

_-Écoute Sev…excuse moi…  
__- Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas, et encore moi pour ses conneries ! Un Malfoy ne demande pas non plus pardon ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça alors que toute la presse était là ? Et pour ça en plus ! Tu aurais pu nous mettre dans la confidence plus clairement au moins Drago. _

Il n'a pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. C'est effrayant, je peux sentir toute sa colère à travers sa voix et à travers sa magie. Je la sens, volatile, tout autour de lui. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu merdé sur toute la ligne. Un Malfoy ne demande pas pardon, c'est vrai. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Me taire ? Non, ça n'aurait pas été normal. Il fallait bien que j'étonne le monde une dernière fois non… ? Tant pis. Et puis, je n'étais pas assuré de m'en sortir… « Vivant » au sens mental du terme… J'aurais pu finir en légume, sans âme dans le quartier psychiatrique de St Mungo… Mais je doute que ça soit un argument. Je sais j'ai fait une erreur, je ne le ferai plus c'est promis.  
Je soupire puis souris. Je suis content malgré tout d'être en vie. C'est la première fois depuis assez longtemps que je suis heureux de ça.

_-Je ne pouvais pas partir sans me faire remarquer au moins une peu non? Et puis, je pense que la presse a surtout retenu ma dernière phrase, celle où je dis que je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait.  
__-C'est vrai. Ils n'ont, heureusement pour toi, retenu que cela. Tu devrais te reposer. Le médicomage de garde va venir dans peu de temps et je ne tiens pas à m'expliquer avec lui._

J'acquiesce et il se lève de sa chaise. Cependant arrivé au seuil de la porte il se retourne.

_- Lucius est venu récupérer le bracelet d'alliance, il y a deux jours._

Il sort. Je reste interdit alors que ma rune dispense une chaleur agréable. Comment est-ce possible? Non... pourquoi? IL n'avait aucune raison de faire cela n'est-ce pas...? Il a trouvé...quelqu'un, qui n'est plus moi, que lui importe de posséder de nouveau ce bijou? Peut-être pense-t-il qu'il pourra de nouveau être utile... maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai eu cet enfant... Ca doit être pour cela, pour quoi d'autre sinon? Doucement je glisse dans le sommeil sans m'en apercevoir réellement.

Je me réveille au son d'une voix chuchotée tout doucement comme pour ne pas me réveiller. Bien que ce soit certainement le cas je reconnais _sa_ voix. Son vis-à-vis doit être Sélène je pense, puisqu'il n'obtient de réponses que par le silence et qu'il répond normalement, comme lors d'une conversation totalement orale. Enfin je dis ça, je n'en sais pas grand chose puisque leur conversation se fini rapidement après mon réveil.

Il dit que _c'était une erreur_ et lui demande de ne pas me parler de lui. Ensuite ses pas puis la porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme et le silence. Je laisse passer quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les poser sur Sélène. Elle est assise sur le bord du lit. Elle se tourne vers moi et sourit.

_**- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire que tu étais plus endormi..**__**.  
**__-Je sais chérie, il est toujours comme ça.  
__**-Pourquoi j'ai pas les mêmes yeux que vous? Sirius il a dit que tous les Malfoy avaient les mêmes yeux. Mais pas moi...  
**__-Tu n'y peux rien Sélène, c'est à cause de ton père. Peut-être qu'ils changeront avec le temps._

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. A ce moment je n'y peux rien je suis heureux. Pour la première fois je pense je me rends compte que Voldemort est définitivement mort...

Une petite semaine se passe tranquillement le temps que je me remette du baisé du dementor. J'ai un mois pour préparer mon second procès. Forcément ça ne pouvait pas être simple, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser tranquillement filer mon affaire. Ils se demandent pourquoi et comment j'ai résisté à la sentence. Je me vois mal expliquer qu'ils viennent de tuer définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais bon. On voit ça avec Sirius, on essaye de trouver un mensonge qui tienne la route et qui concorde avec tout...c'est loin d'être chose aisée, mais on finira par trouver...j'espère... A la fin de cette semaine donc, Sirius se porte garant pour moi. Les membres du wizengamot voulaient me faire aller à Azkaban en attendant mon deuxième jugement mais le fait que j'ai réussit à résister à un dementor plus les exigences du cousin ont eu raison de leur décision. De ce fait je serais chez Sirius au square Grimaud pendant un mois encore. Avec, bien entendu, interdiction de sortir non accompagné d'un Auror... Comme si j'allais écouter ces recommandations... Mais passons. Pour le moment je suis tranquillement assis avec Sélène à lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne tout. De la dissociation d'âme, du dementor, des réactions diverses et variées. Et elle de son côté m'apprend qu'elle est restée à mon chevet presque durant toute la semaine, quand je dormais, et qu'elle n'était pas seule à venir quand je dormais. Elle dit que cet homme lui faisait un peu peur, qui avait l'air très froid mais que quand ils ont commencé à parler elle s'est rendue compte que pas tellement en fait.  
Elle me le décrit avec ses mots et je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris pourquoi je lui ai demandé de ne pas dire à Sirius que je sortais tout de suite. Je la laisse donc dans le salon, sur le fauteuil où nous étions et pars directement hors des barrières arrières anti-transplanage. La seconde qui suit je suis devant le manoir Malfoy.

Ma réaction est impulsive, irréfléchie mais si je réfléchis je sais que je vais renoncer. Même si ce n'est que par pitié, je veux savoir pourquoi il s'est donné la peine de venir... tous les jours...  
Devant la porte je respire profondément une fois puis frappe. Cette fois un elfe vient ouvrir et me fait entrer, m'installe dans le salon de réception. C'est fou comme rien n'a changé. Je demande à voir de suite son maître. Il disparaît dans un pop sonore, comme tous les elfes de maison. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entends des bruits de pas et une discutions assez animée. Je n'entends clairement les paroles que lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

_-Pourquoi je ne devrais pas venir? A chaque fois tu me tiens à l'écart de ceux que tu vois, je ne sais rien de ta vie!_

Sauf que ladite porte s'ouvre sur l'amant de père. Il semble assez jeune, châtain, des yeux bruns tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Pas mal fait dans l'ensemble...on peut dire qu'il y a pire. Et malgré ça c'est tout de même les poings serrés et sifflant que je réponds à sa question.

_-Parce que certaine personnes pourraient vouloir vous tuer sur le champ en vous voyant. _

Mes paroles sont emplies de toute la haine dont je peux faire preuve. L'ambiance se refroidit considérablement suite à mon intervention. Puis je le vois. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi beau...pour mon malheur. Son visage reste impassible alors que ses yeux anthracites reflètent un étonnement complet. L'autre sous-race par contre ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il se passe.

_-Drago...  
__-Je dérange peut-être père? C'est que je ne voudrais pas interrompre quoi que ce soit. Ma dernière visite a été plutôt... surprenante, je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir commis la même erreur deux fois. _

Le silence prend une nouvelle fois place dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que cet...être de muggle reprenne la parole.

_-Alors c'est vous Drago. Luce m'a souvent parlé...  
__-Ferme là, muggle... Comment avez vous pu faire ça?  
__-Je ne suis pas muggle comme vous vous plaisez à le croire. Je suis Squib et qu'importe je n'ai rien choisi.  
__-Vous pensez que c'est mieux!?_

Je commence à perdre le contrôle. Ma magie crépite. Je la sens par tous les pores de ma peau. Elle crépite, s'échappe de moi, et j'aime ça. J'aime cette puissance comme sur le champ de bataille il y a cinq ans. La rune feu que j'ai au poignet se met à vibrer sur ma peau, elle s'éveille doucement. C'est tellement grisant. Je vois ce... ce _squib_ demander ce qu'il se passe. Et père qui se le demande encore. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il ne sais pas, ne comprend pas... Ne comprend pas que son indifférence, son manque de réaction à mon encontre, la présence de cet homme à ses côtés, si près de moi, que tout ça me fait perdre le contrôle de mes nerfs..? D'ailleurs je le vois s'interposer...le fou. Il se met entre père et moi... il veut donc mourir? D'un mouvement de bras accompagné d'un _expulso_ murmuré du bout des lèvres je l'envoi dire bonjour au mur le plus proche. Sous le choc il perd connaissance, pour peu de temps je pense... ça n'a pas été si violent en fin de comptes.

Cependant je mets à profit ce temps qui m'est imparti. Je m'approche de père...Lucius... mon âme volée... Il ne bouge pas et me fixe, droit dans le yeux, comme si la magie volatile que je dégage autour de nous lui paraissait totalement normale, évidente.

_-Je t'en prie Drago, calme toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
__-Plait il? Ce qui ne va pas...?_

Ma voix tremble de rage et d'incompréhension à la fois. Est-il aveugle au point de ne pas voir ce qui me met dans cet état?

_-Mais rien ne va. Pour moi... On m'a volé la dernière parcelle d'âme que je possédais.  
__- Que s'est-il passé durant ces 5 ans Drago?  
__-Rien! Il ne s'est rien passé! J'étais dans le coma pendant ces 5 foutues années!_

Je ne contrôle plus rien, des tremblements de ma voix, à ma magie passant par mes geste. Sans le vouloir consciemment du moins, mes mains s'accrochent à son col et nous rapprochent jusqu'à ce que nous lèvres se touchent. Je l'embrasse, fiévreusement, impérieusement, désespérément. Ma vie dépend de lui. De ce qu'il fera. Ma rune cœur explose de chaleur, elle irradie à travers mon corps entier. Mes mains se faufilent jusqu'à la sienne, au creux de ses reins. Et une seconde plus tard il me repousse. Je titube et tombe sur un des fauteuils.  
Tout est fini, ruiné.  
Plus de chaleur, plus de contact, plus rien, que du vide et du froid devant moi. Le froid de son regard. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça...? Je ne comprends pas... J'ai mal, de son regard et de la distance entre nous. De la rune qui me broie la nuque aussi. Puis je surprends son regard qui coule jusqu'à l'épave qui commence à gémir pour se relever. Un éclair d'inquiétude passe dans ses prunelles grises si froides pour moi. C'est risible... je suis pitoyable. Jusqu'au bout! Je l'avais déjà dit, mais ça se confirme.

Alors je pars d'un rire... Un rire démens. Un rire hystérique et incontrôlable. Ma magie se calme doucement, par vague. Et par vagues également ma rune cœur irradie de plus en plus de douleur.  
Il faut que je parte d'ici. Alors péniblement, me retenant de rire et de pleurer à la fois, je me lève et passe à côté de père pour sortir. Il m'arrête cependant, me retenant le poignet, celui qui avait le bracelet.

_-Où vas tu?  
__-Je pars. Pourquoi? Rien ne me retient ici, il faut que je prévois ma défense pour mon procès. Après plus jamais tu ne me verras ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
__-Mais....  
__-Ne me dis pas que tu veux me retenir je t'en prie! Tu as bien autre chose à faire. Occupe toi de ton...amant . Il a besoin de toi. Laisse moi maintenant, Sirius va faire une crise cardiaque si je ne rentre pas bientôt._

Sur ce je me dégage fermement de sa poigne et pars sans me retourner, jusqu'au hall d'entrée, le long de l'allée qui mène à la grille, hors du domaine, hors des barrières anti-transplanage.

Je pense que ce qui me fait le plus de mal c'est son indifférence. Je savais que je ne résisterais pas cela... Dans un craquement je délaisse le manoir et reparaîs dans le jardin du square Grimaud. Je ne veux pas entrer tout de suite dans la maison. Je veux profiter de l'air.

Au moins cette entrevue m'aura permis de revoir mes priorités. Je sais que sans changement fondamental dans notre..._relation_, avec père, si la situation reste telle qu'elle est, je mourrai rapidement. Ma rune me le fait plus que sentir. Et je veux que Sélène ait une vie paisible, pour ça il fait que je sois blanchit de mon passé. Il faut que je sorte vainqueur du procès. Et je suis près à tout révéler si ça me le permet. Fort de cette décision je rentre. Il fait nuit, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis sorti, combien de temps je suis resté dehors. Pour tout dire j'ai perdu la notion du temps un peu depuis mon réveil chez Anna.

Bien sûr, dès que je rentre Sirius me saute dessus pour me montrer à quel point ma conduite est irresponsable etc...Etc...Je le fais taire rapidement lui disant que de ce côté là il n'est pas en manque, que son passé ne lui permet pas ces remontrances. Puis je lui dit qu'il peut faire absolument tout ce qu'il veut pour gagner mon procès. Personnellement je pense à un ancien sort. Un peu comme un mélange de véritasérum et d'imperum... Les effets du véritasérum un peu plus fort mais pas en potion, en sort. Tout simple... et légal avec ça!

Je lui fais part de cette idée et il approuve, à moitié, argumentant la complexité du sort et le fait qu'elle ne s'utilise pas trop en cour. Il dit qu'il soumettra l'idée au wizengamot et qu'on avisera ensuite. Mais si c'est accepté, on n'aura pas besoin de monter un dossier, ni aucun mensonge plausible, je dirais la vérité, tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début. Ensuite ils aviseront...

Il doit se passer une semaine, au moins, avant qu'on reçoive une réponse. Le temps que la demande soit envoyée, baladée à travers tout le ministère, renvoyée autre part, qu'elle se perde au moins une fois et qu'elle soit examinée, retournée dans tous les sens pour trouver la raison et les solutions. Et encore il parait que j'ai eu la chance que ça aille vite... Mais finalement au bout d'une interminable semaine nous avons la réponse...positive. Mais à une condition, que ledit sort soit lancé par un auror du ministère...volontaire qui plus est. Le ministère dit qu'il fait de recherches pour trouver ce volontaire. Et de mon côté je désespère. Qui voudra? C'est mon seul moyen de survivre, d'être innocenté, pourquoi un auror voudrait faire cela?

Et pourtant. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque, lors de la semaine à l'issue de laquelle je dois me présenter pour clore enfin cette affaire, un auror frappe à la porte du square grimaud. Et encore, pas n'importe lequel. Celui qui doit me haïr le plus, Weasley avant-dernier du nom.

Avant que j'ai pu esquisser une pensée pour parler il ouvre la bouche.

_-Je suis là parce que j'ai été...choisi pour ce foutu sort, rapport à ton procès. Je ne suis pas là par plaisir ou parce que j'ai été volontaire ne va pas te faire d'idée. Où est Sirius, c'est avec lui que je dois parler._

On ne dit rien, on reste calme et on ne tue pas la belette.... Sans un mot, à peine un regard je laisse la porte ouverte et monte à l'étage chercher Sirius dans son bureau. Dès que c'est fait je les laisse parler tranquillement. Moi je vais veiller sur le sommeil de ma petite. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps je m'endors dans le fauteuil placé près de son lit. C'est elle qui me réveille quelques heures plus tard me disant que le repas est prêt. Mais c'est la soirée qui m'achève. Sirius m'explique que c'est effectivement Weaselbee qui va s'occuper du sort pour mon procès... mais qu'il faudra l'entraîner vu qu'il ne le connait pas...généralement les aurors utilisent le véritasérum. Sauf que si le sort a des ratées...on ne sait absolument pas les effets secondaires que ça pourrait avoir... Je le sens mal ce procès!

Quoi qu'il en soit, désormais je ne peux plus reculer. Plus du tout...

_-Je déclare ouverte cette séance du Wizengamot. En ce jour, 29 Juin 2007, nous accusons Drago Lucius Malfoy d'avoir été un membre éminent des deatheaters aux côtés de Vous-savez-qui, de l'avoir servit, ceci incluant les actes de meurtres, pillages et autres atrocités. Et de n'avoir rien fait qui ait contribué à la chute du Lord noir. Par autorisation spéciale, nous accordons à l'avocat de l'accusé Mr. Sirius Black-Snape d'avoir recours au sort dit du délieur. Ainsi la vérité entière et pleine sera faite sur cette affaire. L'Auror qui lancera le sort est Ronald Billius Weasley, auror de première classe. Accusé avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer avant que nous ne procédions au sort?_

M'asseyant sur la chaise enchainée je nie de la tête avec juste un sourire. Les chaînes de la chaise s'enroulent autour de mes poignets, de mes chevilles et de ma taille. Je sens d'un coup un froid mordant me vriller les entrailles, ma magie est retenue dans ces chaînes, je le sens. Et pourtant, une sensation agréable se propage, depuis ma rune cœur. Il est là...Lucius...non, père. Il vient d'entrer dans la sale ou de faire connaître sa présence, peu importe. Peu importe c'est sa chaleur qui se propage doucement dans mes veines occultant à peine le froid de la perte de magie.

Puis un sort, en latin. Puis le noir, le chaud, froid, blanc, noir, un tourbillon qui fait que lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je ne sais plus où ni quand je suis. Puis j'entends au loin quelqu'un qui me demande mon histoire, ma version des faits. Quel faits? De quoi parle-t-elle cette voix? On précise, mon histoire avec le Lord?

Mon histoire avec le Lord...bien sûr. De suite.

Je raconte. Je suis entré à son service à 16 ans, je l'ai servit corps et âme sans rien demandé, croyant à ce qu'il disait. Je le crois encore d'ailleurs mais qu'importe. Puis j'ai été _choisi, _pour être un de ses favoris. Et tout à dérapé, il m'a violé, pendant...pendant des années j'ai perdu la date de début. Il était on ne peut plus violent, agressif, possessif... inhumain malgré son apparence.  
Mon histoire avec le Seigneur des ténèbres se résume à cela, dans la plus grande partie.

On me demande de préciser, s'il y a une « grande partie » il y en a forcément une « petite ».

Je me lance alors dans le récit du sort de l'ange. Sa machination autour de moi pour trouver qui représentait quoi pour moi, les deux semaines passées pour le sort. La bataille finale et sa mort. Moi son Ange, l'instrument de son triomphe de plus total je l'ai réduit à néant... c'est tellement ironique.

La voix se fait beaucoup plus autoritaire et énervée. Elle me demande de préciser pourquoi un tel revirement d'idée. Si je croyais aux idéaux du Seigneur pourquoi lui avoir, tourné le dos?

Par amour je répond simplement.

On me demande une fois encore de préciser.

Je répond. Encore. La personne que j'aime m'a un jour avoué qu'elle n'était au service du Lord noir qu'en qualité d'espion depuis la mort de ma mère. Elle m'a demandé si je serais à ses côtés ou contre lui. Et j'ai été avec lui. Il m'a appris le double sens du sort, la double issue. Que je pouvais encore tout changer par rapport à la fin de la guerre. Pour lui... Alors... pour lui j'ai tourné le dos au Seigneur noir. J'ai donné ma vie, je pensais mourir à ce moment là. Et c'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il y a un moment de flottement. Je ne reçois plus aucune demande, la voix s'est tue. Puis enfin après un moment, indéterminé, elle me demande pourquoi et comment j'ai fais pour survivre au baiser du dementor.

Je réponds, toujours, parce que j'avais transféré la dernière parcelle d'âme de Voldemort, qu'il avait abandonné à mon enfant, de ce dernier à moi. Ainsi j'avais en moi ma propre âme et celle de Voldemort. Le dementor a seulement pris alors la parcelle d'âme qui n'était pas la mienne. Cela semble simple pourtant non....? Non? Tant pis. Pour moi ça l'est et ça m'a permi de vivre jusqu'ici, bien que je doute désormais que vous me croirez jamais et que j'échappe cette fois ci à la mort par baiser du dementor, ou même par avada. Qu'en sais-je les méthodes du ministère on peut-être changée en mon absence...

J'entends au loin une voix qui dit quelque chose que je ne distingue pas vraiment. Puis un sonore « finite incantatem » résonne à mes oreilles et là c'est...étrange. Je vois à nouveau. Je sais que je n'ai pas fermé les yeux mais je vois à nouveau comme si je les avais ouvert... C'est déstabilisant cependant je n'en laisse rien voir. Je me redresse sur la chaise et regarde les expressions de stupeur collées sur les visages de l'assemblée, du public. Les mines soucieuses, presque révoltées pour certains, des membres du Wizengamot.. J'ai dit tellement de choses. Avoué tellement de honte, de secrets. Encore heureux qu'ils aient passé outre mon amour... je me voyais mal l'avouer devant tout ce monde...ça aurait tout ruiné plus que ça ne l'est déjà... Le président du Wizengamot se lève alors et annonce d'une voix forte que la séance est ajournée. Ils vont délibérer sur mon sort. Le verdict sera rendu dans une semaine. Encore une semaine à attendre sans rien faire, assigné au grimaud place. Alors nous sortons tous. Tout le monde. Je reste aux côtés de Sirius qui ne me lâche pas et qui éloigne comme il le peut les journalistes de tous les journaux pourris du ministère. Dans un ensemble d'images floues il nous fait transplaner au manoir. Puis tout se brouille puis devient totalement noir. Et je me repose enfin. Tout va bien. Sauf la chaleur de ma rune qui s'est évaporée, mais cela excepté tout est pour le mieux. Mais ce n'est pas grave que la chaleur soit partie non...? non...? Si c'est grave, ça m'énerve, je suis de nouveau seul sans lui. En même temps je pense qu'il faudra que je m'habitue à cet état de fait. Il faut bien que je paie le prix de mes mots non? Tout a un prix.

Même le sommeil a un prix...son prix est le réveil. Dommage. Je sors doucement de ce cocon de sommeil rassurant et noir pour me retrouver dans une chambre, celle que j'occupe à Grimaud place. Comment suis-je arrivé là...? Peu importe le fait est que j'y suis, vivant, en un seul morceau visiblement, sain et sauf... Peu importe.  
Un bruit à la vitre attire mon attention. C'est un hibou qui demande à ce que j'ouvre. Par habitude, automatisme j'y vais, prends la lettre et referme la fenêtre sans plus de considération pour le volatile. Sitôt que je suis certain de pouvoir correctement lire je décachette la lettre.

_Bonjour Drago_

_Je sais que cela va te paraître étrange. Mais j'aimerai te parler. Viens au manoir quand tu veux._

_Lucius_

Point à la ligne, rien de plus rien de moins. Clair net précis. Et pourtant qui ouvre tellement de questions... Et en bon slytherin que je suis...je suis curieux de nature...

D'accord j'avoue j'ai envie de le voir... Même si je ne sais pas si ce ne sera pas plus difficile que la dernière fois. Ca ne peut pas être pire, c'est ce qu'il faut que je me dise, s'il m'invite il aura au moins la décence de ne pas faire venir l'autre en même temps... Du moins je l'espère.

Mais bon. Pour le moment je remets ça à plus tard. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Dès que je vois Sirius en bas je lui demande. Seulement il y a une chose qui ne va pas. Pour lui la soirée d'hier j'étais un peu fatigué mais rien de plus. Je ne me suis pas endormi, ni évanoui, ni rien de plus trouble. Alors que pour moi les dernières heures ne sont qu'un vaste trou noir depuis mon arrivée du procès jusqu'à ce que je me réveil... Trop rapidement il m'emmène à Hogwarts, à l'infirmerie. D'après Mrs Pomfrey, après m'avoir osculté pendant près d'une heure, rien n'est anormal, tout va bien. Elle ne comprend pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer pour que je perde ainsi la mémoire. Alors juste une idée vague me vient à l'esprit. Je lui parle de la rune, et demande s'il peut y avoir un rapport quelconque. Elle regarde et ne dit rien. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux, étonnée, effarée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais visiblement ce n'est pas bon pour moi... Après que j'ai insisté lourdement elle se décide enfin à parler. En effet... j'ai un gros problème. Ma rune commence déjà à s'effacer.  
En clair cela veut dire que si je ne m'unis pas rapidement à mon âme sœur, disons dans les deux semaines tout au plus, je suis mort. Le fait que la rune disparaisse signifie que ce qui nous lie est en train de disparaître aussi. Et si plus rien ne lie deux âmes sœurs elles meurent... Quoique dans ce cas précis il n'y ai que moi qui soit en danger étant le dernier à m'être fait tatoué de nous deux.

Je remercie sombrement l'infirmière et repars aussi vite que Sirius m'a amené. Je l'ai d'ailleurs oublié quand j'arrive au manoir. Mais qu'importe il doit être allé voir Severus, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça.

Arrivé au manoir j'ai pris ma décision c'est très simple. Je vais alors chercher Sélène et lui explique que son père va aller voir quelqu'un qu'il aime beaucoup. Et que je l'emmène avec moi. Elle vient. Je veux qu'elle le voit, qu'elle sache, qu'elle écoute et entende ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'elle va comprendre, et qu'elle a besoin de savoir. Je ne veux avoir aucun secret pour elle. Surtout pas quand ça concerne ce point là précisément.

Alors rapidement je laisse un mot griffonné à la hâte à Sirius disant que je suis allé voir Lucius avec Sélène, que je ne sais pas quand je rentre, ni si je rentrerais. Mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Au pire il contacte Lucius et il saura donc si tout va bien non?

Et sur ce sans plus tarder je nous fait transplaner avec Sélène aux portes du domaine Malfoy.

En remontant la longue allée qui mène jusqu'à l'imposante porte frappée aux armoiries de la famille j'explique à Sélène qu'un jour tout ça sera à elle, qu'elle est celle qui héritera de tout. Elle est ma fille et par conséquent elle est la dernière héritière de tous les biens mobiliers et immobiliers de la famille et ça rien ni personne ne pourra plus jamais nous l'enlever. Comme devant le manoir Prince elle scrute, regarde, grave dans sa mémoire tous les détails qui font qu'elle se souviendra d'être venue ici, et que tout ça lui appartient...

Devant la porte je ne tremble pas. Ni d'impatience, ni d'apréhension. Je reste froid, comme distant de la scène. C'est ma vie que je joue ici. S'il me repousse une nouvelle fois comme il l'a fait il y a peu, je sais que dans deux semaines je suis mort. Si il ne me repousse pas tout ira bien.

Alors sans frapper j'entre, je suis chez moi. Un elfe alarmé d'une intrusion dans le manoir arrive dans un 'pop' retentissant qui résonne dans l'immense hall.

_-Que faites vous ici? Maître Lucius Monsieur ne veut recevoir personne, il n'attend personne. Partez. Personne ne doit...  
__-Silence créature. Prévient Lucius que son fils est là. Maintenant! Je l'attend dans le petit salon._

Ce pauvre elfe est effrayé et disparaît sans rien demander de plus. Je me sens bien, glacial, chez moi enfin. Sélène me suivant je me dirige vers le salon familial. Le feu dans la cheminée est mort depuis longtemps. Cette pièce me fait mal quand j'y repense. C'est là précisément dans le canapé sur lequel Sélène vient de s'asseoir l'air de rien que pour la première fois je l'ai aimé. Mais l'heure n'est pas à ces pensées. Il veut me parler. Je suis là pour l'écouter, qu'il vienne.

Je me sers dans le bar un petit verre de firewiskey, je sens que je vais en avoir grandement besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard je l'entend arriver. Je fais dos à la porte.

_-Bonjour père. J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé de si bon matin._

J'ironise dès le départ, il est déjà presque 10h. On ne met autant de temps à se rendre dans ce salon que si l'on n'était pas réveillé ou si l'on ne connait pas le manoir. Or il connait le manoir parfaitement bien.

_-Juste...une affaire avec le ministère qui m'a pris une partie de la nuit. J'avais décidé de dormir pour une fois. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt...  
__-Toujours être sur ses gardes. Vous désiriez me parler._

Il reste quelques secondes sans voix. IL faut dire que je n'aide pas. Ma voix reste neutre, je lui fais toujours dos. Pour couronner le tout Sélène vient vers moi et commence à signer. Elle se pose des questions. Beaucoup. Pourquoi il me regarde avec un air étonné. Pourquoi il ne dit plus rien. Et tant d'autres questions. Je ne réponds à aucune. Seulement alors je me retourne et regarde Lucius.

Réellement. Il n'a pas changé, je dirais même qu'il a embelli, si c'est possible. C'est faible mais quelque chose a changé qui le rend plus beau qu'avant. Je ne saurais dire quoi. Et ça me fait mal. Autant que cette agréable chaleur due à la rune et à sa présence, sa proximité...

_-Assied toi je t'en prie. Ça va peut-être prendre du temps à tout expliquer.  
__-Pourquoi vous expliquer? Et sur quoi? Un Malfoy n'a pas d'explications à donner. Il fait ce que bon lui semble de faire.  
__-C'est vrai. Il fait ce que bon lui semble. Et je décide que ce qui me semble bon sur le moment est de t'expliquer pourquoi tu es là, au moins. Assied -toi, s'il te plait._

Bonne répartie...Dommage, moi qui pensais m'en sortir rapidement... Je m'exécute et prends place dans un des fauteuils présents. Sélène vient d'elle même sur mes genoux, docilement. Elle se cale contre moi comme si elle allait juste écouter une histoire. Lui la regarde, un peu gèné par sa présence peut-être.

_-C'est ta fille?  
__-Oui. Bien que j'ai eu un peu de mal à réaliser au début, oui c'est ma fille, Sélène.  
__-Crois tu qu'il soit favorable qu'elle entende ce qu'il va se dire ici Drago?  
__-Ça ne peut pas être néfaste du moins. Elle saura déjà et pourra s'habituer aux faits.  
__-Si tu veux._

Puis il se tait. Reste impassible, reprend contenance et se forge un masque froid que je lui connais bien pour l'avoir vu souvent. C'est ce masque en plus de sa personne que j'ai appris à aimer, et que j'aime toujours. Cet homme fort, distant, et troublant...

Son silence vient certainement de je ne sais quelle hésitation de sa part. Puis le silence se rompt.

_-Je ne sais vraiment pas où commencer...  
__-Je vais vous aidez, c'est facile._

Sans crier gare je lui envoie par légilimenccie les images, les premières images que j'ai eu de lui en venant le voir la première fois, puis son rejet de la dernière fois.

_-Commencez par m'expliquer ceci, si vous tenez tant à fournir des explications.  
__-Oui je suppose que c'est par là que je vais commencer. Quand tu es partis et que j'ai reçu ta lettre je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je me suis laissé aller doucement, sans prendre garde à rien autour de moi. Pendant plus d'un an je n'ai absolument rien fait, sortant à peine du manoir, m'attendant à te voir venir, revenir, d'un moment à l'autre, n'importe quand, jours et nuits. Bien sûr, ça a beaucoup inquiété Severus. Il est vite devenu insistant après cette année. A la force il m'a fait reprendre pied, m'a fait entrer au ministère, m'a poussé à oublier d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça marchait. Au début. Et plus je m'habituait à ce train de vie, plus il devenait monotone et plus il me laissait de loisirs pour réfléchir. Et penser, à toi notamment. A ce moment au ministère je n'avais que peu de responsabilités et donc peu de contacts. Mais rapidement je suis parvenu à ce métier précisément, celui dont je t'avais parlé...il y a cinq ans. J'y suis arrivé il y a peu s'il on peut dire. Un an et demi tout au plus. Et ce travail m'a obligé à demander service de détectives, chercheurs, archivistes. Beaucoup de monde plus ou moins en relation avec le ministère, autant moldus que sorciers. Dont Stan...Celui que tu as vu. Stanislas Torn. Il enquête pour moi. Et c'est arrivé. Ça fera presque six moi qu'il est mon...amant plus ou moins régulier._

Il se tait de nouveau après sa tirade. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire... Croire qu'il se soit laissé allé comme il le dit. Qu'il l'ai fait pour moi. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai du mal à réaliser. Et encore une fois je me rends compte que j'ai perdu 5 ans de ma vie dans le coma. Je souris pauvrement en baissant les yeux sur Sélène qui a un visage pensif, je ne sais pas si elle arrive à bien saisir ce qu'il vient de dire, ce que ça représente pour moi, j'en doute sérieusement. Elle est si jeune... Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et pose la question qui me taraude le plus suite à ce qu'il vient de dire. La question dont je redoute le plus la réponse...

_-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par« plus ou moins régulier»?_

Il prend une grande inspiration, et soupire. Je resserre mes bras un peu plus. Je suis certain de ne pas apprécier sa prochaine réponse.

_-Plus ou moins...suivant les suspicions de sa femme._

Je pense avoir pâli d'un coup d'un seul. Sa...femme... Monsieur est marié. Mon âme sœur...putain celui que j'aime plus que ma vie, couche avec un homme, marié, et ce depuis plus de six mois. Sans la moindre vergogne... Qu'il travaille avec lui en plus de ça. Quand est-ce qu'il compte m'achever? J'espère rapidement. Je n'apprécie qu'à moitié la brûlure sourde qui a remplacé la douce chaleur de ma rune. Je ferme les yeux, ça n'empêchera rien de ce qu'il vient de dire mais ça me calme un peu et m'aide beaucoup. Resserrant une dernière fois les bras autour de Sélène je me lève la tenant contre moi et sors du salon, occultant les appels de père. Puisque visiblement c'est ce qu'il restera pour les deux semaines (peut -être moins) qu'il me reste à vivre. Plus j'entends sa voix, plus je presse le pas. Ce n'est qu'arriver devant la grande porte qu'il me rattrape. Sa mains se resserre autour de mon bras et il me colle le dos contre le mur. Il est au plus près qu'il peut sachant que je tiens toujours ma fille contre moi.

_-Je ne t'ai pas fait venir juste pour ça Drago. Écoute moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait venir et que je t'ai raconté tout ça. Pourquoi aurais-je récupéré le bracelet d'alliance chez Severus d'après toi? Pourquoi te demander de venir ici? _

Je me dégage brutalement de lui et malgré moi commence à crier.

_-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ça? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'aurais jamais du revenir! Peut-être qu'alors je pourrais vivre encore quelques années. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas si mal. Que tu aurais pu continuer à vivre comme tu l'entendais. A m 'oublier comme je te l'avais demandé... Je n'aurais jamais dut revenir et tout foutre en l'air comme ça. Je n'avais pas le droit..._

Ma voix se brise sur mes dernières paroles. Je suis pathétique, faible. Sans que je m'en sois rendu compte je suis désormais prostré, à genoux, les bras ballants, tête baissée. Anéanti. Sélène s'est dégagée de mes bras et me regarde étonnée. Sur le coup je me sens proprement minable. Devant ma fille, perdre le contrôle comme ça, c'est simplement affligeant, pitoyable...minable.

Sans que je comprenne vraiment bien ce qu'il se passe je sens deux bras m'entourer les épaules et sa chaleur me serrer contre lui. Je me débat, mais il tient, et au bout de quelques instants je me laisse aller, j'abandonne, j'abdique. Face à cette chaleur, face à ce bien être, cette sensation d'être à ma place, tranquille, serein. Et pourtant la mort dans l'âme de savoir que je ne l'aurais plus pour longtemps.

_-Si tu n'étais pas revenu Drago... Mais pourtant tu es là. Et c'est tout ce qui importe. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici juste pour te faire mal en te racontant cela. Mais pour te dire que plus jamais tu n'aura l'occasion de voir ou de vivre ces deux fois là. Je lui en ai parlé. Il comprend et il savait. Il n'y avait rien si ce n'est un besoin contre une envie Drago. Crois moi. Pour le bracelet d'alliance je t'ai fait une promesse il y a cinq ans et bien que nous ayons reçu cette éducation qui nous fait rarement faire des promesses, celles que nous faisons nous les tenons. Quoi qu'il arrive._

D'un coup je suis fatigué. J'en ai marre, de savoir, ne pas savoir, croire savoir, croire quelqu'un, espérer, vouloir... tout ça...c'est si compliqué depuis que je suis revenu... Alors j'en ai marre, je lâche tout. Je me laisse aller, j'abdique, une nouvelle fois. Je ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus, je respire à peine, je me vide la tête de tout. Je fais le vide complet. Et je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment j'ai fini par m'endormir au creux de son étreinte. Si chaude, si protectrice, si douce,... si vitale pour moi...

Je me réveille un sursaut, en sueur. Faites que ça n'ai été qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. Je jette un coup d'œil à la ronde dans la chambre et retombe sur le lit lâchant un pitoyable gémissement de désespoir... C'est vrai, tout ce qu'il vient de se passer est on ne peut plus vrai...horreur et damnation pourquoi moi?

Je passe une main sur mon visage. D'un côté ce n'est pas forcément mauvais...je vais pouvoir le voir.

_-Tu es réveillé?_

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois. Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Je me laisse tomber une nouvelle fois sur le lit à plat dos, les bras en croix. Je n'en reviens pas du sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité que j'éprouve. C'est déroutant. J'aurais aimé ne plus l'aimer...mais on n'a jamais ce qu'on veut. Et je vais lui faire comprendre. Je refuse de revenir comme ça, sur demande. Il attendra que je m'habitue aux faits. Il attendra que je rattrape la vie que j'ai passé dans le coma.

Le lis s'affaisse à côté de moi et sa main voyage sur mon visage pour s'échouer dans mes cheveux. C'est tellement bon. Ce simple contact, aussi léger soit-il me fait sourire.

_-J'avais presque oublié.  
__-__Oublié__ quoi?  
__-La façon que tu as d'être aussi beau Drago._

J'ouvre les yeux et les ancre dans les siens. Le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux. Et moi ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs rouges et violents. Mon sourire s'efface, je le sens. Et pourtant ça me fait horriblement plaisir qu'il dise ça. Je suis paradoxal...je sais mais qu'y puis-je? Allé on change de sujet, ça va partir hors de contrôle sinon... Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et je demande.

_-Où est Sélène?  
__-Dans la chambre de Cissa. Elle s'est endormie un peu après toi hier.  
__-Quelle heure est-il?  
__-Bientôt 10h du matin._

Je me redresse, assis sur le lit. C'est à peu près à ce moment que je me rends compte que c'était une manœuvre malheureuse. Je suis beaucoup trop près de lui... Je ne veux pas que ça soit si facile de l'aimer... Non pas de l'aimer, qu'il me possède à nouveau. Il s'est passé trop de choses pour que je laisse ça arriver trop vite. Foutu orgueil.

Après quelques secondes à ne pas bouger simplement les yeux plantés dans les siens à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres je détourne le visage et me lève. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain je me tourne vers lui.

_-Une visite des jardins, pour Sélène, c'est possible?_

Il sourit tranquillement. Sa façon de dire oui. Alors au plus vite, sans le laisser paraître tout de même je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je m'adosse à la porte en soupirant fort. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps et pourtant je refuse que ça soit aussi facile. J'aurais du mal à le supporter je pense. Je dois me faire des idées mais j'ai l'impression de passer après ce...squib... Ou, non , plutôt qu'il a été là pour me remplacer, juste le temps que je revienne...

Et si je n'étais pas revenu...? Arrête de penser ça Drago. Tu es revenu, ne te demande pas si ça n'était pas ainsi, tu ne le sauras jamais...

Je me ressaisi rapidement et prends une douche rapide, pour finir de bien me réveiller...

Dès que c'est fini je me rends compte qu'à part mes vêtements de la veille...je n'ai rien à me mettre...sauf si...

Attachant une serviette à mes hanches je sors et me fends d'un grand sourire quand j'ouvre mon armoire. Elle est pleine... ou presque, des vêtements que j'avais avant, certes, mais aussi quelques uns de ceux qui étaient chez Severus. Rapidement je choisi un pantalon noir et une chemise de même teinte. Pas besoin de grand chose d'autre pour une journée dans les jardins. Sitôt apprêté je vais réveiller Sélène et lui explique rapidement ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles ses yeux s'illuminent. A peine ai-je prononcé la dernière parole qu'elle saute hors de son lit et cours trouver une salle de bain. Pendant ce temps je regarde cette chambre. Je n'y suis venu que rarement et pourtant elle n'a pas changé.

Elle est la même que dans mes souvenirs. Des photos de Lucius et de moi un peu partout, sur la commode, la coiffeuse, sa table de chevet. Son odeur aussi est imprégnée dans les tissus, les meubles, les murs, l'air. Un parfum léger de narcisse... Un parfum blanc, bleu, doux et chaud tout en était froid.

Je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs quand je sens qu'on me tire par la manche. Je baisse les yeux sur ma fille.

_**- Ça va père?  
**__-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie. J'étais dans mes souvenirs. Allé viens. On va déjeuner, ensuite on fera le tour des jardins d'accord?_

Elle sourit en secouant la tête un large sourire sur son visage enfantin. Elle me précède, courant dans les couloirs et dévalant l'escalier. Puis elle s'arrête, tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Elle ne sais pas où il faut aller. Ayant perdu son sourire elle se tourne vers moi ses yeux améthystes pleins de questions.

_-Tu apprendras rapidement à te repérer et à trouver ce que tu cherches Sélène. Juste, ne cours pas dans les couloirs. Lucius déteste ça._

Elle acquiesce rapidement puis signe qu'elle a faim et qu'il ne faut pas tarder pour la balade dans les jardins. Elle veut vraiment les voir. Tout voir. Elle fait plaisir à voir. Alors je nous mène jusqu'à la salle à manger où attend Lucius. Après ce déjeuné la journée se passa admirablement bien.

Nous faisons le tour de tous les jardins. La roseraie de mère, le parc, la réserve, et nous avons fini par un sentier à travers les bois du côté de la réserve qui nous a ramené derrière le manoir. Quand nous rentrons il doit être 9heure du soir. Nous avons marché presque toute la journée ne faisant que de courtes pauses, ainsi qu'un pic-nic. Sélène marche en dormant presque. Pour une fillette de 5 ans ça ne doit pas être très facile, d'autant plus qu'elle a couru plus d'une fois.

Quant à nous. Lucuis m'a beaucoup parlé de ce qu'il avait fait, de son travail, de ce qu'il comptait mettre en place. Puis de mes projets, je désire toujours devenir neuro-psychomage, mais pour ça il faut que le Wizengamot me relaxe.

Et nous avons parlé de nous... Je lui ai expliqué que je ne voulais pas que tout aille si vite. Trop vite. Si facilement. J'ai du mal à m'y faire encore. Pour moi, être avec lui en tant que compagnon, n'a jamais été qu'une hypothèse.

Dès que je m'en suis rendu compte ça a été un rêve interdit, quand nous nous sommes déclarés et aimé c'est devenu un rêve éphémère puisque le lendemain avait lieu la dernière bataille. Alors...maintenant c'est _possible. _Enfin nous avons la possibilité de concrétiser de rêve. Et ça me fait peur je pense. Puis j'avoue que le fait de l'avoir vu avec l'autre squib n'aide en rien. Il a été là lui quand moi je n'y étais pas. Il a su lui tenir compagnie, bien plus. Quand j'étais absent... Je culpabilise et le jalouse en même temps, c'est affreux je vous assure. Je ne souhaite ça à personne...Sauf Voldemort...

Mais j'accepte d'essayer de voir plus loin. Avec lui, ici... Je suis faible je sais... Mais je refuse de faire une connerie, de le perdre, alors que j'ai une occasion de vivre avec. Ce serait stupide. Cependant je veux juste....prendre mon temps. Pour une fois... Tout était tellement rapide avant, maintenant je peux prendre le temps. Alors je le prends.

Le souper a passé vite, nous étions tous les trois un peu fatigués. Sélène plus que nous. Quand je suis allé la border elle m'a demandé si demain je lui ferais visiter le manoir maintenant qu'elle connait les jardins. J'ai souris un peu et répondu que je devais retourner chez Sirius, à cause du procès. Ce à quoi Lucius, qui était venu subrepticement, a répondu qu'il pouvait demander une dérogation pour que je sois sous surveillance ici, et pas chez Sirius, tout en restant ici pendant leur prise de décision.

Et là elle a signé « Tu vois c'est arrangé, demain on visite le manoir. »

J'ai secoué la tête, l'ai embrassé sur le front puis suis sortis avec Lucius. La nuit...a été la plus douce que j'ai passé depuis mon réveil du coma. Entre ses bras. Perdu dans sa chaleur. Au calme avec moi-même. Et tout s'est passé très bien. Rien de précipité. Rien d'autre que deux âmes-sœurs dans les bras l'une de l'autre, dormant.

Et le réveil fut à l'image du coucher. Doux. Il m'enserre la taille, sa main posé sur mon ventre suivant la cicatrice qui a dut être faite pour Sélène. Et instinctivement je me suis retourné et pour lui dire bonjour l'ai embrassé. Je pense qu'on est resté jusqu'à 10h dans ce lit, à ne rien faire que s'écouter respirer. Jusqu'à ce que Sélène s'impatiente de sa visite du manoir.

Visite que nous avons fait elle et moi seuls, puisque Lucius est parti au ministère pour sa dérogation, qu'il a eu sans délais. L'influence qu'on peut avoir sur le ministère quand on y travaille est phénoménale....

Le reste de la semaine se passe sans incident notable. Visiblement mes absence si je suis près de l'autre rune ne surviennent pas. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

La veille je suis un peu agité. Je doute du verdict. Je ne veux pas perdre une nouvelle fois ce qui me tient à cœur.

Mais un chose n'était pas prévue c'est la venue d'Anna. Elle s'est présentée, comme une fleur, aux portes du manoir en plein milieu de la journée disant qu'il fallait qu'elle me voit pour deux affaires urgentes, qu'il fallait de suite aller au ministère. Surpris je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y penser. J'ai sortit Sélène de son livre (oui elle a appris à lire... et elle se débrouille bien)et nous avons trasnplané au ministère.

Dans la cabine téléphonique qui sert d'entrée au ministère Anna nous annonce tous les trois et donne comme département celui de régulation des créatures magiques. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Elle nous conduit à travers un dédale de couloirs, de salles pour enfin aterrir devant une porte portant cette inscription:

_Tutelles magiques _

Et je pense commencer à comprendre. Je suis assuré de mes pensées quand elle déclare:

_-Tu te souviens quand je suis revenue la première fois. Je t'ai dit que mon fils n'aurait pas un parrain qui serait sous le joug de Voldemort. Et tu m'as affirmé que ça ne serait pas le cas. Tu as tenu tes promesses envers moi, j'en ai tenu une. Il est temps de le faire pour la seconde._

Je souris, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Elle ouvre la porte sur une petite salle d'attente dans laquelle se trouve Endymion. Dès qu'ils se voient les deux enfants se sautent dessus.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre sur un homme, la quarantaine, qui sourit. Il nous ait entrer dans son..._bureau_, qui s'avère être une salle de rituel. Puis il commence le fameux rituel, je m'en rappel dans les grandes lignes pour y avoir été soumis avec Severus, mais c'était il y a longtemps. A la fin, après un bref échange de sang, il nous tend deux colliers avec chacun un pendentif sur lesquels sont inscrit pour moi Endy et pour lui Dray. Ces deux colliers une fois qu'on les a mis s'ajustent pour devenir des tour de cou puis commencent à disparaître. La cérémonie magique est finie, voilà le temps de la paperasse. Une fois les papiers signés, Endymion est mon filleul officiel, devant la nature et le ministère.

Voilà une chose de faite. Ensuite Anne nous amène au département des mystères. Et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. Il n'y a rien à faire là bas. À part se faire tuer probablement... Finalement, après maints couloirs, détours, portes et autres, elle nous fait entrer dans une salle circulaire, parfaitement vide. Excepté un cercle en son centre. Ça me rappelle la salle des rituels au manoir Riddle. Elle sourit une fois de plus et demande aux enfants de ne pas bouger, et ne pas poser de questions, qu'ils auront des réponses ensuite. Nous nous avançons elle et moi jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Et dès ses premières paroles je sens mon cœur cogner plus fort, se serrer de joie.

_- Mon cher Drago ! Je suis ici en tant que la première héritière, étant la fille du premier patriarche, aujourd'hui témoin et messager. Je suis ici de la part du patriarche, ton père, pour réouvrir une session en trois étapes. J'en appelle aux esprits défunts des Malfoy de sang et d'alliance depuis le début de la lignée. J'invoque vos esprits pour demander votre accord. Entendez mon appel, répondez._

Je ne dis rien et reste figé alors que les silhouettes des ancêtres de la famille apparaissent. Ils se mettent en cercle autour de nous et se taisent, une fois en place Anna reprend.

_-Mesdames, Messieurs, ancêtres et protecteurs de la famille, je suis ici aujourd'hui pour demander votre accord. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'honneur d'être renommée messager pour le patriarche. Conformément aux lois des Sangs Purs, je vous redemande votre accord pour officialiser l'Union Pure de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, dernier patriarche, et de son fils Drago Lucius Malfoy, avant- dernier Héritier.  
__- Annayevah, première Héritière, le conseil a déjà tranché il y a 5 ans en faveur de la demande du patriarche. Nous acceptons une nouvelle fois officiellement l'Union Pure de Lucius et de son fils.  
__-Je vous remercie. Maintenant. Drago Lucius Malfoy, acceptes-tu la demande d'Union Pure que te fais Lucius ? Ne me refait pas le coup de la dernière fois s'il te plait._

Je souris malgré moi. Je suis heureux. Complètement, totalement, définitivement, heureux. Cette demande m'entraîne vers un avenir. Lequel je n'en sais rien, mais elle me prouve que je peux vivre. Il n'aurait jamais renouvelé si je devais être enfermé à Azkaban. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, puis les ouvre et regarde Anna dans les yeux.

_-Ancêtres et messager. J'accepte cette demande. Pour seule et unique fois. Je me lie, corps et âme, à Lucius par les privilèges des Sang-Purs. L'Union se fera. Par ma volonté, et la sienne. De mille grâces je vous remercie pour votre accord renouvelé et vous renvois au repos que vous avez quitté sur notre demande. Je clos la première session. Et attendrais l'ouverture de la deuxième qui verra ou non l'acceptation de l'Union par l'autorité. Je vous remercie une dernière fois. Vous ne serez plus dérangés de votre repos, excepté si vous voulez assister à la cérémonie qui clôturera cette Union._

Dans un grand mouvement les ancêtres reprennent la forme de sphères lumineuses et disparaissent dans les airs nous laissant seuls. Tous les 4. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je sens qu'on me tire par la manche. Je baisse les yeux sur Sélène.

_**-Je comprends pas père.  
**__-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais tout chérie mais... pas maintenant. Tout va bien se passer maintenant Sélène. Tout ira parfaitement bien...  
__-Merci de ne pas avoir refusé ce coup-ci Dray. J'aurais été fine après moi._

Sans me contrôler je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort en répétant des merci sans queue ni tête. Elle me rend mon étreinte et dit qu'elle a faim, qu'elle aimerait bien retourner au manoir maintenant. Sans un mot j'acquiesce et on sort du ministère. Le cœur léger j'opère un transplanage d'escorte pour 4, je suis fou. Arrivés au manoir je me sens calme. Mais à un point. Rien ne pourrait aller mal, aucune nouvelle ne pourrait être horrible. Si on m'annonçait que Voldemort est revenu ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid tant je me sens bien. Je suis sur un nuage.

Je vire hufflepuff... Ça fait peur. Je suis heureux.

Heureux et pourtant sans prévenir un noir pesant m'enveloppe. Une nouvelle fois.

Quand je me réveille je suis dans un lit, Luce est là. Dehors il fait nuit noire. Et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me redresse et prend ma tête dans mes mains. Un vaste trou noir, de je ne sais combien d'heures. J'en ai marre. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire pour que la rune arrête de faire des siennes. Mais... pas comme ça, pas uniquement pour ça... J'aimerais bien que ce soit naturel pas obligé.

Lucius bouge à côté de moi et se réveille doucement. Son regard me demande pourquoi je suis réveillé. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réagit face à lui quand il est revenu. Comment j'ai réagi face à sa demande. Ce que lui a fait en sachant que j'avais accepté. Précipitamment je sors du lit et me rue tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain où je m'enferme la dos contre la porte assis par terre. Ça m'énerve! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Lui dire serait forcer les choses et je ne veux pas. D'un autre côté ce serait stupide de mourir pour ça alors... alors que j'ai accepté l'Union pure...

Il frappe contre la porte. Me demande d'ouvrir, de m'expliquer. De parler. Quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne fais rien, ne dis rien, je reste immobile et muet contre la porte. Il finira par se lasser. Il faut que je trouve une raison à ce que je viens de faire...et vite! Le procès est ce matin, vers 9h je crois, je n'ai pas écouté...

Puis soudain le silence. Lucius ne frappe plus sur la porte, il ne parle plus. Il abandonne...? Non! Je refuse. Il ne doit pas partir!

Sans réfléchir, une fois de plus, je sors de la salle d'eau et me serre contre lui. Sans le regarder._ Je suis pathétique_. Il ne doit pas me laisser. _Si faible_. Ses bras se referment sur moi doucement. J'ai chaud, je me sens bien. Alors je raconte pourquoi ma réaction a été si... brutale peut-être. Parce que j'ai un vide de quelques heures dans la tête, dut à la rune qui s'efface de plus en plus et qui me fera mourir d'ici peu. Que j'ai peur et que je suis désolé d'avoir manqué son retour, mon après midi avec Sélène Anna et Endy. Tout manqué.

Ses bras descendent le long de mon dos jusqu'à se poser au creux de mes reins, je frémis. Ses lèvres se posent dans mon cou. Alors il me dit qu'il n'est rentré que très tard et que je dormais déjà. Je me sens réellement très stupide. Voilà à quoi ça avance de ne pas penser avant d'agir! Après avoir viré Hufflepuff après sa re-demande, je vire Gryffindor...je suis perdu, complètement foutu.

Je lui souffle que je l'aime. Que j'ai accepté l'Union. Et avec un sourire qu'il faut désormais qu'il pense à la deuxième session.

Sans le prévoir une seconde, il m'embrasse, à plein bouche. Ses lèvres dansent contre les miennes, nos langues se joignent et s'aiment. Ça m'avait tant manqué. Quand nos lèvres se séparent je replonge ma tête au creux de son épaule. Je souris de ma stupidité. Il me dit alors qu'il reste du temps avant le début du procès et qu'il faudrait que je dorme parce que j'ai une tête à faire peur. Je l'embrasse une fois encore et me recouche. Presque aussitôt je me rendors.

Mon deuxième réveil se fait beaucoup plus en douceur. Se sont deux lèvres qui sillonnent ma gorge qui me sortent du sommeil. Je persiste à garder les yeux fermés pour qu'il continue mais, au bout d'un moment, trop court forcément, il arrête.

_-Ouvre les yeux Drake. Je dois partir et tu devrais te lever maintenant. Il est passé 8h.  
__-Pourquoi tu pars?  
__-Je dois être au ministère un peu avant le rendu du verdict. C'est à moi d'organiser le déroulement des audiences. _

Je me redresse et le regarde. Il est déjà habillé, il a certainement déjà dut manger. Il est simplement beau... Je l'embrasse. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Puis pars me préparer.

Le déjeuné se passe tranquillement, jusqu'à l'arrivée aux portes du manoir d'un auror et de Sirius. C'est à 6 que nous transplanons. Personne n'avait prévu ça. Anna et Endy moins que Sélène je pense, mais tout de même, je devais partir seul du manoir. Qu'importe.

Me voilà devant le Wizengamot, une nouvelle fois. Étrangement calme. La rune pulse doucement, diffusant une chaleur douce.

Puis la voix du président de séance résonne faisant taire tout le public.

_-Je déclare ouverte cette séance du Wizengamot. En ce jour du 6 juillet 2007, le Wizengamot va rendre son verdict concernant les accusation d'allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui, de meurtre, pillage, traitrise à l'encontre de Drago Malfoy. Suite aux différents témoignages hors cours, puis aux révélations faites par l'accusé lui-même sous sortilège du délieur le Wizengamot libère l'accusé. Et ce pour acte de rébellion contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même et pour assistance à l'Ordre qui l'a défait._

Après un, très, court silence pesant. Les réactions fusent de part et d'autre. Peu de personnes sont d'accord avec cette décision. Le ministre n'essaie même pas de calmer les personnes présentes. À quoi bon? Elle sait parfaitement que la décision qui vient d'être rendue n'est appréciée que de très peu de personnes. Pourtant après quelques minutes d'un brouhaha assourdissant elle parle, couvrant les voix de tous grâce à un sonorus. Elle dit qu'elle répondra, avec le Wizengamot à toutes les questions des journalistes ici-même dans la salle d 'audience, et que ce sera la seule conférence de presse faite à mon sujet. Du moins si je n'en accepte pas d'autre. Alors il y a un silence. Puis les questions commencent.

Pourquoi ce verdict? De quels témoignages est-il question dans ce procès? Le Wizengamot a-t-il été soudoyé/menacé pour rendre ce jugement? Et d'autres encore plus absurdes.

Entre temps Luce est descendu avec Sélène me rejoindre au centre de la pièce seulement personne ne prête plus attention à moi. Pour une fois que j'en suis heureux. Les questions continuent pendant près d'une heure avant que le ministre ne demande aux journalistes de se retirer ainsi que tous les gens présents dans la salle. Alors que tout le monde sort et que je m'apprête à faire de même Lucius me retient doucement par la main. Je suis étonné de ce geste. Très étonné. Que compte-t-il faire? Après quelques minutes il ne reste dans la salle plus que le Wizengamot, Luce, Sélène Anna, Endy et moi. Pourquoi?

Le ministre prend alors la parole quand elle s'est rendue compte de notre présence.

_-Mr Malfoy, vous voulez quelque chose?  
__-Oui Madame en effet. Je vous demanderais, ainsi que le Wizengamot de m'écouter attentivement. Savez-vous ce que signifie une Union pure dans notre société?_

Le silence plat lui répond. Il ne va pas faire ça quand même? Naaaaan. C'est pas possible... Tout d'un coup, sans raison j'ai peur. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas bien se passer... Le Wizengamot visiblement a totalement oublié ce qu'étaient ces unions. Luce leur rafraichit la mémoire. Alors des exclamations s'élèvent des sièges encore occupés arguant que c'est inadmissible, qu'il fait bien d'en parler pour que cela soit effacé des lois, etc, etc. Pourtant il les arrête rapidement, demandant calmement le silence.

_-J'ai déjà entamé une procédure d'Union pure. Et j'ouvre ici et maintenant la deuxième session de l'Union. Madame le ministre pouvez-vous affirmer que vous êtes ici représentante de l'autorité régissant la Grande Bretagne?  
__-Euh... Hé bien oui avec le Wizengamot.  
__-Parfait... Mon Union a déjà subit la première session et l'a passée. Elle a reçu les accords de la famille et du demandé. Aujourd'hui, devant le témoin de l'Union, je vous demande, à vous autorité d'accéder à ma demande, et d'autoriser cette Union. Si je venais à essuyer un refus sachez que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à remettre sur pied le conseil des Sang-Purs pour qu'il agrée ma demande. Dans tous les cas il serait préférable que vous acceptiez._

La stupeur est palpable chez les représentants en face de nous. Ils sont estomaqués, déboussolés, surpris, effarés. Mais aucun ne donne de réponse. Il sont...choqués, voilà le mot. Choqués qu'un homme comme Lucius puisse demander cela sans honte. Je vois alors Anna qui s'approche de nous et qui parle bas à Luce lui disant qu'en tant que témoin c'était à elle d'ouvrir la deuxième session. Il lui répond calmement que de toute façon devant le conseil et devant eux ça aura la même valeur.

Elle ne démord pas de sa position et s'adresse alors elle-même au Wizengamot.

_-En tant que témoin, Mesdames et Messieurs, je me dois de vous demander de vous prononcer dans les plus brefs délais. Il y eu beaucoup de demandes d'Union pures par le passé et pour qu'elles soient consacrées il leur faut une réponse rapide voire immédiate.  
__-Mais, jeune fille, nous ne pouvons décider de cela si promptement! C'est inqualifiable, ces règles défient nos lois. Elle sont illégales. Elles ne devraient pas exister pour le seul privilège des Sang-purs. Essayez de comprendre enfin. Si cela venait à se savoir il y aurait des contestations, des demandes telles que celle là partout. Et c'est...immoral, contre-nature. Et puis, nous ne savons même pas avec qui Mr. Malfoy compte entamer cette folie!  
__-Réfléchissez monsieur je vous prie. Je suis témoin et donc ne peut être demandée. Lucius ne pourrait pas demander à mon fils ou à sa petite fille pour la simple raison qu'il a déjà fait une demande il y a 5 ans et que ces enfants n'étaient pas nés. Il ne vous reste plus alors qu'une personne ici. Ce fut simple non?_

Une femme s'évanouit dans le Wizengamot avec un soupir outragé. J'avoue qu'après avoir craint les réactions désormais je m'en amuse. Ils me regardent tous comme si une autre tête m'était poussée subitement. C'est amusant. J'aime être le centre d'attention je ne nie pas. Et j'assume parfaitement.

Un des hommes me demande alors d'une voix blanche.

_-... vous cautionnez cette... démarche?  
__-Bien sûr Monsieur. Lucius vous a expliqué la première session et il a dit qu'elle avait été passée. Dans ce cas cela veut dire que j'ai accepté. Par ailleurs...donnez moi une plus belle preuve d'amour d'un père à son fils que celle-ci? C'est inhabituel je le conçois pour vous. Vous avez, pour la plupart, été élevés dans des familles de sang-mêlé, seules les familles de sang-pur conservent les traditions et les secrets des unions. Celle là a juste été plus cachée que les autres. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de donner une réponse. Nous en avons besoin._

Lucius s'est rapproché de moi pendant que je parlais et désormais il a un bras passé autour de ma taille. Je me sens incroyablement bien. J'espère juste que cette deuxième session sera favorable.

_-Nous...nous demandons un délai pour réfléchir à...ce sujet. De combien pouvons nous disposer?  
__-Vous aurez au maximum 24h.  
__-Jeune fille c'est bien trop court!  
__-Cela fait une vie qu'ils attendent, croyez vous qu'ils aient envie d'attendre encore?  
__-Bien! Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous serez informés demain de notre décision. Vous serez convoqués.  
__-Merci Madame. En tant que témoin je déclare suspendue la deuxième session de l'Union pure._

Dans un silence religieux nous nous éclipsons tous les 5 de la salle d'audience. Un sourire discret sur nos lèvres, à tous.

Le retour au manoir est tranquille. Personne ne parle, le silence est détendu, comme nous tous. La soirée se passe joyeusement. Et ce n'est que lorsque je me retrouve dans les bras de Luce, debout sur le balcon en train de regarder le lac dans le parc que je me permet de douter. Un peu... Je n'ai jamais fait de projets sur le long terme en fin de compte.

Quand je lui dit, il ne fait que sourire et m'embrasse doucement le cou.

_-Ne t'en fait pas. Laisse venir, laisse le temps te prendre un peu. Et je suis là, tout ira bien Drago._

J'ai tellement envie d'entendre ce qu'il dit et d'obéir pour une fois. Je remarque la différence entre celui qu'il montre à tous et celui qui me tient dans ces bras ce soir. Avec sa chaleur, sa douceur, son calme. Alors qu'il est si froid en public. Je me tourne alors doucement et passant mes bras autour de son cou l'embrasse. Comme dans un rêve, tout autour devient flou, cotonneux, doux. Ses mains qui glissent sur moi pour retirer mes vêtements, sa bouche qui explore une nouvelle fois ma gorge pour dériver doucement vers mes clavicules, qui lèche, mordille, titille toute peau qu'elle trouve, qui me fait gémir doucement. Qui me fait tant plaisir. Je ressens alors tout distinctement.

La façon dont il m'allonge doucement sur le lit. Celle donc il me parcourt religieusement de ses mains, de son souffle. Ses cheveux qui caressent mes flancs. Sa bouche. Si chaude. Ses lèvres qui se posent sur moi, sur mon aine, qui dérivent jusqu'à la source de mon plaisir, qui la parcourent voluptueusement avant de l'envelopper. Je ne suis plus que gémissement de luxure et d'envie alors que je sens sa langue et ses lèvres aller et venir sur moi à un rythme qui me tuera certainement. Mes hanches se sont mues d'elles-même, elles ondulent suivant la bouche de Lucius. Sans que je puisse le prévoir je me rends dans un cri de plaisir pur. Encore tremblant j'accueille ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles ont le goût sucré qui leur est propre et celui plus acre que je viens de leur donner.

Je reviens un peu à la réalité et me rends compte qu'il est beaucoup trop habillé pour ce que je compte nous faire subir dans les prochaines minutes... Ayant délaissé les lèvres je les reprend d'assaut et commence à l'effeuiller. Tout y passe. Il se retrouve assez rapidement dans la même tenue que moi. Et il est beau. Toujours, magnifique. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je sens alors un premier doigt entrer en moi. Je me crispe par habitude. Pas par volonté, juste mon corps qui y est habitué puis me détends rapidement. Pendant de longues minutes il me prépare pour lui. Ses lèvres me couvent tandis que son autre main est repartie à l'aventure sur mon membre me faisant vibrer de haut en bas.

Puis tout cesse. Ses baisers, ses mains, sa chaleur. Je prends peur mais rapidement, dès que je me noie dans son regard, je reprends tout mon calme.

Il me pénètre à l'instant où il m'embrasse à nouveau. J'ai mal. Autant que j'aime ça, il me donne tant de plaisir. Je ne sais quoi penser alors je me laisse porter. Par mes sensations, par ses mains, par ses lèvres, ses coups de reins qui se font de plus en plus précis atteignant chaque fois le centre de mon plaisir. Et mes bras vont s'enrouler autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que me mains parviennent au creux de ses reins. Il gémit profondément. Reprend possession de mes lèvres et tout devient plus brutal, plus vital. Le rythme jusque là calme qu'il nous imposait se fait plus rapide, plus pressant, plus impérieux, plus...vital c'est bien le mot. Je sais que s'il 'arrêtait j'en mourrais sur le champ.

Mais il ne s'arrête pas. J'ai l'impression que ma vie s'est passée si vite et que ce moment, juste maintenant, est une pause, rien n'existe, ni le temps ni l'espace, juste lui et moi, rien d'autre. Alors je sens un torrent de plaisir pur se déverser en moi et emporter tout sur son passage. Je jouis dans un cri. Fort. Lui se rend aussi, en moi, au plus profond de mon être. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir chaud, enfin. Je le serre contre moi, à n'en plus sentir mes bras, tremblant encore. Je veux qu'il reste, juste là, pour moi, que plus jamais je ne parte ni lui.  
Je pense qu'il comprend, ses bras se referment eux aussi sur moi. Et je m'endors ainsi. Étouffé dans sa chaleur et dans mon plaisir. Heureux, complet...

Je peux le dire, sans aucune erreur possible cette fois: je ne connaitrais jamais de meilleur réveil que celui-là. Je ne pourrais pas décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouve, c'est...au delà de la sérénité, du plus pur des bien-être, du sentiment extrême de sécurité et de...béatitude peut-être. Je ne sais pas. En un mot je me sens...parfaitement bien. Lucius a juste un bras passé autour de moi, il me serre contre son torse dans son sommeil. Tout contre lui.

Le manoir est calme, il respire la paix. Je le sens. Je le ressens. J'ai retrouver cette faculté. Je..._vois _le manoir. Je sais où se trouve Sélène, je sais qu'elle dort paisiblement. Je vois aussi Anna qui est, elle, dans la forêt du domaine, elle chasse. Je peux même sentir l'odeur du sous-bois. Endymion est avec elle, je le ressens aussi. Excepté nous cinq il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans ce manoir ou son domaine. Et c'est parfait.

J'entends même l'horloge comptoise en bas qui sonne 6h du matin. Si tôt? Pourtant je ne suis plus fatigué de rien. Je ne me sens plus l'envie de dormir. Mais juste l'envie de rester là.

Alors pendant près de 3heures je pense, je ne fais rien d'autre. Je me projette dans l'avenir puisque je peux rêver d'en avoir un à présent. Je vais reprendre mes études de médicomagie, spécialisation neuro-psychomage. Sous mon vrai nom cette fois. Je vais me rafraichir la mémoire à propos du contenu des formations. J'espère bien atteindre un poste en moins de temps d'étude que les autres. Histoire d'être un des rares à avoir passé le concours avec moins de 9 ans d'études.... Ça peut toujours être amusant.

Je me dis aussi qu'on va élever Sélène pour en faire un femme magnifique. Elle ne peut être que ça. Je pense que pour une fois je peux voir plus loin que le mois qui suit, ou la prochaine nuit, ou les semaines à venir. Je vois dans les années...

Au terme de ces intenses réflexions je sens Luce bouger un peu. Il se réveille et son premier geste sera de déposer ses lèvres sur ma rune. Ce qui me fait frissonner de la plus agréable des façon. Après un réveil comme ça, qui voudrait refuser le privilège de passer sa vie durant, dans ces conditions? Je ne suis point sot au point de laisser aller cette opportunité. Et je suis même très calme pour la décision que prendra le Wizengamot à propos de notre Union. Quoi qu'il arrive nous serons ensemble rien ne changera plus ça.

Sur le coup des 15h nous transplanons tous au ministère pour, enfin, entendre ladite décision. De nouveau nous sommes dans la salle d'audience. Le Wizengamot est là, au grand complet, le ministre aussi. Et Anna, prenant son rôle de témoin très à cœur, commence à parler.

_-En tant que témoin j'ouvre de nouveau la deuxième session de l'Union pure. Celle -ci verra en ce jour l'acceptation ou le refus de l'Union par l'autorité. Mesdames, Messieurs, Madame le ministre avez-vous pris une décision? Si non, nous nous verrons contraints de réunir le conseil pur...  
__- Hé bien, mademoiselle, c'est que...je ne sais quoi dire, quelle formule utiliser.  
__-Faites au plus simple, dites si vous acceptez, ou refusez.  
__-Dans ce cas. Nous, Wizengamot et moi-même, ministre de la magie britannique, avons décidé d'accepter cette Union pure.  
__-Merci, au nom des liés et en mon nom propre, ainsi qu'en celui des Sang-purs. Par votre décision vous venez de concrétiser un rêve commun, et la renaissance ici d'une des plus ancienne tradition connue. Je déclare alors close la deuxième session de l'Union pure de Lucius Malfoy, dernier patriarche et de son fils Drago Malfoy avant-dernier héritier. En cette seconde et à jamais, même au delà et dans la mort._

Alors un vent se lève, venu de je ne sais où et tourne autour de nous, Luce et moi. Je ne sais comment mais je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose de grand, de nouveau, et d'important. Qu'importe les regards, qu'importe ceux qui sont autour, c'est à peine si je ne saute pas sur Lucius pour l'embrasser. Ok c'est Gryffin, c'est Huffy...mais je m'en tape sur le moment. Dès que le baiser prend fin il y a un...grand silence. Doucement je coule un regard vers le Wizengamot et ceux qui ne sont pas évanouis ou en train de s'éventer nous regardent comme s'ils venaient de voir une chose totalement...stupéfiante...

Enfin bref. Je m'en fiche!

Je suis heureux, content, complet, presque Uni avec le seul amour de ma vie (c'est Hufflepuff..faudra que je rectifie ça vraiment...). Je pense que je rayonne. Et j'ai bien raison pour le moment. Pourtant alors que nous sommes rentrés au manoir. Seuls dans un des salons, l'un contre l'autre dans un des canapés, je lui demande pardon. Enfin.

Pardon pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'avais prévu de ne pas passer cette fameuse nuit de Noël, de ne pas avoir dit où je comptais aller, ne pas avoir dit non plus avec qui, combien de temps tout ça. Pardon aussi pour avoir été aussi... jaloux dès mon retour. Je passe une bonne partie de notre nuit à m'excuser d'ailleurs. Lui aussi. Pour n'avoir pas attendu comme il semble vouloir croire qu'il aurait dut...

Mais qu'importe en ce moment ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes tous les deux. Et pour très longtemps encore... c'est un serment, une promesse.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fiouuuu merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Voila...le prochain chapitre (mercredi) sera le dernier, l'épilogue, la fin de l'histoire. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont suivit jusqu'ici et qui liront le prochain chapitre ^.^  
Merci aussi à ceux qui laissent des review ^^ ça fait plaisir ^^


	9. Epilogue

**Mumtaz**: C'était pas complètmet la fin ^.^ La voila la ze fin. Ze épilogue de la fin finie. Et pour ce qui est de la crédilité...je crois que c'est parequ'on lit des fics qui généraement se finissent mal avec ce couple qu'on a l'impression que c'pas crédible... Mais bon après chacun ses vues. Moi je voulais une fic qui se finisit bien ^.^

_Until the end of time_

Vous avez déjà entendu dire qu'on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand on mourrait ? Hé bien je peux vous affirmer que dans mon cas c'est on ne peut plus vrai.

Comment je le sais? Je vous le dis avec certitude parce qu'en ce moment même je suis en train de mourir. Je le sais. Mon âme soeur est déjà partie, il y a très peu, et je ne sais si je suis réellement encore en vie ou si seule mon âme se souvient. Elle se souvient de tout. Toute ma vie.  
Je ne pense pas que je vais raconter tout en détail, ça serait trop long. Pensez-vous, 60 ans c'est long à raconter.

Alors je vais donner les points qui sont pour moi les plus importants. Vous connaissez déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur mon enfance, mes erreurs, mes remords, mes joies jusqu'à mes 27 ans je pense.  
Maintenant je vais raconter le reste mais une dernière fois je me présente.

Drago Lucius Malfoy, 87 ans. Né de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy de sang, sang pur depuis 13 générations et de Narcissa Black Malfoy, sang pur elle aussi. Aujourd'hui lié à mon père pour mon plus grand contentement. J'ai donné naissance à Sélène Amalith Malfoy, seule et unique enfant que j'aurais. Et la famille s'est encore largement agrandie depuis elle.

Maintenant les choses sérieuses. Durant le reste de ma vie je n'ai eu à souffrir que très peu de désagréments. En effet... Ca sera plus simple que je vous raconte épisodiquement je pense. Alors allons y, pour une dernière fois.

Après que le Wizengamot ait annoncé qu'il acceptait notre Union il a fallu poser la date de la troisième session qui est, concrètement, l'Union sorcière. On était en juin, on a décidé ça pour le Noël d'après... pour le rappel que c'était pour nous. La fin de notre première aventure, le début de la dernière. Très symbolique. Mais on était d'accord en fin de compte. Et puis il fallait le temps d'envoyer les invitations...  
En clair il fallait envoyer des invitations à toute la famille en fait. Absolument toute la famille. Qu'elle soit de sang ou de liaison. Vous imaginez deux secondes le monde que ça fait? Le pire c'est qu'on n'en connaissait pas la moitié ni Luce ni moi. Si on regarde en fin de compte on est présent à peu près partout, sauf en Asie mais bon...et encore. Il doit y avoir une famille par là bas... Ou tout du moins, une branche, éloignée...très éloignée. Mais passons.

Pour la cérémonie il nous a fallut un président d'union... C'est très simple il doit être le doyen de la famille. Problème comme juste très peu de personnes ont répondu il s'est trouvé que Lucius était dans les pus âgés. Petit problème en somme. Vite résolu par Anna. Il s'est avéré qu'elle avait été mariée selon les coutumes sorcières même si il n'y avait jamais réellement eu de cérémonie. Ce qui faisait de Meier (du haut de plusieurs centaines d'années) le doyen de la famille et de loin. Et...coïncidence troublante il avait déjà été à la tête d'une Union pure...au temps où c'était encore parfaitement légal et officiel.

Donc, en plein hiver, un 24 décembre au soir, notre Union pure a été complète. C'était parfait.

Pour l'occasion il nous a fallu des témoins. Un témoin celui de l'alliance, Anna en l'occurrence, et un témoin chacun. De la même façon que pour la première session nous avons chacun fait revenir une personne que nous voulions avec nous.  
C'est ainsi que j'ai pu revoir mère et mon oncle. Elle était mon témoin, lui le sien. La fête aura été magnifique. Ou peut-être que c'est simplement moi qui l'ai trouvée ainsi parce que c'était la mienne... Mais bon. Tout s'est fabuleusement bien passé (selon moi), et la soirée s'est prolongée agréablement.

Quand tout le monde est parti il ne restait que mère, Malachian (mon oncle), Meier et Anna, et les deux enfants. Et nous bien sûr.

Bon je pense que je ne vais pas raconter la nuit vous allez imaginez ça très bien. Mais je peux vous assurer cette fois avec une certitude des plus forte (et vérifiée) que ce fut LA nuit la plus magique et magnifique de toute mon existence. Ca a été une union parfaite de tout ce qui existe. Nos âmes, nos corps, nos essences même j'en suis certain. Le fait est que le lendemain on était bien content d'avoir posé les sortilèges de silence en fin de compte... A partir du lendemain on s'est dit qu'on allait prendre des vacances pour apprendre, réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Pour moi aussi, m'habituer à voir plus loin que ce que je faisais d'ordinaire.

Luce a donné une période de vacances au ministère de 6 mois. Ils ont accepté bien sûr. On a un moyen de pression sur eux qu'ils n'arrivent pas à éluder. Ils nous ont demandé de rester discret sur notre union. Ils se disent que si cela vient à s'ébruiter il y aura des dizaines de demandes d'alliances comme la notre etc, etc... Donc nous restons silencieux là dessus en retour nous les faisons plier sur chacune de nos demande. Très pratique et on ne peut plus utile.

Et donc pendant 6 mois on a voyagé, un peu partout. Sélène est restée avec Anna, Meier et Endy au manoir. Opportunité pour eux aussi de se détendre un peu loin de leurs responsabilités. Et nous, nous avons savouré avec un délice sans pareil ces 6mois rien que nous deux. A ne rien faire du tout. Sans problème, sans précipitation, sans rien.  
J'ai cru un instant que c'était ça le Bonheur j'ai eu torts cette fois, et avec joie encore.

Par contre...j'ai dit que je n'avais eu aucun gros problème pendant cette vie non? Si... en fait, j'ai eu un problème. Qui, techniquement, n'est pas encore fini mais bon.

Quand on est revenu, après ces 6 mois, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal à l'aise entouré de monde, puis ça a empiré sur les années, j'ai commencé à être comme agoraphobe...enfin une phobie sociale plutôt... Enfin à ne plus supporter qui que ce soit, ça allait jusqu'à Luce lui-même et pourtant Merlin sait si je l'aime...

Ca s'est amélioré quand on s'est rendu compte de l'origine du problème. Pendant ces... 5 ans, on avait noté chez moi plus de 30 tentatives de suicide. Pour moi ça n'en était pas, quand j'ai commencé à en parler ils ont trouvé que c'était une séquelle de Voldemort. Tout ce que je voulais faire moi c'était faire disparaître cette marque. J'étais le seul deatheater encore en vie à la porter... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je voulais qu'elle disparaisse une fois pour toutes. Finalement après un allé retour chez le phsychomage, il a simplement décidé de ne pas me faire porter de sort de dissimulation partielle mais simplement un bracelet de force. De la taille de la marque. Le bracelet d'Union y est incrusté. Je le porte tout le temps...

Excepté cela j'ai repris mes études. Passé les concours avec 3 ans d'avance. Passé haut la main. Il fallait juste que je me remette en tête quelques principes, quelques détails, rien de bien compliqué mais essentiels dans le fond. Donc voilà, j'ai gagné près de 5 ans d'études , j'étais content en fait. Tout le monde me prenait pour un surdoué, je ne vous dit pas comme c'est agréable. Très bien pour mon égo.

Ma phobie sociale a eu des conséquences sur mon travail. Allez essayer de soigner quelqu'un quand vous ne pouvez approcher personne. Mais bon, je me suis arrangé comme je pouvais. Et je me suis installé comme neuro-psychomage à St Mungo. Après ces 5 années, je me suis senti mieux, même si encore j'ai quelques petits problèmes, et pendant un an complet j'ai entièrement profité de tout ce que je pouvais avoir. Le manoir, Luce, Sélène, Sirius et Sev', tout, tout ce que j'avais manqué. Tout ce qui m'avait manqué.

Cet été là aussi, Sélène a reçu sa convocation pour Hogwsarts, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire moi. Et vu mes...relations avec ce château et ses occupants, j'essayais d'oublier un peu mon passage là bas.

On a réservé une journée pour aller acheter toutes ses fournitures sur Diagon Alley. Le plus compliqué a été de trouver une baguette qui n'avais pas besoin directement de la parole de son possesseur, puisqu'alors encore elle n'avait dit aucun mot. Une sorte de baguette uniquement pour les sorts impronnoncés. Mais comme elle était naturellement douée déjà à cette époque pour la magie sans baguette, ça ne lui a posé que peu de problèmes.

C'est le lendemain matin que j'ai eu la plus belle surprise de ma vie je pense.

Je vais faire comme au début et vous raconter ça comme si cela se passait à l'instant...comme ça me vient à l'idée.

____________________________________LM/DM_____________________________________

Je viens de passer une nuit magnifique, comme toutes (ou presque si ce n'est de ma faute) depuis 5 ans. Nous sommes pendant les vacances d'été. Enfin en aout. Luce est toujours endormi, il doit être avant 6h du matin, puisqu'il se réveille toujours à cette heure...même s'il n'a rien à faire. D'un sort sans baguette je fais apparaître l'heure. 5H38. Très bien. J'ai quelques minutes pour le réveiller à ma manière.

Je me dégage doucement de son étreinte et m'installe à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je pose alors mes lèvres au gré de ma fantaisie un peu partout sur son visage, son cou, tout ce que je peux atteindre sans bouger trop. Dès qu'il commence à sortir du sommeil, mais pas tout à fait encore, je descends laissant vagabonder mes mains et mes lèvres sur son torse en légères caresses. Je le sens frissonner agréablement, lâchant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Il est pleinement réveillé désormais et pourtant paresse me laissant ainsi implicitement le choix de faire ce que je veux. Je souris alors.

Et pourtant doit abandonner lorsque je sens une présence beaucoup trop proche.

...

Oui...effectivement j'ai oublié de dire, où que ce soit dans le manoir je sens désormais toutes les présences magiques, de la même façon que je vois toujours la magie dans les mains de ceux que je rencontre. Donc...  
Je soupire, délaissant ma tâche et revenant aux lèvre de Lucius, l'embrassant sous son regard intrigué. Sans rien dire je me recouche contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Je soupire une dernière fois pour la forme.

_-Entre Sélène, ne reste pas là devant sans rien faire._

La porte s'ouvre alors doucement, laissant filtrer la lumière des torches du couloir. Elle s'approche doucement comme à son habitude, la tête un peu baissée de savoir qu'elle a dérangé. Elle vient souvent en ce moment appréhendant Hogwarts qui arrive de plus en plus vite. Sa première rentrée... Elle vient alors se blottir contre moi, je souris à Luce, un sourire désolé. L'heure a avancé je fais donc apparaître un petit-déjeuné pour nous trois sur le lit. On commence tranquillement à manger. Seulement au moment où je vais commencer à boire mon café (brûlant comme il se doit) j'entends.

_-Je suis...Désolée de vous avoir gêné pères._

Sur le coup j'avoue j'ai failli lâcher ma tasse. Elle parlait, enfin. Moi qui m'était résolu à la voir muette pour toujours. Elle parlait pour la première fois.  
Pour vous ça ne doit pas sembler extraordinaire mais pour moi ça l'était. J'étais réellement heureux à ce moment précis. Entouré de mon âme soeur et de ma fille. Un de moment les plus heureux de ma vie je pense. Bien qu'il ne soit absolument pas extraordinaire, je l'accorde.

____________________________________LM/DM_____________________________________

Ensuite...hé bien il ne s'est pas passé grand chose jusqu'à la rentrée. Elle fut répartie à Slytherin comme toute la famille (ou presque) avant elle. Elle a fait des études parfaite. Très bonne en classe dans les matières qu'elle avait choisi. Douée naturellement pour la magie, en même temps avec un père comme Voldemort c'est normal, j'étais très fier d'elle, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs.

De notre côté à Luce et moi, notre existence a été relativement calme pendant sa scolarité.  
Lui a réussi à faire en sorte que les muggles sachent que l'on existe. Ce qui est une grande avancée. Il a gagné de l'importance au sein du ministère se rendant parfaitement irremplaçable et indispensable.

Pour ma part dans mon travail j'avais choisi d'essayer de ramener notre Survivant national au royaume des vivants éveillés. Oui monsieur était toujours dans une sorte de coma magico/muggle... Simple quoi... Mais bon en tant que neuro-psychomages, nous étions tous au moins un moment ou un autre nommés pour étudier le phénomène. Sauf que moi j'ai décidé de le sortir de son état... Je suis trop généreux ça me perdra.  
Comme j'avais moi-même été dans un coma presque semblable, je me suis demandé si un tatouage sorcier ne pouvait pas l'aider... J'ai demandé à la belette, à sa désormais femme, Granger...enfin ex-Granger, à Sirius, tout le monde était plus ou moins d'accord. Ils étaient un peu tous désespéré qu'il se réveille un jour il faut dire. Je leur aurait annoncé qu'il fallait l'immoler ils auraient accepté je suis sûr...

Mais bon, je ne l'ai pas fait, ça m'a tenté longtemps...mais non. Finalement il a hérité d'un tatouage à l'effigie d'un phénix, gris le phénix pour faire original... Il lui aura fallu encore un an pour qu'il sorte de son sommeil.

Je n'ose pas penser à sa réhabilitation! 7 ans de vide. Déjà que cinq ans c'est difficile, je n'imagine pas sept. Et il s'est avéré que c'était grâce au phénix qu'il s'en était sortit. Une des première chose qu'il a dite, dès qu'il eu retrouvé l'usage de la parole, c'était " j'ai vu un phénix d'argent " . Si ce n'est pas explicite ça! J'ai eu droit à toute l'attention que je pouvais souhaiter. Magnifique. Simplement magnifique. Conférences de presse, mon mémoire validé, une renommée assez forte. Et tout ça pour avoir fait tatoué quelqu'un sachant que ça pouvait aider. Sachant que ça _allait_ aider. Après tout c'est bien mon tatouage qui m'avait sorti de mes coma.... Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas marché sur lui? Bien que demi-sang il est tout de même sorcier.

Donc voilà tout est rentré dans l'ordre, il a été adulé comme le héros qu'il a été durant la bataille finale, n'a rien dit du tout en ce qui concernait mon implication, et moi je suis devenu celui qui a ramené le Sauveur. La classe quoi. Et ça m'a largement suffit en fin ce compte. Je pensais avoir besoin de plus d'attention, de reconnaissance, peut-être que j'avais peur de ne pas être reconnu comme ayant directement participé à la mort du plus grand mage noir de tous notre temps...mais non. C'est mièvre à souhait de dire ça, mais j'avais une famille, que j'avais à aimer, et c'était assez pour moi.

Pour en revenir à mes souvenirs... qui passent de plus en plus vite.

Fugitivement je me rappelle le moment où on a expliqué à Sélène notre relation avec Luce, pourquoi elle n'avait pas réellement de mère, l'histoire avec Voldemort, tout ça... Et elle l'a bien pris, relativement. Je me souviens de la remise des diplômes de la promotion de ma fille. Elle a été première, c'est rare qu'un élève qui ne soit pas de Ravenclaw soit premier. J'étais d'autant plus fier.

Ensuite... Ensuite je pense que la prochaine étape sera tout le bouleversement autour de son mariage.

Pas qu'elle se marie me soit désagréable, non... Mais celui qu'elle a choisi m'a...perturbé on va dire. On y va pour le souvenir en direct vous voulez bien?

____________________________________LM/DM_____________________________________

Je suis tranquillement entrain de lire un livre sur la psychologie muggle. Lucius lis en long en large et en travers ses dossiers pour la prochaine audience de Wizengamot. Lui est assis normalement sur notre canapé devant un feu magnifique qui ronronne doucement dans la cheminée du salon et pour ma part j'ai la tête posée sur ses genoux, étalé de tout mon long sur le susnommé canapé. Puis Sélène entre, elle a 20ans désormais. Lucius me dit qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à mère, que ce soit sa voix, son visage, tout. Je n'ai jamais vu mère à 20ans donc je dois m'en remettre à lui mais c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble certaines fois. Elle est vraiment belle... Depuis qu'elle est sorti de Hogwarts elle a intégré une école de dessin. Pourquoi en fin même elle ne le sait pas je pense. C'était une perspective qui lui plaisait et dans laquelle elle est douée. Je pense qu'elle dessinera des cartes célestes. Elle s'intéresse énormément aux étoiles, et excellait en divination. Mais on verra plus tard.

_-Hum... pères...?_

Nous relevons la tête de nos lectures respectives pour la regarder, elle semble nerveuse et tient dans ses mains une lettre.

_-J'ai...J'ai reçu cela pour vous._

Je me redresse et prends l'enveloppe qu'elle me temd, défais le cachet et parcours la missive. C'est une invitation. D'un jeune homme visiblement, qui... d'après ce qui est écrit veut nous rencontrer puisqu'il serait le petit ami de Sélène depuis plus d'un an. Je n'arrive pas à dissimuler ma surprise aussi bien que Lucius et lève un regard lourd de questions vers elle qui se tord les mains. De plus cet homme n'a pas signé, donc impossible de savoir qui il est sans lui demander. Elle doit le savoir.

_-Devrons-nous te demander des explications jeune fille?  
__-Non père je... En fait je fréquente cet homme depuis près d'un an. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un échange inter-écoles. Son....Son père est squib mais sa mère vient d'une famille de sorcier importante de Suède. Elle a abandonné son nom lors du mariage. Ils vivent en Cornouaille.  
__-Son nom?  
__-Luchiavel... Luchiavel Torn._

Je me suis senti me crisper d'un coup. Mes doigts ont serré le parchemin, mon dos s'est considérablement raidit. Et je me suis senti pâlir à une vitesse folle. Depuis le temps que j'essayais de l'oublier celui-là. Sans que je le veuille réellement, du moins consciemment, la lettre prend feu. Un contre-coup de la rune qui s'active quand je m'énerve un peu trop. Torn...salopard. Vivement je me lève et sors de la pièce. Je ne dirais rien à ce sujet, la discution est close. Jamais, _jamais_, elle n'épousera cet homme. Je m'y oppose fermement. Si le fils est comme le père ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me faire entendre raison. De plus si je suppose un minimum bien, ils sont approximativement du même âge, ou du moins il n'a pas 5 ans de moins qu'elle, ce qui fait que monsieur Torn (le père) aurait couché avec Luce étant marié et _avec_ un fils.

Je ne sais comment mais je me trouve dehors, dans le parc, devant le lac. Sa surface est lisse, limpide, reposante. Tout ce qu'il faut pour me calmer un peu, et que je reprenne mon sang froid. Réfléchir posément c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire pour le moment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, mais il commence à faire nuit. Après avoir fait un peu le vide, je me dis qu'après tout, si elle s'est approchée de cet homme c'est qu'il doit bien ne pas être trop comme son père. Il mérite peut-être d'être connu. Peut-être. La seule chose qui me trouble encore c'est qu'elle n'en n'ai jamais parlé. Peut-être à Luce seulement. Je sais qu'elle lui parle souvent, de chose qu'elle ne me dit pas... Et ça parce que j'ai été trop étrange sûrement. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, pas après une sortie comme celle que je viens de faire. Là de mes réflexions et me fichant éperdument du repas qui va certainement commencer dans peu, je m'assois, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine enserrés de mes bras. Et j'observe la lumière qui décline, les ombres qui grandissent, le lac toujours aussi calme, et je fais le vide une fois de plus.

Au bout d'un temps alors que le lac ne reflète plus que les étoiles j'entends un pas léger venir du manoir. Sélène. Cause de ma présence... Non allez je vais arrêter un peu, je suis la seule cause de mon énervement. Donc...c'est tout de même Sélène qui vient. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, sans me regarder un seul instant, détournant les yeux je dirais même. Au bout de quelques minutes je brise le silence devenu très pesant pour moi.

_-Lucius était au courant n'est-ce pas.  
__-Oui..._

Ce n'était même pas une question. Elle me connais et sait comment je réagis par rapport à tout ce qui la touche. Je suis devenu très protecteur envers elle. Trop sans doute... Une éducation rigoureusement différente de celle que j'ai eu. Je ne peux cesser de me dire que j'ai raté ça aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ce soir.

_-Rappelle moi la date de cette invitation je te prie._

Elle semble plus que surprise. Ce qui doit être vrai je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je viens de dire que j'acceptais cette fichue invitation. La plaie. Je ne m'en sortirais jamais et je le sais parfaitement! Je sens que je vais péter un câble avant de finir le repas, surtout si les parents Torn sont là aussi... Faisons lui peur un peu...pour s'amuser.

_-Tu as trois secondes avant que je ne change d'avis Sélène.  
__-Dans une semaine, samedi. Il a choisi un restaurant autant muggle que sorcier. Ses parents seront là donc, il ne veut pas qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise.  
__-Parfait._

Parfait, je vais mourir. Je ne sais absolument pas de quelle façon je vais réagir face à cet homme...et à son fils. Mais je sais que si il se comporte de la même façon que son père il saura très vite qu'il aura fait une _énorme_ erreur.

Cette nuit là dans les bras de Luce j'ai eu peur. Depuis longtemps. Peur de ce Stanislas Torn qui me l'avait volé une fois. Peur qu'il recommence. D'être à nouveau seul, d'avoir froid...

Quand j'y repense, je suis devenu incroyablement dépendant de lui, et par là même faible à souhait, encore heureux que personne n'ai eu l'idée de s'en prendre à nous... Je doute d'avoir réellement survécu. Au sens physique du terme si sûrement, pour Sélène, mais mentalement je ne donnais pas cher de moi si il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit... Mais il ne lui est rien arrivé, tant mieux dira-t-on.

Donc! Ladite semaine passe sans heurt particulier et nous voilà à ce fameux samedi. Je ne me souviens que du mois. Mars... pourquoi mars je n'en sais rien. Mais le fait reste.

Nous sommes parés tous trois d'au moins un signe portant le blason de la famille, que ce soit pour Lucius la chevalière, pour moi un motif brodé sur la manche de ma robe de sorcier ou pour Sélène un pendentif. Aussi habillés de robes somptueuses propres à assoir notre rang tant social que celui de notre sang.

Je dois avouer que les restaurant est parfaitement choisi. Luxueux, coûteux, impressionnant. Notre élément à Luce et moi. Sélène n'y a pas trop été habituée, nous ne l'avons pas voulu ainsi. Mystère quant au pourquoi, ça nous semblait normal je suppose.

Quand nous arrivons, en avance cela va de soi, le fameux Luchiavel est déjà là. Et, même si ça m'énerve encore de l'avouer, elle a très bien choisi. Brun autant que nous étions blonds, des yeux profondément bleu (foncé), bien fait de sa personne, courtois, rompu aux bonnes manières. A croire qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille de sang-pur encore plus traditionnelle que la notre. Ce qui est fort rare.  
Mais qu'importe! On nous installe à une table. Le décor est très ingénieux. Un mélange sobre de muggle et de sorcier. Des paravents avec un sort d'intimité. Ce qui fait que nous n'entendons qu'un vague murmure des conversations alentours, avec la musique d'ambiance bien sûr. En attendant les parents (et futur beaux-parents) on nous sert des apéritifs. Hors de prix bien sûr. Je pense m'être amusé toute la soirée à choisir ce qu'il y avait de plus cher... Enfin toute la soirée... Façon de parler. Donc peu après nos commandes les parents Torn arrivent. Je pense avoir failli m'étrangler avec mon firewiskey si je n'avais eu un peu de retenue. Autant je connaissais Stanislas (au moins de vue), autant je me suis étonné au plus haut point de voir à son bras une descendante de Malinka. _LA_ famille de sang-pur de Suède. Savoir qu'elle était allée chercher un squib relevait de la plus pure hérésie pour moi. Mais ils s'accordaient bien, donc j'ai laissé là mes pensées sur le sujet.

Bien que je trouve encore son choix très... stupide!

Tout au cours du souper, excellent d'ailleurs, les discutions vont bon train. Passant par les études des deux jeunes, nos emplois respectifs, les sujets d'actualité, et autres banalités du style. Le seul problème aura été ma paranoïa si j'en crois Lucius. A savoir, entendre des allusions de ce crétin sur leur passé commun à presque chacune de ses phrases... J'avoue c'était un peu excessif mais je sais qu'il a fait au moins _une_ référence. Et ça me tuait littéralement. Déjà que je n'ai pas apprécié me retrouver à palabrer avec lui... Et pourtant j'ai conservé le masque parfait d'un invité aimable.

A vomir...

Mais je pense que j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de la soirée en demandant à Irina pourquoi elle avait quitté la Suède. Je ne me souviens pas réellement de la réponse par contre j'ai parfaitement retenu sa question à elle.

_-Mais, pardonnez ma question indiscrète, dites -moi, Sélène n'en a jamais parlé mais, qui est sa mère...? enfin je veux dire, elle doit bien avoir une mère cette enfant._

Je ne sais absolument pas quelle tête je fais à ce moment mais ça suffit pour qu'elle s'excuse de la question. Je dis vaguement qu'elle est morte, il y a longtemps. De justesse j'évite de dire que c'était avant la naissance de Sélène.

Oui c'est une idée que j'ai trouvé. Si cela venait à se savoir qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort je n'ose imaginé ce qu'aurait été sa vie. Donc j'ai juste un peu modifié l'histoire, racontant qu'elle était morte peu après la bataille en lui donnant naissance.

Ensuite comme de bien sûr, condoléances, désolé pour la question etc, etc... Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie en ce moment? Et vlan! LA question à ne pas poser. Si je dis " non " simplement, je doute que Lucius le prenne très bien, et si je dis " oui " elle va me demander où est donc cette personne. Si je répond juste en face de vous ça va le faire à moitié je pense! Mais vu qu'il s'en est chargé pour moi...

_-Nous avons contracté une Union pure, il y a de cela 15 ans.  
__-Ho..._

Parfaite réponse madame, quelque chose a ajouter? Non, parfait. Merci Lucius pour cette fois. Notre union n'est connue que du cercle très fermé de la famille. Ce n'est pas une chose que nous allons crier sur les toits puisque c'est encore très controversé comme relation. C'est une sorte de danger pour nos situations professionnelles. Enfin bon, ça nous a convenu pendant très longtemps, et c'était bien ainsi.

Les conversations tournent désormais autour de nos passés. Et c'est là que tout à dérapé je pense. Mme Torn n'a absolument rien à se reprocher. Blanche et pure si l'on peut dire. Neutre comme sa famille entière pendant la guerre, d'une fidélité et d'un amour sans borne envers son cher mari, mère attentionnée et rigoureuse à la fois. Parfaite maitresse de maison en somme, du moins ce qu'on en voyait... Mr Torn a été exempt d'explications vu qu'il avait... travaillé avec Lucius. Mais lui et moi par contre... C'est tout autre chose. Elle a visiblement été étrangère aux informations sur les deatheaters et leurs procès. Comment avait-elle fait je me le demande encore. Le fait reste que j'étais (et je suis toujours) le seul deatheater à avoir gardé la marque. Les on-dit racontent que c'est parce que je l'ai connu ... de trop près et selon beaucoup trop de façons.

Déjà que parler de cette période m'avait légèrement, voir beaucoup, tendu. Rapport à mon petit problème expliqué un peu avant. Névrose, peur panique, phobie sociale tout ça. Donc je suis devenu légèrement nerveux, la température n'aidant pas je me suis vu forcé de relever mes manches et par conséquent dévoiler les bracelets de force et d'alliance. Et ses yeux se sont empressés de remarquer lesdits bijoux et de me demander de les lui montrer.

Comment peut-on être aussi curieux? Non, franchement...?

J'ai commencé par décliner tranquillement arguant qu'on ne retirait pas un bracelet d'alliance. Ce qui est faux entendons nous, un bracelet de ce type peut tout à fait être retiré au même titre qu'une alliance normale. Mais c'était une excuse commode. Seulement quand l'autre taupe s'en est mêlé... (taupe entendez Stanislas) ça a été autre chose.  
Et bien évidement j'ai cédé. Comme toujours... Au revoir bracelets d'alliance et de force censé cacher cette affreuse marque!

Elle ne s'en est absolument pas aperçu, s'émerveillant de la finesse de la taille de l'or dans le bracelet d'alliance. Mais son cher et tendre mari lui est resté... bouche bée devant la marque. Ainsi que son fils, qui lui a eu la décence de ne pas être trop visible. Et quand Torn père a commencé à amorcer un début de phrase j'ai senti une violente bouffée de peur m'envelopper. Rapidement je me suis excusé, me suis levé de table et suis allé sur un balcon qui trainait là. Histoire de me calmer un peu, de trouver un endroit sans présence humaine, juste l'air frai de la nuit claire.

Histoire de respirer et de me dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je reste les yeux fixés sur ce crâne et ce serpent. Aucune raison que je me sente encore asservit à un monstre depuis longtemps enterré et mort. Aucune raison non plus que je me sente si sale, juste en regardant ce tatouage. Aucune raison à cette peur panique qui s'infiltre en moi insidieusement. Ni pour que tout se mette à tourner sous je ne sais quel effet de mon esprit.

Quand je me suis enfin stabilisé dans cet environnement, je ne sais combien de temps après, je me suis retrouvé accroché au parapet du balcon, regardant au dessus, fixant un peu le vide et la rue en bas. Et surtout sentant une présence que je trouvait répulsive à ce moment juste à côté de moi.  
Mes yeux ont juste dévié un peu pour tomber sur Stanislas Torn. Salop... Je me suis retenu, à grand peine, de le tuer sur le champ. C'était à cause de lui que je ne sentais pas bien cette soirée, que j'ai du retirer ce foutu bracelet, que j'en suis là désormais.  
Je lui ai sifflé de s'en aller vite de ce balcon. Pas assez clairement vu qu'il est resté et qu'il a commencé à s'excuser. Pourquoi? Pour cette histoire il y a 15ans? Pour son fils entrain de me prendre ma fille? Pour m'avoir fait retirer ce bracelet et repenser à toute cette horreur? Pour son regard à demi épouvanté devant la marque?

Pour _quoi_? Sans que je le sente vraiment la rune feu s'est activée seule créant juste quelques flammes, petites flammes, qui sont allées aux pieds de ce squib qui me pesait vraiment cette fois.

Puis le noir complet. Plus rien...

Avant de reprendre mes esprits sur un lit d'hôpital. Si j'avais su que simplement reposer les yeux sur la marque me ferait cet effet, je ne l'aurais jamais retiré, pour aucune supplique. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'encore à cause de moi et de ma connerie, j'avais foiré la soirée de Sélène. Elle avait l'air bien elle, à côté de Luchiavel...  
Et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé suite à cet...écart de ma part. Je soupire mettant mon bras en travers de mes yeux, histoire de ne pas avoir cette lumière aseptisée directement dans les yeux. Ca fait mal mine de lit bouge une fois avant que je n'entende distinctement.

_-Tient, notre pyromane national est réveillé. Bonjour amour.  
__-De quoi tu parles Lucius?  
__-Tu as incendié la moitié du restaurant suite à l'arrivée de Torn père.  
__-Non, j'ai juste créé quelques petites flammèches...  
__-Qui ont bien grandit._

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? Sans que je puisse me poser plus de question les lèvres de Luce viennent cueillir les miennes dans un baiser époustouflant. J'ouvre les yeux dès qu'il se retire et souris.

_-Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela?  
__-Tu étais magnifique et Torn m'énervait considérablement ce soir. Il a eu la plus grande peur de sa vie, je doute qu'il revienne nous embêter.  
__-Et Sélène? Comment a-t-elle réagit?  
__-Déçue, énervée sur le moment et maintenant inquiète.  
__-Pourquoi?  
__-Cela ne fait guère que 6 jours que tu dors. Comment veux tu qu'elle réagisse dans ces cas là?_

Je souris de nouveau et Luce se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Rapidement nos lèvres ne suffisent plus et nous bouches s'ouvrent et nos langues se cherchent instinctivement. Nous ne nous séparons que pour reprendre notre souffle rapidement avant de recommencer. Le lit s'affaisse lorsqu'il s'assoit au bord. Une de ses mains vient jouer insidieusement sur ma rune coeur, se posant sur ma nuque, alors que l'autre vagabonde sur ma cuisse. Je commence à me perdre et si un raclement de gorge loin d'être discret ne nous avait pas arrêté je crains qu'il n'eut fallut lancer un sort d'insonorisation.  
Mais il y a eu ce satané raclement de gorge. Alors que Luce soupire simplement de déception je coule un regard à moitié meurtrier sur ma fille qui venait d'entrer...sans frapper bien sûr...

_-Hé bien...Bonjour père! J'étais juste venue...voir si tu étais réveillé... et visiblement oui... Je..je vais vous laisser hein.  
__-Non reste._

Elle suspend son geste pour partir et entre définitivement dans la pièce fermant derrière elle. Lentement, gênée il y a des chances, elle vient s'asseoir sur la chaise que Luce vient de quitter.

_-Relève la tête Sélène. Ne baisse les yeux que devant quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à te tuer.  
__-Voleur. Cette phrase est à moi.  
__-Je l'ai bien apprise Lulu chéri, ne me reproche pas de perpétuer cette si jolie phrase. Maintenant Sélène ce n'est pas à toi de te sentir gênée pour quoi que ce soit. Et avant que tu ne dises rien, j'irais voir Torn pour lui parler et m'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.  
__-Bien père... Euh...concernant la demande de Luchiavel... Quelle réponse donnerez-vous? Ce dîner était pour cela à la base.  
__-Nous verrons cela un autre jour. Ils viendront au manoir, une fois qu'on aura fixé une date. Et on reparlera de tout ça à tête reposée. Pour le moment j'ai d'autres choses en tête concernant ce Torn, père je te rassure. Le fils, je n'ai rien contre pour le moment._

Elle semble surprise de ma dernière phrase et doit se demander pourquoi je lui tient une rancune aussi forte pour seulement m'avoir fait ôter ce bracelet. C'est sûr que, dans le fond, juste avoir fait cela sans réellement connaître les conséquences, ce n'est pas passible d'une telle amertume de ma part...même de ma part en fait. Je sais que j'ai la rancune tenace et l'amertume facile mais pas à ce point. Mais Torn...lui il m'énerve assez fortement. Donc j'irais le voir, en toute amitié, et je lui dirais, en toute amitié bien sûr, combien je le hais... amicalement toujours.  
Et après quand il aura bien compris, je le torturerais peut-être un peu. Juste pour voir de quelle façon un squib peut crier et s'il tient plus longtemps qu'un sorcier, un vrai j'entends, un qui peut se servir de sa magie. Ca sera bien, tellement reposant. Et j'aurais enfin ma revanche sur cette chose qui a osé toucher Lucius... Ce que je ne supporte pas même après 15 ans...  
Les lèvres, de Lucius d'ailleurs, me ramènent sur terre frôlant les miennes trop légèrement à mon goût.

_-Hey reviens...  
__-Il faut que tu dormes Drake et le sourire que tu avais il y a quelques secondes ne me disait rien de bon. Donc, tu vas être gentil, dire au revoir à Sélène et tu vas dormir._

Le rire cristallin de Sélène m'attire alors vers elle. Elle s'approche et m'embrasse sur la joue nous disant au revoir et au plus vite, puis elle sort. Et à ce moment Lucius me prend le menton et me fait tourner la tête vers lui. Il a un air sérieux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille pour moi.

_-De deux choses l'une mon amour. Tu ne m'appelles plus jamais Lulu. C'est un surnom que Séverus utilisait quand nous étions tous les deux à Hogwarts et qui m'horripilait déjà. C'est dire si ça remonte comme époque. Ensuite, à quoi pensais tu pour avoir ce sourire carnassier il y a deux minutes?  
__-Hé bien pour le surnom, les grands esprits se rencontrent. Et sinon je pensais juste à Torn père.  
__-Et c'est lui qui te fait sourire comme ça?  
__-Jaloux?  
__-Pas le moins du monde.  
__-Reconnais-le et je te dis la vraie raison.  
__-Je me passerais de la vraie raison alors._

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre il m'entraîne dans un baiser vertigineux qui me laisse sans voix mais des étoiles au fond des yeux. Je le hais pour savoir si facilement m'attraper. C'est frustrant des fois. Suite à cela il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me dis qu'il repassera plus tard, et qu'il faut que je dorme. Je crois que je vais l'écouter. Je me sens fatigué pour le moment. Et puis quoi, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être utile, on est en weekend, et je ne travaille pas le weekend. Donc je me laisse emporter par le sommeil. Un doux sommeil, comme nombre depuis ces 15 dernières années.

Après cela, il s'est passé tout le weekend pour que ces medicomages à la noix me laissent sortir disant que mon état n'était toujours pas stable, ce qui était faux bien entendu. Et pendant près de deux semaines j'ai du subir le psychomage qui me suit depuis mon retour, en plus des questions des Aurors qui cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi un restaurant protégé comme celui auquel nous étions a brûlé si facilement. Ils ont même été jusqu'à me demander si ça n'avait pas été un acte terroriste et volontaire de ma part! Non mais franchement, si ce n'est pas idiot comme question. Mais bon, j'ai gentillement répondu à toutes leurs satanées questions.

J'ai obéi à ce stupide psychomage qui me préconisait de rester calme, de ne surtout pas enlever le bracelet, etc...Etc... Des choses que je savais déjà depuis un bout en somme.

Et finalement il s'était passé près de trois semaines avant que je ne puisse (enfin) aller voir ce Torn pour lui... parler, en toute amitié bien sûr. Mais je pense que, même si je le détestais un peu à l'époque, ce que j'ai vu a bien renforcé mon idée.

Dès que je m'approche de cette maison je sens que quelque chose va mal. Cette maison est malsaine. Pas que le manoir soit vraiment sain comme endroit mais là...c'est pire. Déjà les cris étouffés qui passent à travers la porte et les fenêtre ne sont pas ni discrets ni engageants, mais en plus quand je frappe c'est un beuglement du style " c'est qui ? " qui me répond donc... Autant dire que je suis parfaitement mal accueillit... Torn baisse encore dans mon estime, si tant est qu'il fut un jour au dessus de zéro... Par contre, dès que je réponds Malfoy, tout devient plus calme. Et la porte s'ouvre sur le visage de Torn père l'espoir au fond des yeux, le nom de Lucius au bord des lèvres. Espoir vite arraché par mes soin, nom balayé tout aussi proprement. Dès qu'il me voit il déchante. L'espoir se barre vite fait et c'est un " ha...vous " très avenant qui s'échappe de sa bouche.

Mais bon, n'allons pas nous formaliser de cela. Avec toute ma courtoisie j'explique le pourquoi de ma venue et demande à entrer. Ce qui m'est accordé lorsque Luchiavel me reconnais. Finalement il n'est peut-être pas si mal ce jeune homme... Du moment qu'il ne ressemble pas à son père.

Ledit père nous fait installer dans le ... salon ou du moins ce qui doit s'en rapprocher. Je ne dis pas cela uniquement parce que j'ai l'habitude du manoir, mais parce que cette maison est mal entretenue, je trouve, mais cela ne tient qu'à moi. Après tout, la poussière, les petites bêtes rampantes (même discrètes ) et autre joyeusetés sont peut-être au goût de la famille qu'en sais-je? Luchiavel me demande assez rapidement, et malgré tout avec une courtoisie qui dénote du cadre, des nouvelles de Sélène. Je lui apprend, fais la conversation normalement. Puis, n'ayant plus de sujet entre Torn fils et moi, je demande à ce que Madame vienne, si elle est là.

A ce moment il y a comme un flottement, un vide, un blanc, dans le temps. Puis Luchiavel se lève et sors de la pièce, j'entends ses pas monter à l'étage, les marches grincent... Je le dis et le redis, cette maison est malsaine.

Lorsqu' Irina entre je me lève, la salue, avec la révérence de à son rang. Puis une fois chose faite, je leur explique clairement la raison de ma venue. Bien que cela me coute énormément je retire une fois de plus le bracelet de force, exposant la marque. Je leur explique aussi que cette marque est pour moi un fardeau que je ne supporte que parce que je ne le vois pas. Ma réaction est alors plus ou moins comprise. Ou du moins ils ne sont plus totalement dans le flou et peuvent croire à leur aise que l'enflamment est dut à cela et non pas à l'animosité (voir haine) que j'éprouve envers Torn père.

Ceci fait, je prends congé. Seulement une fois la porte refermée sur moi et au moment où je m'apprête à transplaner Luchiavel sort de la maison et viens vers moi, une question brûlant au fond de ses yeux. Il me demande si j'ai une réponse par rapport à Sélène et lui. Je lui dis comme à ma fille, qu'ils recevront une invitation pour un repas au manoir où tout cela sera rediscuté. Il paraît moitié satisfait de ma réponse et s'en retourne chez lui.  
Pour ma part dès mon retour au manoir je vais trouver Sélène, qui, par chance est avec Lucius, dans la bibliothèque et dis simplement.

_-Avant que je ne sache qui de Torn père ou fils bat Irina Malinka, tu ne fais même pas mine de penser à aller revoir Luchiavel._

Rien de plus, rien de moins et sors de suite après cela. Je boue de colère littéralement. Cette femme était tout ce qu'il y a de plus courtois, avenant, en total contraste avec la maison. Et pourtant elle semblait fatiguée et sur le point de défaillir bien que rien ne l'indique physiquement. Pas de cernes, un sourire toujours présent. Et des yeux ternes, vides et par dessus tout cette puissance de sorts tournoyant autour d'elle. Ca je pense le reconnaître entre mille autre flux magiques. Les sorts de dissimulation. Et pas mineurs de plus.

Je me suis réfugié sur le toit, comme d'habitude, pour regarder le plus loin possible, penser à ce que je peux faire. Bien que j'ai été à Slytherin, je ne peux pas la laisser là à se faire tuer, surtout si ça ne me regarde pas du tout. Alors je réfléchis, à tout ce que je peux faire, dans la mesure de mes moyens. Je pense au repas qui doit s'organiser pour les faire venir. Tout se mettra en place à ce moment.

Et, par pure chance, Luchiavel se languis joyeusement de Sélène et donc vient la voir quelques jours après mon passage chez les Torn. A ce moment et après en avoir parlé à Lucius, je lui remet une lettre pour ses parents. Une invitation en bonne et due forme et discrètement je demande si Irina apprécie les roses. Je veux l'isoler au moins un court instant de son cher et tendre.

Le fameux jour arrive, en fin de semaine, un samedi, simplement parfait. Météo irréprochable, journée et semaine sympa au demeurant... Rien de mieux.

Le repas et le début de soirée passent tranquillement, les discutions s'axent sur les deux tourtereaux que sont nos enfants. J'oppose quelque réticences rapidement comprises, d'accord j'ai un peu trop joué la comédie. Luce et Sélène le voient mais les Torn pas le moins du monde. Allez savoir quand vous n'avez pas d'éducation sorcière que les deux futurs mariés vont devoir vivre au manoir Malfoy et pas s'installer seuls dans un appartement miteux jusqu'à temps de trouver mieux.

Oui...en fait quand deux sorciers se marient ils vont habiter, selon les traditions je rappelle, sur le domaine de la famille de rang le plus élevé, ou de sang le plus pur...ici pour les deux cas c'est la famille Malfoy...et de loin. Bien que les Malinka soient en bonne position son union avec un squib sali son sang...dommage.

Mais bon, pour la fin de la soirée, à un moment quelconque, après qu'ils aient accepté de passer la nuit ici je pense, je parle en aparté à Irina insinuant que j'avais eu vent de son goût pour les roses et que cela me ferait plaisir de lui montrer la roseraie, pendant que nos maris respectifs restent à discuter d'un temps où ils travaillaient ensemble. Je glisse néanmoins à Lucius avant de partir que si Torn s'approche trop il mourrait mystérieusement dans son sommeil.

Arrivés à la roseraie avec Irina je lance directement l'offensive.

_-Vous pourriez retirer vos sorts de dissimulation? Ils me donnent mal à la tête à tournoyer ainsi autour de vous.  
__-Plait-il? De quoi parlez vous?  
__-Tant pis... Finite incantatem!_

Sitôt lancé les sorts de dissimulation se dissipent. Ce qui apparaît me fait l'impression d'un vieux souvenir. Un corps émacié, des bleus mal cachés, un teint terne, des yeux délavés... De mauvais souvenirs. Et la peur dans son regard bleu. Elle cherche à sortir de la roseraie qui est sous serre, seulement je suis devant la seule issue. Elle se résigne et baisse les épaules. Je fais alors apparaître deux fauteuils et nous commençons à parler. De Torn père à mon soulagement. Le fils n'est presque pas au courant. Elle raconte que ce n'est que récent, plus ou moins 8 ans.. comme récent ça se pose là mais bon passons. Elle raconte aussi qu'elle ne peut pas partir, déjà que s'être mariée à un squib l'a fait descendre dans l'estime de la famille, si elle le quittait elle couperait définitivement les ponts d'avec eux. Si ce n'est le salaire de cette ordure elle n'a presque aucune ressource les comptes Malinka étant gérés en Suède. Ce qui me plait par contre c'est que plus la conversation avance, plus elle manifeste une haine sans borne à l'égard de son mari, et une volonté belle à voir de le voir trépasser de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle en est même presque à me demander de le tuer moi-même. Si c'est un meurtre ou une mort qui semble plus ou moins naturelle elle retrouvera les grâces de sa famille... L'idée me tente de plus en plus...

La discution s'oriente alors sur d'autres sujets comme le mariage, que finalement j'accepte, pourquoi refuser? C'est un bon partit en fin de comptes, une famille puissante, une bonne éducation, prometteur au niveau professionnel... Elle aurait pu trouver pire, et si elle l'aime, ce n'est pas moi qui vais contredire ce choix. Nous parlons aussi des alliances possibles entre les deux familles, et d'autres choses. Vers les 3h du matin c'est Lucius qui vient nous déloger. A le voir j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut un peu de l'avoir laissé seul avec les deux Torn. Mais dès qu'il voit Irina, il change de visage. Lui aussi cela doit lui rappeler des souvenirs. J'explique en deux, trois mots les espérances d'Irina et il sourit disant que c'est déjà plus ou moins prêt, que dans la semaine elle sera de nouveau Malinka et plus Torn. A cette idée ses yeux brillent.

Le soir même je demande le nom d'un elfe de maison qui voudrait nous quitter. Quitter la demeure en tous cas. Un seul se propose et dès ceci fait avec Lucius nous lui expliquons bien son rôle.

Ce qui fait que peu de temps après...environ deux jours, dès que les Torn sont retournés chez eux, ce charmant elfe de maison est allé... nettoyer comme il sait bien le faire les marches de la maison. Le problème c'est que... trop de cire, ça rend le bois glissant... Une chute dans l'escalier...malheureusement fatale pour Stanislas Torn. Le plan est certes simple, voir trop simple et voyant, mais ô combien efficace! Efficace car trop voyant.

Il s'en suit une minuscule enquête. L'elfe avoue qu'il pensait nous faire du tort en tuant Monsieur, il voulait rejeter la faute sur nous etc...Etc...Dire que nous avions demandé à ce que ce soit fait... Ce qui est vrai sur le fond.

Cependant considérant le mariage futur de nos enfants il n'y avait aucune raison pour nous de vouloir la mort de Monsieur Torn. Si l'on ne connait pas notre passé bien sûr, et puisque Irina a magnifiquement maîtrisé les sorts de dissimulation... Personne ne peut soupçonner un quelconque grief entre feu Stanislas Torn et nous. Simple, clair, net, précis et particulièrement efficace.

________________________________________LM/DM___________________________________

Monsieur Torn n'étais plus de ce monde, Irina a repris sa place et ses droit dans la famille Malinka. Elle et son fils sont venu habiter assez rapidement au manoir. Il a eu des obsèques magnifiques, un cercueil tout ce qu'il y a de mieux...rien de mieux pour parfaire notre version du " mais on ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, cet elfe de maison est vraiment méchant...Sale bête ". Bon..il a fallu faire jouer un ou deux sorts pour qu'Irina pleure , ou du moins pour que cela soit plausible. Mais dans le fond c'était une belle cérémonie. Il a été expliqué à Luchiavel pourquoi si peu de personne étaient triste réellement à la mort de Stanislas. En gros, toute l'histoire depuis Lucius, en passant par Irina. Il a très vite compris et accepté le fait...bien qu'il soit toujours resté son père, il a juste un peu dégringolé vertigineusement dans son estime. Mais il est resté son père malgré tout... On ne pouvait pas le faire le haïr tout de même, nous ne sommes pas des monstres sans coeur...

Ensuite que raconter? Le moment le plus important aura été le mariage de Sélène et Luchiavel je pense. Un mariage magnifique en plein printemps. Un mariage selon les traditions, une vraie union sorcière en somme. Parfait. J'en garderais un souvenir impérissable je pense. Elle était radieuse et lui parfaitement heureux.

Pour ce qui fut de leur avenir elle est devenue cartographe céleste comme je le présageais, et travaille désormais en partenariat avec Hogwarts, pour leur fournir les cartes du cours de divination. Luchiavel est devenu diplomate spécialisé dans les relations sorcier/muggle. Il s'en sort parfaitement bien, d'autant plus que pour les premières années il a travaillé avec Luce. Tout deux ont fait tellement de choses pour la communauté magique. Doucement, ils ont fait en sorte que les muggle nous respectent, nous craignent presque. Ils ont reconnu, plus ou moins, que les sorciers étaient une étape nouvelle de l'évolution humaine...

Sans vouloir me mettre en avant c'est un peu grâce à moi. J'ai découvert, grâce à la technologie muggle entre autre, que dans notre cerveau il y avait une partie qui n'était exploitée que par les sorciers. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi certaines personnes muggle croient avoir des dons de divinations, de télékinésie, ... En fait, ils ont réellement ces dons, ils sont juste atrophiés et le resteront jusqu'à leur mort d'ailleurs.

Que dire d'autre?

Dans la continuité de nos existences nous avons vu des naissances. Les trois enfants de Sélène et Luchiavel, deux fils et une fille. Les deux fils se sont mariés ont aussi eu des enfants. La petite s'est mariée à une délicieuse jeune fille et elles vivent parfaitement bien au manoir. Ce sont elles qui en hériteront à la mort de Sélène et Luchiavel. Les deux fils sont déjà loin, en Europe et en Asie.

Donc la famille s'est largement agrandie.

Nous avons aussi du déplorer la mort de Severus. Il y a deux ans. L'âge nous rattrape malgré le fait que nous ne changions pas d'apparence. Ensuite Sirius s'est laissé le rejoindre, un mois après seulement. Ils ont été enterrés ensemble dans le caveau familial des Black. Ils auront été les derniers de la lignée de la _noble et très ancienne maison des Black. _Ironique pour le moins. Le dernier descendant, marié à un demi-sang, homosexuel par dessus le marché... La tante Walburga a du s'en retourner dans son cercueil... parfait.

Quant à Meier, Anna et Endy... hé bien ils continuent à vivre. Endy s'est trouvé une femme, vampire forcément. Il a donné une descendance. Il est en passe pour le moment ,si je me souviens bien, de succéder à Meier. Tout un travaille. Mais puisque les vampires, au même titre que beaucoup de créatures magiques ont été plus ou moins acceptés par la communauté et par les muggles, ça devrait bien se passer.

Hé bien... après cela je pense n'avoir plus rien à dire. Les souvenirs qui me viennent sont très très porches, ils se résument à notre soirée. Les jeux magiques avec nos arrières petits enfants qui sont là pour les vacances. La lecture de contes. Je me sens vieux à dire ça. C'est que je dois l'être... à 87ans c'est logique.

Si l'on en croit le folklore, les âmes soeurs se retrouvent après leur mort pour l'éternité. Donc, je vais vous laisser et aller vivre mon éternité avec Lucius hein... Ca va être bien.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Voila voila.. Ze end... Das Ende...La fin finale...  
J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu un peu au moins ^.^ (en même temps si vous êtes arrivés là c'est qu'elle devait être à votre goût non...?)  
Sinon...une tite review ça fit toujours plaisir... pour savoir si je dois arrêter défintivement d'écrire ou si je peux continuer sans risque ^.^

Voila voila... Merci d'avoir lu ^.^


	10. petit plus

Voilà...Alors ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...ce qui serait étrange tout de même...c'est juste une page de RAR. Puisque je reçois des reviews auxquelles je ne peux directement répondre... Il y aura une réponse ici.

Et si par hasard des gens voulaient me parler je laisse mon mail  
saigneur_aneaux a hotmail. com

Voila voila...merci à toutes celles (et ceux s'il y n a) qui m'ont laissé une review. Ca fait très plaisir et ça encourage à écrire encore ^^

**Yubao:** C'est vrai que les suppliques...c'est très agréable ^^  
Pour les autre fics...il y en a déjà deux (bientôt trois si je m'y mets...) une en cours (les seules promesses qui valent) et une OS (pour une étoile)...  
Et moi non plus je ne m'y fait pas à ce que ce soit fini... Je l'aime bien moi cette histoire n'empêche ^^'  
Ca m'aura pris...bien 6 mois à l'écrire...

**Violine:** Hé oui...même les meilleures choses ont une fin ^.^ Je suis contente que celle-ci t'ai plu ^^ D'autant plus que c'est ma première fic en fin ce compte...Donc mes premiers lemon's aussi... Donc ça fait d'autant plus plaisir si tu as aimé ^.^

**Paprika Star: **Mersoui pour les compliments et pour avoir mis des reviews souvent ^^


End file.
